The Sunshiney Brain
by District DivergentPotterhead
Summary: Elizabeth is a lot of things to WICKED: she's their intellectual prodigy and the source of sunshine and happiness for staff and subjects alike. She gets inserted in Maze A because things have gotten to off track. Follow Ellie fight for memories, her brother, friends and a boy. COMPLETE and the sequel is soon to follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** Ellie is 4

The little girl sat in a chair in the middle of a nice sized bedroom complete with bunk beds. Her day had started pretty normal; she woke up, ate breakfast with her brother Stephan and then sat with her mom for a little bit. But then a group of men in green jumpsuits with the letters WICKED on them stormed in and took her and Stephan from her mom. Now she was in this bedroom in a large complex waiting to be told what happened. She was only 4, a year younger than her brother.

Suddenly, her door was swung open and a nice enough looking woman with slicked back blonde hair came in smiling.

"Hi there, do you mind if I come in?" The strange woman asked. The little girl only continued to look at her with her giant hazel eyes and brown hair pulled up into cute pigtails.

After the woman sat, the girl found her voice, "Who are you?"

The blonde chuckled and smiled at the girl, "Sorry, I should've introduced myself first. I'm Dr. Ava Paige. I'm going to be working closely with you and your brother."

"Where is Stephan?" The little girl asked.

"He's right next door and you can see him in a minute I have some things to tell you first."

The girl crossed her arms, "Don't you want to know my name lady?"

That earned a chuckle from Dr. Paige, "I already know your name sweetheart. It's Elizabeth. Named after Elizabeth Blackwell. She was the first woman to ever get a medical degree in a place called the United States. She was very very smart and I hear you are very smart."

"I guess I'm smart. But Elizabeth isn't my name. It's Katherine." Katherine looked too cute to be taken seriously. Her light brown hair in pigtails with bows, freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks and a cute little purple dress with flowers.

"That's your old name. Here you need a new name, one with importance. Can you do that for me? Remember your new name and never go by your old name again?"

The little girl started to cry, "But I like my name. My mommy and daddy named me it before they got sick."

Dr. Paige crouched down next to herl, "I know but that's why we gave you a new name. This one will have no sad memories. Keep your old name a little secret. It will be your secret that only you and your family know. Is that better? You don't have to forget."

She looked up at Dr. Paige, her big eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Okay. Did Stephan get a new name too, or can I call him Stephan still?"

"Unfortunately he got a new name too. It's Thomas. Make sure to only call him that. But I think that's enough for tonight. You've had a long day and need some rest. Now one last time before I go, what's your name?"

A look of uncertainty crossed the girl's face before she answered, "My name is Elizabeth, Dr."

Dr. Paige smiled in triumph because that went a lot smoother than anticipated. She wondered how the boy was faring, she had heard he had a hot temper. She hoped Elizabeth never developed one too.

"Very good. Have a good sleep Elizabeth. Thomas will be in shortly."

Dr. Paige left the room, leaving Elizabeth sitting alone in the desk chair. She started to cry again because she was so scared of these people but wanted to stay strong for her mommy and daddy. She would make them proud and do anything her brother told her to do.

A few minutes later the door was flung open and a figure came storming into the room.

Elizabeth looked up from her chair at the desk and broke out in a run, tackling the figure.

"Stephan!" She hugged him tight but not before he cupped a hand over her mouth.

"You can't call me that anymore sissy. My new name is Thomas. I assume they gave you one too?" Her brother stood up and brushed himself off before moving to sit on the bed.

"Yea, some Dr. lady told me my new name is Elizabeth. I don't like it because now you can't call me your Kit Kat." She looked really sad and on the verge of tears again.

"That's okay. It will be our little secret name for you. But, how about we call you Ellie? Or Smelly Ellie." He smirked at her.

She giggled but realized her brother just called her smelly and marched over to him and punched his arm.

"Owwwww, what was that for?" Thomas shrieked in pain.

"For calling me smelly. Ellie will do just fine. I like it. I think it suits me." She smiled and sat down next to her brother, "I think I'll call you Tommy."

He just smiled and wrapped an arm protectively around his little sister, "We'll see about that nickname. You and I have to stick together now, Kit Kat. It's just you and me against the world"

"No more mommy and daddy, huh?" She looked at him with the most heartbreaking expression.

"Sorry, but looks like we are on our own. But hey, we have each other and the nice doctors here. Plus, I'm gonna tell ya a secret, I overheard the docs saying there are other kids here. We're gonna make tons of friends here!" He smiled at her and she was able to perk up a little bit. He playfully tugged one of her pigtails earning another slap.

"For now, let's go to sleep and tomorrow we will bug them to introduce us to new kids. You take the bottom bunk because you squirm too much ya little wiggle bean." He said tickling Ellie's stomach.

Ellie started laughing and shrieking really loud. She started swatting at Thomas, "Stop! You're makin' me laugh too much! My belly hurts!"

He stopped and scooped Ellie into a hug. She smiled and leaned into the hug relishing in the familiarity of her brother who she loved more than anything in the world.

 **Chapter 1 Ellie is now 14**

"Ellie!" I feel someone shaking me awake but decide to roll over in bed. It's my morning off and I'm going to enjoy the sleep.

"Oh my god, Ellie wake up." I open an eye, I know that voice. It's not a doctor or Psych, thankfully. I decide to keep the sleep charade going and grab my stuffed animal, the only thing left from home before WICKED.

I smack my stuffed animal backwards knowing exactly where Thomas is standing. It's what he does every time I have a day off.

"Owwwwww not funny Ellie." It gets uncomfortably silent and I snap my eyes open and get ready to get up but not in time because Thomas jumps on top of me.

"Get up Ellie!" He starts tickling me like he used to when I was little and I started flailing. My legs and arms are flying out and I feel an arm come in contact with Tom's face.

He gets off and looks at me in shock. I simply shrug, "What? You should know I flail when you tickle me by now. You put yourself at risk bro." I sit up in bed and stretch out. I reach to my nightstand and put my glasses on. A few years ago, I realized I needed glasses. WICKED wasn't too happy with one of their "special subjects" having such an "imperfection" but they supplied me with any glasses I wanted and contact lenses.

"Why did you wake me up? You know how much I value sleep these days Tommy." I smirked at him.

He glared at me, "What did I tell you about calling me Tommy? It makes me sound like I'm still a little kid."

I stand up and wrap an arm around his shoulder, "But you let our dear good friend Newt call ya bloody Tommy." I mock Newt's accent and duck right before he can slap my arm.

I turn from where I managed to escape his slap and see his blush. I always knew he and Newt clicked. Newt is about a year older than Tom. Newt also has a little sister, her WICKED name is Sonya and she is my best friend ever. We bonded over the fact that I was given her birth name as my WICKED name. We thought it was weird they didn't just let her keep it. She's my age which worked out perfectly when she and Newt arrived, one for me and one for Tommy. Sonya and I even convinced WICKED to let us make bracelets that have two heart halves and say Best Friends. We vowed to never take them off. I look down at it sitting on my wrist now and smile. It took a lot of arguing but having your brother be probably the most important "Elite" really comes in handy sometimes.

"Again, not funny Ellie. But seriously, get moving. Put some real people clothes on please. Dr. Paige is not going to be happy if you're late to breakfast again on your morning off." Thomas says as he walks towards my dresser of clothes and opens them throwing some pants and a sweater at me.

"Thomas, that sweater doesn't go with those pants. Grab a pair of black leggings." I say and move to pick up the clothes thrown my way.

"You can take care of under garments. I don't want to touch those or see those actually. In my mind you're always going to be that 4 year old pigtailed Kit Kat." He says and smiles shyly. It's rare for Thomas to get sappy these days.

I walk to my dresser pull out what I need and walk into the bathroom connected to my room. After that first night, they separated Thomas and I. Would I have preferred to stay with him, duh but clearly WICKED had other plans. As I get ready I can't help but think about how much I miss my friends. They were all sent into the Maze already, except little Chuckie. Newt, Minho, Alby, Sonya and Harriet were unfortunately in the first group of kids sent into the Trials so they've been gone for like a year and a half. I miss them all so much but Tom and I, sometimes Chuck, check in on them nearly every second we get a free minute. I've made some new friends here like Brenda but she works for WICKED. I've never been too fond of Teresa, though she and Thomas really get along because of their telepathy bond. I was really pissed the day I found out I wasn't going to get a pair but they told me they had other plans for me, which was code for pushing me to my intellectual limits. Although, I do enjoy a lot of the logic puzzles they give me to solve. I also love creating things. However, of my friends, Newt has been doing really bad. He is withdrawing from everyone and Tom and I are super concerned. On the other hand, Sonya and Harriet are doing pretty good. They've taken the lead and I couldn't be more proud of them. Minho is Minho and mostly stays to himself but has earned every single Glader's respect because he is the Keeper of the Runner and knows the Maze backwards and forward. He really only talks to Newt and that worries me. I knew before the maze he told me how difficult it was to trust people but he's going to go insane keeping up the persona that he doesn't care. I wish I could slap some sense into him!

A pounding on my bathroom door interrupts my thoughts, "El, come on. How long does it take to get ready? We have literally 2 minutes to get to the cafeteria before they send the Psychs after you again." I roll my eyes, finish up getting ready and leave the bathroom. I throw my stuff on my bed, grab my lanyard ID and walk out the door right past Tom.

I turn to him, "Ya coming bro?"

He scrambles to catch up to me almost tripping over himself. Clumsiness seems to run in our family.

By the time we reach breakfast, all of the other Elites are there as well as the remaining kids waiting for their dreaded turn to be submitted into the Mazes. I'm in a weird place because I'm not an Elite because I was too young when we first arrived but Ava Paige and Janson don't consider me a "subject." They've taken to calling me their little sunshine brain prodigy and it makes me want to gag. Like yes, I'm super smart but please don't give me a pet name, especially not one those two picked.

"Thomas, Elizabeth. I'm so glad you made it in time. Please have a seat over here today. We need to discuss some things with you." Chancellor Paige calls from her table with Janson and a couple of the other Psychs and powerful people.

"Can I at least eat first?" I whisper mostly to myself but Thomas must've heard because he nudges me.

"Of course, it will be our pleasure. We're just gonna grab some food and we will be right back. Thank you." Thomas flashes them a convincing smile and I have to hold in the eye roll.

Once we are far enough away I lean in and whisper to Thomas, "You are such a suck up ya know that?"

"Yeah well you know how I've been feeling lately. Have to keep a happy face if I want them to think I'm still on their side."

I look at him thoughtfully, knowing all the he's been dealing with basically having to watch his friends die and suffer everyday. It's taken a toll on him knowing that he created the prison for his friends.

I hug him, "I know. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass to you sometimes Tommy. I'm trying to keep my optimism but I slip and snapping becomes my defense to this entire messed up situation."

"Oh, pain in the ass you say? I would've never guessed that about you El." He rolls his eyes and I can't help but laugh.

"As Minho and Newt say, you still suck at making jokes." I laugh and reach past him to grab a waffle.

We quickly grab our food and make our way back to the table. Once we sit Chancellor Paige starts talking.

"So, as you both know we've been making a lot of amazing progress and breakthroughs with our killzone blueprint based on the 2 Maze Trials. We originally wanted you Elizabeth, to help us to start to create the Variables for the Scorch Trials and to help us look at all the killzone patterns and see what you notice about them. You have shown high levels of intelligence and amazing practical skills. Your work with the inventions for the Maze have proven to be very helpful. Especially those Grievers and Beetle Blades" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I thought I was going to be sent into those death traps. Am I proud of inventing those? Not in the least. I thought it was all experimental purposes for our schooling and when I start learning something new I never want to stop I'm such a nerd. I didn't know they were actually going to use them against people, let alone my best friends!

Unfortunately for me Chancellor Paige is not done talking, "However, due to recent events with a certain subject in Group A, we feel you would be of more help to us if we were to send you into the Maze." I just stare at her. Group A is the boys group.

I just sit there as Thomas starts talking. "What do you mean Ellie is going into the Maze? You promised me she would be safe. Are you at least going to let her keep her memories? And are you talking about Newt? What can she do to help him, it's your fault he's so depressed."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Tommy, it's fine. I knew they would need some outside assistance soon. Newt's depression has impacted some of our friends and I guess it makes sense I can help somehow because I have everyone's killzone patterns memorized thanks to that photographic memory. Though, I'm not sure how sending a girl into the maze will help."

Janson speaks next, "We need someone on the inside we can trust. We also know that some of the subjects have special bonds with both you and Thomas but seeing as Thomas is an Elite we cannot send him in, so you are the best option."

That angers me, "So I'm your second choice? Wow, thanks. And STOP calling my friends subjects, they are people! And answer Thomas' question, will I keep my memories? I'm no use without them."

"Elizabeth, please relax. We wouldn't put you at risk if it wasn't for the sake of the cure. You know you and Thomas are like my children and I will always protect you. But we think having you put in now could present some interesting killzone patterns, especially surrounding the amygdala, frontal lobes, and hippocampus of the subjects. We want to compare them to Group B and see if exposure to the opposite gender, especially one they once knew so well, has any influence on these areas of the brain. I'm sorry, but we told you so late as a Variable. I hope you understand because you will be prepped tonight. You have to finish up some work today as a result of our decision and then tonight we will have to work extra fast and efficiently to prep you so first thing in the morning you can be inserted into the experiment. Thomas of course will be by your side until it's time." Chancellor Paige says with a warm smile and my hate for her grows. The only thing helping me through is that I will see my friends.

"Okay, thank you for the information. I will start preparing myself and finishing up work. Have a good day Chancellor Paige." I smile at her and walk away. I walk all the way back to my room slamming the door shut behind me. I collapse onto my bed in a puddle of tears. Thomas slips into my room without me noticing and sits next to me.

"Ellie, please say something. You're scaring me." Tom is rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

"What is there to say? I'm going to die out there. I never went to gym class. I only focused on my intelligence and achieving top scores on all our exams. What if I'm thrown in the maze? I know I created a Griever but if they wipe my memories I won't be able to remember how to disable them. I won't remember any of my friends! Or you! There's so many things wrong with this Tom!" I break continues to whisper soothing words and rubbing my back.

After a half hour I've calmed down and Tom and I are just sitting talking.

"Don't worry El. It'll be okay. I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. If I have to break the rules while monitoring you I will. But I promise I will protect you. I've already started thinking of a plan, so don't worry about me." He lets out a breath and I hear him sniffle. I turn my head to him and see he is sitting at the edge of my bed crying. I sit up and scooch closer to him. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Tommy. I don't know what I would do without you as my big brother. I love you."

"Love you too Ellie. You're the best little sis." I smile at him.

"So what do you wanna do now? We still have an hour before we have to get to work." He asks.

"How about we play a game?" I smile at him.

"No. I refuse to play another card game with you. You are way too competitive and I swear you cheat!" I gasp at his response.

"Meee? I would never cheat against my dear big brother! How dare you insult me like that!" I put a hand over my heart and dramatically keep staring at him open-mouthed.

He playfully hits my arm. "Yeah right. You are one little sneaky girl who is way too smart for her own good. I feel bad for those Gladers once you arrive. They have no idea what to expect when you switch into epic nerd mode." I chuckle at his response.

"True. There's no stopping my nerding out. That reminds me, I hope they let me bring some books! I would die without books. In the meantime, let's just go for a walk then." I suggest.

"Sounds good. Let's get Aris to come with us. He needs some time away from Rachel." I roll my eyes at him.

"Seriously Tom? You can't separate the happy couple! Leave them alone. Let's get little Chuckie!" I smile knowing very well he has a soft spot for that 'subject'. I really hate that word but it's what has been drilled into my head.

"Alright, let's go find him." So we head off to go find where they are keeping the others. We quickly find Chuck and take him on a walk with us. In the time that we have been here, he is the only other person I have allowed myself to get close to outside the Elites once my friends left. I don't know why but both Tom and I felt a need to protect him. He's practically our adopted little brother even though he's almost my age. We would both do anything for that boy. He was so young and alone when he got here we just took him in and he immediately became like family.

After our walk, we go our separate ways. Tom heads back to Maze Trials headquarters. It's his turn to watch over the boys in Group A. Chuckie has to go back to classes and continue training for the Trials. I on the other hand have a meeting with Mr. Janson and his creative team. We have been tasked with giving each boy and girl involved a special label. For example, we all decided weeks ago that Minho's was going to be "The Leader." I don't understand what the purpose of these labels are going to be. They don't want to tell me but I guess I'll find out sooner rather than later. It's probably just another stupid Variable to see how they react to the labeling theory. It was super easy to look at their killzone patterns and determine their title. Not everyone gets one because not everyone activated a certain region of their frontal lobe. It's kinda creepy how I can tell who is who based on their killzone patterns. It's pathetic, I know.

I'm super bored during the entire meeting. I have to do a lot of these stupid meetings and creative discussions. I find them to be tedious and a waste of time. Heck I need to go to the gym and start running if I'm being sent into the Maze. I start doodling in my notebook as I always do when I work since it helps me remember stuff, when I hear Janson yelling at me.

"Elizabeth. You need to focus. I understand you're going into the Maze but that doesn't mean you get to slack during your last few hours here. You are going to have to pick up where you left off once you return and we can't have you being totally lost. We don't have time for that." He doesn't wait for me to respond before talking again.

I mumble a quiet "sorry" trying to hide a blush I know is forming on my cheeks and try my best to look alert the rest of the meeting which takes up the rest of my day until dinner. I hate being called out, it embarrasses me because I don't like bringing a lot of attention to myself.

I drag myself to the cafeteria and pray that there is something good for dinner. I could go for some greasy chicken fingers with a giant side of french fries right about now.

I'm clearly not paying attention to where I am walking because I run right into someone and cause them to fall. I panic hoping it's not Janson or Ava Paige.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry! Are you o.." I notice it's just Tom and start laughing hysterically. "Oh Tommy it's just you! Man that could've ended really bad for me!" He just rolls his eyes. "Seriously Ellie you need to be more careful." "Yeah, Yeah. I know." I offer him a hand and help him up while slapping him on the shoulder. "Come on I am starving!"

We quickly make our way over to the servers and my prayers have been answered! They are serving chicken fingers and French fries! I immediately pile my plate with chicken and a huge stack of fries!

"Woah El slow down! Save some food for everyone else." Tom says to me through laughter.

"No can do bro. Who knows when my next decent meal is going to be. Better enjoy it while it lasts." I say very overdramatically.

"Always so over dramatic. Frypan isn't that bad a cook it looks like." He mutters.

"Well duh I'm dramatic! I am your sister." He just rolls his eyes and we head to our table. We eat and have small talk. Nothing that entertaining.

I decide after dinner to read a book in bed until it's time to be prepped. I grab a book from my backpack and curl up in my bed. I got myself a nice cup of tea on my way back. Thomas comes in with Teresa and starts my prep in my room. They are doing all sorts of last minute medical exams before I go to the surgeons.

"Hey Tommy. I got a question for ya." I look at him with wide eyes.

"Jeez El your eyes are huge put away the puppy dog eyes. What is it this time Ellie?"

"What's gonna happen to my glasses? Will I keep them in the Maze? Do I need to wear contacts every day when I'm there? That's going to get annoying real fast."

He chuckles, "Well I have no clue. Maybe you can get the laser eye surgery before?"

I shrug, "Maybe. Although I'm not too fond of that idea. Things could go terribly wrong with that! WICKED could blow up my cornea!" I act out a laser eye surgery going terribly wrong resulting in my blindness. My dramatics cause Tom and Teresa to laugh. At least I'm keeping everyone cheerful before I leave.

Teresa speaks, "I'm going to miss you Ellie. You always bring sunshine to this horribly pessimistic place."

I haven't always liked Teresa but I know she and Thomas are close so I smile back, "Thanks. Hopefully I can bring some sunshine to the Gladers too."

She looks at me, "I know you will."

Teresa then leaves to get to the medical center. Thomas and I follow until I pull him back by the arm.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yes El?"

"Promise that if they give me the swipe you'll try to give me my memories back. I know they can do that through dreams. Please promise me you'll try. I don't want to forget you or my friends. I need to remember." I start tearing up. Thomas engulfs me in a hug.

"I promise. I will do everything I can."

I don't like the change in mood so I say, "Maybe I can fight the swipe. I mean after all I am kind of a genius." I try to lighten the mood. I earn a soft laugh from him.

"And a modest one too." Oh I'm going to miss him so much.

"I'm gonna say goodbye now because I don't want to make a scene in front of all the medics and the Chancellor. I love you Tommy and I couldn't have asked for a better big brother. I know you'll protect me as long as you can and I will always protect you in return. Make sure you don't bottle up your feelings. Talk to Teresa, Aris, or Brenda if you have to and remember no one else gets to call you Tommy except me and Newt. Well, occasionally Minho too but that's because he's him. But seriously Thomas just remember that we are in this together and we are going to find a way to make this right in the end." I hug him tighter.

"I love you too Ellie. If they do administer the swipe, fight it. Like you said, you're a genius and if anyone can overcome that stupid procedure it's you. Just fight with all your will. You have to help Newt as soon as you get there. He's been really depressed and it's not looking too good just please make sure he's okay. Also, stick by Minho. He will always protect you. Be strong and smart and safe Ellie. Just do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Don't become a Runner, oh and please don't snap at anyone when they make you mad. Or don't slip into know-it-all Ellie with the photographic memory. Also remember that they won't have their memories. So don't get upset when they don't know you. And on the opposite side of not getting mad, don't be as quiet as I know you can be. Be talkative Ellie. Bring your sunshiney self to that Glade. They could use that happiness you bring into every room."

"I swear I won't become a runner. I hate running. You know that. And no promises on the snapping. Some people are just asking for it sometimes! I'll also try to keep the smart comments to a minimum. As for the sunshiney, let's hope the swipe doesn't remove that too." I pull back from the hug and give him a smile.

"Good enough. Just stay out of trouble."

"I promise I will. I can become a loner if you like?"

"No need to go that extreme Ellie." I smile at him.

"Thanks for everything Thomas. I'll see you soon."

"See ya soon my Kit Kat.." I smile and hug him tight.

"I'll miss you Tommy."

"Miss you too Ellie. You can do this."

I take a deep breath. "I can do this."

With that we hug one last time and then head out the door towards the medical center, where I am prepped beyond belief. Brenda serves as the main assistant for my case.

"So Brenda am I getting the swipe?" She gives me a sad look but no reply. Crap.

"Seriously?! But I'm going in there to be a variable and help them all! How am I supposed to remember who needs helping without my memories? I'm going to forget all the killzone patterns too!"

"They decided they might just give you select memories after you get there. I'm sorry Ellie. I tried to convince them that you would serve as a better Variable with all your memories but they weren't buying it. I'm so sorry" She looks so sad. Shouldn't I be the one upset that I might not remember to help Newt for Tommy? Or that I might not remember to trust Minho? Or that I could forget my best friend Sonya? I put on a brave face for everyone around me but deep down I'm a nervous, anxious wreck.

"It's fine Brenda. I figured they would take them anyways sooner or later. I guess it's better sooner rather than later." I shrug it off. I'm just going to have to fight the procedure like Thomas said. It's not going to be easy because they will want to sedate me but I am going to fight with all the strength I have. There's also the fact that I have the entire structure of the brain memorized, including the area they swipe. I doubt I would forget that so hopefully I can fight it afterwards.

The prep goes by rather quickly and before I know it I am being placed on a stretcher and getting ready to be administered the swipe. A bunch of people come in to say one last goodbye and then it's just me and Thomas.

"Bye Tommy. Remember to try and be happy."

"I'll try. Bye Ellie. Remember be brave and confident."

"I will." He gives me a hug and then Chancellor Paige comes in and explains the process which is pointless because I know the procedure backwards and forwards. Next thing I know they are lowering the mask onto my face and I am put to sleep. The last thoughts I remember having are "I can do this. Do this for Tommy and my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that took the time to review and read my story! I have a lot of exciting things planned so bare with me as I work through the first few introductory chapters that set the mood. Thanks guys :) Feel free to review thoughts and comments you have!** ****

 **Chapter 2 - Ellie's first Glade Day**

I jolt awake when I feel the ground beneath me is moving. I start to panic. Where am I? Why can't I see anything?! The only thing I can remember is my name, Elizabeth but I know I prefer to go be Ellie. I can also just barely remember a brother and a best friend whose name starts with an S maybe? What's wrong with me. I try to stand up and something falls out of my pocket, so I sit back down to pick it up and keep the panic at bay. It looks like a note and a case. But why?

I open the note and squint to read it, "1. The case is for your glasses. Unfortunately they didn't give you the eye surgery like you asked." I pause and open the case and find really cute glasses. It's then I realize I have contacts in already. Panic starts to creep as I wonder how I can remember that contacts and glasses help me see but I can't even remember how old I am. I continue to read because it's the only thing keeping me from having a fully blown panic attack. "2. There is a supply of contacts in the backpack with your name on it along with other stuff you will need. 3. Trust our friends. You will know who they are; trust your instincts because they always lead you right. Remember Ellie. You got this because you're strong and insanely smart." It is then signed, "Love, your big brother Thomas."

Thomas? I'm going to assume that's my brother's name. I start to look around and take in my surroundings. There are a bunch of crates and supplies. But why? Why can't I remember anything substantive besides my name and that I have a brother and best friend! Dang it! I feel tears start to fall from my eyes as anxiety sets in. I guess that's another thing I know: I get anxious. Maybe if I go to sleep some memories will come back?

I curl up in a ball behind a nice crate of supplies for wherever I'm going. I need to try and remember. The tears start falling faster and faster. I squeeze my eyes shut willing them to stop. I can't look weak wherever I'm going. I don't know why but I feel like it's important for me to remember everything that happened before I got in this stupid box! I start to drift off to sleep.

I guess I learned something else about myself. I can sleep like a rock because I don't remember the box stopping or getting out of it. When I open my eyes I discover I am in someone's arms and scream and flail out of their arms.

I hit the floor with a thud. Ouch.

"Woah there Greenie, you alright?" I look to the voice and see a boy standing over me with weird eyebrows and black hair.

"Who are you?" It's the first thing I can think to say and I cower away from the boy.

"My name is Gally. I was just trying to help you back to the Homestead." He holds his hands up in surrender. I look around me and notice that I am in a field of sorts surrounded by a bunch of boys.

"Are there any other girls here?"

Gally sighs, "No. Now are you going to get up?" Woops. I'm still lying on the grass. I quickly get up and brush myself off. It's then that I notice what I am wearing.

I have on ugly dark brown cargo pants with brown combat boots and baggy green sweater. My hair is in a high ponytail. Wonder where I got this lovely outfit.

"What's the Homestead you mentioned earlier?" I see him roll his eyes.

"Geez you ask a lot of questions Greenie. But any.." I interrupt him "What's a Greenie?"

Gally sighs, "That's it I'm done. I told them I didn't want to deal with the Greenie. You ask way too many questions. Just slim it okay? Wait until I get Alby for all your questions." I raise my eyebrow. Did he just say slim it? And who the hell is Alby? Ugh why can't I remember anything?!

"Okay sorry." I feel bad for upsetting someone already and follow him in silence to the "Homestead." I immediately judge that I don't like this place. Maybe I just won't talk to anyone.

When we get to what I am assuming is the Homestead a boy who looks to be about 18 with dark skin and an angry expression on his face approaches us. "Looks like the girl finally woke up." I glare at him. What's that supposed to mean?

"Alby fair warning, she asks a shuck load questions." Gally says and then leaves the room. I'm alone with the boy Alby now.

"Okay Greenbean, tomorrow you get the tour of our home here since you decided to sleep the day away in that shuck Box. But anyways we call our home the Glade." He throws me a backpack and I drop it. Guess I'm not super athletic. "Here. This had a note saying for the girl on it so I'm assuming it's yours. Now before you ask any questions we've all been where you are. No one comes here remembering anything. Tonight we'll find ya a nice private room to sleep in so none of the shanks get any ideas and then tomorrow I'll get someone to give you the tour. But for now let's grab some dinner. You must be starving you slept right through lunch." He gives me a look as my stomach grumbles really loud.

Clamping a hand over my stomach I blush and try to say "Okay" with courage but it comes out more like a question.

We get to dinner and are served by a boy with a full beard.

"Hello Greenie! I'm Frypan. Welcome to the Glade!" Frypan gives me a very warm smile. Something about his name seems familiar but I can't place it.

"Hi and thanks." I smile back. Maybe I can make friends here.

"You remember your name yet?" He asks me.

"Elizabeth. But just call me Ellie." I smile at him immediately liking him.

"Alright then Ellie! I'll see ya around." He puts some plain pasta on my plate and I take that as my cue to go find a seat.

I look around and notice how many boys there actually are and they all seem to be teenagers. I'm trying to decide where to sit when Frypan calls my name.

"Hey Ellie why don't you come sit with us." I turn to see he is sitting with Alby. I smile at them and make my way over.

"Don't you have to serve everyone though?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Don't worry Greenie. Everyone got their food and once the Runners get back Fry'll give them their food." Alby says clapping Frypan on the back.

"Runners? What's that?"

"Right. Forgot I didn't give you the tour yet. They run the Maze which is behind the concrete walls I'm sure you've noticed. Don't ask questions about it cuz I don't wanna answer any. Oh and that reminds me we have 3 main rules here. Never harm another Glader, do your part, and no one enters the Maze except runners. Got it?" I nod. Simple enough, although Alby could be a bit nicer about things. I mean it's not my fault I know nothing.

"Good that." Alby says before going back to his meal. I scrunch my face up in confusion. What the heck is with their language?

"Don't worry Greenbean. You'll get used to the language." Frypan says with a chuckle. I guess he noticed my confused look. I take the moment of silence to eat. The food is okay. I can tell already I am a very picky eater. I'll have to talk to Frypan about that.

About half way through my meal Frypan gets up to serve the Runners as they come back through the gigantic stone walls encircling the Glade. I'm almost done with my meal when a scream pierces through the Glade. I look to Alby who simply shakes his head and says, "I have no clue what that's all about but I better go check." He leaves me and runs towards one of the openings in the wall. I get up and follow him my curiosity getting the better of me.

As I jog to catch up with him I realize something is very wrong. Someone is lying on the grass not moving. What the heck? As I get closer I notice there is a crowd surrounding 2 boys who are on the floor. I gasp in shock as I see one with shaggy blonde hair is covered in blood and cuts and his leg is bent at a really awkward angle.

The other boy immediately catches my eye. He has jet black hair that is perfectly styled, I can see he has well defined muscles through the t-shirt he is wearing that hugs his biceps. His cheekbones look like they could cut someone. He is sitting with his back against the wall breathing hard but looks unharmed. I blush when I realize I was staring at him and quickly look back to the boy in the grass. All of the heads surrounding the two boys snap in my direction.

"What happened to him?" I can't help the question.

The one I was checking out speaks up without even looking at me, "Don't worry about it." He snaps at me. Well someone isn't very friendly.

"O-o-okay. Who is that?" I ask next.

"Seriously Greenie! Enough go back to the kitchens and stay with Frypan for now! Medjacks get over here!" Alby shouts at me causing me to take a step back. I don't know why but I get really angry at him and feel a need to prove myself to these boys.

With a burst of confidence, I push past a group of boys blocking my view of the poor kid on the ground and crouch down next to his head where he has a giant cut. I move his hair out of the way trying not to look to close at the blood. Apparently blood makes me squeamish but this kid needs help.

"Does anyone have a piece of material I could use?" I look to them all to see if anyone is going to answer me.

Alby notices me. "I told you to leave." He says through gritted teeth.

"I'm just trying to help. You need to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding is contained then you need to stitch up the wound and apply antibiotics to fight infection. Also, you're going to want to check for any trauma to the brain, especially the frontal lobe because of this cut. Damage to the frontal lobe could cause a lot of behavior changes as well as his judgment skills. So does anyone have a fabric to use to clean up the blood?" Alby stares at me with anger clear in his eyes for a second before ripping a piece of material off his shirt and handing it to me.

I take the material and hesitantly use it as a barrier between my hands and the cut as I apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I guess I know a lot about the brain and medical procedures? Weird because it seems like blood makes me queasy.

Just as I'm about to ask them what happened two boys come over.

"Good Clint and Jeff are here. You can leave now Greenie." Alby says just further irritating me.

"Right, sorry. I was just trying to help" I say lamely feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"It's your first day. Now listen and listen good. You are going to go find Frypan. He will show you where you are going to be staying tonight. Just keep your mouth shut and follow what people tell you. Got it?" Alby is glaring at me and it makes me take a step back. I simply nod.

"Oh come on Alby go easy on her. It's her first day." The other boy says getting up from his position and I can't help but notice the flex of his arm muscles as he does so.

"Fine since you seem so keen on going easy on her you get to watch her the rest of the day. Have someone else make your map for you today. Congrats Minho. Your first Greenie." Alby raises an eyebrow as if daring the boy who I take it is Minho to challenge him. Wait a minute, Minho, I know that name...

"Oh boy, Alby thank you. It's what I've always wanted my very own Greenie." Minho says sarcastically and I can't help but smile at his comment. Looks like he's not so mean after all.

"Alright Greenie. You stay with Minho until I come find him for our little talk. I want to know what the shuck happened." I simply nod and zone out the rest of what Alby says. Alby and the two boys he called Clint and Jeff lift the boy with shaggy hair blonde and pale skin onto a board of wood and take him towards the shack next to the Homestead.

I get absorbed in my thoughts. Will the boy be okay? What happened to him? Why does Alby seem to hate me? I fail to notice Minho has started walking.

"Come on Shebean we don't have all day." He calls over his shoulder.

I roll my eyes and jog to catch up to him. "Shebean really?"

"Well you're a girl and a Greenbean. So yes, Shebean. Now I need to get food from Frypan. I'm starving." I simply nod and we head there in silence.

Once Minho gets his food we sit down.

"So what happened to him? Did he fall or something? Were you in the Maze all day too? Speaking of the Maze, what exactly is it?" I ask. I can't contain my curiosity.

A sad look crosses his eyes. It's there briefly before it disappears. "Can't a guy eat in peace. Jeez Shebean you really are a piece of work. Save your questions for later. I don't want to tell the story twice so you're just going to have to wait until Alby comes and listen then. That is if he let's you stay." He goes back to eating.

I sigh and cross my arms. While he devours his food I decide to look around me and take in my surroundings. It's literally a giant patch of green enclosed with the concrete walls Alby referred to as the Maze. To one side there's woods and to the other is where the giant structure called the Homestead is. In another area I see some animals. Must be where we get food. In the middle is the mysterious box that I came up in. What is this place? Why am I here?

My mind also starts to subconsciously watch Minho while he eats.

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya it's rude to stare Shebean?"

I feel that darn blush creep up my cheeks again at being caught. Curse my blushing!

"It's okay Shebean, I know I'm incredibly attractive and it's impossible not to stare but we've got places to be." He winks at me and I blush again but glare at him.

"That glare you've got going on there Shebean is very hard to take seriously with your big eyes and freckles. Makes you look like a pouting child." He sniggers.

Minho then stands up and motions for me to follow. I do and we go into the shabby building right next to the Homestead.

"Before you ask Shebean this is the Medjack Hut. It's where we take the injured and sick." Minho tells me.

"I do have a name you know." I cross my arms again.

He simply smirks. "And what would your name be Shebean?"

"Ellie."

"And what's the short for? I can tell it's not your full name." He challenges me.

I wait a second before giving in and saying, "Elizabeth. But just call me Ellie please."

He raises an eyebrow, "Picky aren't ya? What if I wanted to call you Liz? or Beth? Or hey maybe even Eliza?" He's enjoying this way too much.

I give him a glare. "I hate those names. I'd prefer Shebean over those,"

He smiles and pats me on the back, "Well Shebean it is then. Now come on. I wanna see how Newt is doing." He opens a door on the right and I follow him in. It's safe to say Newt must be the name of the boy with shaggy blonde hair and all those injuries.

I follow Minho behind a curtain to a room set up with a bunch of cots and cabinets. The two boys from earlier are hurrying about grabbing supplies from various cabinets. One of them starts tending to a figure, who can only be Newt, on one of the cots. We head over that way.

"How's he doing?" Minho asks worried laced in his voice. I see Alby and he looks extremely upset and worried as well. I guess this kid is well liked and respected here.

"He's going to be fine health wise but it looks like he will most likely never run again and possibly walk with a limp after his leg heals up. Thankfully we were able to control all external bleeding. What the girl did to his head was a big help. Gave us a starting place. Hopefully he'll wake up tomorrow morning or tonight and then we will be able to know more fully if he has any head trauma." Either Clint or Jeff says.

"Thanks Clint." So the one with blonde hair is Clint making the other boy Jeff. I will make a mental note of that. ALby continues, "Now if you guys don't mind I would like to talk to Minho alone." They both simply nod and leave.

Alby notices I'm still there and goes to tell me to leave when Minho stops him, "Just let the Shebean stay. She's been asking so many questions."

"Fine but Minho, I need to know. What happened?" Alby asks.

Minho sighs and I can see the sadness all across his features. "We were up and ready for our normal routines. We had adjacent sections so we were by the doors waiting for them to open. He just seemed off so I offered to run with him thinking maybe he needed to talk about something, but you know him always keeping his feelings in, refused and said he would be fine. So we went our separate routes and on my way back to Glade I heard someone crying and then I heard the most awful noise ever. I was scared that it was what I was thinking and when I turned the corner to where our routes cross and I saw him lying on the floor. He jumped Alby. I just know it. The stupid shank tried to kill himself. I knew I shouldn't have let him go off on his own today." Minho puts his head in his hand. I stand there in shock and start crying. I don't even know him but I feel so bad for him.

Alby speaks first, "I knew something was up. He's been off the past few days But you can't blame yourself Minho, he hides things really well." He rubs a hand across his face in anguish.

We all stay there in silence for a few minutes. Alby is the first to speak again.

"Since he is staying here for a while you can sleep in his room Ellie until we figure out a better room arrangement. His room is at the end of the top floor hallway in the Homestead only next to one other room so we don't have to worry about the other boys bothering you" I simply nod still at a lost for words over the blonde's situation. How could someone get so depressed to that point? Who would put us here and let us get to that point of desperation?

"Well since my room happens to be the only other room near his I'll show her where it is Alby." Minho says and stands up. I take that as my cue to follow him.

Before I leave the room I turn to Alby, "I'm really sorry about your friend." He gives me a small smile and then I leave with Minho.

He takes me into the Homestead to the top floor where my backpack is somehow already waiting outside one of the doors.

He points to the one on the left, "That one is Newt's. That's where you will be staying. Mine is right next door. If you need something Shebean, just come get me." He smiles sadly and goes into his room.

I call out after him, "Thanks!" I get no response.

I stand there a brief moment before going into Newt's room. There's a single bed pushed to the wall directly in front of me and a hammock hung all the way to my right along that wall. The wall with the door has a shelf filled with papers and books and a single chair. Immediately to the left of the door is a bin with clothes. I put my backpack on the floor and sit down on the bed thinking about all that has happened to me.

I am in a place called the Glade. I don't know why or how I got here. I only remember certain things but can remember how I know these things. And there is something very familiar about some of these boys. I can't shake the feeling I knew Minho and Newt before. Also, where's my brother and how did he know to write me a note? It's going to be a long night with just me and my thoughts. I perk up and realize, Minho lives next door. I can ask him a few quick questions then go to bed. I get up and leave the room on a mission for answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next update! I'm starting to figure out where I'm going with this and I am so sorry if it is taking a while to get to any real action. I just like to really set the scene and get everything in order. There's a dream sequence here in italics! Love hearing your thoughts :) Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas if you celebrate, Happy Hanukkah, and just a happy holidays in general! Hope you get to spend time with loved ones :)**

Chapter 3: Ellie's mission and first full day

I stood in front of Minho's door with my fist raised ready to bang on the door. I was suddenly hesitant to knock. What if he was just pretending to be nice? What if I actually don't remember him and it's all a mind game?

Before I could decide what to do, his door flew open and Minho stood there arms crossed looking at me with a smirk.

"Back so soon Shebean?" He gives me a smile that for some reason makes my stomach flutter. I shake the feelings and man up.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have questions, and I um, I figured, uh maybe you could help?" I don't know why I was getting so flustered. Curse me and my innate introverted ways!

He smirks again, "Who is this about? You got the hots for someone already Shebean?" He winks at me causing me to blush but I push forward anyways and muster up the best frown I can.

"Knock it off. I'm trying to be serious. I'm so confused and this place just makes it ten times worse. I'm all alone and I have a lot going on in my mind and I need to talk it out or I might just explode! Can I trust you Minho? You're basically the only, uh, sorta, um friend I have right now so can I trust you with something?" I ask him.

Minho looks worried. He seems like he's about to say something sarcastic and then re-thinks it.

"Of Course." He says. "Come on in?" Minho opens the door fully and gestures for me to come. I smile shyly and walk past him.

I stand awkwardly until Minho tells me to sit on the chair next to the bed and he lies down, "So what's up Ellie? What's got ya worried?"

I take a deep breath, "Okay so when I came up today I had a note in my pocket. I didn't want to tell anyone but I think I need to. It had a few things listed on it. One of them I had no idea what to make of because I had no idea where I was going or how I was supposed to do it. And then I got here and I can't shake this feeling of familiarity and I get the sense this hasn't happened before because Alby said you all came with no memories but I have a few and I don't know what to make of them" I'm rambling and talking really fast that Minho reaches to put a hand shoulder to make me stop talking.

"Ellie calm down. Take it one step at a time. What was the note about?" He says and we both look at his hand so he awkwardly removes it.

I clear my throat, "Right well, the first was just about my glasses and contacts and um girl stuff?"

"You wear glasses?" Minho asks, as if that's the most important thing.

I wave my hand brushing off his comment, "Yeah whatever but the weirdest part was that it was signed by my brother, a boy named Thomas. He told me trust our friends and that I would know them when I see them and I think I know them. When I fell asleep in the Box I had this dream I think is a memory of my brother and best friend I left behind. We just talk and I can't see their faces but I call him Tommy and her Sonya and we were talking about our friends and I don't remember the names we said but my gut is telling me it's you and Newt. I know this all makes me weird. I shouldn't be this calm being in a new place with very very limited memory. But what little I can remember is telling my instincts that my brother is working to help us." I finish and look at him.

I widen my eyes as I realize I just poured my soul out to a stranger, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. You didn't care about any of that. You have more important things to worry about than the crazy girl that just showed up in a box. I'll just be going now. Sorry again. Night!" I get up and quickly walk to the door.

"El, wait!"

I stop immediately, "Did you just say El? I think my brother used to call me that and my close friends." I say still not turning to face him. He puts another arm on my shoulder.

"I don't think you should tell anyone else. People won't like it one bit that you have some memories. They'll get suspicious. I recommend laying low." I simply nod.

Minho continues, "And Shebean I bet I already know what job you are going get."

"Oh yea and what's that?" I turn, cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"A Medjack. You knew exactly what to do for Newt and you had only been here a couple hours. That's impressive Shebean. Most people get thrown in the Slammer and just cry for a few days." He chuckles as he says the last part.

"What's the Slammer?"

"I keep forgetting you didn't get the shuckin tour. It's the jail we have to keep people following the rules. Now that I think about it, why didn't you get the tour?" He asks.

"Oh, um, I kind of may have slept through the entire afternoon in that box thing I came up in." I smile sheepishly.

Minho bursts out laughing. "That is the best thing I have heard. You know what Shebean, I can tell we are going to be the best of friends, or maybe something more" He shoots me a wink.

I roll my eyes but can't stop the blush that immediately fills my cheeks, "In your dreams Minho."

"You know I can see you blushing right?" Minho smirks at me.

This causes me to blush deeper and Minho just laughs. I say matter-of-factly, "I'm glad my blushing amuses you so much. Now, thank you for answering my questions though I realize I didn't really ask any. But uh thanks. It felt good to just talk out what was going on in this brain of mine." I shrug my shoulders and turn to leave.

"Anytime" he pauses, "Shebean." I look at him and see the evil teasing glint in his eyes. "Oh and just a warning, don't mess up Newt's room. He has a thing for order and neatness."

I nod, "You got it. Night Minho, see ya tomorrow."

He looks at me, "Actually, you might not see me because I run the Maze all day so it'll probably be night time. Unless you're an early riser in which case you will be graced with my beautiful presence in the morning. Anyway have a good shuckin sleep your first night in the Glade Ellie. And if any of the those shanks say anything or do anyhting to make you uncomfortable you find me, Fry or Newt. Got it?"

"Yupp."

"Oh and your brother sounds like a nice guy. He's definitely looking out for just remember that when this Glade gets lonely." He smiles sadly.

I nod, "I wish I could remember him better. It's so frustrating having no memories but knowing some things. Like I clearly know a ton about medicine but how? I know I need to take my contacts out every night or else they dry up and get stuck to my eyes but how? I don't even know what my own brother looks like, heck I don't even know what I look like." I sigh in frustration and wave my arms around in exasperation.

"Ellie it will be fine. Just go to bed and worry about all of that in the morning. You need some sleep, although it sounds like you got plenty earlier today Shebean?" Minho says with a smirk.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to sleep now. Night Minho! And thanks for listening." I smile at him. I turn and leave and he closes the door behind me. I make my way back into to Newt's room and I cannot decide if I should mess up the neatly made bed or sleep in the hammock? I decide to go with the bed. I barely remember that my brother I think used to tease me for being a messy sleeper so hammocks seem dangerous.

I go back to Newt's room and open my backpack taking out what's in there. I see tons of contacts and contact solution. My glasses. I pull out a plastic bag and open it wide-eyed. Feminine hygiene products, a small calendar with today's date circled and a note attached with a date. Great just what I wanted to deal with while I'm here. Sighing I grab my contact case and use the small mirror inside it to take my contacts out. I put my glasses on and keep going through my backpack. There's a few changes of clothes, a few books, some toiletries and hair accessories but no pajamas. What am I supposed to wear to bed? I look around and see the pile of Newt's clothes and figure might as well wear a men's shirt. I pick up a green t-shirt and throw it on. It falls to mid-thigh. I go in my bag and get out the black booty shorts they, whoever they are, packed for me and throw those on. I take the ponytail out and throw my hair into a really messy bun. My appearance doesn't matter right now.

I crawl into bed and fall asleep almost instantly. Man has today been exhausting.

 _I'm lying in a bed in a white room. Someone else is in the room with me. It's a boy. He has brown hair and looks about a year older than me. Younger me gets up and runs over to the bed holding the boy. I can't see her face but I know it's me. I watch as I jump onto the bed._

" _Tommy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I shake the boy awake. He rolls over._

" _Ellie get off of me! It's Saturday we should be sleeping in." He groans and rolls back over facing the wall._

" _But Tommy it's my birthday! I turn 6 today! Officially get to use a second hand for showing my age! Be more excited you meanie!" I start jumping on the boy named Tom's bed. "Please Tom! I get a cupcake today from the cafeteria! And no classes or tests today! Let's celebrate!" I stop jumping and smile at him._

 _Tom finally sits up. "Did anyone ever tell you how annoying of a little sister you are?" He says and although sleeping me can't see I sense a smirk from him._

" _You tell me everyday." Little me matches his tone._

 _Tom gets up and reaches for something in his closet. He pulls out a present wrapped and complete with a bow._

" _Is that for me?!" Young me asks him excitedly and starts jumping up and down._

" _Nah it's for my other little sister. Well see you later El." He goes to pretend to walk out of the room but I run and jump onto his back._

" _Give me my present Tommy!" He starts spinning me in circles and I start laughing. He eventually puts me down once I'm dizzy._

" _Now Elizabeth are you going to attack me again?" He raises an eyebrow at me._

 _I cross my arms, "What did I say about calling me that? I hate my full name, Thomas Eddie."_

" _And what did I say about calling me Thomas Eddie?" He crosses his arms and mocks me._

 _I huff in annoyance. "Fine. Truce. No more name calling." I stick out a hand which he takes and says "Truce."_

 _Tommy speaks next, "So do you want your present now?"_

" _Yes! Yes! Yes!" I scream in excitement while Tom simply laughs and hands me the gift box._

 _I open it quickly. My brother always knows what to get me._

 _It's a new book to read, a notebook and a bracelet._

" _Thank you big bro! You're the best!" I give him a big hug._

" _Anytime little sis. I figured you love reading and could always use a new book and notebook to write stuff in with that brilliant brain of yours going a mile a minute. I also found the bracelet one day and thought you could use your first piece of jewelry, besides your earrings of course." He smiles and hugs me back._

" _I love you Tommy."_

" _Love you too Ellie."_

I sit upright in my bed. It takes me a minute to gather my surroundings and to remember I am in the place called the Glade. Was that a memory? Were my brother and I that close? I look down at my wrist and notice the bracelet. I actually have two on. I don't know how I didn't notice them yesterday. They are both silver with a bangle on them. The first is the one from the dream. It is in the shape of a circle and has a flower on it and says "Lil Sis." The second one is half a heart and says "Best" on it. I can only assume someone somewhere has the other half that says "Friends." I wonder if it's that Sonya I know I remember being friends with but don't have any actual memories with.

I sigh, put my glasses on and get up and head into the hall. Man am I hungry. I have no idea what time it is. I completely don't register that I am marching around in booty shorts, a t-shirt and hair in the messiest of messy buns in a Glade full of boys. I'm clearly not that aware this morning.

As I walk out the door, I run smack into someone.

"Ow" we both say at the same time and I look up and see it's just Minho.

"What are you doing up so early?" Minho asks.

"I don't know. I just woke up and I don't even know what time it is." I shrug.

"Well it's only 5:45am." He says matter of factly.

I widen my eyes in shock and yawn, "Are you serious? Man I guess I'll just go back to sleep then. Wait a minute what are you doing up?" I cross my arms over my chest suddenly very aware that I'm still only in a t-shirt and very short shorts.

"I'm a Runner. We have to get an early start." I simply nod and turn to head back to my room. Might as well go back to sleep.

"Hey Shebean?"

I turn, "What?"

"You might not want all the other shanks to see you in just Newt's shirt. They might get the wrong idea" He winks at me causing me to blush. "Don't worry Shebean, your secret is safe with me." He laughs and takes off down the stairs. I roll my eyes and realize he is right. It is a little weird that I have never really met the guy.

I get into my room and unsuccessfully try to fall asleep. I let out a groan in frustration and find some new clothes. I grab a pair of leggings from my pile of clothes and an unflattering royal blue baggy t-shirt with a sports bra underneath. Good enough. I guess when you're stuck in a giant field fashion doesn't really matter. Although whoever packed my bag could have tried a little harder to give me more flattering and stylish clothes. I take my glasses off and put in my contacts. Apparently, once I'm up, I'm up. Today is going to be a long day. I brush my hair out and put back in a high ponytail. I'm really going to need a shower tonight if I don't want to always wear my hair up.

I go into my backpack and pull out a book that's in there and start reading. I'm just about to start reading when I hear a knocking on my door.

"It's open!" I shout out of pure laziness of not wanting to get up. The door opens and in walks Alby.

"Morning Ellie. How'd you sleep?" He gives me a smile. At least he's in a better mood today.

"Eh, pretty good given the circumstances." I decide not to tell him about my dream or memory. Not until I figure out what it means that I can remember some things.

"Good that. Well since you're already dressed might as well give you the tour nice and early." I simply nod and follow him out the door.

Alby gives me a tour of the place pointing everything out from the Deadheads, to the Box, to the Homestead and the Medjack hut. He even shows me where the Slicers work butchering animals all day and I immediately look away. That's disgusting.

"Okay Greenie so normally the next few days would be you trying out all the jobs but seeing as how well you did yesterday with Newt I'm thinking of just skipping all of that and making you a Medjack since there are only two of them and we could use another one around here. You okay with that? Or was there something else you wanted to try?" Alby finishes his speech.

I think it over a second, "I'm good with that. I seem to know a lot about medical procedures. The only other job I could think of would be cooking but Frypan seems to have that under control."

Alby nods, "Tell ya what Greenbean whenever you Medjacks are having a slow day you can help Fry out in the kitchens if ya want? Good that?"

I decide to try out some of their slang, "Good that." Alby chuckles at my use of the slang.

"Glader slang sounds so weird coming from you girly." Alby shakes his head in laughter as I blush. "Anyway, I'll take you to the Medjack hut where Clint and Jeff will give you the rundown."

"Lead the way!" I say and follow him. We get to the Medjack Hut and I'm immediately introduced to the two boys from yesterday.

The first has black hair, is on the short side and already has some grey hairs. "I'm Clint. I'm the Keeper of the Medjacks. It's a pleasure to have you on our team." He shakes my hand and gives me a welcoming smile. He seems other boy is taller and skinny but built with a buzz cut. He shakes my hand and simply says, "I'm Jeff." He definitely is the quieter of the two.

"Elizabeth, but just call me Ellie. I'm excited to get started!" I give them both a genuine smile because I really am excited to be practicing medicine. It seems like something I liked to do before being trapped here, except for the blood aspect. "I should warn you though, yesterday was a fluke of adrenaline. I hate blood and needles." I give them a shy smile.

"That won't be a problem. Jeff or I will simply handle that, not that we ever deal with that much anyways. You should just fine." Clint smiles.

"Alright well I'll leave you guys to it. I've got a lot to do." Alby says and takes his leave.

I turn to Clint and Jeff. Clint speaks first, "Alright well seeing as yesterday you seemed to know what to do I don't think there's much to teach you so I'll show you where everything is." I nod and follow him on a tour of the Medjack Hut. There's a shelf with books on it describing different procedures, bodily systems, medical herbs and that kind of stuff. I might want to read those tonight. The books on the brain seem fascinating. There's also a cabinet filled with all types of bandages and wraps and gauze. The cabinet next to it is packed with all sorts of lotions and potions that I immediately recognize and know how to use. The last cabinet is filled with needles and special medicines. Needless to say that cabinet stays locked and only us Medjacks, that feels weird to say, have the key. I decide to tie mine to some rope and stick it around my neck as a necklace so I never lose it.

"Alright any questions?" Clint asks and I shake my head no. I somehow remember exactly where everything is after looking at it only once. Guess I have a photographic memory; that will certainly come in handy.

"Okay then. We need to go check up on Newt. We're hoping he's awake by now and healing properly." I nod and follow Clint into a separate room where they keep the few beds they have for patients.

I see Newt in the bed closest to the window and slowly make my way over. I wipe the hair away from his forehead and get this uneasy sense that we knew each other before.

Jeff comes over, "We need to change the bandage on his forehead and check his stitches. We also need to take a look at his leg and make sure it's not infected or anything and that it's healing properly. I'm hoping we can apply a cast today."

I nod. "Sounds good. I can get started on the cut on his forehead if you want."

Jeff smiles, "That'd be great Ellie. Thanks. I'll go get the supplies for the leg cast." He walks off.

As I start wiping his forehead clean I see his eyebrows furrow in pain. Newt is waking up. I quickly stop working and take my hands off his head so as not to cause him more pain. I also realize it must not be very comforting to wake up to a stranger so I move out of his eyeline.

Newt starts to slowly open his eyes just as Jeff comes back in supplies in hand. Newt lets out a groan in pain and then opens his eyes.

Jeff speaks first, "Glad to see you're awake shank." He smiles and then hurries over to Newt.

Newt looks confused and still hasn't noticed me so I decide to stay quiet. "What happened?" He asks Jeff just as Clint comes in.

"Newt! Welcome back shank. You gave us a good scare." Clint comes over smiles at Newt who just keeps looking straight ahead and starts to sit up facing away from me.

"Clint, what happened?" Newt looks serious.

"Well I'm not too sure but you it looked like you fell when Minho bought you back from your run." Clint looks uncomfortable and I forgot he doesn't know what happened. Only Alby, Minho and I know the truth.

I see Newts whole body stiffen even more. I'm guessing he's remembering exactly what happened yesterday. He lets out a groan in frustration and puts his hands over his eyes.

"This is just bloody great." He says as he takes his hands away from his eyes and lays back down in his bed. That's when he first notices me.

He springs back up, "Who the bloody hell are you?" Newt asks.

"Oh, um sorry. I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Ellie. I'm the new...Greenbean I think that's what all of you have been calling me anyways." I let out a nervous laugh.

Newt looks at me with a confused expression, "But you're a girl."

"Yup. That's me. Resident Shebean as Minho likes to say." I shrug my shoulders.

Clint speaks next, "She just got here yesterday. Slept the whole day away in the Box and then wakes up and helps us out with you so we automatically made her a Medjack. She's got incredible memorization skills. She already memorized where we keep everything. Never seen a Greenie like her. She was so composed. Didn't even cry."

Newt sits up again and turns to look at me..

He speaks up next, "Well I guess I owe you a thanks for helping out." He says it in a monotone making me think he doesn't really mean it and that frustrates me but I bite my tongue knowing what he's been through.

"You're welcome." I say simply trying not to let my frustration show.

"Alright well Newt now that you're awake I guess we should brief you on your injuries. You have a lot of scrapes, there's one cut on your head which required stitches and a lot of bruising. We were worried about head injuries but you seem just fine so the only thing we are concerned about is.." Newt cuts Clint off.

"My bloody leg right?"

Clint looks upset, "Yeah. Jeff and Ellie were just about to put it in a cast. It should heal just fine but we are worried that you won't be able to be a Runner again. I'm sorry Newt."

Newt lets out a sigh, "Thanks Clint. I know you're doing all ya can." Clint simply smiles in return.

"Alright then. Ellie come on let's get that cast on so our Newt here can be up and about as soon as possible." Jeff says and starts grabbing the supplies. I simply nod, not knowing what else to say.

About a half hour later we have the cast finished and Newt has gone back to sleep. He needs rest. I spend the rest of the day just working around the Medjack Hut making sure I know where everything is and helping patch up cuts and scrapes on the Builders, who apparently have a tendency to hit themselves. Alby and some others stop by today during periods when Newt's awake. I stayed far away from those not wanting to pry. I also avoid really talking to anyone because it's really starting to hit how helpless we actually are here.

I let out a groan in frustration and go to grab some dinner. Minho and the Runners will be back soon. For now I'll just sit next to Frypan.

"Hey Fry. Need any help?"

Frypan looks up from where he is sitting, "Oh hey Ellie. Nah I think I'm good right now. Maybe when all the other Gladers come you could help me serve them all?"

"Sure thing!" We sit in silence for a little bit before we notice all the Gladers heading over. I guess it's dinner time.

"Alright Ellie it's show time." Frypan says with a laugh and gets up. I stay close behind him.

Serving everyone, I'm noticing, is a great way to meet the other Gladers. Once we serve everyone, Runners included, Frypan and I make ourselves a plate of food and head over to sit at the table we sat at yesterday with Minho and Alby.

"Hey Shebean. How was the first day on the job?" I don't even need to look up to know that Minho was the one talking.

"It was good I guess. I mean I just had to fix up a lot of cuts from the Builders. I don't even remember how many came in because they hit their own hand!" I let out a laugh.

Alby speaks next through a chuckle, "Yeah some of those shanks aren't the brightest bulbs. How's Newt holding up?"

"Oh we put a cast on his leg today. That should help speed up the recovery. I don't think he will be able to run anytime soon though. It's going to cause him a lot of pain because not only did he have a complete compound fracture in his tibia, he tore his meniscus and multiple ligaments in his ankle joints. His patella was dislocated but we reset that no problem. I was honestly surprised when he came too that he wasn't screaming in pain."

"Woah there Shebean, not all of us are complete nerds like you so could you please put it terms we would understand?" Minho says with a hint of a smile on his face letting me know he's joking but also serious.

I roll my eyes. "He broke a few bones and hurt some muscles. His kneecap was not in the right place. Simple enough?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Much better." He gives me a goofy smile and goes back to eating.

"Thanks for the update Ellie. If you wouldn't mind, could you please keep a close watch on him for me? I think it would be best to have someone he doesn't know around him. It'll make him less embarrassed and angry. Plus, I can't exactly spend all day with him and neither can Minho or Fry. Would you mind? Clearly you know what you're doing." Alby finishes and looks at me with such intensity.

I can't possibly say no so I shift uncomfortably in my seat hoping none of them notice.

"Of course Alby! I do think a visit from his friends would help him a bit though."

Alby nods, "Well duh you shank. I've already been to see him and Minho here is going to stop by after dinner aren't you?"

Minho looks up from his food, "Absolutely. Gonna tell him all about my run today and how I looked at some concrete walls today."

Alby slaps him in the back of the head.

Minho lets out an "Ow" and starts rubbing the spot Alby hit, "Seriously Alby I was only joking. Obviously I'm not going to talk about my run."

"Just making sure. Now go draw your maps with Ben and head over to Newt." Alby commands.

Minho mockingly salutes Ably, "Yes Admiral Alby sir!" Alby simply shakes his head and laughs. Frypan, Minho and I join in laughing before Minho takes off to draw his maps and I head back to the Medjack hut to finish up any loose ends for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Feel free to leave a review letting me know what's working and what's not! I love hearing feedback :) I realized I've been forgetting to add a disclaimer. I probably won't be able to post until after New Year's so have a Happy New Year everyone!**

 **So Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Maze Runner series. Just the character I created.**

 **Chapter 4: A Busy Day 3 for Ellie**  
I walk in and see Newt is sitting up in his bed just staring at the wall. I take a deep breath and walk further into the room.

"How are you feeling?" I ask hesitantly and Newt snaps his head in my direction and puts a hand on his heart.

"You scared me, it was Elizabeth right? I'm doing alright I guess. My leg hurts like bloody hell and the scratch on my forehead is getting itchy but I know that means it's just closing." He relaxes a little.

"Just call me Ellie. Mind if I take a look at your forehead? Just to uh make sure there's no infection or something?" I ask because although Alby thinks a stranger is best, I'm not sure.

Newt shrugs, "I don't see why not I mean you are a Medjack right?" I simply nod and walk over to his bed.

I start removing the bandages and am about to apply a new coat of antibiotics when Minho walks in.

"Shebean! Newt! How are ya shanks?" Minho greets us.

"Fine Minho." I say and keep working.

"I think all my injuries may have scared the, what did you call her a Shebean?" Newt chuckles and Minho nods.

"Sure did call her Shebean. But don't worry about Ellie here. She's been assigned the wonderful task of watching over your stubborn butt's recovery. Fair warning Shebean, our Newt here is super stubborn and will tell you he's fine when in fact he's not. So don't fall for his charms." Minho smirks while throwing an arm around Newt's shoulder.

Newt rolls his eyes, "He's over exaggerating. I'm not that bloody stubborn ya slinthead."

"Yes you bloody are." Minho tries and miserably fails to mimic Newt's accent. I choke out a laugh earning a glare from Minho and an approving look from Newt.

"What's so funny Shebean?" Minho raises an eyebrow.

"Just the fact that you thought you could even come close to imitating Newt's accent. I mean seriously? Just because you said bloody doesn't make you sound like Newt, at all." I roll my eyes.

"Okay miss know-it-all." Minho crosses his arms and pouts.

"Awww did poor wittle Minho get offended?" I say mockingly.

Newt looks to me after saying that and adds, "I think you've hurt his feelings Ellie. Nicely done." He shoots me a smile and gives me a high-five. I smile back at him.

"Did you know, our Shebean here is staying in your room for now Newt?" Minho asks Newt.

"Oh that's fine. I guess I'm on bedrest for a while huh?" Newt looks to me.

"Yeah sorry Alby told me to sleep there. But don't worry I'll give you your room back as soon as your out of here!" I say really fast.

Minho laughs lightly and mutters, "She also took one of your shirts to sleep in."

I stare at Minho with a bewildered expression. I turn to Newt to explain but he just seems amused by this all, "In my defense, the person who packed my backpack forgot pajamas and it was right there. I will give it back. I'm so sorry, I realize how awkward it was for me to just wear a stranger's shirt. Sorry."

Newt laughs, "Relax Ellie I don't care. Although I get the sense Minho would've preferred you use on of his." Newt smiles at Minho in a challenging way. It gives me the sense that these two are like brothers.

Minho simply looks at Newt. "Maybe." I see the two exchange a knowing smile but as an outsider I have no clue what the heck they could be smiling about.

I decide to step in because I'm confused, "You should get some sleep Newt. Let the cut on your forehead air out tonight. I put antibiotics on it but I don't want to bandage it. Let it breath." Newt just nods in understanding.

"Well goodnight guys. I'm going to bed." I say and start to leave when Newt calls out, "Thanks Ellie. Goodnight."

Minho also calls out, "Nighty night Shebean El."

I just nod and continue to walk out the door while Newt and Minho keep talking.

I quickly make my way back to the Homestead and up the stairs to Newt's room. I head inside and sit down on the bed. Once I sit down it hits me how exhausted I am. These past 2 days have been really crazy; meeting everyone and jumping right into work. I never really gave myself a chance to react to this awful situation I've gotten myself into.

Before I can change there's a knock on the door. I call out "One second!" and walk to the door. I open it to see Minho.

"Greetings Shebean." He leans against the door frame looking slightly down to me since I'm shorter than him.

"Hi Minho. Did you need something? Sorry, I'm just realizing how utterly exhausted I am and need some sleep." I say shyly because I don't want to seem rude.

"Actually, I come with a gift." He looks nervous. That's weird. "I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in the same shirt every night so I gathered some of my old ones I outgrew. Oh and that Newt outgrew too so not just mine, we keep a box in my room of old shirts don't ask. But" he reaches behind his back holding out a box, "Here. Enjoy. You finally have pajamas Shebean." He smiles.

I blush because the gesture is really nice. "Thank Minho."

Suddenly that sarcastic smile is back because he winks, "I figured you'd like my shirts. I mean who wouldn't?"

I roll my eyes, "And there's the sarcastic comment." But I laugh and start closing the door. "Goodnight Minho."

"Night El." He smiles genuinely before I close the door.

I put the box down at the foot of the bed. That was really nice of him. I guess he isn't just all sarcasm and running. I'm so thankful to be making friends already.

I change into my pj's and curl up in the bed pulling the blanket over me. I didn't even realize I started to cry. Everything hits me at once. The fact that I have a brother I remember little to nothing about but miss terribly, I'm stuck in a giant maze, some boy who I am feel like I know really well, almost like another brother was depressed beyond repair and I somehow feel responsible for it, I'm the only girl here and have to put on a tough face so the boys don't think I'm weak, Minho confuses me because I can't shake the familiarity of sarcastic banter with him but also sweet moments like the box, I can't remember my friends if I even had any or anything! I just want to go home, wherever home may be. I don't even try to wipe the tears from my face. I just let them fall freely until sleep engulfs me.

 _I'm sitting in a classroom. All the walls are white and everyone is wearing white. There's not many other students in the room and I can't see any faces again. I see one person I recognize and that's Thomas, my brother._ _He looks really young. Maybe 7 years old? So then I must be 6. There's 2 other girls and 1 other boy in the room making that 5 students total. The teacher walks into the room and asks us to give him his undivided attention._

" _Now, you all are going to be sharing this class together. You will have classes with other students but for this special class it will be just the 5 of you." He says and then I notice younger me raises her hand._

" _Yes Elizabeth?" The teacher asks me._

" _What exactly is this class? You never told us a name." I reply in a small voice._

 _He smiles at me, "They told me you were very smart for your age Elizabeth, it appears they forgot observant. What makes this class special is that it has no name. We are just going to be teaching you all that we do here. The five of you have been selected as a special group because you have intelligence levels way beyond your years." I simply nod in response and he starts class._

" _Okay so to begin how about each of you come up and introduce yourselves with your proper names and age. Thomas how about you begin?" He nods to Thomas who gets up and heads to the front of the classroom. I finally see my brother's face for the first time. He looks like me but minus the freckles. He also has darker hair._

" _Hi. I'm Thomas. I'm 7 years old." He sits and I go next._

 _Younger me looks back at everyone nervously and Tom gives me a thumbs up. She plays with one of her pigtails._

" _Hi I'm Ellie.."_

" _Please use your full name." The teacher calls out._

" _I mean Elizabeth and I'm only 6 years old."_

 _The teacher goes back to the front, "Very good. I will be overseeing your progress throughout the year in all your courses. Just remember that you are all here because you are very smart and are going to be a great help to humanity. That's all for today. You are dismissed."_

 _We all get up and head out of the classroom. As we are leaving I see the other doors open and young me notices some of my friends leaving the classroom. A girl with blonde hair and pale skin turns around and waves at me._

" _Ellie!" Someone behind me calls and starts shaking my shoulder._

"Ellie!" The shaking gets harder and suddenly I realize the name screaming and shoulder shaking is real life. Someone is in my room shaking me awake.

I flinch and smack my arm out as a reflex to feeling threatened.

"Nooo!" I say in my scratchy morning voice.

"Well aren't you pleasant in the morning." I hear the person snicker and know it can only be one person. Minho.

I snap my eyes open and throw my pillow at his face.

"Ouch. What was that for you shank?"

I shrug and sit up rubbing my eyes. "You woke me up."

"Well yea I figured you'd want to get up early. It's officially your third day Greenie and figured you'd like to know where the showers are. But if you're going to act like a shucking shank princess I take it back." He turns to leave but I jump up and throw on my glasses and grab his shirt collar.

"Sorry Minho! Please I need to be clean. I'm starting to smell like you shanks." He just smirks at my use of their slang.

"Well follow me Shebean. I got you up early enough so that no one else will be using them."

I quickly grab some clothes to change into afterwards along with my shampoo, conditioner, soap and razor. I throw it all into my backpack. Whoever sent me here really made sure I had everything toiletry wise.

"Lead the way!" I say.

"You are a heavy sleeper you know that? It was impossible to wake you up." Minho comments.

I roll my eyes. "So I like to sleep."

He notices my shirt and raises his eyebrows, "I notice you're wearing my shirt to bed now?"

I blush but roll my eyes, "What can I say, you boys have comfy t-shirts."

We walk the rest of the way in silence. He leads me to an area behind the Medjack hut. There's a few showers and toilet. It doesn't look the most sanitary but it'll do.

"Alright here we are Shebean." Minho says and turns to walk away.

"Wait Minho can you, um, please stand watch? I just don't want anyone walking in on me? I promise I'll be fast!" I look down and blush because I know it's a weird request.

"Sure thing." He smiles and goes to stand watch.

I turn the shower water on warm and hop right in. It feels wonderful! I revel in the warmth of the water washing away all the dirt and grime. I lather on my shampoo and soap. Both are coconut scented and smell really nice. Thank goodness. I would hate to smell like a boy the entire time I'm here. I rinse out the shampoo and put some conditioner into my hair and while I let it settle for a bit I decide to shave my legs and armpits. It feels nice to be clean. I feel so refreshed. I wash out the conditioner and shut off the water. I quickly dry myself with the purple towel provided for me. I guess they did that so I wouldn't have to share with the boys but luckily purple is my favorite color! I quickly throw on my outfit for the day and head back to where Minho was standing, except now he's sitting with his head against the wall about to fall asleep.

"Look who finally finished. It's about time. You took a whole 15 minutes!" He says exasperated.

"Sorry I'm a girl and like to be clean and smell nice.I thought it was quick. Plus I have a lot more hair than you shucking boys do!" I cross my arms and fling my wet hair over my shoulder getting Minho wet in the process.

"Alright calm down! And watch where you throw that hair of yours. You got my face all wet. Your lucky you didn't ruin my fabulous hair" He whines.

"Not your precious face? Oh I'm so sorry. But thanks again Minho. I'm just gonna bring my stuff back to the room and then go to breakfast." I start walking towards the Homestead.

"Wait up, I'll come with!" He says and comes with me.

"Don't you have to run like everyday?" I ask.

"Nope, Alby gave me the day of because apparently there's gonna be a Gathering about you. Just informing the Keepers of your job and making sure none of them needed you." He tells me and we walk together to the Homestead.

"What's a Gathering? And Keepers?" I'm confused.

"Right, I forget you're new sometimes you kinda just blend in. But a Gathering is a meeting to discuss things. Keepers are leaders or bosses of the jobs. Only Nick, Alby and the Keepers get to attend. Sometime we have open ones and you will probably be at this one because it's concerning your job here." He blurts out all at once.

I'm still a bit confused but whatever. "Okay. Who's Nick?"

"A leader." That's all he says.

We get the Homestead and I quickly run up and throw my backpack on the floor and go back outside to meet Minho, he's been joined by someone I don't think I've met.

I decide to man up and introduce myself. I need to meet everyone eventually.

"Um, hi I'm Ellie." I extend a hand and the boy looks at me with a smile.

He extends a hand, "Ben. I'm a Runner with this slinthead over here." He gestures to Minho who shoves him.

"Watch it Ben. I am your Keeper after all. You better get to your Section." Minho says back.

"Come on, let's eat I'm starving!" I say and walk towards the Kitchens.

"A girl who like to eat. Not what I expected." Ben comments.

"Please, that's a dumb stereotype that girls don't eat. I love eating." I say earning a laugh from them both.

"Morning Ellie!" Frypan greets me with a warm smile.

"You do see me and Ben too right?" Minho asks.

Frypan and I exchange a look and laugh, "Of course. How could I forget you guys. I even have Ben's lunchpack." Fry tosses a pack to Ben and gives us all food.

"You need any help Frypan?" I ask before leaving.

"Nah, go enjoy breakfast." Frypan says.

With that, we walk over to what has become our table and sit with Alby.

Alby speaks next, "So is Newt feeling better?"

"Haven't seen him yet today. But I think in he should be able to move around again really soon. He's going to need crutches though. Any chance that we have those here?"

"I'm not sure but if not we can send a letter down the box and hope they send them up. Sometimes they listen to our written requests." Alby shrugs and goes back to eating.

"That's cool." I say and start eating the pancakes and eggs on my plate. They are surprisingly really good. Quickly after breakfast, Alby pulls me aside.

"Listen, Ellie, today we are having a Gathering. That's a meeting we have to discuss matters. Today's topic is your job. I would like for you to be there. Good that?" He says seriously.

"Sure thing Alby. When is it?"

"I'd like to have it now if you don't mind before we all get deep into our jobs?" He asks but more demands.

"Yupp." I say knowing not to argue.

"Great, follow me Greenie." I just nod and follow him into another hut.

In this hut are chairs in a circle and a podium. There's one chair in the middle.

"Greenie, you sit there. I'll get the other Keepers and Nick." Alby says and leaves. Who the heck is Nick? I feel uncomfortable alone but just sit. It's making me nervous that I might have to speak in front of all of these strangers. What would I say? I like my job? No, that just sounds dorky and dumb. I start reprimanding myself to relax when boys start filing in. I notice Minho, Clint and the boy who carried me that first day Gally. They all sit and Alby comes in last.

A boy with glasses walks in and looks authoritative. "Okay shanks listen up. I'm letting Alby take lead since I'm still feeling under the weather. By the way, hello Greenie Ellie. I am Nick the actual first in command but I've been sick so Alby took over for a bit but I'm back so he gets bumped to second again." Nick gives everyone a grin and earns a few chuckles. I can tell he seems like a nice guy that's well liked. I wave at him and he waves back to acknowledge the introduction.

"Alright since I've been sick I don't much of what has been going on so I am letting Alby take charge today. I'll just take notes." Nick says and stands behind a podium. Alby walks to the center near my chair.

Alby talks in a no nonsense way. "Let's keep this quick. Our Greenie showed a real inkling for the Medjacks her first day and has agreed to also work with Frypan some days as needed because apparently she likes to bake, whatever. Are there any other's that think she might be of use to them?"

One guy with a lot of acne raises his hand. Alby calls him, "Zart?"

The boy, Zart, speaks. "I would like to request her to at least try out for Trackhoes because we could use someone else to help us out some days."

Nick writes stuff down as Alby looks annoyed, "Anyone else?"

Gally speaks up, "I mean we could use a girl to fit in small spaces but she doesn't look that strong so nevermind."

I look down and blush. I don't like all this attention or people making comments about me when I'm sitting right here.

Alby looks even more annoyed, "Gally. That's not a recommendation so shut your shuckface. Anyone have a real recommendation?"

Nick clears his throat causing Alby to look at him. Nick speaks, "I think we should just get to the vote. Everyone okay with Elizabeth being a part time Medjack and Cook. Zart, do you think you can wait one more month for some new hands? Plus, Newt's gonna be needing a job once he's up and about and I think Trackhoes was his second choice way back when so let's just give it to him. Good that?"

Zart responds, "Good that. Newt is perfect for the job. Thanks Nick."

After that Nick and the Keepers vote and they all agree so I am officially a Medjack who can help out the Cooks as seen fit. Pretty exciting but all the talking like I wasn't there really got to me and made me feel a bit down. I spend most of the remainder of the day to myself, mostly staying in the Medjack Hut. Around lunch I grab two servings figuring Newt might be hungry. Frypan gives me pancakes for Newt because apparently they're a favorite of his and I get a salad for lunch because I wasn't too hungry.

I walk into the Medjack hut with both plates of food and see Newt is sitting up in bed.

"Hey Newt, you hungry?" I ask.

"You have no idea!" He quickly grabs his plate and rips the aluminum foil off the top. He looks at his meal with a very excited expression. "Pancakes with maple syrup! My favorite." He picks up a fork and starts devouring his pancakes. I can't help but laugh at his excitement over his food.

He looks up at me, "Why are you laughing?"

"I just never thought I would see someone so excited over pancakes." I explain and continue to laugh.

"Pancakes are the best. Especially when Frypan lets me put tons of warm maple syrup on top!" He continues eating.

"I can't remember a specific time I had pancakes but I know that you are wrong. Pancakes with tons of chocolate chips and cold syrup are the best!"

"No way! Chocolate chips bloody ruin a pancake!" Newt exclaims.

"Yes way! They make them all better! Plain are just so..blah!" I stick my tongue at him and we both start to laugh over our ridiculous conversation.

I pull myself together and walk to go sit away from Newt figuring he would want his privacy.

"Hey Ellie, come sit with me. I've been alone all day and you seem pretty down. Wanna chat?" Newt asks me gesturing to the chair next to his bed.

I look at it hesitantly. Then push myself because my insecurity over that stupid Gathering is nothing compared to his problems.

"Sure" I smile and sit in the chair.

We eat in a comfortable silence for a little bit. I eat my salad wishing I had some pancakes now.

"So what's on the agenda for today Dr.?" Newt asks once we both finish our meals and I throw away the plates they came on.

"A check-up for you. Make sure everything is healing alright. I put a note down the Box asking for crutches for you so hopefully those come up soon."

Newt thinks this over, "The Box isn't supposed to come up until the end of the week though. You've been here how many days?"

"It's my third day here" I shrug remembering how stuck we are here.

Newt gets quiet, "So you got here the day I...you know."

I solemnly nod, "Yea I did." An awkward moment of silence passes over us.

I clear my throat, "Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the day by bringing it up."

"Nah you're fine. It's my own bloody fault I'm here after all. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I spent every day running that shucking Maze and never finding a single bloody clue. Two years of the exact same patterns gets to ya. I started shutting everyone out, even Alby and Minho. They're my best mates here and I wouldn't even talk to them. I would wake up, run and then shut myself in my room for the rest of the day. I knew I wanted out. I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I'd seen too many of my friends die and I wasn't going to stick around and watch more. I figured if I waited until the end of my run the next day I would be able to climb to the top and just jump and no one would find me before the doors closed. I'm not a slinthead. I knew they were all getting frustrated with me because I was always the optimist and that whole week I'd been a wanker. So that morning when Minho offered to run with me I knew he was onto me and that he would be so pissed off with me when he found out but I didn't care. God I was being so shucking selfish. I didn't want to see a new Greenie come just to get their hopes up that we may find a way out only to crush them in a month or so when we were still here. Then Minho found me and carried me back all on his own. He must've been exhausted but he still helped me. Right before I passed out I remember thinking I was pissed at Minho for saving my life when I should've been grateful. The shank risked his own life to drag my sorry arse back to the Glade and I never properly thanked him. Now I'm taking up the attention of all the Medjacks and I've got everyone watching me and I feel so stupid and I'm just so sorry." Newt angrily wipes away his tears and looks down.

I don't know when, but I started to cry. I slowly get up from my chair and sit on the bed next to Newt and pull him in for a hug. He simply leans his head on my shoulder. Here is a boy that just needed a stranger with an unbiased opinion to finally get his feelings out.

"You don't have to apologize for being human Newt. No one can be happy all the time. I can guarantee that no one thinks you were a burden, especially Minho. You should have seen how broken he and Alby looked when the Medjacks were working on you that day. They looked utterly lost and heartbroken, all of the Gladers did actually. Thanks for being honest with me. Sometimes you just need a stranger who knows nothing to get your feelings out to." I finish speaking when I hear someone sniffle and I look up and see Clint and Minho arrived. I get up and make room for Minho and Clint.

Minho walks over and sits down next to Newt, "I don't know how you could possibly ever think that you are a burden. Newt you're the shank that keeps this Glade in order. You're probably my best friend, or as you say mate, here and you shucking scared the life out of me. I put on a tough face like I always do because that's who I am but deep down I knew I was shucked if you didn't make it out. I heard your whole speech to Ellie. You've finally opened up and I couldn't be happier. I need my buddy back who's always harping on about order." He lets out a soft chuckle and nudges Newts shoulder. Newt gives a sad smile in return.

Clint clamps a hand on his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up about it Newt. You've suffered enough."

"Thanks guys. I guess I just needed to realize it myself that what I did was stupid. Believe me I won't do it again."

Minho slaps him on the back, "Good that. Plus Newt, you're not allowed to be all self centered. That role is taken by the fabulousness that is me."

I roll my eyes.

"I saw that Shebean."

"Whatever macho man."

He smirks and flexes his muscles, "That's right. I am the machoest of the macho men."

I can't help the blush that comes over my cheeks because he does have some really impressive muscles. I see Newt looking at me with a knowing look and blush even more. Thankfully he saves me from further embarrassment.

"Oi, macho man. Enough flaunting. You're not impressing anyone ya slinthead." Newt says throwing a pillow at Minho.

Minho easily deflects it and we all start laughing like we've been friends forever.

A bit later, Minho has left, Newt has fallen back asleep and Clint and I have returned to work. I fix up some Builder cuts but nothing fascinating until Alby comes charging in.

"Ellie. Come with me." He says in a tone that says not to question him so I put down the bandages I was organizing and follow him out of the hut and across the Glade. He takes me somewhere near the Deadheads next to the concrete walls of the Maze.

"As you know, we take order very seriously here. We have our rules for a reason." He stops talking.

"Alby I know that. I'm doing my part, I've never harmed another Glader and I would never dream of entering the Maze." I cross my arms wondering why he bothered to take me away from my work.

"I know Ellie but we have to show all the Greenies. Come here." He brushes vines away from a glass window and looks inside motioning for me to join him.

I walk over and slowly peek inside. What I see inside is definitely going to give me nightmares. I scream and try to walk backwards away from the window but I end up falling instead.

"What the hell is that thing?" I scream at Alby. It is disgusting. It looks half metal half flesh and has many spikes and needles sticking out of it. It is massive and disturbing!

"That was a Griever." He says matter of factly.

I'm at a loss for words. That's what the Runners go up against everyday? I don't think I will ever set a toe into the Maze let alone run it every day.

Alby walks to where I fell and offers a hand to help me up. I accept and start brushing all the leaves and dirt off of me.

He claps a hand on my shoulder, "Alright Greenie. Dinner time."

I shoot him a look, "You really expect me to have an appetite after seeing that? No thanks."

Alby sighs, "You have to eat. Frypan won't give you a snack later just because you refused dinner."

"I'll take my chances." I say and with that I walk away. This day just gets better and better. First the Gathering where I was essentially ignored, then Newt telling me his whole story, then this Griever thing! It's too much and I start to cry. I don't want any of the boys to see me being weak so I run and I decide to head into my/Newt's room in the Homestead for a few minutes of alone time.

I sit down on the bed and pull out the backpack that came up with me a few days ago. As the sadness and tears consume me, I try to think of something to distract me. That's when I remember that my backpack came with a few books so I pull one out and start reading. After a few minutes I manage to calm down and realize I should probably go back to work to make sure everything is all clean for the day. I sigh and get up from the bed. I run a brush through my hair and head back over to the Medjack hut.

On my way there I get intercepted by Nick, Alby, Minho and Gally. Odd group.

"Come with us Ellie. We have to show you something." Alby says.

"It's not another Griever is it? Because if it is thanks but I'll pass." I earn a snicker from Nick and Minho but Alby looks very unamused.

Nick talks next, "No it's not a Griever. It's time for you to leave your mark since you've been here for three days and have a job now. We just want you to feel like part of our family."

"I'm only here because you need my tools so if you could please hurry up Ellie that'd be great" Gally says looking unhappy but Nick gives him a look that shuts him up.

I shrug and tell them to lead the way. We walk in silence until we reach one of the walls of the Maze. I look closely and realize that carved into the concrete wall are a bunch of names.

"This is where we leave our mark on the Glade. It's your turn to add your name." Nick says while Gally hands me a knife. The knife feels very foreign in my hand.

"Is there a certain spot?" I ask making sure not to ruin their system.

"Nah just carve your name in Shebean." Minho says and leans against the wall crossing his arms and being oh so distracting. I force myself to concentrate.

I walk closer to the wall looking for a good spot. I see Newt and Minho's names and decide to carve mine right underneath theirs. I get to work and man is this hard!

I have the E and L done and pause a second.

"You done?" Gally asks holding his hand out for his knife back.

"No. Just deciding if I should put my whole name." I examine the wall and figure I might as well put my whole name.

A few minutes later I have finally finished. Gally quickly grabs the knife and heads back to the Homestead while Newt, Minho and Alby look at my name.

"You've got one long name." Minho comments and I laugh.

"Yea compared to all of yours it's super long. Made me tired doing all that carving." I say earning a laugh from Minho and Nick.

"That's why you're not a builder." Alby puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come on let's head back to the Homestead and get ready for bed." We nod and walk in silence.

Nick breaks the silence, "Hey Ellie. Sorry I haven't met ya before today. I've got a lot going on but felt bad missing the new Greenie and let alone our first girl Greenie! How ya liking the Glade so far?"

I shrug, "It's nice. You guys definitely keep it well kept but it's a lot to take in at once. I'm starting to get overwhelmed as the days go by. But I'll be fine." I muster a smile.

Nick smiles, "That's the spirit." Nick walks ahead to talk to Alby and notice Minho looking at me weirdly.

As we near the Homestead Nick comments. "Alby and I have to go check on the others. You two head to bed."

"Aye aye Captain." Minho salutes him with a goofy grin on his face earning an eyeroll and grunt from Alby who leaves but a smirk from Nick. I follow closely behind Minho and head into the Homestead going straight to my room, well Newt's room.

I quickly change and drift off to a dream filled with nightmares of Grievers attacking me. Needless to say, it's a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Happy new year everyone! Here is the next chapter. I'm not sure if I explained the ending scene that well so I'd love some feedback in the reviews please! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maze Runner only Ellie**

Chapter 5: The Bonfire

Day 4 in the Glade and my shyness starts to kick in. The first few days appear to have been complete adrenaline because I woke up feeling awfully quiet and wanting to be alone.

After I eat breakfast I work in the Medjack Hut. Alby stops by to tell me I am needed in the kitchens.

"What? Alby, I thought I was with the Medjacks?" I ask him because I really don't want to leave the comfort of my hut today. It's nice and quiet since Newt's been sleeping today and Jeff and Clint aren't big on small talk during work.

"You were supposed to be but Frypan needs your help with lunch because the other shanks are working on something for tonight." Alby says.

I sigh, "Okay, I'll be down in a sec. Thanks for letting me know Alby." I try to smile and fail miserably.

"Cheer up Greenie. Today's a big day." Alby says and runs out of the hut.

I whisper to myself forgetting I'm not alone, "What was that all about?"

"Ya see the Gladers have something planned for tonight and the Cooks handle prep so I'm guessing that's why Alby came in here. Though I fancy you're not gonna like it."

I whip my head around and see Newt sitting up in bed, "Morning Newt. And what do you mean I won't..uh, fancy? It?"

He chuckles at my uncertainty, "You're not gonna bloody like what they have planned. I can tell you're quieter than the rest of the shanks here."

I shrug my shoulders and look down, "Yea, the adrenaline of being in a new place has worn down and I'm just feeling...blek about it all."

"Trust me, I can relate. It'll pass eventually. But hey, there's nothing wrong with being quiet, especially around here. It's buggin' annoying how loud it can get." Newt smiles and I can't help but get that familiarity sensation again. It's like he was kinda another brother but I can't place if it's a real memory or not.

"Well, thanks Newt. I guess I better get going before Alby comes after me. See ya." I wave and he waves back as I walk out.

I make my way over to the Kitchens and get completely absorbed in my thoughts. Why do some of these boys seem so familiar? I'm clearly not watching where I'm going because I walk right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I sputter out really fast.

I look up and see Nick smiling at me with his glasses slipping down his nose. He pushes them up and extends a hand, "No worries Greenie. Happens to the best of us." After I get up and brush myself off Nick starts talking.

"So, where ya headed today? You are our first ever Greenbean to be so talented as to be appointed to two jobs. Also, how are you adjusting? I mean it cannot be easy being the only girl and all." He says and I can tell he's talkative.

"I'm going to help Frypan out since the other Cooks need to prep for something?" I shrug, "But I guess I'm adjusting fine." I finish quietly.

He gets all excited, "The Cooks are prepping? Yes! That means it's finally happening today! Well, I gotta go help the shanks with preparations for tonight then. See ya Greenie!" He runs off leaving me very confused. Why won't anyone tell me what is going on tonight?

Once at the Kitchens I immediately start prepping what Frypan has left on the counter. Looks like pasta for lunch. As I'm getting ingredients Frypan joins me.

"Ellie! Thanks for coming to help." He smiles warmly and I smile back.

"No problem." I say and immediately lose my smile and get back to work.

After a few minutes of small talk I decide to ask Fry a question that's been bugging me, "Hey Fry, what's this thing everyone is preparing for tonight and why won't anyone tell me?"

He looks at me like a deer in headlights, "Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

I guess they just don't want me to know. Maybe they're all having a get together and just don't want me there. I get extremely quiet and insecure immediately and I guess Frypan noticed because he breaks and tells me.

"Ellie, I see you're beating yourself up in that head of yours. It's nothing bad. It's a party, well bonfire, that we always have to welcome new Greenies." He must see the panic in my eyes at the mention of party centered on me, "Don't worry! It's chill and no one will pay much attention to you if you don't want them to. Plus, you can always sneak off."

"You sure? I'm just not feeling particularly chatty today and am nervous about all that attention. It's a bit overwhelming." I say and look down embarrassed at how insecure I am about this kind of thing.

"You'll be fine. If it gets to be too much find someone you trust and sit with them. Or even go back to your room. Trust me none of those slintheads would notice." He smiles, "Now back to cooking! We have a lot of hungry shanks to feed in an hour."

With that we get back to cooking and my nerves are only slightly relaxed. I still don't like the idea of a party thrown in my name. The rest of the day flies by and before I know it I'm back in the Medjack Hut being distracted by Clint so they can set up the bonfire.

Clint tries relentlessly to keep talking but I simply sit on one of the beds. Eventually I put the poor boy out of his misery, "Clint, I know it's a bonfire. I got Frypan to tell me."

I hear a chuckle and see Newt struggling to stand on crutches made for him by the Builders until the box comes up the end of the week. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. You looked really freaked this morning I knew you'd get someone to crack."

Clint laughs, "Well that's a relief. I was running out of excuses to keep you here. You're too smart to fall for any of the usual excuses we use on some of the other Greenies. And we normally have it the second night so the shank's too out of it to realize we are planning something right under their nose. But you've been different. No freak outs, just quietness which is a nice change."

"Thanks, I think?" I say unsure if that's a compliment.

"No prob." Clint says and lays down on a bed.

Jeff comes up and starts to help Newt.

"Newt, are you going too?" I ask.

Jeff looks startled, "Wait, she knows?"

Newt nods. Jeff sighs, "Dang Ellie I knew we wouldn't be able to surprise you. Oh well. Wait until you see me and Newt sitting on one of those logs out the window then come on down and be ready to party!" Jeff says excitedly and continues to work with Newt. It takes them a while to get down the stairs but once Clint and I see them on the log we head outside.

As soon as I step on the grass a mason jar is thrown into my hand by Gally. All the boys are either standing or sitting in a circle around a giant bonfire. Some are standing in the sandy area, others are by a table set up with food and a TON of mason jars.

Once I have a mason jar Nick steps forward, "Here's to our new Greenbean and first resident girly Ellie!" All of the Gladers shout and chug their drinks. I'm so startled by their screams I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me.

"Drink up Shebean." I see Minho smirking at me drinking from his jar.

I smell the drink and it smells awful, "What the heck is this?"

He laughs, "No clue. It's Gally's recipe. Just drink fast so you don't taste it."

I look uncertainly at him but he nods at me to drink so I do and I immediately spit it out. It burned my throat and tasted so bitter!

"Yuck! Gross!" I shout and wipe my mouth.

Minho slaps my back, "Atta' girl. I think you managed to swallow at least a sip."

"Ha, ha. Make fun of the girl." I say and walk away.

I decide to go sit on a log and observe my surroundings. A lot of the Gladers have started wrestling on the sand. Thankfully I won't be pulled into that. Another group is stuffing their faces and a few are sitting talking. Minho is seated to the side by himself also just watching people. I've noticed he does that a lot. He keeps to himself mostly except for when he talks to Newt, or me I guess. Others seem intimidated by him.

Next to me is Newt and two other boys I don't think I've met. I was debating whether or not to talk to them when Newt calls me over.

"Ellie, come join us! We're a quiet calm bunch I swear." He says earning a chuckle from the other two.

I slide over and meet the other two boys. I learn their names are Will and Dmitri. They are both TrackHoes and seem really nice. We spend a majority of the night just talking and laughing. Newt isn't allowed any of Gally's drinks because of the medications for his injuries so he drinks plain old iced tea. The drinks are starting to kick in so I stop when I feel a little extra giddy but not enough to be out of my senses.

Minho joins us eventually and earns a cheer.

"Ay! Look who decided to bloody socialize!" Newt says earning a friendly punch from Minho.

"What are you shanks up to?" He asks and sits next to me and I start to blush at his closeness. His leg is brushed up against mine. Newt notices and winks at me. I glare at him and he laughs.

"Nothing much. Just chit-chatting and getting to know Ellie. Finally got to meet the girl of the Glade." Will says and I smile at him. It is nice to have some new friends.

Not much interesting really everyone disperses and I'm left enjoying the fresh air on the log as Newt leaves with Clint and Jeff back to the Medjack Hut on his makeshift crutches. Dmitri and Will bid me a goodnight and they head off, a little wobbly, back to their hammocks. Minho sits with me a bit longer and we just talk until I start to feel a weird pain in my head and lose track of my own thoughts.

"So are you starting to get more comfortable here Shebean?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" I ask in mock surprise knowing that Minho isn't a talk about emotions kind of guy.

"It was, but if you're gonna be a sarcastic shank I take it back." Minho says sassily back.

I stick my tongue out at him like a child and he does it back. We stay like that until we both burst laughing.

I sigh, "It's been weird. Sometimes I feel completely fine but then days like today I just woke up feeling very reserved and quiet and unsettled. It's hard to adjust."

He nods, "It is hard but you'll adjust."

I just nod. I'm having a hard time concentrating on the present. A weird sensation is filling my skull. It feels like someone is messing with my brain and thoughts. I'm slowly losing control of my thoughts and I can't do anything about it but internally freak out.

And then something crosses my mind and I don't feel completely in control anymore because what comes out of my mouth is an incoherent jumble of words that I have no recollection saying once they are out of my mouth, "Hey Minho, why do you still spend so much time with me? I mean I'm just a Greenie and you seem to be so well respected here that everyone looks up to you and leaves you alone. You are like the leader of the pack, but who leads from afar. I notice you like to spend time just to yourself and boy do I get that because I love me some alone time and I realize I've been overstepping on your alone time and stuff by always coming to you so don't worry, I'll make new friends and you can have all the Minho time you want. You don't have to worry about checking in on me out of courtesy. You charity work is over. So I guess I'm actually apologizing for impeding on your quiet time and making you spend time with someone so far below you in this society. I'm a waste of your time and you don't like helping Greenies. Don't worry. I know my way around now. You don't have to babysit me anymore."

He just looks at me and I can't tell what he's thinking; that is until he speaks, "Do you really think I'm so 'superior' that I wouldn't want to spend time with a newbie to the Glade just because they aren't on my level? Do I seem like that much of a slinthead to you? You think I talk to you out of courtesy? I don't go out of my way to do something I don't want to do. Remember that."

I want to say something back but whatever is happening in my head is blocking me from forming my own words. I'm suffocating on the words I want to see and Minho can't see that.

He just gets up and shakes his head, "Forget it." And he walks away.

I'm left dumbfounded and back in control of my thoughts and words.

What just happened? Who was controlling my words? I mean it's only my fourth day but I like to think Minho's one of my good friends but now I'm certain I ruined that. I start reprimanding myself for being such a big mouth and not strong enough to fight whatever controlled me. How could I accuse him of faking concern and being so superior to everyone else? Where did those words even come from? It sounded nothing like me. It was like someone controlled me from inside my brain and I bet if I explained that, Minho wouldn't believe it anyway because it happened so quickly. I am going to get to the bottom of how that occurred.

As I sit on the log staring at the sky, I try to distract myself from whatever just happened. I sit there wondering why I can't see all the constellations I remember learning somewhere at some school. As I stare sleep slowly overtakes me and before I know it, I'm knocked out on the log.

I don't know long I slept on the log but next thing I know I feel like I'm flying. I revel in the free sensation and embrace it while it lasts. All too soon, it's over and I land on something squishy but stiff. I battle to open my eyes and realize I was carried back to my room by someone who even tucked me in under the blanket. I attempt to take out my contacts and quickly put them in their case with solution while still half asleep. Then, I groggily turn towards to door hoping to see the person to thank them but their back is to me. As the door closes behind them I hear a quick "Sweet dreams El" before sleep wins the battle and I fall back on the pillow into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you guys go! I will be traveling for school since I am studying abroad so I will try to update as soon as I can but I wanted to leave a chapter before I left. Hope you like and sorry it's a bit rushed! Let me know your thoughts on what you want to see :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner series.**

TIME SKIP TO DAY 8- Ellie has been in the Glade for a full week

I woke up feeling like absolute utter klunk, as the boys would say. It's been an entire week in the Glade and it looks like I'm gonna be here quite some time. This morning is the worst by far. I am incredibly nauseous, have a pounding migraine and feel very light-headed. When I try to get out of bed, I stumble not being able to balance much. In the process of trying to keep my balance, I knock stuff over and cringe at the noise I'm making knowing it will wake someone up. I manage to grab my glasses off the desk near the bed and put them on. I couldn't put contacts in even if I tried. As I make my way towards the door I knock something else over and hear footsteps running in the hall. Next thing I know my door is flung open and Minho is standing there staring at me.

It's awkward because we still haven't talked since that bonfire. Minho's been running and I've been working and we successfully avoid each other.

He looks at me uncertainly, "You okay?"

I try to stand up tall but fail miserably and grab onto the wall. "I'm fine."

He rolls his eyes and walks over. Next thing I know he scoops me in his arms and starts walking.

"Seriously I'm fine. You can put me down." I say but don't even believe myself.

"Pft. Sure you are." He says and keeps walking keeping his eyes straight ahead. Guess he's still mad.

"Minho, thanks."

He spares me a look but quickly breaks eye contact and looks ahead again navigating his way to the Medjack Hut, "Whatever. I couldn't leave a sick shank to fend for themselves, especially an unforgiven Shebean." He says dramatically and it gives me hope that we'll be back to being friends soonish.

I simply nod and close my eyes until we get there. Once we get there, Jeff immediately runs over.

"What happened to Ellie?" He asks guiding us to a free bed.

"Don't know. She was making a ruckus waking me from my beauty sleep in the process. I went to see what the shuck was happening and she looked like klunk. So, being the noble man I am I decided to help her get here. Now that I've dropped her off I'm no longer needed. See ya shanks." Minho says after depositing me on a bed and walking out the door.

I didn't even get to say thanks to him again for helping. I know it's up to me to talk to him now and fix this. I miss my friend and it's weird seeing him by himself now all the time, well except for when he visits Newt or sits with the other Runners.

Jeff snaps his fingers in front of my eyes and I wince at the pain it caused my head.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can treat you. You are a patient today, not a Medjack." Jeff says looking concerned.

"Well, I have a rock concert going on inside my skull, I can't really balance because of the light-headedness and I'm very very nauseous." I finish explaining and see him staring at me. "Yeah, apparently I go all out when I get sick."

"Apparently." He takes my temperature and discovers I have a fever 101 F and puts me on bedrest. "Okay, so you are really really sick. But, we have some medicines and herbs to help you!" He says excitedly and starts rummaging through the cabinets. He comes back with water, antibiotics and an herb mixture to drink. "Here, these should all help. Just take them and try to sleep as much as you can. Clint or I will be back for your second dose tonight. Is it safe to assume you don't have an appetite for breakfast?"

I just shake my head in disgust at the mention of food and take the pills and herb drink. Jeff soon leaves, I'm guessing to find Clint so I lay down and stare at the ceiling. I hear someone moving and turn to see Newt a few beds down. His crutches came in yesterday so he's probably getting discharged from the Medjack Hut today since he seems to have the hang of them already.

"Ellie? What are you doing here so early?" I hear him ask.

I try to sit up but a rush of nausea hits so I lie back down, "Oh ya know. Just feeling like utter klunk and I have a fever. So it looks like bedrest for me. Yay" I finish my voice dripping so much sarcasm.

"That's buggin' annoying. But, you might wanna take those glasses off before you knock out." He says with a grin.

I chuckle, "True," I take them off and place them on the stand.

"I didn't know you even wore glasses." Newt says and I can hear him getting his crutches. He makes his way over and sits down on the bed next to mine.

"Yupp. I just wear contacts but I didn't even want to try with those today." I explain and he nods.

"Well, seeing as you can barely sit up is it wrong to ask how you got here?" He asks and I pull the covers up over my face.

"Minho."

Newt lets out a sigh, "I'm guessing you two haven't sorted out your bloody issues yet?"

I peak out, "No."

Newt rolls his eyes, "You are both too bloody stubborn for your own goods. Ellie, I look to you as a sister of sorts so I'm going to be blunt with you. You need to buggin explain to him what happened like you did to me. He can be a nice shank, trust me. As one of my best mates I know he will understand. We all know the Creators can do awful things and controlling that brain of yours is not beyond them. So when you are feeling all happy and sunshiney like you usually do again, talk to the shank please. If I have to deal with his bloody moods any longer I might go insane." He lets out a sigh of relief.

I can't help but smile, "We that annoying to you Newt?" I laugh slightly.

"Not annoying. I hate when best mates fight. You may have only been here a week but you've quite the affect on so many shanks here you have no idea." He says but I'm already feeling drowsy from the antibiotics and stuff, "You look tired. Go to sleep. I'm going to wait around for Clint or Jeff to let me leave."

I nod and drift off to dreamless sleep.

I wake up much later in the day and stretch out. I release a very unattractive groan while stretching and hear laughter. I snap my head in the direction and see Newt sitting with Minho a bit away.

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty." I hear Minho say and sit up in bed and grab my glasses.

"How ya feeling Ellie?" Newt asks but they stay sitting where they are as I asses my sickness. I realize not much better but the raging headache has dulled and I'm not nearly as drowsy.

"Eh, I still have a fever, nausea, light-headedness but at least the headache has dulled and I can actually sit and form thoughts." I say and shrug.

Newt then struggles to stand, grabs his crutches and hops past my bed towards the door, "Good. Since you can talk I'm gonna leave. You two, sort out your bloody issues. Minho, hear Ellie out and Ellie speak up. I want sunshiney Ellie and sarcastic Minho back when I return in five minutes from hunting down Clint to bloody release me already. I've been calm all day but I want my own bed tonight." And with that he leaves and I turn to Minho.

"Sounds like you really are sick and not just being an overdramatic Shebean?" Minho says with a smirk and I smile because he's trying to ease the tension which means he doesn't completely hate me.

"Ha, I wish. I feel like klunk." I say and he laughs.

"You still sound stupid saying Glader slang." He says and we are officially avoiding the conversation we need to have.

I sigh and start, "Look Minho, I am so sorry for what I said at the bonfire. I don't know how to explain this but something happened. It felt like someone was inside my head controlling what I said. I was fighting so hard against it but I wasn't able to stop it. I don't think you're an arrogant jerk who feels superior to everyone. If I'm honest I actually think under the macho Runner is a big softy." I smile and he smirks.

"Newt explained. And I want to believe it and I do it's just still hard to know that someone somewhere thinks that though, ya know? It hurt a lot hearing those words from one of my good friends ya know Shebean?" He asks in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"I know." I say.

He walks closer, "Look, I'm working to forgive you but a part of me still needs to wrap my head around the fact that the Creator's can manipulate our brains. It's nothing personal to you good that?"

"Good that. Thank you for forgiving me." I smile warmly and he smiles back.

"Of course. Couldn't stay mad at the Shebean forever now could I? I know you would just die without my wonderful friendship in your life." And just like that Minho is back to his sarcastic self.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi Guys! I am back. I am so sorry for the long wait but I moved to a new country for school and it's been taking some time to adjust. I'm still trying to solidify my schedule for school and stuff but don't worry I will be making time for this story! THANK YOU so much to everyone that has followed or reviewed! Your kind reviews keep me writing and I LOVE to hear what you have to say and want to see so please let me know! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter but I realized shorter chapters are faster to update. So here you are :)  
Disclaimer: James Dashner owns Maze Runner, not me.**

Chapter 7- Ellie's still sick

I sat in the Medjack Hut absolutely miserable. I've been sick for over a week and a half and I was getting very restless. As I started to get out of bed to leave someone came in and cleared their throat.

I turn around sheepishly and see Clint looking at me with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, "Going somewhere?"

I put on a charming smile, "Oh you know here and there."

"No way. Get back in that bed. You're not allowed to leave until your fever breaks and the shakes stop." He says with authority and I groan but flop down on my bed anyways.

"Can I at least go shower?" I whine.

"Later when there's more people around who could guard for you." He says and starts going to work in the hut.

"Can't we just get Newt to do it? I mean he got released and now I'm all alone in here." I sigh dramatically.

Clint just laughs, "Are all girls this dramatic?" He just goes back to work.

The rest of the day I continue to annoy both Clint and Jeff begging for a shower or to at least go for a walk but they apparently don't want me contaminating the Gladers with the flu. Ugh.

Finally, once the doors have closed and I had my single piece of toast for dinner since it's all I can really eat right now Clint returns to my bedside.

I look up at him with hopeful eyes, "Do I finally get to leave and shower?"

He nods and in the door walks Minho, Will and Dmitri.

"You know, I may be weak right now but it's a bit insulting you think I need three people to guard the door while I take a quick shower." I say and cross my arms.

Minho looks at me, "Don't flatter yourself Shebean. Will and Dimitri are guarding while I get a stupid scratch checked out. I'd love to be your guardshank but I apparently have more important matters." He finishes with an eye roll directed at Clint.

"Minho, you know it's protocol whenever someone gets cut to clean and mend it right?" Jeff says from behind Clint.

"Yes maybe for the others. But I'm fine see." Minho shows them a scratch on his arm that's bleeding but he seems to have tied a cloth around it.

I start from my bed, "Minho what happened?"

"It's nothing El. When I was cutting vines one had a sharp object that scratched me. I cleaned it with water and tied it up. All good." Minho says.

"Minho sit. Ellie you can go with Will and Dimitri." Clint authoritatively says and everyone follows his orders.

The shower is glorious and actually makes me feel a bit better. By the time I'm back at the Medjack hut though I'm already feeling sleepy.

"Tired Ellie?" Will asks as I sit on my bed and stare off.

I look at him, "A bit. This fever is taking a lot out of me."

Dimitri nods, "Yeah, they do that. I remember one time I was sick here and stayed in bed for two weeks. It was miserable and boring but then Willy here got shucking sick and we became buddies since we were both in this hut for hours on end."

I laugh, "What I would do for a sick buddy!" They both just shake their heads at me.

"We gotta get going before Nick makes us all go to sleep. Got a few more things to do for the Trackhoes." Will explains.

Once they leave I pull out a book and sit and read in silence. The only good thing that came from this sickness is that I've had a lot of time to read. When the box came up the end of last week with Newt's crutches there was a box of books as well. That box now resides in the Medjackhut.

I'm lost in the book I'm reading and don't hear someone come in until the sit on my bed and I jump and scream.

Minho starts hysterically laughing, "That was shucking incredible. I didn't think you'd get that scared! Oh boy your face was priceless." As he continues to laugh I hit him on the arm with my book.

"Stop sneaking up on me! Especially when I read...you shank." I say and try not to laugh but fail.

"So, how ya feeling El? Any better shank?" Minho asks.

Ever since that incident Minho keeps checking up on me to make sure the Creator's haven't tried anything again.

"Well, I still have a fever but the shakes went away so I think my fever will break tonight. I should be good to go tomorrow!" I smile.

"Good that. You've been in here almost a full two weeks."

I groan and fling myself onto my pillow, "Don't remind me."

A silence falls over the two of us.

Minho clears his throat, "You know, since Newt's been released a week ago and is back in his room we need to find you a new place to stay."

I sit up in bed and then a dizzy spell hits and I immediately grab the closest thing to me to steady myself which just so happens to be Minho's leg. I feel him tense up under my hand. When I realize what I did I quickly let go and blush. I imagine I'm as red as a tomato right about now.

"Sorry, didn't mean to, uh, grab your, uh, leg. Got dizzy." I manage to mumble and avoid eye contact.

"It's okay. You got really pale, what's wrong?" He asks very concerned.

"Just dizzy. It comes with the fever and stuff." I shrug and look up because my cheeks have cooled down, or so I think.

"Oh good. I thought the Creator's were getting involved and getting you to make a move. Because I know I am oh so irresistible." Minho winks at me causing the blush to come back full force.

He chuckles, "It's so easy to make you blush Shebean."

I roll my eyes, "Not like it's under my control! It's annoying."

"Nah, it's just who you are. The resident Shebean whose blush makes her freckles disappear." He says.

"My freckles?" I ask realizing I've never really registered what I look like whenever I get a chance to see my reflection.

"Oh yeah! You have tons. They sprinkle all across your nose and cheeks. When you blush, as you just did at my mentioning you blushing, your freckles disappear under the blush." He says matter of factly.

"Guess I wouldn't know what I look like." I say

"Well, as I said you have cute little freckles all across your nose and cheeks. They've faded a bit because you haven't been in the sun. Your cheeks always have a rosey color to them which compliments your freckles adorably. You have light brown hair that has tints of red and blonde creating this beautiful blend of colors that just suits you. And your eyes are amazing. They are really shucking big and colorful, I think the proper color is hazel? But anyways they can be green and brown and sometimes even get a hint of blue to them. It's easy for people to get lost in them because of their size and color. When you're shocked or bug your eyes they get even bigger! It's amazing really. Oh and you are really really pale. Like Newt pale. The two of you could use some sun." He finishes and smiles at me.

I try not to get flustered at all the compliments. I'm staring at Minho and a silence brushes over us. I quietly mumble a thanks and he mumbles back a no problem. We stay sitting like for a few minutes before we both snap out of it.

To ease the tension I say, "I guess dear Newtie and I will have to get some sun then."

He laughs, "You do! I don't understand how you shanks remain so pale in this place with the sun always beating down on us."

I think this over, "Maybe it's artificial?"

Minho stares, "You think the Creator's would do that?"

I shrug, "I think they could do a lot of things." And I get this feeling in my gut that I'm right about the artificial ceiling.

I quickly remember what we were talking about before and change the topic to something happier, "Now that we've gotten so far off topic. Where do you think Nick and Alby are going to make me sleep?"

At that moment Newt comes in on his crutches following Nick.

Nick smiles, "Well Ellie. Newt and Minho have decided to share a room and you will be taking over Minho's room since it is much smaller and Newt's already has a hammock and bed all set up."

I look between them both. Minho and Newt are smiling goofily.

"You guys didn't have to do that!" I say.

"Of course we did. Couldn't have any shanks hitting on the Shebean while she tries to sleep now could we?" Minho winks and the blush yet again returns for the hundredth time that night.

"Exactly. We'd do anything for one of our best mates." Newt says.

"Even if they are a Shebean." Minho says.

I stand up and hug them both, "Thank you guys! We'll all be neighbors now" I smile.

"Yes, this is great and all but I don't want your sick germs. Please no more hugs. I think you may have even messed up my hair." Minho says and starts fixing his hair.

Newt rolls his eyes, "Get over it."

"Now that I think about it, your hair does always seem perfectly styled. How is that Minho when the rest of the Gladers have such messy hair. No offense" I add looking at Nick and Newt.

"None taken Greenie," Nick says with a kind smile.

"That's my own secret." Minho smirks.

Newt interjects, "He uses hair product like a bloody girl."

Minho looks at Newt in shock, "You revealed my secret! I'll get you back for this."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be," Minho says and throws an arm around Newt, "We are roomies now after all."

"Why did I buggin agree to this again?" Newt looks to me.

I shrug, "No idea. But good luck with him."

"I'm still standing right here." Minho says and we all start laughing.

Nick eventually speaks up, "Alright enough fun and games. Minho, Newt off to bed. Ellie here still needs rest. Until she's released you stay in your separate rooms. I need to make sure the other shanks are asleep. Goodnight!" And he leaves.

Newt and Minho hang around a bit longer and we just chat. Apparently not much has been happening in the Glade. It's been fairly quiet. Once I start yawning practically every minute they basically force me to go to sleep.

"Seriously El you need to sleep. It's boring in the Glade without the Shebean. The other shanks are far less entertaining." Minho explains.

"Yea Ellie. There's no Greenie to pick on or to give us random fun facts about things we can only hope to buggin understand." Newt adds.

"Aww, Min, Newtie. Look at you two being big softies." I say and lie down in bed.

"If you ever mention this to anyone I'll deny it all and say you went shucking insane." Minho looks at me like he's not kidding.

"Good that." Newt adds.

They both say goodnight and leave. Once I snuggle into bed with my stuffed animal I had one of the boys bring me from my room I fall fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner**

 _13-year old Ellie stood in the middle of a room that had an entire wall of mirrors and a hardwood floor. She had her hair up in a bun and music was blasting for the speakers in the room. From where she stood in the middle of the room, she began to dance. Her movements were graceful and fluid as she let the music guide her. She completely lost herself when she danced and enjoyed every second of the feeling of freeness and oneness with the music. It was a sensation unlike any other and it was the perfect to clear her mind after the horrible news she had received this morning._

 _As the music built, so did Ellie's movements. Her hair started to fall out of the bun and she left it alone too engulfed by the music to care about that one imperfection. As the music slowly worked its way to the end so did Ellie's dance. When the music stopped Ellie stood still and for a moment it was just her, alone in the world with no worries. She stood lost in her dance world trying to catch her breath._

 _Applause snapped her out of her trance and she looked up flinging her hair out of her face and quickly moving to tie it back up._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Ellie asked the person standing in the doorway watching her carefully._

 _"_ _It's a free place. I'm allowed to walk where I want." The person responded and Ellie just put her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _The non sarcastic answer if you don't mind. Actually, I'm not sure you're capable of sentences without sarcasm." She responded back teasingly._

 _The figure finally came into view. It was Minho._

 _"_ _I heard the music and figured it could only be one person in here. So I thought I'd be nice and come see how you were coping. Given the song choice, I'd say not well. But if you want to be snarky I'll just be leaving then." Minho said dramatically and pretended to flip hair over his shoulder._

 _Ellie stood there with her arms crossed knowing he'd be back. Right before he got to the door, Minho turned and looked at her._

 _"_ _You mean you weren't going to run after me and plead for me not to leave you alone?"_

 _Ellie shook her head. "Nope."_

 _He put his hand on his heart, "I'm offended."_

 _Ellie started laughing and moved to the speaker to remove her music from the speakers. When she did, Minho came up behind her and threw her over his shoulder and started walking out of the room._

 _"_ _Min! I'm super sweaty please put me down. I'm fully capable of walking back to my room to shower. I probably smell like a wet sock, or worse one of you boys!" She said wiggling to get out his arms._

 _Minho pretended to sniff her, "You're right, you do smell. Although, I'd say more like a wet dog then sock." His statement results in Ellie pounding her fists on his back._

 _As they continue down the corridor like that they hear footsteps approaching._

 _"_ _Uh, what are you doing?" A voice calls and Ellie knows that voice anywhere._

 _"_ _Oh hey Tom! Nothing. Minho thought for some reason it was a smart idea to carry me after my dance session which he so kindly decided to watch without my permission." Ellie says from my awkward position on Minho's shoulder._

 _"_ _Okayy." Thomas says uncertainly._

 _"_ _Relax Tommy. Clearly your sister is fine, see. And you were buggin crazy because you couldn't find her. Shoulda known she'd dance after today's bloody news." Only Newt has such an accent. Ellie struggled to look up from her position but somehow managed to and did in fact see Newt and Thomas standing awfully close to each other looking at them. Ellie sometimes forgot that she was two years younger than Newt and Minho because they were always with Thomas._

 _"_ _Has anyone seen Sonya?" Ellie asks the group._

 _Newt answers, "I thought she would be with you but clearly not. I'm going to guess she went back to her room. It's been hard on her recently."_

 _"_ _Don't I know." Ellie said._

 _At that Minho started running down the hall directly at Newt and Thomas causing Ellie to scream._

 _"_ _What the heck Minho! Stop! Please!" Her cries were ignored as he continued on full speed until he bumped into Thomas and Newt coming to a stop. Ellie took the opportunity to wiggle herself out of Minho's grasp._

 _"_ _I need to shower. I'm sure I'll see you guys later!" Ellie called over her shoulder and ran off down the hall leaving them calling after her._

 _"_ _Ellie!"_

"Ellie!"

I wake up to someone yelling my name.

I sit straight up in my bed and look around wildly. I look towards the door and see Newt and Minho doubled over laughing.

"You slintheads!" I throw my pillow at them, aiming mostly for Minho because I don't want to knock Newt off his crutches.

That's when I realize today is the day I should be released! I immediately sit upright in bed with a big smile on my face as I put on my glasses.

"You know, I keep forgetting you wear glasses." Minho comments. "And what's with the weird smile? It's creeping me out."

"Today's the day I get released! My fever broke two days ago and I haven't had an ache or pain at all! I'm offically released." I say smiling and get up to walk out but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn slowly around and see Clint, "I'm released aren't I?"

"And who did your final check up and official release?" He asks.

I look to Newt and Minho for help and they both shake their heads at me.

"You're on your own Ellie." Newt says.

"Well Clint, you see, uh, I am a Medjack. I did a check up...on myself. And released myself." I smile at him hoping that helps.

He cracks a smile, "Nice try. It'll take 5 minutes and then you can join these two shanks for breakfast. I'm assuming that's why you came. Not just to say hi?"

"Of course we wanted to just hi to you Clint!" Newt tries and fails to say convincingly.

"Yeah, okay. Leave and Ellie will meet you down there after her check up." Clint says dismissively.

They leave and Ellie turns to Clint, "No chills or aches or pains. Next is temperature."

"Yes but I need to ask you something Ellie." Clint says seriously.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"This isn't easy to ask but I have to as your Medjack. Have you been having weird dreams?" He says uncertainly.

I stop smiling. I haven't really told anyone about the memory dreams except the one time I mentioned it to Newt and Minho.

"Ellie, you have to tell me. I just want to help. Some nights, especially after the bonfire, I saw you thrashing around a lot and muttering things in your sleep. You've said names and stuff and have even cried a couple times. Is everything okay?"

Shoot, I guess what they did at the bonfire is having after effects. I'm a rotten liar so I have to be honest with him.

"Actually Clint I've been having these dreams, like memories ever since I got here. The night of the bonfire something weird happened that I can't really explain and the dreams have intensified since then. I haven't told anyone about the nightmares. I've mentioned some happy memories I've seen in dreams to Minho and Newt but that's it. I don't want people to know because I'm afraid they'll hate me for remembering. But the nightmares always are the worst because deep down I know they are true." I say and look down.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed to know because something is unusual about you and I promise I will help you get to the bottom of it. Come talk to me when you need to. I know Newt is like a brother to you and you and Minho have this weird flirtation thing going on that neither of you want to admit to.." I cut him off.

"CLINT! We do not!"

"Eh, I'm not going to lie to you. You two need to just profess your feelings already. It's getting far too tiresome to watch you two dance around the facts. But back to the point. I want you to feel like you can talk to me or Jeff if need be. We are here for you too Ellie."

I smile, "Thanks Clint. I'll remember that I don't need to keep everything to myself."

"It's why you and Minho are perfect for each other. You both hate talking about feelings." Clint says and gets back to taking my temperature as if he said nothing.

I blush and flick his arm, "Enough of the Minho comments!"

"Fine I'll stop. No saying Newt will or the others. Especially if you go down to breakfast clearly wearing one of his old t-shirts." Clint says with a smile.

I look down and realize I am indeed wearing Minho's shirt. Shoot, I forgot I wear his old shirts to bed all the time.

"I guess I should change first, huh?"

Clint just nods. After a few more minutes I am officially freed! I am no longer a patient and have the day off to get back into things slowly since I still can't eat too much. I quickly run to the Homestead to change into some of my clothes and on the way I run smack into someone's chest.

"Oh my gosh… I am so sorry!" I look up and see Minho.

"Oh, it's just you." I say with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say and duck under his arm but not quick enough because he flings me over his shoulder and marches up the stairs towards Newt's room where my backpack still is.

"Minho put me down!" I pound my fists on his back like I did when I was 13 and smile at the memory. Even though only I know we've been here before it still makes me happy that I've found my way back to some of my friends. Now if only I could find my brother and best friend Sonya.

"No can do Shebean. You need to take it easy and this is a lot of stairs." He says and finally puts me down inside his room.

"What are we doing in your room?" I ask feeling a blush coming on.

"Remember I'm Newt's roomie now? Jeez Shebean. What did you think we were doing here?" He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Turn around so I can change please." I say with a smile.

It's his turn to roll his eyes. "Fine."

I quickly put on leggings, boots, a tight blue tank top and tie a jacket around my waist in case it gets cold. The tank top is a little bit low cut and I put on a lacey sports bra because it was the first I could find. Putting on the tank top, I realize I lost a little weight being sick for a full two weeks and eating only toast. Oops.

"Okay you can turn around now. I'm all dressed." I say and put my pajamas on the little bed in the room.

Minho is standing there and I think I see a blush.

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask feeling very self-conscious.

He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, "Nothing."

"You sure? Do I look dumb? Maybe I should stick with baggy t-shirt." I say turning to change and he grabs my arm.

"No you look…great El. Though I'm not sure I like the idea of all the boys seeing that lace bra." He says and I hear jealousy in his voice. Was Clint right? Does Minho like me? Impossible, I'm just average looking and he's Minho.

I look down and realize it is showing a bit much so I pull the tank top up and blush while looking at him. "Better?"

"Much." That's all he says and then we walk out of the room and to breakfast after I put contacts in and brush my hair leaving it straight down with a braided piece clipped back.

We walk to breakfast in mostly silence and our hands keep brushing near each other. I keep blushing and Minho just stays straight backed looking ahead. When we get to Frypan he welcomes me back and gives me a smaller portion than usual because I'm still trying to get back to normal foods.

We quickly spot Newt and sit on the same side of the table. Newt looks between us a lets out a whistle.

"You two look like a bloody power couple. Way to come back strong from the dead Ellie. I think everyone stopped talking when you two came in because you look so put together. And also, Ellie as your step in brother until you find Thomas again, no more clothing like this allowed. Too much attention from these buggers who can't keep their eyes to themselves." He says seriously and I let out a really loud laugh.

Everyone turns to look at me. "Sorry! You can go back to eating!" I shout to them all and most of them chuckle and go back to their groups. Some shout greetings and welcome backs.

"Oh Newtie, no need to get all upset. I am a girl after all. Would you like me to wear a potato sack instead?"

"Newtie? Don't ever call me that again please. It's absolutely horrid. And yes. A potato sack would do just fine." He says and goes back to eating.

Minho remains silent all through breakfast until he has to get ready for the Maze. Newt left a while ago because he has a meeting with Alby about becoming his right hand man of sorts. They finally found a better job for him until he's off the crutches which should be soon hopefully.

Minho is putting on his pack so I grab his lunch from the Kitchen's for him and bring it to him. He looks up and mumbles a thanks. He then flashes me an award winning smile and my heart skips a beat. What is getting into me today?

"Have a safe run!" I say.

Minho just stands up. He hugs me, which is weird for Minho. "Thanks El. See ya tonight! Stay out of trouble Shebean." He winks and turns and runs leaving me standing there.

Could Minho actually like me? What is going on?! I shake my head and turn to go find something to do today.

 **A/N:** **Yay! Got the next chapter up sooner than expected. Let me know your thoughts :) Thanks to all who have followed/favorited/reviewed! I love hearing what you have to say it motivates me! I may time skip because I have fun things planned for later into Ellie's story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Shoutout to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed since my last update! I appreciate it so much and your kind words and actions inspire me :) Hope you like it! Let me know if you want more of Minho and Ellie romancey scenes or more action!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner**

The rest of the day after my release, I decided just to kind of walk around and take it easy. After lunchtime, I found Newt, Alby and Nick still sitting at a table. I decided to join them.

"Hey guys."

They all turn to acknowledge my presence.

"Hey Ellie! Sit." Newt says patting the seat next to him so I do.

"Whatcha up to Greenie?" Nick asks.

I groan, "How long am I going to be called Greenie or Greenbean or some form of it?"

They all laugh. Nick just smiles at me, "Well, probably until the Box comes up with the next one. Though, you are the only girl as of now so it could last forever. Greenie Girl."

"Great." I say rolling my eyes but cracking a smile so they know I'm joking. "What are you guys doing?"

Alby speaks up, "Just talking about what Newt here is gonna be doing now that he's approved to work again."

"What did you decide on? Well, besides being like third in command and a worker in the gardens." I remember they said that a while ago.

"Well, that's it really. We just wanted to make sure he was good with that rather than hold a Gathering or anything." Alby states and I just nod along. Makes sense.

Before we can say anything else a scream echoes across the Glade.

"What the shuck was that?" Nick asks standing up suddenly switching into leader mode.

"No idea. Came from the East Door I think. Let's go check it out. Ellie you better come too incase they need a Medjack." Alby says.

"Even though I haven't officially returned to work?" I ask suddenly nervous about what could be going on.

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about this." Nick says instead of Alby and we all head towards the doors.

I stayed back with Newt since his crutches slow him down. By the time we reached them I could see a person on the ground twitching as Nick and Alby struggled to hold them down. There was a third person with their back to me and I knew instantly it was Minho.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

"He was stung! Quick go get Clint." Alby calls out to me.

"But I'm a Medjack. I can.."

"GET CLINT!" Alby screams and I stand stunned.

Nick speaks softer, "Alby relax. Look Ellie, we completely respect that you're a Medjack but this is the first time you are coming in contact with someone who has been stung. There is protocol and we need Clint because he knows where the injections are, it's nothing against you. Could you please tell him Gally's been stung?" Nick asks.

I nod and run as fast as I can to the Medjack hut. I arrive completely out of breath since I am still recovering from being sick.

"Ellie what's wrong? Why are you running?" Clint asks worried.

I gasp out, "Gally.. Stung...needs injection."

Clints eyes widen in surprise, "But it's after lunch? In broad daylight?" Clint says as he fishes around in a cabinet and pulls out a box filled with needles of blue liquid.

"Are t hose the injection?" I ask.

"Yup. Sorry I haven't had a chance to explain when these were needed but now you know." Clint said and ran to meet the group who had started carrying Gally.

As soon as Clint reaches them, he takes a needle and wastes no time stabbing it into Gally's abdomen where his veins have turned black and green and it looks like he has a hole in him. I then look and notice that his entire body is writhing in agony, his eyes are bulged and blood shot, he's screaming at the top of his lungs, spitting,and his entire body has become engulfed by these off color veins. He looks inhuman. It's a nightmare.

I gasp and cover my mouth. What did that to him? I stand their terrified and don't even register that Clint, Alby and Nick have carried Gally away leaving just Newt, Minho and I.

"Ellie?" Newt asks but I don't respond. I'm still too horrified at the way Gally looked.

I start to slowly sit down in the grass and continue to stare at the spot where Gally was laying minutes ago. As I sit there on the grass cross-legged, I can't help but feel somehow responsible for what I just witnessed. Something about the horrible way he looked and the mysterious blue liquid feels so familiar I'm terrified. Did I have a part in doing this to these boys? What the heck is going on here? My gut tells me that I played a part in whatever happened to Gally and there's nothing I can do about it now. In Thomas' letter he told me to fight to remember and I haven't really been trying to do that. I think it's time I started working harder to recover my memories.

My thoughts get interrupted by someone crouching next to me and putting their arms around me. I had worked my way into a tiny ball with my legs drawn up and my arms encircling them. The person puts their arms around mine and holds me. We stay silent for a minute because I know whose arms those are: Minho. Only one person has arms as muscular yet comforting as him. I feel safe in his arms.

He whispers in my ear, "El, can you stand up for me?"

I think I nod because next thing I know he's slowly helping me stand up. I don't want to look at him or Newt. I'm afraid they'll see the guilt in my eyes because I get the feeling my gut is right and I somehow am responsible for this.

However, Minho has other thoughts, "El you can't avoid eye contact with us. We saw your eyes glaze over. That only happens when you get lost in thought."

"He's right Ellie. Ya need to let it out whatever it is you were thinking." Newt says in a very comforting voice.

I simply shake my head and fight off the tears. They would hate me if it turns out to be true that I did have a part in their being here. I'm hoping I'm wrong and that I'm innocent.

Minho then lifts my chin and I'm staring into his eyes, "Whatever it is, don't believe it for one second. I see you beating yourself up in those eyes of yours. Stop." He says it with a tone that says not to argue.

I nod, "Sorry."

"No. You do not apologize for something that is not your fault. Does this have to do with the dreams and memories?" Minho asks.

"Yes. I just have a bad feeling that...I...umm.." I can't finish.

"It's okay Ellie. You can trust us. I promise we won't tell anyone whatever you are about to say. It's what best mates are for." Newt says and smiles.

"I got this feeling that I am somehow responsible for what happened to Gally and then was too scared to even try to help him when he was obviously in pain. What kind of Medjack am I? My brother in his letter told me I needed to remember and I know after seeing Gally that I need to now more than ever. The look of his veins was eerily familiar once I got over the shock of the look of them and that's when the sensation hit that I've seen those veins before and that liquid. I need to know if this is partly my fault." I look down because I know it sounds ridiculous.

"Ellie don't beat yourself up over a gut feeling because of a couple memories you've had come back to you. I doubt you made the Griever that stung Gally. Why would you be here if you did?" Newt asks.

"I guess I wouldn't?"

"You wouldn't. No question. No come on let's go get your mind off things." Newt says hobbling away.

I turn to Minho, "Thanks for uh helping calm me down. It was weird the feeling that came over me."

He smiles, "No problem. And also, I agree with Newt I'm just less talky about emotions and stuff. That's his specialty."

I grin at him and we follow Newt.

"Wait Minho, why are you back so early anyways?" I ask as we catch up to Newt.

"Yea Minho you're supposed to be Running. It's what Runners do." Newt says trying to be sarcastic.

"Is it Newt? I had no idea," Minho rolls his eyes. "But, if you must know I was trying to beat my own personal recorder today for fastest I could make it through my section. And I'll have you know I beat my record by a landslide, especially after hearing Gally's dumb scream. I couldn't wait to see what the idiot did so I sprinted faster than ever." He finished looking proud at himself.

Newt and I exchange a glance and start hysterically laughing.

"Only you would bloody race yourself and be proud about beating yourself." Newt says through laughter.

Minho looks between us grumpily, "And here I thought my friends would be happy for me."

"You thought wrong my friend." I say cheekily and Minho just smirks and I stop laughing immediately. This can't be good.

Next thing I know I'm thrown over Minho's shoulder again.

"No Minho! We talked about this! Please put me down you shank!" That causes him and Newt to laugh.

"You still sound weird using Glader slang Ellie." Newt says.

"Oh you shut up." I say grumpily from over Minho's shoulder as we casually walk towards the Deadheads.

"Where are we going?" I ask hesitantly.

"We're going to sit and just chat. Just the three of us. Then we will get dinner and then we will return here until bed." Minho says matter of factly.

"If you insist." I say and just accept that I won't be walking.

Once we arrive at a nice patch of grass Minho pulls a blanket out of his Runner's pack and spreads it out.

"You carry a blanket?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes."

"Well alright then." I say and we sit and just start talking nonsense.

Dinner rolls around so I quickly go and grab us some food and bring it back. After we eat we get back to talking.

"How have you been feeling Newt?" I ask because I am curious after everything he's been through.

"Honestly, better. I like having you two around. It helps a lot with this bloody recovery. I can't believe I was so stupid, but we all make mistakes." He says sounding sad.

"That we do." Minho says keeping quiet.

"I didn't tell you guys but I had another dream memory thing the other night and you were both in it."

"Dreaming of us Shebean?" Minho smirks.

"Fine. I won't tell you if you're going to be an ass about it." I say and cross my arms fighting the laugh.

"I see you smiling Shebean. You're horrible at being mad or mean." Minho counters and I break and tell them all about the dream.

"It was like we were all best friends before we came here. You two and my brother were the Three Musketeers and I was best friends with Newt's sister." I cut myself off forgetting that I've never told them about her before.

Newt sits frozen, "I have a sister?"

I smile and grab his arm, "Yes! She's younger than you and you were always so protective of her." I hold up the half-heart bracelet on my wrist, "She has the other half. You were also very very close to my brother." I say to lighten the mood and hint at what I always thought was going on between them.

Newt blushes a bit but ignores my comment, "How is it fair that you get to remember and I don't?" He looks sad then shakes his head, "You know what actually that would normally depress me but for some reason your bloody sunshine aura just stomps on my cloudy depression. Thank you Ellie for being my stand in little sister." Newt says and gives me a hug.

"Of course Newt! Thanks for stepping in for my brother." I say and hug him back.

Minho looks at us with a smile, "All look at you shanks being all happy feely."

"Join the hug!" I say and pull him into it.

We stay together just relishing in each other's embrace until Newt breaks it.

"So, sentimentality over what shall we talk about next?" He asks and we start discussing all the other Gladers. Turns out neither of them really like Gally either. They don't know Will or Dmitri that well but told me just be cautious and not to tell anyone else about my memories. At some point the two of them start telling stories of the early days in the Glade and I start getting tired. In my tired faze I lay my head on Minho's chest because we have all lied down after the group hug. I fall asleep like that with my head on Minho's chest and cuddling his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Here's the next update! :) Thank you to those who reviewed and read the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner series.

 _Ellie sat alone in a room surrounded by computers and machines filled with advanced technology. She was maybe 9 years old, certainly not the age one would expect a child to be while working with such technology. Ellie was looking at a computer completely frustrated because a formula was not working._

" _Ugh! I can't do it." She cried out in frustration and stood up from her desk. As she went to turn around to storm out for a break she walked right into someone._

" _Where do you think you're going?" An authoritative voice said._

 _Ellie looks up into the face of one of the head guys at the place she is being kept. In the dream, his face is blurred so she cannot remember his name or what he actually looks like, just his horrible chilling voice._

" _I need a break, please." Ellie says with tears starting to come to her eyes._

" _No. You will take a break when it is time to take a break." He said._

" _But it's not working. I tried everything I know. Maybe you should ask one of the older kids, they might know more this stuff. I haven't taken too many tech classes yet, sir." Ellie said getting more and more upset._

 _He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. The man guided her back to her seat roughly causing Ellie to want to cry. Ellie bit her lip and kept her tears to herself. She knew that crying would just get her punished and she was afraid of that._

" _You will sit here and you will work. Got it?" The man said unquestioningly._

" _Yes, sir." Ellie said trying to keep the tears in. As the man left Ellie let the tears fall._

 _Soon she was full on sobbing and her brother came to her rescue._

" _Ellie!" Thomas called and running over and pulling her into a hug._

 _Ellie sat there gripping onto Thomas._

" _Uh, Ellie. You're grip is getting a bit too tight. I can't breath." Thomas said but Ellie only further tightened her grip because her brother was the only thing she was certain of these days._

"Ouch, El. Would you lighten up the grip." I hear a voice cut through my dream and immediately snap my head up to take in my surroundings. I am still cuddled up against Minho from where I fell asleep last night.

"Oh my gosh! Minho, I am so sorry. I was just so tired and I fell asleep. You should've moved me! I am really sorry." I start talking really fast and blushing.

"Relax Shebean. Newt and I fell asleep quickly after you. Ain't that right Newt?" Minho says looking to Newt who still lies on the blanket.

"Yupp." He says and yawns.

"Okay." I say trying to shake the scared feeling from that dream.

"El, what's wrong? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Minho asks slowly sitting up and looking at me.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare memory from when I was little. Sorry, I was hugging my brother really tight in the dream and I guess I did that to you." I blush and look down.

"No apology needed. I know I can be very irresistible." Minho says with a wink.

Newt just groans, "Oi, do you two ever bloody stop with the blushing and the winking? You were cuddling last night and it was so adorable to witness I might add."

I look to him in shock. He just laughs and shakes his head, "Stubborn. Both of you."

I'm confused. What do Minho's comments have to do with us being stubborn? He's always making sarcastic flirty comments like that.

Minho sees my confused look and turns to Newt, "It's nothing. Right Newt?" He says with an odd edge to his voice.

Newt rolls his eyes, "Yup, nothing at all. Don't mind me. Still half asleep."

"Okayyy?" I say hesitantly and stand up stretching out. Sleeping on the grass isn't all that comfortable after all.

I start stretching out my back and then cracking my hips like I do all the time. Must be because I was dancer before I came to the Glade. Once my back and hips crack I sigh in relief and turn to the boys to see if they're ready for breakfast. However, both of them are looking at me strangely.

"What? You've never had to crack a bone or stretch out a muscle before?" I ask.

"Um, no. Certainty not that loud either. That was just weird Shebean." Minho says shaking his head.

"Come on seriously? Maybe it's just because I was dancer before coming here." I say and shrug, "Anyway I'm hungry who wants breakfast?"

"How do you know you danced...wait, I forgot you get some memories. Doesn't surprise me actually. You have the posture and grace of someone who dances" Newt says.

"Do you think we need to change before getting breakfast? Will people notice I'm still wearing the same clothes?" I ask.

They both just laugh, "Shebean, no one cares about outfits and fashion here. In case you didn't notice, we typically wear the same outfits for a bit before switching it up."

"Really? You don't wear something different everyday?" I ask shocked I haven't noticed it before but they are right.

"No. That seems like a girl concern." Newt says and starts hobbling away.

"Well then I'll meet you guys there. I need to change, especially after sleeping in the grass all night." I say and run off towards the Homestead hearing Minho mutter, "girls."

I quickly change into a baggy sweatshirt I see hanging on the door in my new room and a new pair of leggings with my boots. I'm not sure whose sweatshirt it is but since it was abandoned in the room that is now mine I am taking it, it's probably Minho's anyway and he won't care much. It's also super comfy and warm. I braid my hair and make my way towards the Kitchen for breakfast.

I show up and see Frypan smiling at me.

"Morning Fry!" I smile back.

"Someone's full of sunshine today. How's it going Ellie?" He asks.

"Pretty good! Do I finally get to try something other than toast? I think I'm almost 100% again!" I say cheerfully.

"Clint told me nothing too much so I made waffles for you today. Good that?" He asks.

"Perfect! Thanks Frypan." I say taking my waffles and walking to the tables. I quickly spot Newt and Minho who look at me as I sit. Will and Dmitri are also there smirking at me.

"Nice sweatshirt Ellie. Where'd you get it?" Will asks with laughter in his voice.

"It was hanging on the back of the door in my new room. It looked comfy so I put it on! Why the questions?" I say slightly confused. What's wrong with wearing a sweatshirt for comfort?

Newt laughs and finally explains, "You see dear Ellie that there sweatshirt belongs to none other than Minho." Newt winks at me and I sit there as it dawns on me. So that's why everyone is smirking and looking at me with knowing looks.

I roll my eyes, "Really? Are you all that immature? Just because I'm wearing his sweatshirt doesn't mean anything." I fight the blush creeping up on my cheeks because I do like Minho but I don't need all the Gladers teasing me about it.

Minho stays silent and I can tell something is bothering him.

"Whatever you say Ellie." Will says teasingly.

I blush and throw a napkin at him, "Oh shut up!" We all start laughing. Even Minho joins in.

The rest of breakfast flys by and soon the Runners are off. I finally get to go back to work at the Medjack hut today.

"Clint! Jeff! How are ya?" I ask them.

"Someone's looking greatly improved. Feeling good Ellie?" Jeff asks.

"Very!" I say.

"Alright well, today we teach you all about the injection we gave Gally and just exactly what we mean when we say stung." Clint says and motions for me to follow him.

He brings me towards the bed where Gally is thrashing around. I look at him and then Clint.

"What's happening to him?" I feel my sunshiney mood slowly slipping away.

"Well, we call it the Changing. Do you remember the Griever you were shown?" Clint says.

I shudder and nod so Clint continues, "They have these spikes on them that sting people hence the phrase 'he was stung.' It does something to all Gladers that we can't explain. It took us a while to figure out that the blue injection is what helps them. Without it, whoever is stung dies. But during the Changing, the person relives terrifying memories and nightmares. They scream, are in immense pain, and a couple days later they come back different. Some go mad and end up harming themselves, others kind of retreat into their own minds." He finishes and looks at me upset.

I just nod and tend to Gally the rest of the day. The screaming starts and it is horrendous. I know his screams will haunt me for a bit and they sound eerily familiar. Where have I heard the screams of pain before?

By the time dinner rolls around my happy mood has completely faded and there's nothing to fix it. Stupid Creators. I find a table hidden in a corner and decide to sit there. I'm sit just glaring at my food. It's a plain piece of grilled chicken with a side of potatoes. I apparently can't eat ketchup yet so I'm stuck with bland food. It just adds to my mood.

"What happened to you Shebean?"

Looks like Minho found my hidden table.

"Gally's screams. I can't believe the stupid Creators let this kind of thing happen around here. And also I'm not allowed to eat ketchup because as Clint says 'you just finished being bedridden for two shucking weeks Ellie, ease into things.' Ugh." I say and stab my fork into the potatoes.

Minho sits next to me. His presence alone helps a little bit.

"I don't think you should harm the potatoes. I mean that would be a complete waste of some great food. So if you're not going to eat them..." he reaches over and picks a potato off my plate.

I turn to him in shock, "Hey!"

He shrugs, "I bet you're not going to spend anymore time stabbing potatoes now are you?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "Not if means you're going to eat them all I guess not." I say and stab my fork into another one and go to eat but Minho plucks my fork out of my hand and eats my potatoes again.

I look at him in shock again. "You're a potato thief! How dare you."

Minho breaks down laughing, "A potato thief?"

The way he says it makes me start laughing too. Soon we are both laughing hysterically. Once we calm down we go back to eating in a comfortable silence just the two of us. No one else decided to join us.

I break the silence, "Thanks Min."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for helping me get my happiness back today. Gally, the Grievers, the nightmare and the Changing all gave me the creeps today. You helped me so I'm thanking you." I pause and then remember the sweatshirt, "Oh and thank you for the sweatshirt."

He smiles, "Of course. Plus the sweatshirt looks better on you. It's what I came here with and considering it's been a year and halfish I've outgrown it."

I blush and look down. Minho slowly scooches closer to me and then grabs my hand in his. I look to him with wide eyes and he just smiles.

"Your eyes can get so big when you're shocked." He chuckles. I can't help but giggle at him. I decide to lean my head on his shoulder. We stay like that in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Neither speaking, just enjoying the feeling of security.

I pick my head suddenly feeling brave. I'm going to tell Minho I like him.

"Min, I have to.."

"There you are, mates!" Newt says and sees us holding hands, "It's about bloody time. But come on. It's bedtime. Nick sent me to find everyone else and it seems you are the last two. I hate to break a beautiful moment but I'd rather you not get yelled at."

Newt crutches away and we get up and follow. We still hold hands all the way back to the Homestead.

We get to our rooms on the top floor of the Homestead and say goodnight. Newt crutches into the room and Minho stays one extra second. He quickly gives me a hug and we go our separate ways. That night I sleep in the sweatshirt and dream of a different world where my friends and I can live happily without any Grievers or Creators.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Here you are :) Thank you so much to those who followed and reviewed it means a lot! :) Thank you to TheMortalMazeRunner745, JinLing, adreamersimagination, and GamerGlitch for reviewing past chapters!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner

*TIME SKIP TO NEXT GREENIE-ELLIE'S BEEN IN GLADE 1 MONTH*

I woke up screaming entangled in my sheets. I sat upright in bed in a full sweat trying to catch my breath. The door to my room burst open.

"El!" Minho comes running into the room holding his pillow up as a weapon.

"Min?"

Minho relaxes and walks towards my bed. He sits on the edge of it and pulls me into a hug, "Another nightmare?"

I just nod.

"It's okay El. You're safe. What was it this time?" He asks gently rubbing my back in soothing motions.

"The Grievers." I say and shudder remembering them attacking someone in my dream and I just had to sit there and watch.

"You're not a Runner. The Grievers can't get to you. Gally only got stung because he was a slinthead that walked into the Maze. You're okay El. You're okay." He says to me keeping his voice soothing.

The nightmares have been really bad ever since that day Gally got stung. So many different nightmares of different people getting stung, changing, and dying and I can't do anything. I'm always stuck sitting there watching the horrors and screaming until I wake up. Most nights when I wake up screaming, Minho comes rushing in. I feel really bad I keep waking him and Newt up. Newt obviously can't run because of his leg, which he now only needs a boot for thankfully. And anyways, Minho just has a calming presence. We've gotten very close lately but we still dance around if we like each other; avoiding the conversation like stubborn shanks.

"Thanks Minho, I'm okay now. You can go back to your room. I am really sorry for waking you up" I pause, "again. That's like the 5th time this week. I'm so sorry." I say really fast.

"El, look at me." Minho says and moves my face so we are looking each other in the eyes.

"It is not a bother at all. If I ever think you are in trouble I will help, good that?" He says with a passion in his voice I've never heard before.

I nod, "Good that."

Minho nods and gently lays me back down, "Try to get more sleep."

"Hey Min, why is it that you always bring a pillow? Do you really think that would hurt someone?" I say through a giggle.

He whacks me gently with the pillow.

"You just hit a girl!" I say in fake anger.

"Did it hurt?"

"Actually a bit, yes." I say.

He smirks, "So you see the purpose of the pillow."

I roll my eyes but giggle at his silly ways. When I'm half asleep I seem to get giggly.

"Now sleep El." He says and tucks me in under the cover and turns to leave.

I'm suddenly scared of the nightmares coming back and take a chance, "Minho?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you, uh, maybe stay with me? Until I fall back asleep?" I ask sheepishly thankful he can't see the blush on my cheeks.

"Of course. How about I take the hammock?" He points to it hanging right next to the bed.

I nod. He comes over and squeezes my hand before getting in the hammock.

"Sweet dreams Elizabeth." He says and his breathing immediately evens out indicating he is fast asleep.

I close my eyes and immediately fall into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a while.

I wake up the next morning feeling very refreshed. It was the first time in awhile I got any sleep. I stretch out in bed and put on my glasses pulling my hair up into a messy bun. I stand up from bed and suddenly remember I wasn't alone in the room for the majority of the night as I see Minho sound asleep in the hammock.

I creep over to the hammock ready to scare him as payback for all the times he and Newt have scared me awake this past month. Plus, today I am no longer the Greenie so I am feeling extra sunshiney.

"Nice try El." Minho says making me scream before I can scare him.

"Dang it Minho! I was trying to scare you, how did you know I was there?"

He shrugs and gracefully jumps down off the hammock, "I'm a light sleeper. Heard you walking around. You may have been a dancer but you don't have the most graceful walk." He chuckles and I laugh because it is so true. Outside of dance I know that I am very clumsy and heavy footed.

"Well goodmorning then." I say and turn around to get dressed but then I remember Minho is still there and turn back to him.

"Um, thanks again for last night. You didn't have to stay the whole night." I say and he smiles.

"Anytime Shebean."

I smile hugely, "No no. I am no longer the Greenbean! When should the new arrival get here?"

Minho sighs, "Who knows. It's a different time. You for example came up in the morning and slept the day away. The one before came afternoon. It changes. I'm hoping this one comes sooner rather than later so we can just go about our lives. I hate dealing with Greenies."

I cross my arms, "I'll pretend I'm not offended."

He just winks and walks out of the room; I'm assuming to get dressed.

I quickly dress and knock on the boys room door before letting myself in. This seems to be how things go for us, only knocking out of courtesy.

But, this time I quickly discover I should have waited for an answer. I walk in and see Minho standing shirtless laughing at something Newt must have just said. I stand there and stare because Minho is muscular. Holy moly he has abs. I mean I knew he did but I could never see them before and now that I can just wow. I feel a blush warm my cheeks immediately.

"Um, uh I'll just.." I stutter and turn to leave.

I hear Newt hysterically start laughing and even hear Minho's laugh grow louder.

"What's the matter Shebean?" Minho says as he picks up a shirt and I continue to stare.

"Minho, put poor Ellie out of her misery and put a bloody shirt on. And Ellie, please stop staring it's kinda gross watching you two make googoo eyes at each other. It's annoying and reminds of my aloneness." Newt says very dramatically.

"Your aloneness?" I say and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Between your dream, memories whatever and my own dreams I get occasionally I have been able to determine that I had a relationship with someone, well at least the start of one before we came here and clearly that's gone, so yes my aloneness." He says equally dramatic.

"Whatever you say Newtie." I say and walk out the door knowing they'll follow me and we will head to breakfast together.

"What have I told you about that nickname Ellie?" Newt says extra grumpy.

"Okay Sir Grumpypants. Lighten up! Today's a big day, I am officially no longer the Greenbean!" I say and skip across the grass to the Kitchens to retrieve my breakfast.

However, before I could get in line for food a loud noise sounds throughout the Glade. I let out a screech and cover my ears.

"What is that?" I ask to anyone around me.

Minho pats me on the back, "That Shebean is the Greenie alarm. Come, let's go see the shank." He says and grabs my arm pulling me running towards the center of the Glade towards the Box I'm assuming I came up in. I'm super excited and hope it's another girl. I mean all the Gladers are great and all but I could use some girl company.

Minutes go by and the Box finally stops. Minho grabs my hand and rather than blush I follow him towards the outskirts of the crowd on the side.

"Why did we move to the side?" I ask him. I want to see the Greenie.

"I have a sense the Greenbean will be a boy and that means seeing a girl is not the best thing right away." Minho explains but keeps his gaze forward on the box and Gally and some of the others pull the kid out of the box and Minho was right. The Greenbean is a boy.

I sigh, "Guess I'm still the only girl for another month."

"What? Are we not good enough for your buggin standards?"

I turn and see Newt and smile at him, "Of course you are! But it would be nice to have someone for girl talk!"

He and Minho roll their eyes and walk away from me so I call after them, "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

I run to catch up to them.

Minho turns to Newt, "I think the Shebean wants to talk to us. But then again we aren't girls so we may not be good enough."

"You're right mate. Maybe she's using us until a girl comes then she'll leave us hanging." Newt says with mock sadness.

I run around them and stand in front of them with opens arms for a hug, "Hug it out? You know I wouldn't replace you guys!"

They exchange a look and then duck under my arms and walk away laughing.

I call after them again, "RUDE!"

Will and Dmitri come up to me. Dmitri looks at me, "What did you say this time?"

"How do you know it's my fault?" I say.

Will laughs, "Because we know you shanks."

"I may have mentioned how I wanted a girl to be the Greenbean so I could have girl talk. What's so wrong with that?" I smile at them.

They exchange a look and call out to Minho and Newt to wait up. And soon the four of them are laughing and walking away. I roll my eyes, "Boys."

The morning and afternoon pass in a blur. We decided to throw the Greenie his welcome party tonight. Everyone's been busy setting up since no one really works on Greenie arrival day apparently. Once the bonfire is set and night has fallen Gally's drinks start getting passed around. I steer clear this time and opt for a plain old lemonade I found hiding in the Kitchens.

I sit on a log surrounded by a big group of boys. The Greenie has joined us.

"How does it feel not to be the Greenie anymore Ellie?" Will asks while drinking his drink.

"Amazing! No more Greenie, Greenbean, Shebean. That's all for you now. I'm Ellie by the way, the Glade's resident girl." I tell the new kid who seems to be about 14 and looks terrified. I smile and he seems uncertain as he half smiles and nods to acknowledge my introduction.

"Only Minho calls you Shebean anyways." Dmitri says with a smirk. I look to Minho.

He shakes his head, "Shebean stays. As you said, you're still the resident girl." Minho says.

"Why are you the only girl?" The Greenie asks. He hasn't remembered his name yet.

"No clue." I say and conversation picks back up to random things. The Gladers take turns answering questions for the Greenie so I quietly slip away and move towards a quiet hidden area. I sometimes like to just take a moment to myself and soak in the world around me. This past month has been super peculiar and interesting. I can't help but obsess over what the Creator are trying to accomplish and why we can't have our memories in order for them to accomplish whatever it is they're doing.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Minho asks as he sit next to me. Our knees and shoulders touch. We both stay sitting on a rock facing forward towards the bonfire.

"Just how weird this past month has been. Going from remembering nothing, to getting weird memory dreams, to being the only one getting them, being controlled that one time, it's all a lot to think about. Also, how far I've come. There have been so many times I wanted to just shut down and be quiet but I managed to make friends here and the first few days that seemed impossible." I explain.

"I know the feeling," he pauses, "well not the memories. I still got nothing." I giggle.

"Yeah, that is weird. You know Min, you've been in so many of my memories. It's weird but we were super close before coming here and as soon as I got here I gravitated towards you because you had a familiar comforting presence. I know I've said it before but I really can't thank you enough for helping me out and putting up with the annoying Greenie. I know you hate that job." I look down and blush.

Instead of answering Minho shifts on the rock next to me and I feel him looking at me. I lift my head slightly and Minho takes my chin and turns it so that I am looking him in the eyes. It is then that I notice how incredibly close the two of us are sitting. I blush even more. When I think he is about to say something he leans in closer to me and I find myself leaning in on impulse.

Minho then kisses me and my heart soars. I get butterflies in my stomach and feel my cheeks burning up. It's a light kiss but it still leaves me stunned. When we break apart I look to him shocked.

"What was that for?" I ask.

He just shakes his head and laughs, "What does that brilliant genius brain of yours think it was for El?"

It clicks that Minho likes me too and my heart does somersaults in my chest. He must see the realization hit my face because I hear him chuckle.

"You like me?" I ask with the biggest grin on my face.

"I don't kiss all the Greenies that's for sure." He says cheekily and I bump his shoulder with mine. Leave it to Minho to always have a sarcastic remark.

"Well good because then I'd be concerned," I pause, "But I like you too Min. And for some reason I don't mind when you call me Shebean or Elizabeth. Anyone else and I would probably get really mad."

"What can I say? I have a charm with the ladies." He winks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm the only 'lady' here right now."

"Exactly," He says and since the moment seems right he pulls me in for another kiss. This one lasts longer and is interrupted by applause and an all too familiar voice that belongs to a dear friend with terrible timing.

"It's about bloody time!" Newt says clapping and smiling at us.

"You have the world's worst timing. Has anyone ever told you that shank?" Minho asks but smiles nonetheless.

"You may have mentioned it quite a few times this past month." Newt says, "But I need Minho's help with some of those buggin slintheads."

"Any damage control needed for the Greenie?" Minho asks.

"Nah, kid not so surprisingly knocked out a few hours ago. Spent a good portion of the day crying before the Bonfire." Newt says.

It registers that he said hours, "Wait, hours?"

"Yupp. You ducked out about 3 hours ago Ellie." Newt explains and I realize I sat thinking for quite some time.

"Huh, alright then." I say with a smile because the last few minutes were definitely worth the hours of thinking spent alone.

Newt and Minho leave and call goodnight over their shoulders meaning they will be heading back to the Homestead after they help some of the other boys out with whatever it is they need help with. I'm guessing some can't find their beds.

I move from the rock to the grass and lie down to look up at the sky. The stars are there but I can't really see any constellations I learned about like Orion's belt or the Big Dipper. That's odd; all the stars should be seen from wherever you are in the world.

I keep trying to figure out how I can fight for my memories. I know memories are said to be stored in the hippocampus but I don't know how we retrieve lost memories. There has to be something blocking my way because I know where the hippocampus is located and every time I try to mentally stimulate that area I hit a kind of wall. I put my mind to rest and think about the events of the day. I fall asleep with the biggest smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Next update! Thanks everyone who reviewed and followed! You're all amazing :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner

I wake up still feeling happy from the events of the night before. With a smile on my face I get dressed in my typical leggings and combat boots. I decide to wear a baggy tank top that is super cute and comfortable. It's purple with a sequined pocket on the upper left side. I grab the sweatshirt that was Minho's and tie it around my waist in case it gets cold later. I leave my hair down and clip back a piece.

I walk out the door and meet Newt and Minho in the hall.

"Good morning!" I say with a big smile on my face.

They both grumble out a morning before we make our way to breakfast. Minho and I obviously haven't really talked about last night, but I don't care. I told him I like him and that's all that really matters to me. It is out in the open now.

As we walk, Minho takes my hand in his so I look to him with confusion. He just winks causing me to blush and smile. Since Minho isn't a big emotions talker I'm taking it as his subtle way of saying we are officially a thing.

"I said it last night and I will say it again, it's about buggin time you two admitted your feelings. I don't have to listen to Minho complain and wonder if you liked him and watch you over analyze every little word that came out of the slintheads mouth. You were practically a couple anyways but I guess that snog really solidified the deal huh?" Newt says looking to us for confirmation.

"Oh shush." Minho says but smiles at Newt. Those two really are the best of friends. It actually comforts me a bit knowing that Minho was talking to Newt about me.

"So we are a couple now?" I ask Minho.

He squeezes my hand, "If you want to be."

I squeeze his hand back and nod. Newt applauds and the three of us start laughing at his antics.

Minho looks to Newt, "You know Newt, that makes you a perpetual third wheel now if you keep hanging around with us."

Newt groans, "Please keep the couply stuff to a minimum when I'm around then? If you're really my mates you'll grant me this one wish."

"Sure thing," Minho pauses, "Newtie."

Newt just glares at Minho but eventually can't keep the angry facade up and breaks down laughing. We get to the Kitchens and get in line for breakfast. Everyone sees Minho's hand in mine.

"It's about time," Clint says coming up besides us, "Newt and I have been starting to worry neither of you would ever say anything."

"Do all of you shanks just gossip while I bust my butt running all day?" Minho asks meaning it jokingly.

"Pretty much," I say as we reach Frypan who thankfully doesn't make an 'about time' comment and lets us go in peace.

After breakfast, Minho has to leave for the Maze and I have to go the Medjack hut.

"See ya tonight!" I say and give him a hug.

"Yes you will." He says and kisses my forehead before turning and running off to the Maps Room to get his supplies. I smile and walk into the Medjack Hut to get ready for the day but not before the other Runner's see us hug.

Ben comes over and pats Minho on the back, "Finally got her?"

Minho just slaps his arm away and kisses my cheek before running off with Ben.

Clint and I spend the day tending to Baggers and Builders. We heard the Greenie is starting off at the Slicers today. It's apparently a tradition but I wouldn't know considering I went the nontraditional route. It sounds disgusting anyway.

Sometime after lunch, Winston comes into the Medjack Hut with the Greenie. He looks incredibly pale.

Clint looks to Winston, "Not a Slicer then?"

"Nope. Took one look at the pigs and then the knife and passed out. Just woke him up and figured I'd bring him here to freshen up a bit." Winston then leaves the Greenie behind and gets back to work.

I walk over, "Hey, don't feel bad. We have so many jobs for a reason. You'll find where you belong I promise."

The kid looks at me and his face suddenly brightens up, "Thank you Ellie."

I smile at him, "You're welcome. Now do you remember your name yet?"

He nods, "Yeah, actually I do. It's Jack."

Before I can respond Alby and Nick come into the Medjack Hut. Nick approaches Jack, "Greenbean, what happened? You okay?"

Jack nods, "Yea just didn't like that job. I'm clearly not cut out for that."

"That's fine. You'll be with the Baggers the rest of the day then. Get the two hard to stomach jobs out of the way Greenbean." Nick says and turns to leave.

"What's a Bagger do?" Jack asks.

Alby chuckles darkly, "Oh you will see. They clean up any dead bodies we find lying around and kind of do maintenance in the Deadheads."

I roll my eyes at Alby's lack of understanding people's emotions.

"Also, you remember your name yet Greenie?" Alby asks.

"Yes. It's Jack." He says simply.

"Welcome to the Glade Jack!" Nick says, "Follow me. We have a pit stop to make before you get to work with the Baggers. Time to make you an official Glader."

"It's not another Griever is it?" Jack says and shudders.

It's then I realize what they have in mind, "Nah you only get to see that once. You're going to be signing the wall if my guess is correct." I look to Alby and Nick for confirmation and they nod. "Nothing too terrible. And if you need any advice Jack feel free to come find me! I was the last Greenie so I know exactly what you're going through."

Jack nods and then follows Nick and Alby out of the Medjack Hut. Jeff and Clint turn to me with a weird look.

"What?"

"You're really good with the Greenie. You have a calming and comforting presence." Jeff explains.

"Just trying to make him feel welcome. Plus, it's important to make someone feel comfortable if you want them to do their part." I explain and go back to my work.

Soon after we close up the Medjack Hut for the day the Runners return. They all disappear into the Map Room to do what it is they do in there. I decide to help Frypan out in the Kitchens for a bit.

"How's it been going Frypan? I haven't had the chance to work with you in a bit." I ask as we prepare dinner.

"It's been same old same old Ellie. How about with you? Anything new you want to tell me about? Anything about a particular shank?" Frypan asks and I look at him with eyebrows raised.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Of course I do! I want to know the gossip." Frypan smiles.

"You know, boys are way worse with gossip I'm learning." I say and we both laugh and finish working.

Once dinner is served I join Minho, Newt, Alby and Nick. Odd group, we normally sit with Will and Dmitri.

"Hi guys!" I say and sit down next to Minho who smiles at me. I smile back at him and turn to Alby and Nick who are looking between Minho and I.

"I'm just going to say it. You two are so cute together!" Nick says with excitement.

I laugh, "Uh thanks?"

"But, I have to be a leader first and tell you to make sure you keep doing your part. We can't have lovers quarrels ruining either of your work ethics good that? Also, keep the PDA to a minimum please, can't have all the other shanks getting jealous and starting fights" Nick says suddenly back to leader mode.

"Good that" Minho says while I say, "PDA?"

Nick looks at me weirdly, "You, the resident girlie doesn't know what PDA stands for?"

I roll my eyes, "I know what it means Nick. Why do you think that would be an issue? Do either of us really seem like we love attention and PDA?"

"Good point Greenie." Nick says and goes to speak again but I cut him off.

"Not the Greenie anymore!" I say and sigh.

"Yeah Nick, she's just the Shebean, not the Greenbean" Minho says with a smirk sent my way and I glare at him.

Alby clears his throat, "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you guys. Ever since Newt got hurt we've been short a Runner so no one gets a break anymore and I don't want them getting exhausted. We need a replacement and we need to hold try-outs."

Minho raises an eyebrow and looks skeptically at Alby, "Isn't that my job to decide if I need more Runners or not?"

Nick steps in before things can escalate because I was getting the sense Minho didn't appreciate Alby making decisions on his behalf, "It is your job. You're right, that's why we sat here to ask you your opinion on if it's time to hold another set of trials and if we should start asking Keepers who they recommend?"

Minho sits in silence a second and looks to Newt because frankly I know nothing about this and don't even know why I'm here. Newt and Minho appear to communicate without words. It's always creepy when they do that but they've gotten so close they can tell what the other is thinking with just one look.

"Fine. Is that all?" Minho asks clearly indicating the conversation is over.

"Just one more thing," Nick says hesitantly and looks to Alby, "We were thinking and we have a recommendation. Do you want to hear who now or at a Gathering when we get all of the official recommendations?"

"Just get it over with now." Minho says and starts eating officially losing interest in the conversation. I grab one his hands under the table to calm him. In some ways, Minho seems more of a leader than Alby and Nick.

Nick and Alby share a look. Nick finally clears his throat, "I'll rip off the bandaid. We are officially recommending Ellie. She's the most qualified Glader here. She will officially be participating in Runner trials."

Minho stiffens next to me and rub circles on his hand to try to calm him but to no success.

"What if I don't want to be a Runner?" I ask.

"You don't have to decide just yet. Wait until after trials and then tell us that you still don't want to be a Runner." Alby says.

"That it?" Minho asks tersely.

Nick nods and shortly after Alby and Nick quietly excuse themselves and leave the three of us alone to talk about what just happened. It's mostly Newt and I talking, Minho remains relatively quiet.

"So you just pick people to audition for Runners?" I ask.

"Audition? No, it's not a bloody audition Ellie. It's called try outs. Keepers pick people either from their group or who they've seen doing exceptionally well around the Glade. They then have a Gathering and Minho and Nick must ultimately decide who gets to officially participate in training. Training then lasts a few days and is primarily with Minho and sometimes Ben. From there, we have another Gathering to decide who becomes a Runner and who goes back to their old jobs." Newt explains carefully.

"That sounds intense. But wouldn't one week not be enough? Clearly running requires adrenaline and muscle. Your muscles need time to adapt to the sudden change in movement and to eventually develop muscle memory thus making the runs easier. Also, one week is not enough time for muscles to get toned or to learn the entire course of the maze. I mean I would have no issue with the memorization but I take it not all of you have photographic memories?"

Minho chuckles and speaks for the first time, "No El. Only you have a freaky memory and brain."

"Hey! My brain is not freaky! I just have a large capacity for the storage of information and memories. My guess is my hippocampus is larger than most others." I cut myself off when I see them looking at me as if I just proved my own point.

"Right, I see what you mean. Sorry I tend to slip into nerd mode. But what about adrenaline? And heart rates? Wouldn't the Runners in training need to adjust their diets to compensate for the sudden increase in physical activity and thus an increase in their rate of burning calories?" I ask suddenly full of questions.

"I guess. That would explain why Minho always eats a ton." Newt says smirking at Minho.

"Maybe I just have an awesome metabolism." Minho says and takes a big bite of dinner.

After a moment of thinking what it would be like running the Maze I blurt out, "But I don't want to be a Runner. I've made that clear since the day I got here. I don't want to ever have to think about facing a Griever. I hate running, I don't have the endurance or muscle tone for it!"

"Actually El you do. You have the perfect memory for it; you would have the entire maze memorized it would be such an asset to the Glade. You do have the endurance because you were a dancer prior to this and you still look incredibly fit, and cute might I add." Minho says and wraps an arm around my waist.

I blush but am still a little unsettled by the news, "You don't think they'll force me into it will they? Please Min I can't do it. You saw how many nightmares I had after watching Gally get stung. Plus I absolutely hate running!" I add the hate running part in the hopes of lightening the mood.

"How do you know you hate running if you've never done it before?" Newt asks.

"Oh I have before the Glade. They forced me to run and do some physical activities and I managed to get out of them all by saying I dance and want to focus on learning as much as possibly because I seemed to be really fascinated with everything there was to learn! I love learning and actually miss it." I say with a sigh missing being in a classroom.

"Wow, you're a bigger nerd than I thought," Minho says with that charming smile of his.

I suddenly get insecure for some reason and look down. Minho leans in close to my ear and whispers, "But you're a very hot nerd. It's a compliment El."

I look to him and smile shyly and he smiles back and pulls me into a side hug.

Newt interrupts, "As cute as that was I think we need to decide what to do about Ellie if you don't want to run and frankly, I don't want her running the Maze if she doesn't want to and I take it Minho you don't want her to run?" Minho shakes his head no.

"It's nothing against you El. I think you're probably the most qualified Glader but I promised to protect you and so did Newt so I can't do that if you are a Runner." Minho explains and I nod.

"I understand. But, if it's what they want then maybe I have to do it. Let's not worry about it now please." I ask not wanting any fights to start and they both agree.

Newt leaves mentioning something about checking in on the Greenie so Minho and I take a walk. Minho leads me deep into the Deadheads past the graves and into the trees.

"Min where are we going? It's dark and I don't particularly like the dark." I whine but continue to follow him. He stops short in front of me and tells me to close my eyes.

"What why?" I ask.

"Please just do it El, actually get on my back first. I'll give you a piggy back ride." Minho says and crouches so I jump on his back and close my eyes.

We walk for a little while more and Minho finally puts me down so I open my eyes and see a field of grass before me. It's hidden behind all the trees of the Deadheads but it's so beautiful.

"It's so peaceful out here! How did you find it?" I ask stunned that I haven't found it before.

"Stumbled upon it early on during my time here," Minho says extending his arms out wide. Just as I'm about to speak a little black bug like thing comes scuttling towards us and I screech.

"What is that?" I yell and jump back on Minho's back without warning. Luckily he's strong and caught me with no issues.

Minho laughs, "Just a shuck Beetleblade. We don't know what they do but we think they might be the Creators way of spying. They have W.I.C.K.E.D. written across the back and it's also in the Maze on the walls so we figured it's connected to the Creators."

The word WICKED sounds very familiar and I feel a pain in my skull as I try to piece it together. I shake off the feeling and turn my attention back to Minho.

"Thanks for showing me your special place."

"Of course," Minho says and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"We don't need to talk about us right? I don't like talking about emotions all that much either," I say and snuggle up against his side.

"No emotion talk here." Minho says and wraps an arm around me. We stay standing cuddling into each other enjoying the silence of the Glade at night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Here is the next update! Thank you for all of your kind words and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts. Sorry in advanced for any typos I just wanted to get a chapter posted. It is mostly fluff but I have big things planned coming up!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner.

 _Ellie was walking really fast down a long white hallway. She was 13 at the time. She needed to talk to her brother. She started pounding her fist on a door and walked in before Thomas got a chance to answer._

 _Ellie stormed into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Her brother was standing very close to a 15 year old blushing Newt who had his hands around Thomas' neck. They two quickly jumped apart._

" _Ohh, uhh, sorry, I can um just come back," Ellie said and slowly started to walk towards the door._

" _What is it Elizabeth?" Thomas said with an edge to his voice._

" _I can come back really. Sorry for barging in! I was just anxious, that's all," Ellie turns to leave but stops, "By the way, I totally knew you two would make the cutest couple." Ellie says with a smile at both of them causing both to blush._

" _Bloody hell Ellie you and Minho both need to take it back a notch on the comments. This stays between the four of us got it?"_

" _What stays between who?" Minho says walking into the room unannounced._

" _Ugh what is everyone doing in my room?" Thomas groans and sits on his bed._

" _All we need is Sonya and then the gang's all here!" Ellie says excitedly forgetting what made her so anxious for a brief moment._

" _Why don't you go find her?" Thomas says staring Ellie down._

" _Because it's more fun to torment my brother and his dear Newtie," Ellie says smiling him._

" _Yeah Tommy, relax." Newt says and sits next to Thomas causing the boy to smile and blush._

 _Ellie and Minho shared a knowing look that didn't go unnoticed by Thomas and Newt._

 _Newt leaned in closer to Thomas whispering, "How much you wanna bet those two have a buggin' thing for each other?"_

 _Thomas looks alarmed at Newt, "What?"_

 _Newt puts a hand on his shoulder, "Just look at the way they communicate without talking. It's in their eyes. Minho always wants to protect her and she feels comforted by his presence. Kinda like us."_

 _At that Thomas blushes and touches Newt's hand, "He better not try a move in front of me. He may be my best friend but she is still my little sister."_

I wake up with a smile plastered on my face. I know this is a memory because now that I think about it, I remember overhearing Newt and Thomas but not saying anything because at the time it seemed absurd I'd ever like Minho but look at me now. Standing up I get dressed and put my hair in braids like I used to when I was little. I put on one of Minho's old t-shirts and smile to myself before heading to the Kitchens to help Frypan. I've been working so much in the Medjack Hut and have missed getting to bake.

I get to the Kitchens before Frypan so I start gathering ingredients for pancakes and mixing. Frypan enters shortly after and soon we are serving all the Gladers together.

I see Minho and Newt approaching and smile, "Morning!"

Minho looks at me with a fake pout, "You didn't say good morning to us before you left!"

"Sorry!" I say as I hand him a plate of pancakes, "I gave you an extra!" I say and point out the smiley face I made on the top one with maple syrup.

"No fair. He gets a bloody extra pancake because you fancy each other?" Newt asks in fake annoyance.

I just smile and so does Minho. They go to a table while I finish help Frypan serve everyone else. Once we are done I grab my stack of chocolate chip pancakes I made just for myself and join Newt and Minho.

When I sit down Minho kisses my cheek and Newt makes gagging sounds. We eat mostly in a comfortable silence. All too soon it's time for us to get to work.

Newt walks towards the Gardens while I accompany Minho to the Map Room.

"Is that my shirt?" Minho asks out of the blue as we walk hand in hand now that we are alone.

I blush and look down, "Yes, it's super comfy."

Minho shakes his head, "First my sweatshirt, not my t-shirt. Just don't come after my button down. That is my favorite."

"As you wish," I say and wrap an arm around his waist.

We get to the Map Room and Minho pulls me into a kiss. It's sweet and I can still taste the maple syrup on his lips. When we pull apart he smiles at me.

"Have a good day in the boring old Glade. DOn't miss me too much." He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

I put a hand dramatically to my forehead and sigh, "Oh how will I ever survive a day without you here?"

He laughs and picks me up and starts spinning me in circles. I start laughing too and he thankfully puts me down before I get too dizzy. Minho then picks up a flower from the ground and puts it in my hair.

"There. Looks pretty like that." He smiles at me.

"Look at you being all soft. I might just have to tell the other Gladers just how adorable you can be." I say and go to mess up his hair.

"Don't you dare. Also, no touching the hair," he says swatting away my hand.

"How do you keep it so perfect all the time?" I ask trying to think of a time I've seen it messy.

"That's my secret." He winks at me.

I raise an eyebrow, "Really? I bet you just wake up with it like that."

He gasps dramatically, "How dare you insult me! I actually put an effort into my hair. I put a little product in it if you must know."

"I knew it! It's just not humanly possible for hair to be that perfect all the time. Like seriously, you never have a hair out of place and it always looks so incredibly handsome." I say and then blush realizing I just showered him with compliments.

Minho smirks, "You think I'm handsome?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I start to giggle.

"Maybe I do," I suddenly feel a bit confident and flirty.

"Oh really?" Minho says and pulls me into another kiss. I melt into his strong arms around me. I suddenly remember we are still outside the Map Room and pull back and look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You have to leave and I have to get to work! You have to run I'm so sorry." I ramble on.

Minho just chuckles, "No need to apologize. I was enjoying the company. Plus I'm the fastest Runner we have, I can complete my course and be back before the others."

"Oh how modest," I smile and start pushing him towards the door, "Now go before you actually are late and can't get back in because I'll kill you if you ever get stuck in the maze overnight."

"As you wish." He kisses my cheek and enters the Map Room to grab his backpack while I go to the Medjack Hut.

It's a really slow day and I end up leaving to work with Frypan. It's great getting to catch up with him. Jack is working with us in the Kitchens today too.

"So Jack, how you liking the Glade?" I ask as we sort through food supplies and put them away in their rightful places.

"It's okay," He replies quietly watching where everything goes.

"It'll grow on you. It took me a few days to adjust too." I smile and show him where to put the ingredients he was holding.

"Yeah Greenbean. And Ellie here was a weird one so don't go based on her. Took the rest of us a lot longer to stop crying and klunking ourselves. Look us now! A bunch of shanks working together." Frypan says gleefully.

"What's with the weird words you guys use?" Jack asks.

"I still don't like using their words. Plus I swear they are made up because I never remember reading them in the dictionary." I explain and then realize I just told them I have read the dictionary.

"The dictionary?" Jack looks shocked I read it.

I stumble over my words trying to hide the fact that I have memories and read it at that weird school I apparently went to, "Well Clint and Jeff have a medical dictionary and I've been reading it to make sure I know what I need to know."

They both nod and Frypan explains to Jack that I have a freaky photographic memory and am quite the nerd. I just smile and sigh in relief that I managed to not mention my memories.

The day passes in a similar fashion. Jack is not a chef so I doubt he will be joining us in the Kitchens. I can also sense he will not be cut out for Medjacks but I keep my observation to myself.

I'm sorting through the few cookbooks in the Kitchens looking for a baking one. I want to make a dessert tonight but I'm not sure what to make! I'm thinking just plain chocolate chip cookies because everyone has to love cookies. I find the perfect recipe and get baking. I'm all alone right now and it's super peaceful. Everyone leaves me alone and I get to reflect on my thoughts. I think about the possibility that I will be running and it scares me a lot but then I also remember that being in the Maze could spark a new memory to come back which could in theory help us escape. I don't know what to do because I know Minho doesn't want me running and I'm not particularly fond of the idea. I sigh. I guess I just have to wait for the training before making a final decision. I don't want to end up being forced to do something I hate. I just know I hate running.

I push the thoughts from my mind and focus on happy thoughts instead. I think about Minho and I and how far we've come in just a month since I've been here. From my memories, I can definitely tell we liked each other before coming here. I also can't help but think about my brother and how he and Newt were a thing. I hope they find their way back to each other because they were so adorable.

Once all the cookies are baked, dinner is served. Minho is back before the doors close and sits with Newt. I quickly join them and sit next to Minho. Will, Jack and Dmitri join us.

"These cookies are shucking amazing Ellie!" Will says stuffing two into his mouth.

Dmitri nods in agreement and stuff his face with a cookie as well.

"Why don't you try eating one at a time?" I suggest.

Will talks with his mouth full, "What's the fun of that."

"Why are boys so gross?" I say in mock disgust, "I can see all the food when you talk with your mouths full. Ever heard of manners?"

"Man, Minho's sassiness is rubbing off on you Ellie." Dmitri says through a full mouth of cookies.

"Nah, Shebean was always sassy," Minho says and grabs my hand under the table.

"He's right. Ellie has always been a sassy one" Newt says in agreement and I smirk at him.

We continue joking around for the rest of the night and then head our separate ways to bed. Jack stays mostly quiet and follows Will and Dmitri to the hammocks.

I open the door to my room and Minho catches me by surprise with a kiss.

"Goodnight Min." I say and kiss him back.

He smiles, "Sweet dreams my Elizabeth."

He walks away and blows me one last kiss very dramatically before entering his bedroom. I pretend to catch it and put it in my pocket. We both laugh quietly before closing the doors to our separate rooms for the night. I hear him and Newt laughing and talking through the wall. I guess life in the Glade could be a lot worse than this.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Thank you TheMortalMazeRunner745 for your review! I will try harder to proofread my stuff before posting :) Sometimes I just want to get a chapter up that I forget to check for grammar mistakes! Glad you're enjoying the story! Also thanks to the Guest who reviewed, hope you keep enjoying what I write for you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner

There's a persistent banging on my door and I urge it to go away. It is too early to get up. I groan and roll over hoping it goes away but it only gets louder.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" The voice yells through my door.

"Go away!" I shout back and put my pillow over my head and try to fall back asleep.

"You've left us no choice El." Suddenly my door is thrown open and my blankets are thrown off.

"No!" I whine and cuddle my pillow closer. Only Newt and Minho would barge in and demand I wake up at such an inconvenient hour.

"Come on El, it's only 4:45am!" Minho says and sits on the bed.

I take advantage of this and latch onto him using him as a pillow now.

"Comfy," I say as I cuddle into his side and continue to refuse to get up.

"No way. You are not cuddling to get out of this. If you are going to be participating in The Runner Trials you need to start some training. You're lucky we are giving you this two day advantage. The Gathering is today which means everyone else will start training later today." Minho says and struggles to get out of my grasp of him.

I look up at him and open my eyes. I give him my best puppy dog face and snuggle up closer to him, "Just a few more minutes of sleep please," I say and widen my eyes innocently knowing he can't resist my eyes.

I see the struggle cross his face and Newt starts laughing, "I never thought I'd see the day someone would crack Minho's shell." I smile at Newt in triumph before turning back to Minho with my pleading face.

"Isn't this just so comfortable Min," I grab the blanket from his hands and pull it over me as I stay cuddled into him.

He shakes his head and stands up causing my head to flop down onto the bed; I look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You need to train if you're being forced to participate in Trials. The last day typically involves going with someone in the Maze and I need you to be ready. Do this for me, please," Minho says in a rare moment of vulnerability. He knows I can't argue when he says do it for him.

I sigh dramatically and stand up, "Ugh, fine. You win!"

He smirks, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

I throw my pillow at him while Newt laughs and tells Minho he deserved it. Once I untangle myself from the blanket I realize I am just in my short shorts and oversize t-shirt so it must look like I'm not wearing pants. Minho and Newt seem to have noticed as well because Minho is blushing and Newt is holding back another laugh.

I decide to play it up, "Why the blush Min?"

I see him visibly swallow as he scratches the back of his neck, "No reason."

"Really?" I say as I stretch out causing my shirt to rise up and reveal my shorts. I see him visibly relax and point a finger at him.

"Ha! You didn't think I was wearing pants did you?" I cross my arms and smirk.

"What?" Minho asks very uncharacteristically flustered.

"Boys, always so dirty minded." I say and Newt laughs in agreement.

I tell them to turn around so I can get dressed. I decide to wear my capri leggings, a sports bra and my purple running jacket. I pull my hair up into a bun and put in my contacts. Two days ago we decided to start these early morning training sessions. They've been making me do all sorts of workouts and running exercises. It's exhausting really but I got new purple and gray running shoes out of it that I'm obsessed with. Some of the exercises have even been good for Newt's leg, it's like physical therapy for him. Minho kind of just coaches us.

"I'm ready." I say and walk past them towards the door. They follow close behind and we make our way outside to the still dark Glade. We find a spot away from the others in the depths of the Deadheads and get to work.

"What's on the agenda today?" I ask as I sit in the grass and start to stretch. I love stretching so I make sure to always do that before and after these workouts.

"Just some physical training. No running today." Minho says as he stands and watches.

"Physical? As in…." I ask hesitantly.

"You'll see." Minho smiles and helps Newt out of his boot so he can do some basic stretches Clint and I recommended he do for his leg.

"Okay let's get this over with," I sigh and start to stand up.

"No, no. Push ups are first."

I sigh dramatically, "Whyyyyy? Can't we do sit ups? Or squats? Or anything besides arm exercises? Look at me," I flap my arms around, "I have spaghetti arms! I can do squats, lunges, leg lifts, stretches or anything else for days! Just please no arm workouts, please Min!" I plead with him knowing I'm being just a bit over dramatic but I really hate push ups.

"You need upper body strength El! You were a dancer; I know you can handle a couple push ups." He points to the ground and I sigh again and get into plank position.

The rest of our hour of workouts flies by. I continue to complain about it being too early to workout and exercise. Soon enough it's over and I flop down into the grass.

"Finally!" I say and lie out extending all my limbs which are now sore and tired.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. That was an easy set." Minho says sitting next to me.

I move my head to look at him, "What about those push ups, burpees, and those things where I had to go down to my elbows and then up to my hands was easy?!"

He shrugs, "I didn't have a problem."

"That's because you have amazingly sculpted muscular arms!" I say exasperated, "I won't be able to move my arms. I'm dying."

Minho turns to Newt, "And you say I'm dramatic."

Newt chuckles, "Yeah, Ellie beats you in the drama department."

I sit up and go to reply but then groan at the soreness, "I hate you both."

"No you don't" Newt says cheerfully.

"Oh, but I do." I say and struggle to stand up. Minho extends a hand which I gratefully take. I end up giving him my deadweight to pick up.

"You're not going to try are you? I'm going to have to pick you up aren't I?" Minho asks after feeling my zero effort to stand.

"It looks that way mate." Newt says patting Minho on the back.

Minho sighs and crouches down and scoops me up into his arms.

"See! You did all those workouts with us today and can still pick me up. Superhuman strength I tell ya!" I say and rest my head in the crook of his neck causing him to shiver slightly.

Minho and Newt just chuckle and we all head towards the bathrooms so I can quickly shower before we eat breakfast.

After I clean up we go to the Kitchens and I realize how hungry I am, "Man have I worked up quite the appetite." Nick and Alby walk up to us.

"Morning guys." Nick says and Alby just nods.

"Goodmorning," I say cheerfully and Minho squeezes my hand.

"So we just wanted to give Ellie an update. I guess you'll hear in the Gathering we have with everyone later today but you are going to be trying out for Runners. We are desperate for someone to fill a spot and you are highly qualified, probably the best candidate. Luckily everyone has today off since it's the end of the week and the Box comes up so we can hold a meeting with everyone after the Keepers and Leaders discuss who else will participate. Minho, we need you to get her running shoes. I think we have a pair for girls in the Map Room? Not too sure, that's your territory. Alright, well see you shanks at the meeting! See you afterwards Ellie." Nick says all business and Alby just follows him to a table to eat breakfast.

"He doesn't know you already gave me the shoes does he?" I ask smiling at Minho.

He smiles back and kisses my cheek, "Nope. Like he said, Map Room is my territory."

We laugh and then grab our breakfast and sit down. Afterwards Minho and Newt head into the meeting of Keepers and Leaders. They let Newt sit in as third in command now. I decide to check up on Jack who has become friends with WIll and Dmitri as well.

"Morning boys!" I say and take a seat next to them in the grass.

"Hey Ellie! How's it going?" Will asks.

"Pretty good. I've been getting to work in the Kitchens a bit more which is always nice."

"That's good. Always love when you bake dessert for us! It's always delicious." Dmitri says and Jack and Will nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys! How about you Jack? Think you know where you're ending up?" I ask because he's been awfully quiet all week.

"I don't know." He says in whisper.

"I think you'll end up with the Track Hoes. You were able to keep up just fine Greenie!" Dmitri says slapping Jack on the back.

"Yeah, you blend in with us slintheads in the Gardens." Will adds in flashing Jack an encouraging smile.

"See that, I'm sure you'll be just fine Jack." I say trying to cheer him up. He's definitely a quiet one that's for sure.

"Thanks guys. Just still trying to adjust is all." Jack says and shrugs.

"No problem Greenie" I smile at him.

"Ellie!" Someone shouts across the Glade. I look around trying to find where it came from and see Newt waving me over.

I stand up, "Well looks like I'm needed. See you guys later." They all wave as I jog towards Newt.

"What's up Newtie?"

"What did I bloody say about that horrific name?" He groans and motions for me to follow him.

"I can't seem to remember." I smile innocently and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh bug off."

"So I should leave?" I start to walk away from him knowing I can't actually leave but enjoying pushing his buttons.

"Get back here! Come on you pain in my arse." He walks away and we go towards the Homestead and into the large room for Gatherings and meetings.

"Who else was selected?" I ask Newt.

"You'll find out in a minute, now won't ya?" He says cheekily.

"Well alright then," I sass right back at him.

As we enter the large room I notice the Keepers all sitting in seats and Nick and Alby are standing towards the side near a podium. I see a few empty seats and take one. I look around for Minho and find him directly opposite me; I smile at him and he winks back causing me to blush.

I get up to walk over to Minho to talk to him but I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. Newt is staring at me and shakes his head.

I blink innocently, "What?"

"No talking to him until after this meeting. I want this to be over as soon as bloody possible." Newt says and gestures towards my chair.

I sigh and sit down, he sits next to me.

"Where are all the other candidates?" I ask him noticing only two other boys, both of which I haven't met yet.

"Well, we had a problem coming up with people, so it's you, and those two Builders plus one TrackHoe and Bagger who Zart went to get."

"A Bagger?" I ask a little hesitantly.

"Don't ask." Newt says and sighs in frustration.

A few minutes later the other two guys come in following Zart. They sit down next to the two Builders and the meeting begins.

"Alright so you five have been selected by the Keepers to try out for Runners. That's all I'm going to say. I now turn it over to Minho. Keeper of the Runners." Nick says and Minho stands looking all business.

"Listen up shanks, the next few days you belong to me. You do what I say when I say it and you don't whine like a bunch of slintheads, good that?" Minho says very intimidatingly.

I notice all the other boys just nod and look terrified at Minho. I'm a little terrified myself and try to smile at him but he doesn't smile back.

Newt leans in and whispers, "He's always this terrifying at meetings. You're literally the only one I've seen that has been able to soften his shell."

I look to Newt shocked, "Really?"

"You two done?" Alby calls to us and I look at him and blush suddenly embarrassed. I put my head down and nod while stuttering an apology.

"Good, so you five will be with Minho the rest of today and for the following 5 days. On this date next week we will meet back up and it will be decided who becomes the Runner." Alby says and Nick quickly dismisses the meeting after that.

I quickly rush out of the Homestead and wait outside for Minho and the others assuming we will start training immediately. The other four boys seem to think I know what I'm doing and stand by me. The two Builders start looking at me and whispering. I get very self conscious.

"I bet she's only here because Minho thinks she's hot," One says smirking in my direction.

I blush and look away not wanting to hear their conversation but they grow louder.

The other one chuckles and I hear them hi-five, "Well he's right, she certainly is hot. I'd like to see her running and sweating that's for shucking sure."

Before the other gets a chance to respond Minho comes out of the meeting room looking furious. He walks right up to the two Builders and grabs them both by the collars of their shirts.

"You insult Ellie again and I will hurt you both. I don't care about the shucking rules. Nick and Alby will easily back me up if they find out how disgusting you two slintheads are. Not a word more about anyone ever, good that?" Minho growls at them and I find it both intimidating and attractive.

I look to the Trackhoe and Bagger and see them looking pale at Minho. He has quite the hold over people. At least everyone respects him, well except the Builders it seems. Makes sense though, after Gally's changing he's become a total jerk to everyone, especially me.

"What's it to you? Gally hates her and he's our Keeper. Not you." The second Builder growls back, I think his name was Ethan, and I see Minho grit his teeth. I quickly walk over to Minho and l put a hand on his arm. It has the desired effect and he releases them.

Minho points at Ethan, "You're done."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you need me to spell it out? You are done with try outs. You don't have what it takes. Leave." Minho says and starts to walk away. I've never seen him get this angry.

There's a moment of suspense in the air where no one moves or says anything and next thing I know Ethan walks right up to Minho, who has his back turned to him, and punches him in the face.

Minho whips his head around and there's an anger in his eyes I've never seen before and I need to stop him before he does something I know he will regret. I quickly try to run up to Minho but Ethan grabs my waist and digs his fingers into my sides. I grit my teeth and know I need to get Minho's attention because I remember being told punishment for harming another Glader is the worst thing imaginable.

"Min, look at me, please. You know what happens if you hit back,." I plead with him and he keeps his eyes staring forward.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Minho says glaring at Ethan.

Ethan just pulls me close to him and grits his teeth. I noticed the other 3 have left.

"Or what?" Ethan says and leans in close to my face making me uncomfortable.

I see Newt and Nick making their way towards us being lead by the other two trying out. Gally is following the other Builder.

Newt comes hobbling over, "What in bloody hell is going on over here?"

I've never been so relieved to see Newt. Nick looks furious but Gally is smirking and I've never wanted to hit someone more than I wanted to hit him.

"Ethan. Enough." Nick says with intense authority in his voice and I feel Ethan's hands release me but not before he tightens his grip even more. I know there are going to be bruises where his hands were. I sigh in relief and Newt is standing next to me in an instant.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's Minho I'm worried about. Ethan punched him in the eye. It's swelling up but he didn't punch back. I swear. He didn't do anything wrong. Please Newt don't let them do anything to Min. I know there's horrible punishment for harming another Glader and Minho did nothing." I beg Newt.

"Relax Ellie. We know Minho didn't do anything. Ethan though will be punished." Newt says and pulls me into a quick hug.

I look over and see Nick, Ethan and Gally having a very animated conversation.

Gally gets loud enough for me to hear, "Come one Nick you can't be serious? A banishing? I know Ellie must have started it. I've been trying to tell you that ever since my Changing she doesn't belong here. Something's up with her and she's dragged Minho and Newt under her spell and charm. She even seduced Minho. Ethan doesn't deserve to be banished because of the shucking whore messing with everything."

I rush forwards in anger and embarrassment on the verge of tears. I don't even want to talk to anyone.

I hear Gally call out, "See. Girls are too shucking emotional. She's not cut out to be a Runner."

"Shut it Gally" Minho says and grabs my arm before I can get too far away.

"You're not leaving. We have training to do." Minho says and with a nod I follow him and the other three remaining boys to the Map Room.

Once inside the other Builder is the first to break the silence, "So she gets to stay and train?"

Minho turns and stands incredibly close to his face, "Yes, Ellie is training. Problem?"

The Builder visibly swallows and shakes his head 'no.'

"Good. Now, you all need some running sneakers so find a box with your size and put the shoes on like a good little Runner in training." Minho says and gestures to a pile of boxes.

While the boys rush over to the boxes I hold back. Minho comes over and whispers, "You okay El?"

"I'm fine," I say avoiding eye contact because I know he will see right through my lie.

"We'll talk later." He says and quickly kisses my forehead while the others aren't looking.

I smile briefly at him and then move away so as not to cause anymore unwarranted comments from the boys. I knew the discrimination would show up eventually but I was hoping to avoid it as long as possible. I know I don't want to be a Runner but the competitive side of me is making me change my mind. If I can train as hard as possible and show them all I'm the best candidate they will all finally shut up about girls being inferior to them. I'm determined now to be the best out of all the candidates. Who knows, maybe I can convince myself to like running. How bad can it be?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Just wanted to warn everyone there is very small scene in here that contains bullying. I hate bullies but felt it was needed to help move the story along. I am very sorry if it upsets anyone! Feel free to skip that part if you want. Love hearing your thoughts per usual :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner**

My alarm goes off bright and early on day 6 of my training. I groan really loud.

As I shut off the alarm, I realize today we are all getting paired up with a Runner to run the Maze. The other Builder, Liam got dismissed on day 3 after some more rude comments and not showing up to early morning workouts. The Trackhoe, Justin, and the Bagger, Danny, are both actually really nice and have been keeping up great. They only need one of us though and I really need to prove myself to the rest of The Gladers. Minho doesn't know my plan to work really hard to prove myself. He also doesn't know that some of them have been bullying me. He would be furious if he found out. Newt would also be furious now that I think of it. Also, I wouldn't hate becoming a Runner because then I don't have to be in the Glade every day with the people who make fun of me; but, I am curious how I'll feel after actually being in the Maze today.

I make my way over to breakfast and sit with Justin and Danny. Soon enough Minho and two other Runners join us.

"Alright so this is how you will be paired up. Justin you're with Ben. Danny with Randolph. El with me. Finish up breakfast and then meet by the Map Room to get your packs." Minho says all business and then sits down to eat breakfast. He remains silent for the duration of breakfast and I know that's not a good sign. Something's bugging him and I get the nagging feeling it is my doing so well in the try outs. He's just nervous about me running the Maze which must be why he paired us up.

We make our way to the Map Room and are given backpacks. Frypan gave us lunches to pack since we may be spending all day out there. After we all pack Minho gives us the final run down of the rules of the Maze, how to track your path, and other reminders. We all split up and Minho and I are alone then for the first time today.

"You ready El? If you need to stop, just say so." Minho says as he stretches out his muscles. I follow suit and stretch out my legs.

"I'm okay Min. You don't need to worry about me. I can handle this, I swear." I say trying to ease his tension. It does a hurt a little bit that he doesn't seem confident in me.

"I know you can. But I am allowed to worry about my girlfriend aren't I? Seriously El, you are the best candidate." Minho says with an edge to his voice.

I blush and look at him, "Your girlfriend? Didn't know we were using such terminology.." I say as the doors start to open.

"Yes my girlfriend," he gives me a quick kiss, "Ready to run?"

I smile back, "Heck yeah I am."

The doors then open and we both take off sprinting. Inside the Maze is nothing like I pictured. The walls are incredibly tall and make you feel like a mouse. The walls are also covered in ivy and moss and it's ultimately a gloomy feeling. It is a bit depressing and claustrophobic being surrounded by concrete on all sides. Minho shows me how to cut the ivy to leave a track but I don't really need that because of my photographic memory; but, he insists I do it. He hands me the knife to cut the ivy and it feels incredibly awkward in my hand.

"I'm not very good at this!" I shout to Minho between breaths.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually" Minho says not even sounding the least bit out of breath.

I grunt in response not being able to really talk and run as fast as we are running at the same time. Some few hours later Minho finally slows and then finally stops altogether.

"Is it lunch time?" I ask with great enthusiasm as I stand with my hands on my knees bent over trying to breath.

"Yupp," Minho says catching his breath and then looks at me concerned, "You alright?"

I wave a hand, "Yeah, just catching my breath. Guess I don't have the greatest endurance."

"It comes with practice and days of running," Minho says gloomily.

"What?" I ask and sit down next to him where he is with his back against a wall.

"Let's face it, you're going to be the alternate probably. Unless one of the others suddenly has incredible endurance today," Minho says and eats his lunch.

"Why are you so against me running? I know I said I didn't want to and that I hate running, which today confirmed, but if you need people and I can handle it why are you still so against it Min? Do you think…I'm too weak?" I ask getting upset.

He looks at me with a fire in his eyes, "How could you think that? I do not think you are weak whatsoever. You are one of the strongest people I know El. Of course you can shucking handle the Maze. You're a lot tougher than most of the slintheads in the Glade but that still does not make me happy with you being in the Maze every day."

"If I'm tough then I should be able to handle running the Maze, no?"

Minho groans in frustration, "For crying out loud of course you can handle the Maze El. Are you even listening, I can't protect you in the Maze!"

"You don't have to always protect me Min. If this is what I am needed for, then I have to do it. Don't you get that I have to prove myself to the others? They all think I'm just an emotional, weak whore! I have to prove to them I am stronger than that and that I can handle the Maze." I yell at him and feel tears building behind my eyes.

"Their opinion of you shouldn't matter, and I didn't know it was such a crime to want to protect someone you care about. My shucking bad. If you don't need protection you can lead the way back." Minho says sarcastically and starts putting his pack back on. I follow suit again still frustrated.

I don't say anything as we both stand up and start running again. I don't make a single wrong turn on the way back and I can tell that annoys Minho even more than he already is. We run the rest of the way back to the Glade in silence. When we get back we go to the Map Room to draw up the map of our section. I finish quickly because I remember it perfectly. I then leave the room without even asking Minho if I'm released for the day.

On my way to the Homestead I get stopped by Gally.

"Back so soon? Pity, would've loved for a Griever to find you," Gally sneers.

"What's your problem Gally?" I scream at him.

"You are my problem Elizabeth" he says with great distaste in his voice. "You come prancing in here and get most of the other guys wrapped around your pretty little finger. You've proven time and time again just how emotional girls are, and speaking of where are your bodyguards that threaten me every time we talk huh? Looks like everyone won't always come to your rescue princess. I know there's something fishy about you being here and I am determined to find out why." The tears sting my eyes but I grit my teeth and refuse to show weakness in front of him.

"Go to hell Gally," I say and turn and run for the Homestead. I hate that I just ran and didn't defend myself but I couldn't. What if he's right? Are they all pretending to be my friends? Does Minho only like me because I was new and different?

I storm angrily into my room and slam the door shut. I fling myself onto the bed and let the tears fall now. Why can't Minho just understand that I don't always need protection? How am I supposed to tell him that I appreciate his protectiveness but that it's what is making me look weak in front of the others? So many of the Builders have been making comments about my needing a bodyguard and my "seducing" him. Whenever I'm alone Gally takes the opportunity to relentlessly make fun of me and this time he took it too far. I stay in my bed sobbing until I fall asleep.

 _Ellie sits on the floor in the middle of her room crying. She is about 9 years old and sits surrounded by textbooks._

 _A knock on the door interrupts Ellie's sobs. She calls out, "Go away."_

" _Ellie, please open the door." A voice pleads through the door._

" _No," She calls back and brings her knees up to her chest._

 _As Ellie keeps crying she hears someone playing with the lock on her door. She doesn't even attempt to stop them._

 _In the door walks Thomas. He sees Ellie and immediately runs to her and pulls her into a hug. Ellie cries harder into Thomas' shoulder._

" _I hate them all Tommy. All they do is make fun of me and tell me how weird I am for being smart and the only my age here. They tell me I'm only here because of you. I'm never going to have friends Tommy!" Ellie cries as Thomas rubs her back._

" _That's not true Ellie. They're just jealous you're smarter than all of them combined. And it's one dumb group of kids. Don't let them get to you, please" Tom pleads with his sister. He hates seeing her upset but he hates the group of boys and girls that did this to his sister._

 _They stay hugging for a few minutes before a group of three people come bursting into the room._

" _Is Ellie okay?" A boy's voice calls from the doorway._

 _Ellie looks up and sees a girl with Newt and Minho. She looks exactly like Newt._

" _Yeah, she's okay now. Right Ellie?" Thomas looks to her and she nods._

" _I don't think I've gotten to introduce you to Newt's sister yet, Ellie. She hasn't been around much." Thomas then introduces her as Sonya and Ellie smiles and says hi._

 _Sonya walks into the room and sits next to Ellie, "Guess what?"_

" _What?" Ellie asks looking hesitantly at the girl because she doesn't want to be made fun of again._

" _I punched the guy in the face who made fun of you." Sonya smiles at her._

" _You what?! You could get in big trouble!" Ellie says frantically._

" _They were being mean. And you are one of the sweetest girls ever. I don't think you remember but my first day here I was lost and you found me and helped me out despite being late already." Sonya said and Ellie immediately remembered that._

" _Of course I remember. I was running around like a chicken without its head and saw you standing alone. You were on of the first girls I saw! I wanted to be your friend but I'm too shy to ever say anything to anyone because I'm afraid they won't like me." Ellie looks down embarrassed._

" _Don't be silly El! Who could hate you?" Minho says from the doorway with a goofy grin, "Heck your friends with me and I'm the coolest person here."_

 _Everyone groans and rolls their eyes. Newt slaps the back of Minho's head._

" _Ow, Newt!" Minho asks rubbing his head._

 _Ellie laughs at his pain and smiles, "You kinda deserved that one Min."_

 _Minho thinks a minute and shrugs, "Yeah, I guess so." Everyone starts laughing again._

" _Well, I need a best friend and according to those three we are very similar. Plus, I did just punch a guy in the face for you without having officially met you yet." Sonya sticks out a hand, "Besties forever?"_

 _Ellie smiles bigger than before and takes her hand, "Besties forever."_

I woke up smiling at the memory. It's weird that I had a memory dream during a nap but it helped me cheer up a bit. I quickly change and notice I missed dinner. Shoot, maybe I can sneak into the Kitchen and grab something? Just as I'm about to get ready to leave a knock sounds on my door. I open it hesitantly.

"Thought you could use dinner."

I stand frozen staring.

"Can I come in? I think we should talk."

I nod numbly and accept the plate as Minho walks into my room and sits on the bed. I feel a long talk coming on.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Thank you guys so much for your reviews and favorites everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love hearing your thoughts :) I'm thinking of doing a time skip soon to speed up the process and get to Thomas' arrival.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.

I sat down on my bed looking at the plate of food Minho bought me. He got me chicken fingers and fries, my favorite food. Did Frypan make that for everyone tonight?

"So since you have food and I ate already, I'm going to do the talking to the best of my ability. Good that?" Minho says and looks at me as if to say he's going to talk anyway.

I simply nod and start to eat my dinner.

"Right so I'm just going to finish our conversation from the Maze. I know for a fact that you can handle the Maze. You proved that to me today and passed try outs with flying colors. As I said, I just want to protect you because I'm protective of my friends. But as dear Newt pointed out to me at dinner, maybe I shouldn't assume you want or need protection and should just hear you out first. I want to explain myself. You mean a lot to me El and ever since you got here I felt like we've known each other before but I'm not sure how. It's shucking crazy and I want to know why. But I can also tell you haven't been completely honest with me. You're hiding something and I know you'll tell me when you're ready but just know you can talk to me El, you don't have to feel like you need to hide something from me." Minho says getting frustrated and upset.

I look up and see a sadness in his eyes. It pains me to see that I'm causing him pain. I start to cry again. Minho notices and comes and sits closer. He pulls me into a hug.

"Please tell me what's wrong Elizabeth." He pleads with me.

"I can't Min, it's what they want" I tell him. I know Gally just wants me to tell Minho so that he freaks out.

"Who? What aren't you telling me?" Minho pleads and pulls back from the hug to look me in the eyes.

I shake my head and break eye contact. Minho puts his fingers under my chin and makes me look him in the eyes again.

"Why don't you trust me?" Minho asks with a heartbroken look.

I widen my eyes and shake my head and the words suddenly spill out, "Is that what you think? Of course I trust you! You are one of the only people I fully trust here. I just don't want to burden you with my petty girl problems. I understand you want to protect me and you have no idea how much that means to me. It's just, um, uh, I don't like coming across as weak. Some of the other boys have, uh" I cut myself off.

"What have they been doing? Ellie I swear if they've hurt you.."

"Stop Min. They haven't hurt me. This is what they want. They want you to get mad enough to get Banished like Ethan did." I shudder at the horrific memory of a few days ago. Watching someone be forced into the Maze as the doors closed and then hearing his screams all because he harmed another Glader. His screams stuck with me in my nightmares that night and I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault.

"I see you thinking Ellie and you I want you to stop right there. Ethan was not your fault. Now please tell me what's going on. I want to help you." Minho says.

I sigh and look at him. I start to whisper, "They've been bullying me. Gally and his Builder friends. They say all these horrible things about me and I can't help but think they are right. I'm not meant to be here, I just cause all sorts of drama and what if everyone really is pretending to be my friend?"

"I could hurt them all for making you think that!"

I put a hand on his arm, "That's what they want. Please don't do anything. I can handle it."

Minho lets this sink in and I see a look of clarity and he turns to me wide eyed, "That's why you suddenly started trying really hard to become a Runner. So you can avoid them for most of the day and prove to them you're strong and tough enough to become a Runner unlike them. It all makes sense now. I know you hate running but you were going above and beyond in tryouts and I thought it was odd because you told Newt and I you didn't want to run, but now you do, so you can get away from Gally and those slintheads."

I nod my head, "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. It's been happening since I got here really but the comments have gotten worse and more frequent once Gally was stung. I didn't mean to snap at you in the Maze today. You mean a lot to me Min and I hated that I was pulling away from everyone because I was letting them get to me. It's just they knew my insecurities and exactly how to target them."

He scooches closer to me and wraps his arms completely around me, "You never have to be afraid to talk to me okay? You are not and will never be alone here. I promise."

I smile at him, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course you're forgiven. I can't stay mad at the Shebean forever now can I? Plus, we need to seriously talk about you running. I was thinking of just making you our alternate and making Danny a permanent Runner now. I can switch it if you want?" Minho suggests still holding me close.

"I like the sound of that. Because if I learned anything today it's that I may be good at the job but man do I still hate the running part." I say with a giggle.

"Good that. So you'll only run when need be like if someone gets hurt and needs a day off." Minho says and kisses my forehead.

We sit in a comfortable silence while I finish my food I had disregarded. Minho starts talking about the tryouts and why he picked Danny. Apparently Danny is really fast but needs to work on his mapping and memorization skills.

"Hey Min?"

"Yes Shebean?"

"Did everyone have chicken nuggets and fries tonight?" I don't know why but this has been bugging me.

He blushes and scratches the back of his neck, "Well, no. I figured it'd make a nice peace offering bringing you your favorite meal after the slinthead I had been."

I smile and poke him, "Look at you being all mushy and sweet."

He chuckles and swats my hand away, "I am not sweet!"

"Yes you are. Deep down, you're a big softy!"

He sighs, "For you? Yes I am. But no more emotions talk tonight. That was a lot and I am drained."

"Couldn't agree more! That was way too much talk about feelings." I fake shudder and grimace causing Minho to laugh.

We spend the rest of the night just talking about nonsense things. I tell him about my dreams and memories that I have had the past week. He agrees I should keep reading up on memories from the little resources the Medjack's have in the Hut. Eventually, we both get tired and fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of someone breathing and I nearly scream until I remember Minho fell asleep in here last night. I'm still cuddled into his side and he still has his arms wrapped around me in a hug. I blush at the position we are in and can only imagine the comments some of the other Gladers would have.

A knock sounds at the door and in walks Newt. He stops and takes in the sight and then starts laughing but I quickly shush him.

"Min is still sleeping you shank!"

From beside me Minho calls out, "No I'm not."

"What? I thought you were still sleeping?" I ask in disbelief and go to sit up but his arms keep me trapped.

"Nope. I've been awake for quite some time but I was too comfy to get up." He smiles and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Well ya look comfy that's for sure," Newt smirks at us and I groan and cover the blush on my face.

"I'll take it that you two made up?" Newt asks and I just nod.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Minho says voice dripping sarcasm.

"How you can be sarcastic this early in the morning will never make any bloody sense to me," Newt says and sits in the chair in my room.

"It's a gift really. I'm just that amazing of a person." Minho continues to say as he finally lets go and sits up.

"And still so modest," I say sitting up and stretching out. I look down and realize I never changed last night. I shrug and stand up trying to decide what to wear.

"So what happens today? A Gathering?" I ask as I look in my backpack for my glasses case. My eyes sting a bit since I forgot to take out my contacts. I find them and switch out my contacts.

"Yupp. We'll have a Gathering. I'll make my statement and Nick and Alby will allow whatever I say to go." Minho says and stays in the bed.

"Is that so? If they pretty much do what you say why aren't you the leader around here?" I ask genuinely curious, "Everyone respects you more than Alby anyways."

"True but I prefer to run. I don't want to deal with Greenies and the other shanks. Frankly they tend to get on my nerves." Minho says matter of factly.

"Ah, makes sense." I say and finally pick out my outfit for the day.

"Yeah, Minho is not the most patient of shanks," Newt adds and Minho nods in agreement. I chuckle at them and hold up my clothes.

Minho turns around out of instinct and Newt follows suit. The two start having a quiet conversation and I don't even try to pick up what they are saying. When I'm ready I decide to be bold.

I walk over to Minho and pull his neck towards me and kiss him. When I pull back he has a goofy grin on his face.

"What was the for?"

"For forgiving me and listening to me, I know I get insecure so thank you for putting up with them." I say and blush.

We stay staring at each other smiling and Newt clears his throat.

"Do you, uh, want me to leave?" He asks blushing because he feels he interrupted a moment.

"Nah, we're heading to breakfast with our 'mate'" Minho says and wraps an arm around both of our shoulders.

"Never imitate my accent again, please." Newt says through a groan.

"I agree with Newt. Just don't do that Min." I say giggling.

"What's wrong with my bloody accent? Cheerio? Cheers? 'Ello?" Minho tries and Newt and I just burst out laughing. Minho tries to stay serious but gives in and laughs as well.

"That was horrifying," Newt says after we've all gained control.

I nod in agreement and Minho just rolls his eyes at us. Breakfast is a pretty boring affair. We eat and a bunch of people sit with us so we chat politely. Quickly after, Danny and I are taken inside for a Gathering in the Homestead with the Keepers and Leaders. They told Justin already that he is staying a TrackHoe and he was completely okay with that.

"Alright, so this meeting here isn't going to be led by me. It's just a formality really. Minho, it's all you." Nick says before taking a seat and observing. He is very weird sometimes but I think it actually adds to him being a good leader.

Minho stands up, "Okay so Danny, Ellie I talked to both of you already. I'd like Danny to join the Runners permanently. We could use the extra Runner so we can start rotating in day breaks again. Ellie, you will be an emergency alternate meaning you'll need to keep up with work outs in case you're ever needed in a pinch. Good that?"

All the Keepers respond "Good that" except Gally who shakes his head no.

Alby looks annoyed, "Why don't you agree Gally?"

"I don't think Ellie is fit to be an alternate. She'll have too many jobs then and can she really handle three jobs?" Gally says with disgust.

I feel myself blush and get upset. I start getting really anxious and nervous and my breathing speeds up as a result. I look around the room frantically. When I make eye contact with Minho he mouths "deep breaths, ignore the slinthead, think of me" and I can't help but smile a little bit at that but I still feel incredibly insecure again. It's so frustrating how much Gally gets under my skin and shakes my confidence.

I zone out the rest of the Gathering and everyone clears out. I walk out with Minho, Newt and Danny because Minho has some stuff to show us and I stay in a daze through most of it. After a while everyone heads separate ways. First I wander into the Deadheads and walk around enjoying the silence. Then when everyone else is at lunch, I sneak back into the Homestead Gathering room and shut the door quietly behind me.

I start humming a tune I remember from my dreams and kick off my boots. I start dancing because my dreams have made me really miss it. I lose myself to the dance and it's the best feeling in the world. I keep humming a tune and dancing. I don't know how long I dance because next thing I know Minho is sitting in a chair just watching me.

"You know, it's a bit creepy how quietly you enter a room. Some may even say stalkerish the way you don't announce your presence and simply watch me." I say matter of factly while sitting on the floor trying to put my shoes back on.

"Some would say it's creepy humming and dancing alone in a room," Minho retorts.

I look at him in confusion, "That comeback just made no sense."

"Did it though?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

I shake my head and giggle, "You are something else Min."

"I know," he comes and sits down next to me.

I look at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I like being a stalker and staring at people." He says with a straight face and I laugh again. He's still looking at me, "Feeling better?"

"A bit yeah. Gally's comments shook my confidence but dancing seemed to clear my mind and give me a new perspective on things. I realized you're right. I don't need to prove myself to them. As long as I'm happy their opinions of me shouldn't matter." I say and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you realize that because you are a pretty great person El. I mean it. And of course I was right. I'm always right, duh." Minho says and I slap his arm playfully.

"You're such a dork," I say to him.

"And you're such a nerd" he says back smiling at me.

"I'm glad we made up. It would've been weird not talking to you. One day of being mad was a lot!"

He puts an arm around me in a hug, "It was but hey, we fixed things and that's all that matters. Plus, I am too irresistible."

"Oh how could I forget. No one can stay away from the Great Keeper of The Runner's for too long before he will drag you back in with his perfect hair and irresistibleness." I say teasingly.

"Irresistibleness is not a word. And you're the genius of the group?" He jokes back and I shove him away as I get up laughing.

Minho runs after me and scoops me into his arms. He starts carrying me towards the Kitchens.

"Where are we going?"

"Um, it's dinner time El."

I nearly fall from his arms because I flinch at the realization that I was in the Homestead for hours just dancing.

"So I missed lunch?" I ask.

"Yupp. We couldn't find you and figured you needed alone time. Didn't want to disturb the dancing Shebean." Minho says and then smiles really big, "The dancing Shebean! I like it."

I groan, "Not another nickname. Can't we get rid of Shebean?"

"Never." Minho says and he keeps walking with me in his arms all the way to the table. How he managed to carry two dinner trays and me to a table without dropping anything is beyond me but I am very thankful for him. He knew I needed time alone and gave it to me no questions asked. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like him while in this place but I will forever be thankful.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I've been on break and school has gotten super busy but thank you all so much for staying with me and following/reviewing/favoriting my story. This chapter is not my best, I think it's rushed and probably full of grammatical errors so please excuse that. I wanted to get something up for you between my trips. It means a lot to hear your input.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.**

Another month has passed and we got a new Greenie yesterday. His name is Frankie and his has been quiet but he and Jack have gotten close already.

"El!" Minho calls out to me as I eat breakfast at a table quietly reading a book.

I pick my head up and smile at him, "What's up?" I notice he's out of breath like he'd been running, "And why are you out of breath?"

He sits next to me and quickly kisses my forehead. The last month with him has been great. I've started to trust him a lot more and am honest with him when Gally starts getting on my case and bullying me.

"We need you to run today. One of our guys is sick." He says hesitantly and I stiffen. I haven't run alone yet and haven't really run at all actually since trying out for the job.

Minho notices and rubs my back, "El, relax. You'll do fine! You know the paths of the Maze. You've studied the maps more than any other person, including myself. You have every possible path memorized."

I look to him wide eyed remembering a nightmare I had a few days ago about myself and Grievers, "And the Grievers?"

"Only come out at night, typically. You got this." He says as he pulls me into a kiss and that instantly relaxes me.

When we separate he smirks at me, "I knew I could calm you down with my irresistible charm."

I don't respond and stand up walking towards the Homestead.

"Wait! Ellie come back!" He calls after but I keep walking with my book in my hand.

He keeps following me all the way into my room. I quickly put my book away and switch my boots for running shoes. I tie my hair into a bun and turn to Min.

"I'm ready."

"No? Really?" He says overly sarcastic and I smack his arm.

"Must you always be so sarcastic?"

"It's who I am," Minho says with a big grin and I giggle at him. We then make our way to the Map Room where Minho helps me prepare my pack and gets me a knife to keep as a weapon. After that he walks with me to the West Doors.

"Are you starting from here too?" I ask my voice shaking a bit because I'm nervous. I start to stretch so he doesn't see my fidgeting.

"Yupp. This way I can try to match your pace if I remember correctly about how fast you ran and we can leave and arrive back to the Glade at the same time. Also, I will be the Runner closest to you in case you need anything scream as loud as you can, I mean it. If something goes wrong scream at the top of your shuckin lungs." Minho says and stretches out his legs.

I simply nod and keep stretching until the doors open.

Minho turns to me, "You got this. I believe in you and be safe." He kisses me.

I kiss him back and then hug him, "Be safe Min. See you when I get back."

We then both run and split at our designated paths. I start repeating different patterns in my mind to make sure I'm going to right way. Even though I don't need to, I cut the vines like Minho taught me. I don't record anything on paper because I have the paths memorized.

Two hours pass without incident and I breath a little sigh of relief as I take a water break and check my watch. Plenty of time before the doors close. I decide to run a little further before taking lunch and when I do I am on high alert the entire time. I see a Beetle Blade come near me and it just watches me and I stare at it curiously. As I stare into its eyes something sparks in my head. I actually feel something click as if a switch has been turned on and I get a massive migraine. I cry out in pain and try to will it away but it won't.

I carefully stand and remember I need to keep running. I close my eyes briefly and take a deep breath ready to start again when I hear it. I snap my eyes open.

"No. No no no no no." I start repeating to myself as I feel my heartbeat rising.

I have never heard that noise in person before but I somehow just know what that "Whir, Click" noise means and I hyperventilate.

As I panic I start talking to myself, "Snap out of it Elizabeth. You are strong and can handle this. Find an alternate route in the opposite direction of the noise." I scold myself and turn and start running down a path but the noise only follows me.

"Please, no. No, why me?" I keep saying to myself while trying to run away from the noise.

I've gotten closer to the Glade but the Griever noise has not stopped following me and my head keeps pounding. I turn a corner knowing I have just a few more turns until I am safe and can breath again.

However, when I turn the corner I stop short and stare. In front of me in all of its hideous and terrifying glory stands a Griever. I stay frozen for minutes and so does the Griever. The pain in my head intensifies and my knees buckle under me but I force myself to stand back up.

"Please, leave me alone. I don't know what the Creators want but please just leave!" I plead with the Griever as if it could hear me.

For a second I think it can but then it surges forward and stops short right in front of me.

I stare in horror as a needle extends from its arm and moves closer to me. Something in my head clicks again causing the pain to intensify again and this time I feel like I lose control of my ability to make a decision and my muscle movement. A cold washes over me as this takes place and I know the Creators are having an input in this little confrontation. As the coldness seeps through all of my muscles and bones, I beg my body to move; but it remains frozen in place. This time, I'm ready to try to fight back against the Creators.

I start thinking really hard about the different parts of the brain and remember the frontal cortex is involved with decision making so I focus all of my energy there. I imagine a button appearing there and mentally click it with my mind. My imagery works because I feel the coldness leave my body and that's when I will myself to move out of the way. I manage to duck just in time because the Griever swings the needle forward missing me by mere inches.

I pull the knife out of my pack and start slashing as the Griever extends different mechanisms that seem to only serve the purpose of cutting, not stinging its opponent which I guess is better than being stung. The Griever swings its mechanical parts at me and I slash the knife as best as I can. The whole thing seems surreal and I swear I hear someone talk to me through my mind helping me remain calm and focused on the fight. It keeps repeating, "Come on El, you can do this. Focus Ellie."

I see the Griever extend a circular portion to its arm. It has attached to it something that looks like a metal hand and I feel my heartbeat start to race but try to keep my mind clear. But, the Griever is getting closer and closer and the metal appendage is nearing my arm. As I go to duck I realize I am not doing as well as I thought. The appendage extends towards my right arm and I try to duck.

Sadly I'm not fast enough and the Griever latches onto my arm causing me to scream in pain. I try swiping at the Griever but it twists my arm and I know a bone has broken. It's so painful and I can't help the tears that escape my eyes. However, once I start crying the Griever releases it's grip and slowly retreats leaving me. It's so bizarre that it just stopped after it injured me.

"EL!"

That must be Minho and I wipe the tears from my eyes and try to stand up. Oddly enough the headache has left with the Griever. The only pain now is in my arm.

Minho rounds the corner and sprints to me.

"What the shuck happened? Are you okay?" He asks with a frantic look in his eyes.

"I'm okay, though my arm is a little broken." I say with gritted teeth.

Minho immediately takes off his shirt and I am too busy staring at his sculpted abs to notice he wraps it around my arm to apply pressure to the wound.

"El?" His voice makes me tear my eyes away from his abs.

"Huh?"

"I get that you're admiring the view but I think we should get back to the Glade, and quickly." He says with a smirk and I blush at being caught.

We run at a jogging pace because Minho is concerned about me. I tell him all about the Beetle Blade, the Griever, the Creators controlling me but my fighting against it and finally the weird way in which the Griever left after breaking my arm.

"I've never heard of a Griever just leaving without Stinging. It tried to Sting you but you outsmarted it and so it breaks your arm and leaves you?" Minho asks still trying to understand it all.

"Yupp. None of it makes any sense to me!" I say frustrated but notice we have reached the Glade.

Newt is there waiting, "You're the last two back," he cuts himself off when he sees my arm, "What happened to your buggin' arm Ellie?"

"Long story but a Griever encounter." I say and sit down in the grass.

Minho sits besides me and helps me remove his shirt that was the temporary wrap for my arm.

"I don't think you want to put that on considering it's covered in my blood," I grimace as I look and see how bad it is.

"Yeah I guess not. Might as well stay shirtless, plus it helps you stay calm," Min winks at me and I blush but giggle.

"You two make me bloody sick. Ellie's arm his broken and you still manage to flirt." Newt says.

"That's right, now help me up please. I need to get to the Medjack Hut and put a cast on my arm. My radius and ulna are definitely both fractured." I say as Newt and Minho help me stand up.

"You plan to fix yourself up?" Minho asks incredulously.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? I am a Medjack after all and already know the course of treatment. It'll be easy." I say as we walk towards the Medjack Hut.

"You never cease to amaze me. Not many shanks here would be this level headed after facing a Griever." Minho says and slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh trust me, internally I'm freaking out but I know I need to treat my injury first. The nightmares will probably haunt me for months." I shiver remembering the ominous look of the Beetle Blade and Griever.

Once in the Medjack Hut, Clint insists that he wrap my arm so I oblige. Afterwards we go to dinner, get questioned by Alby and Nick, and finally it's time for bed.

As I sit on my bed I stare at the ceiling unable to sleep. Why do the Creators keep trying to control me? Whose voice did I hear? Also, why didn't the Griever end up stinging me or just killing me? I have so many questions! But, the one thing I learned today is that my practice at manipulating my own mind works. If I focus hard enough I can stimulate certain areas of my brain which I am not sure is normal but it's been helping me get some more memories. Most of the memories I keep to myself because they are nice moments between my friends and I. There are some that are more haunting like the ones of burnt land, people that look like zombies and Grievers; but, those could also be injected by the Creators. I'm learning to sort through them.

My mind keeps going in circle and I realize I am never going to sleep. I swing my feet to the edge of my bed to stand when my door opens and Minho stands there scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought you might want some company tonight after everything that's happened today," He says standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I was just about to come into your room and wake you and Newt," I smile at him and pat my bed.

He walks in and we lay down. I keep my broken right arm on the outside so I don't hit him with my heavy cast.

I cuddle into his side. We don't need to talk, his presence is enough.

"Goodnight El." Minho says and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Goodnight Min." I say and cuddle closer to his side.

I wish the night was as peaceful as that moment before I fell asleep, but sadly that's not the case.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** **I am back! I am so sorrry for the long wait. I was travelling for my spring break and didn't have my laptop. But, I am here now and will try to get a chapter up at least once a week! This is a little bit of fluff before I bring in Chuck and then Thomas! I got so many new favorites/reviews/followers during my mini hiatus and wanted to thank you all! You guys are awesome and I love hearing your thoughts. Without further ado here is the next update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner.**

 _A 10 year old Ellie stands in the middle of dark room surrounded by a bunch of mechanical parts. She looks incredibly frustrated and lets out a groan._

" _This is so stupid!" She cries out and someone comes into the room._

" _Who's there?" She gets no reply and starts to panic._

 _Ellie starts slowly walking towards a light she sees coming from the corner of the room. As she gets closer, the red light emanating from the unknown object intensifies. Ellie puts a hand up to shield her eyes._

" _Seriously, who is there?" Ellie says with a trembling voice. She's trying to be brave like she promised her brother she would always be but it's very hard to do right now._

 _Ellie approaches the object and discovers it's a buglike creature that's giving off the strange red light. When she bends down to touch it, a siren blares through the room and the lights flicker on._

 _Surrounding Ellie are actually tons of beetle blades and Grievers. They circle around her and try to attack her. Ellie starts to hysterically cry and tries to run away._

" _Someone help me!" She cries out as the creatures start circling closer around her. The Grievers release various weapons and extensions of their bodies and all of the beetle blades let off eerie red lights aimed directly at her._

" _Leave me alone! Please!" She continues to cry and look for an opening._

 _Ellie spots a space she can slip through and runs for it. However, she trips on her way and a deep voice enters the room._

" _You must fight Elizabeth. You need to learn how to turn them off and fight them. Once you have done that you can leave."_

" _I don't want to! Just let me see Thomas! Please, I can't fight them alone. There's too many. I'm only 10 mister!" Ellie screams back at the voice._

" _Focus Elizabeth."_

 _Ellie just draws her legs to her chest and starts sobbing as the Grievers stand over her with their spikes and weapons pointed at her. As the first one scrapes her skin someone screams at her._

" _Elizabeth!"_

"Elizabeth!"

I snap my eyes open and continue to sob. I look around frantically and try to move away from the Grievers but I feel strong arms hug me and I slowly start to relax. That's when I observe my surroundings and realize I'm in my room with Minho in the Glade. He must have run into my room again.

I continue sobbing into his arms and he makes soothing noises and rubs my back.

"You're okay El. You're here with me. I got you."

"What's wrong with me Min?" I cry into his shoulder thinking about how weak I am that I keep getting nightmares about the Grievers, although this one feels more like a memory.

"Nothing. You are perfectly fine. This is normal." He says and tightens his grip.

He keeps speaking, "You want to talk about this one?"

I haven't had a nightmare this bad in a week. It's been two weeks since the Griever incident. The first week was full of nightmares and Minho slept in here every night. The second week I was fine so he went back to his room. Apparently I guess I'm not as okay as I thought.

"This one was definitely a memory which makes it worse. I was in a room surrounded by Grievers and beetle blades and a voice kept yelling at me to disable them but I was only 10! How was I supposed to know? They just kept getting closer with all their spikes and things extended and I just sat and cried. One started to scratch me when I woke up. It was horrifying I thought they were going to kill me Min." I say through my tears.

"But they didn't and that just makes you so much stronger."

We continue to just sit there until I calm down enough.

I turn to Minho, "Thank you."

He brushes the last tears from my eyes and kisses my forehead, "Of course."

"I was that loud that I woke you and Newt?"

He chuckles, "You have some lungs Shebean. We both heard you screaming. I'm surprised no one else woke up."

I blush and look down but Minho puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face to meet his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. I see you slowly retreating. You can't do that. Seriously some of those shanks cried for weeks on end when they were the Greenie. You didn't really shed a tear, well not in public anyways." He smirks at me and I can't help but smile at him.

"True. Thanks again for everything Min. It means a lot." I smile and snuggle into him.

"Anything for my Shebean."

I go to wrap my right arm around him in a full hug and end up whacking him with my cast. He swears.

"Shoot! I am so sorry Min! I keep forgetting I have this thing on my arm!"

"You forget? How? I swear that thing weighs a ton and I've been hit more times than I can count." He grumbles and rubs the spot I hit.

I decide to kiss him as a distraction. Once we break apart I smirk, "Am I forgiven?"

"Hmmm, I think you are good for now." He smiles back and we both laugh quietly. "We should get more sleep. Come on, I'll sleep in here with you. I know that's what you want anyways. Who wouldn't want me to cuddle with?" He winks and I nudge him again with my cast.

"Oops," I say innocently and he just mumbles incoherently as we cuddle and fall asleep. Minho stays with me the rest of the night and I have no more nightmares that night.

The next morning, Minho returns to his room to get ready for the day and I try my best to get dressed myself. It has been really hard figuring out how to dress, wash myself, eat and do other things because I injured my dominant hand. When I shower, I have to put a bag over my arm it's so annoying. The only thing I haven't mastered is tying shoes. I hate feeling so weak and useless. I feel like a child.

As I sit on my bed swearing at my shoes Newt walks in with Minho.

"Need some help Shebean?" Minho says with a smile. I grunt and throw a pillow at him.

"I was kidding!" He says defensively and I only glare at him causing him to raise his hands in surrender.

"I got it today," Newt mentions as he starts tying my shoes. I don't say anything the entire time until he's done.

I quietly whisper, "Thanks Newt."

"No problem Ellie." He smiles at me and I force a smile back knowing he sees right through it but thankfully he doesn't push the matter.

We make our way towards breakfast where I force myself to eat left handed. I've gotten the hang of it but it's still difficult. Quickly after, Minho has to leave to run.

"Have a good day El. Don't be hard on yourself please," He kisses me and then runs off.

I sigh and go to walk into the Medjack Hut but Newt stops me.

"You and I are going for a walk." That's all he says before walking into the Deadheads. I follow knowing there is no use arguing with him.

We make our way to a secluded spot. Newt sits with his back against a tree and I sit next to him. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I start to cry into his shoulder.

"What's going on Ellie?"

"I don't know Newt! I hate that I keep crying like a little kid. I keep having nightmares and then last night Min had to come in because I was screaming so loud at a nightmare memory! I'm falling apart all because of an encounter with a Griever. I'm so useless because of my arm. I can also feel that the bones aren't settling properly which means I'm going to need the cast on longer and I sense all of the stares from the other boys around here waiting for me to tell them what happened two weeks ago! It's so much to deal with. What am I supposed to do? I can't keep sitting in the Medjack Hut organizing cabinets all day. I can't just keep passing Frypan ingredients. I'm not allowed to run because of my arm. I just want to go home but the only problem is I don't even know that I have a home to go home to!"

Newt just sits quietly while I rant on and on about my frustrations. He lets me cry and get his shirt all wet. He waits patiently until the tears stop flowing.

"Look at me Ellie," he says with conviction so I sit up and look at him, "you are one of the toughest people I know. Minho tells me about some of your nightmares and memories and let me tell you those kind of dreams would have driven any of these buggin slintheads insane to the point of no return. And also if anyone knows what it's like to feel useless because of a bloody cast it's me. I know you know the story so I won't go into it but I promise things will get better for you Ellie. I'm going to do all I can to help you. No one should ever feel or go through what I did and I'm going to make sure you never feel that way."

I look at Newt and feel tears come to my eyes, "Why do you want to protect me so much? I've only caused you and Minho so much stress. It's like you guys have to babysit me I'm such a burden on you guys. Minho swears I'm not and I guess I believe him since he is my boyfriend. But you don't have to put up with me and yet you do. Why is that?"

Newt smiles, "Well honestly Ellie I think of you as my little sister. I might have mentioned it to you before but you really are the sister I have always wanted. I want to be the big brother that gets to protect you and keep you safe. I know you say you have a brother but since he isn't here I hope you're okay with me taking over his role. It just feels like I'm meant to watch over you for him so I'm going to do that properly until we get you two reunited."

I pull Newt into a bone crushing hug, "You're the best Newt." It makes me wonder how his real sister and my best friend, Sonya, is doing right now. Where is she? I decide not to mention it because I don't want to upset him. I know I've slipped and told him before but I hope he forgot.

"I think of you as another big brother. Like you said, it's an instinct thing but thank you Newt. This really helped me get things off my chest. I don't know how you do it but you always manage to get me to talk about emotions."

He chuckles, "It's a gift."

I laugh with him and we spend the rest of the day just checking in on people and making sure Frankie is adjusting well. It took the Greenie a few days to pull himself together and also to remember his name. He's quiet and gets along with Jack so thankfully they have each other. Also, Will and Dmitri seem to look after those two.

At dinner time while we wait for the Runners to get back, Newt and I sit and talk about nonsense things.

"You should let me braid your hair," I say picturing him with braids.

"Bloody hell no."

"Pleaseeeee," I give him the puppy dog face.

"No way. Put those eyes away. The sad puppy dog face will not work on me," He says raising an eyebrow.

"But you'd look adorable with braids!"

He narrows his eyes at me, "And even if I did say yes I am not letting you anywhere near my head with that cast. For a dancer, you are quite clumsy with that bloody cast. I don't know how many times you've accidentley hit someone with it, including yourself!"

"I'm not that clumsy!" I say as I feel a hair in my face and I go to brush it out of my face and end up hitting myself in the forehead with my cast.

"Owwwww," I cry out and Newt says "Told ya so."

I look up and see Newt trying really hard not to laugh. I narrow my eyes at him.

"It's not funny! That really hurt!" I say and go to cross my arms dramatically but end up hitting my other arm really hard with the cast.

Newt loses it and starts hysterically laughing. I keep glaring at him. Minho finally arrives and sits next to me.

"What's going on?"

I turn to look at Minho and his eyes widen in shock.

"What the shuck happened to your forehead?" He asks and leans in to inspect it but I wave him away with my good arm.

This causes Newt to laugh harder as he tries to tell Minho, "Ellie...hair...cast...forehead...then arm." He manages to get those words out between laughs.

I see the corners of Minho's mouth twitching as he tries to suppress a laugh.

I roll my eyes, "Go ahead. Laugh. I know you want to."

Minho and Newt then laugh together and I sit there glaring at them but deep down feel a warmth in my chest. It's moments like these that I'm able to forget about the horrors of the Glade and just enjoy time with these two goofballs.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **Here you go! Hope you enjoy :) Thank you to all who reviewed/followed! You guys are amazing. And I promise Thomas will be here soon.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.

The month after the incident with the Griever has been the most boring month of my life. Between the cast, the nightmares and not being able to work I have gone stir crazy. My talk with Newt helped a lot and I've been feeling happier and more like myself. However, that doesn't stop the frustration from sneaking up on me every once in a while. It's now the morning of a new Greenie and I was supposed to get my cast off today but apparently my bones didn't properly heal so I'm stuck with this for another two weeks.

We are all standing around the Box after breakfast because the alarm has just gone off. I try to stifle a yawn but Minho sees it.

"Did you sleep at all El?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," I lie because I don't want him worrying about me.

"Yeah okay. I'll pretend you didn't just lie to me," Minho says and looks forward.

I sigh and hug him. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Sorry, just frustrated about the cast. It's really heavy and I can't do any work! I feel utterly useless. Plus I keep hitting myself and others with it."

Minho chuckles, "Yeah I've been on the receiving end of those hits way too many times."

I blush and look down, "Sorry."

"It's fine El, you're lucky you're so adorable" He says kissing my forehead causing me to blush deeper.

"You two disgust me," Will says coming up next to us and making a gagging face.

Before I get a chance to respond the alarm blares signaling the arrival of the Box containing the new Greenbean. Nick, Alby, Newt and Gally open it and Nick jumps into the Box to help the Greenie. From where I'm standing off to the side I can hear the kid's cries and my heart breaks for the poor kid. It also confirms my suspicions that it's another boy. Alby and Newt throw a rope down and Gally helps them pull first the Greenie and then Nick back up into the Glade.

The Greenie looks so young, way too young to be in the Glade. I know immediately he will be a Slopper because he doesn't look like he'll have the skills for any other job being that he looks only 13.

Minho leans in and whispers, "He's so young. It's been awhile since they've sent up someone so little. He's still a kid."

I hug Minho, "I know. What's wrong with the Creators? I feel so bad for him. He looks terrified. And also, can't they send up one girl for me! Just one!"

Minho just laughs and shakes his head while we watch as Newt, Nick and Alby try to console the kid to no avail.

"Ellie!" I hear Alby call my name.

I look to Min and he nods so I leave him and walk over to the new arrival and the group surrounding him.

"What's up Alb?"

"First, I told you no calling me Alb. Second, we need your help calming him down." Alby says clearly angry at the kid. How he got to be second in command will always baffle me because his people skills are horrible.

"Why me?"

"You helped Jack and…"

I cut him off, "And I'm a girl so therefore I should be able to nurture someone? That's a bit sexist don't ya think Alb?" I raise an eyebrow so he knows I'm half joking with him.

I hear Newt chuckle, "You walked right into that buggin' trap Alby. How did you not see that coming?"

Alby just glares at him and then walks away.

Nick smiles at me, "Thanks Ellie. I should go make sure Alby's okay and that the other shanks get back to work," he makes a cup with his hands around his mouth, "YO SHANKS GET BACK TO WORK. SHOW'S OVER!" He turns back to Newt and I smiling goofily but his smile is a little off and I know his heart is not in his words, "Have fun! Think of this as training Ellie in case one of us ever gets hurt or something and we need a new third in command."

I stand there shocked as he walks away and Newt is smiling at me.

"What?"

"Yeah, we decided you're next in the line of leaders. Hope that's okay with you?" He asks getting nervous now.

I smile, "Sounds good to me! Now, let's help this kid. He looks so young and scared."

We walk over to where the kid has moved to sitting and sobbing. We both sit down on the grass next to him. He looks up at us with his tear-stained face and cheeks that still have their baby chubbiness. He also has curly hair that's all messy and I feel the need to ruffle it but I resist. I then get a pain in my head and it clicks. I knew this kid before coming here, but how? I know I've ruffled those curls before.

"Hi there," I say smiling and he looks at me afraid.

"Don't be scared, we want to help you," Newt says to him.

The kid sits quiet and then asks, "Why do you have a funny accent? And why are you the only girl here? Where am I?" He manages to get all of his questions out before continuing to cry.

Newt and I look to each other deciding who should respond. He motions to me and I playfully roll my eyes at him because I'd rather not but I'll do it.

"Well, his accent is weird because it's how he was born. Not sure why I'm the only girl. And you are in a place called the Glade. It's our home and it's now your home too. Trust me, you will grow to love it just like we do, isn't that right Newt?" I look to him with a look that says play along for this kid's sake and he catches on.

"Oh yeah. You find your place and your people and it can be quite fun sometimes." He smiles and the kid does not look convinced.

"Why does everyone keep saying weird words and calling me a Greenbean? Am I green or something?"

I let out a giggle, "No you're not green. It's just our name for newcomers. I was one a couple months ago. And I realize now as I babble on that we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Ellie and this shank is Newt."

Newt looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Shank? That's how you refer to your surrogate big brother? You never use Glader slang and you choose now?"

I shrug and smirk at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright Greenbean, follow us. We will be giving you a proper tour letting you know how things are run around here. Good that?" Newt asks standing up.

"Huh?" He asks.

"Good that is another phrase. You'll get used to it eventually." I say as we start the tour.

Newt gives the tour and I mostly just walk with them because I don't really have anything better to do since I'm still out of work. The poor Greenbean klunked himself and we had to stop a couple times so it took longer than anticipated. It's now dinner time and the Greenie is sitting with us. Minho and the Runners have just returned. The Greenie has become super chatty and stopped crying for the time being.

The Greenie looks to Minho, "Hi! I'm the Greenie. Who are you?"

Minho looks annoyed, "Minho." He goes back to eating and I feel the corners of my mouth twitch trying not to laugh as the Greenie continues to talk Minho's ear off.

"What's your job here? Do you like it? Do you also use the slang? How long have you been here? Why haven't I seen you all day?"

Minho cuts him off, "Why do all Greenbeans have to ask so many questions?" Minho says getting up to dispose of his tray.

"What's his problem?" the Greenbean asks us.

Newt and I laugh. I respond, "Nothing he's just not as talkative."

Minho comes back with a plate full of desserts, "I got Frypan to give me some brownies!" He hands one to Newt and me and I notice two more on his plate. Minho picks up the last one and hands it to the Greenbean. I smile to myself because I know this is his way of welcoming the Greenie to the Glade without putting it into words.

He looks at it shocked, "You got me one? I thought you hated me!"

"Just eat the brownie," Minho says with the hint of a smile.

The Greenie smiles hugely and digs into the brownie getting chocolate all over his face. He seems genuinely happy and I can't help but feel happy for him. I lean closer to Minho to whisper in his ear.

"You're letting your caring side show, I must be rubbing off on you."

He turns to me and smirks, "Don't push it." He then pulls me into a short and sweet kiss.

"Wait, are you two?" The Greenie asks.

Minho and I share a look and laugh as the Greenie starts to sing, "Ellie and Minho sitting in a tree,"

Newt clamps a hand over his mouth, "If you want them to keep being nice you will not sing or do anything like that. Trust me."

The Greenie just nods and goes back to eating his brownies once Newt removes his hand. As he licks the residue chocolate from his fingers he gets a weird look.

"Chuck." He states firmly.

"What did you say Greenbean?" Minho asks.

"Chuck, I think my name is Chuck." The Greenie says and he starts to cry.

"Why can't I remember my parents? Do they hate me? Why did they name me Chuck?" He continues to cry and we take that as our opportunity to show him the hammock he will be sleeping in. We make sure he is settled in for the night and we go into the Homestead towards our bedrooms.

"Well, looks like we won't have the bonfire tonight for him," I say.

"Yeah with the amount of crying and klunking this Greenie is doing we probably won't have it for a couple days." Minho notes as they open the door to their room. I follow them inside knowing we will be talking for a bit tonight.

They both sit on their beds and I jump up into the spare hammock they keep in their room. They both look at me concerned.

"What?" I ask looking between them really confused.

"Are you sure you should be up there?" Newt asks.

"Why shouldn't I be? I always sit up here?" I'm very confused.

"Not with a bloody cast on your wrist. And with your record of clumsiness you could fall and re-injure yourself." Newt explains and Minho nods along.

I roll my eyes at them and lay back, "See I'm fine. I'll be careful I swear!"

"Whatever you say Shebean," Min says getting comfortable in his bed.

"So what do you guys think about the Greenie?" Newt asks.

"Poor kid's gonna be a Slopper no doubt. Makes me hate the Creators even more for sending someone so young into this nightmare," Minho says.

"Same, and when I saw him I got a sense of familiarity. I definitely knew him before. I think my brother and I took him in as a younger brother of sorts if the feeling I'm getting is correct. Throughout the day I've been getting little memories come back of ruffling his hair, meeting him, hanging out with him once you guys were gone. Why do the Creators let me get some memories?"

They both shake their heads while Newt responds, "No bloody clue."

Minho sits up, "Any luck trying to pry open that brain of yours?"

I shrug, "Only a little bit. Especially these last couple of weeks since I've had nothing better to do. All I've been able to get are unimportant memories. Nothing about the Creators or the Glade."

"Brilliant, I've had enough depressing talk."

"Good that," Min adds in.

I throw my hands up in the air, "Hear, hear to that!"

The weight of the cast is too much and I feel the hammock start to move and I know I'm going to fall, just as they predicted. I try to catch onto the hammock to hold myself up but fail. However, as I'm about to plummet to the floor a strong pair of arms catch me.

"Thanks Min. You caught me. My very own prince charming," I say and kiss his cheek.

He rolls his eyes, "Told you you'd fall. How about you stay close to the ground and just sit on the bed hmm?"

I nod and laugh.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I do not want to be third wheeling on your lovey dovey cuddle session." Newt says shaking his head.

I smile at him, "Would you prefer we come cuddle with you? Is Newite lonely?" I give him a sad puppy dog face and then look at Minho. We both stare at each other and then nod.

Suddenly, Minho puts me down and we both run and jump on Newt's bed. We put him in the middle and start to hug him.

"Bloody hell! Get off my bed!"

"No can do Newtie." I say and continue to cuddle up into his side while Minho does the same on the other side of Newt.

"Yeah shank. You said you were lonely so here we are comforting you," Minho says snuggling his head into Newt's neck.

"Well I regret that and know what, I'm feeling a lot less lonely so I think you two can get off my bed now." Newt says struggling to break free but we keep him pinned down.

"We just want to cuddle!" I say and we all start laughing.

We actually stay in Newt's bed talking until it's really late. Just as we are all about to go our separate ways into our beds, we hear someone scream at the top of their lungs.

"What the?" I ask walking towards the door with Newt and Minho close behind.

"Sounded like it came from outside," Minho says brushing past me and starting to sprint to the Deadheads.

Newt and I follow him at a much slower pace. When we reach him he looks horror stricken and I can't see why.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Min, what's going on?"

"El, go back to the Homestead and find Clint and Jeff, we need all the Medjacks." Min responds.

I push around him to see what he's looking at and stumble backwards letting out a cry.

Laying on the ground completely still is Nick. There are a couple beetle blades surrounding him and a knife by his side. He's covered in blood and I can tell already just by looking at the injuries and amount of blood he is dead. There is no need to get Clint and Jeff.

"Oh my god," I cry and stare at the spot where Nick lies completely still.

Min quickly pulls me into a hug and turns my head into his shoulder. I hear Newt swear and then suddenly I hear more feet running towards us. Looks like the rest of the Glade is awake now.

Alby has pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stares at Nick before snapping at everyone, "If you're not a Keeper or Leader you need to get the shuck back to bed. NOW!"

The other Gladers quickly scramble to leave and all that's left are the Keepers, Newt and myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I left that cliffhanger! I felt it was necessary. I'm thinking I need to add a little more drama so after the next chapter I will probably get straight to the arrival of Thomas! Thank you to the Guests who continue to review! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you want to see: is there too much fluff? not enough? more drama? which character should I write more of? Love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner**

That night we spent a lot of time trying to piece together what exactly happened to Nick. I was put in charge of looking at the beetle blades that were left destroyed by Nick's side.

I'm sitting exhausted at a table near the Kitchens carefully pulling apart the beetle blade on the table. Newt left a few minutes ago to talk to Alby and Minho sits next from me along with Zart and Frypan. They are also trying to dissect a beetle blade.

I manage to completely disassemble the beetle blade Min and I have been working on and I start to feel that pain in my head. I grip it and groan in pain. A bunch of images start to flash through my mind of beetle blades and using them to control people.

Minho puts an arm around me, "What's wrong El? Another headache?"

I nod, "Yeah." I give him a look so that he knows I remembered something and need to run it past him.

He slowly stands up with his hands gripping my shoulders protectively, "Come on, I think you need a rest El. Zart, Fry maybe you two should get some shut eye too. Night shanks."

They mumble a goodnight and the two of us quickly make our way back to my room. Minho ends up carrying me because I do have a headache. Once we reach my room he places me on my bed and sits with me.

"Alright, what really happened?"

I sigh and rub my temples, "It was so weird. Once I got the entire beetle blade dismantled, I remembered another time I did this before coming here. I was sitting in an all white room with two beetle blades on the table. That same scary man from my nightmares was there yelling at me because I was being timed. I remember quickly putting it together and then turning it on and showing the man that I could easily take it apart. He explained how they would serve as surveillance cameras and then another image flashed by of blueprint on how they connect to certain areas of the brain if a button is pressed on the beetle blade," I pause as tears fill my eyes, "I think I helped create the beetle blades. They were meant to be harmless I swear! I don't even know why I would help with something like that, it seemed like I was being forced?" I say it all uncertainly as sobs wrack my body.

Min completely engulfs me in his arms, "You would never hurt a fly Elizabeth. Remember they can control your mind. They did it once before, remember? We didn't talk for a while because of the shuckface Creators. You are innocent and don't think for a second you are in anyway responsible for Nick. It looks like the beetle blades drove him mad and he did it to himself. It's horrible El but we have each other. We just need to keep order in the Glade, like Newt is always saying. Order is what's going to get us over this quicker."

I sniffle and pull myself together, "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't my fault. I'm just having a hard time keeping my thoughts separate from what they want me to think tonight. It's really difficult."

"I know, El. It can't be easy having them mess around in that brain of yours. It still amazes me how incredibly intelligent you are and also how bright your presence is here. Trust me El, your bad days are most shanks best days. Take the time you need. Nick was a good guy."

'Yeah, he was."

A comfortable silence fills the room and I suddenly remember what Nick said this morning, "Wait! Since Clint will not be able to revive Nick that means Alby becomes leader and Newt becomes second-in-command making me…" I stop.

"Third-in command. Look at me, dating the third-in command and best, as dear Newt would say, mates with second. Clearly I know how to pick my friends," Minho winks at me lightening the mood.

"Your friend?" I pretend to be offended.

Minho rolls his eyes, "Oh don't be so dramatic. You know you are so much more than my friend El. You are my Elizabeth, my Shebean if you will. I understand we are only 15 and 17 but seeing what happened to Nick made me realize it's better not to hold things in. I'm not the best shank with words or emotions but I'm gonna try here. You bring a sunshine to this Glade unlike any other. It's only been a few months but I know that we have known each other before the Glade, I just do. You have helped me a lot since you've been here and I can't thank you enough. El, what I'm trying to say is,"

"Min?" I ask holding his hand tightly.

"I love you El."

I stare at him as my heart skips a beat and my cheeks burn with a blush. My brain can't string together coherent words.

"You, love, Min, I, too" I think is what I manage to stutter out.

Minho chuckles and kisses my forehead, "You don't need to say it back."

I take a deep breath and snuggle into his arms, "I do because you mean so much to me Min. You help me stay happy and sunshiney. I'm just happy you don't judge me for wanting to be intelligent and focusing on work sometimes. You also don't treat me different because I am the only girl. I love you too Min."

He smiles goofy at me, "How did I do with emotions? I don't know about you but it exhausted me."

"Heck yeah I'm exhausted. And you did great. How'd I do?"

"Considering we both hate talking about feelings I'd say we excelled."

I cheer, "Woohoo! Also, one question. Now that I am third, don't you think Shebean should disappear?"

He puts a hand on his heart, "Never! It is my special pet name for you."

"Wonderful," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

We both then laugh and slowly fall asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

The next morning we hold a Gathering before breakfast. Every single Glader is required to attend. Newt is out rounding them all up and I'm standing near the seats designated for the Keepers and Leaders. It feels weird that Nick's seat will be empty today, mostly out of respect for the poor guy. Alby sits solemnly next to the empty seat looking lost but also authoritative. Newt arrives quickly with the other in tow. I take a seat with Minho on one side and Newt on the other. I hold both of their hands while everyone takes there seats. Alby stands and starts to speak,

"Thanks for being on time guys," It's all he says before sitting back down.

After Alby sits, Newt lets go of my hand, stands and clears his throat, "Right, well this Gathering has officially begun. As pretty much all of you know, we lost Nick last night. It seems to have been an incident instigated by the Creators through the beetle blades. Nick was the big brother of the Glade and looked after all of us since the beginning. We will all miss Nick very much but we need to keep going, he wouldn't want us to stop and ruin the hard work we have all put into this buggin' place we call home. So with that said, today we will hold a Bonfire to both honour Nick and our Greenie Chuck. We will also hold a proper vote for the Leaders. Alby will take over as First in command, I will move into second and Ellie will become third. Nick spoke with Alby and I a few days ago about Ellie and it's what he wanted so I think it fitting that we honour him by doing as he wished. Alright so all in favour of those positions raise your hands," Newt says as everyone puts their hands up. Some look happy to but others look like they are doing it only out of duty to Nick and not because they agree with my taking on a Leader position. Gally for certain looks angry about it.

Newt and Alby quickly dismiss the meeting and we all head over to the Deadheads to make a gravestone for Nick. It is a sad moment but we all stay strong for Nick's sake. We try not to dwell on the sadness of the situation and keep moving like he would want. Chuck did not come to the Deadheads because he was sobbing uncontrollably. Nick was such a light-hearted guy he wouldn't want us to be mourning all day so, after we set up the grave sight and all say a few little words we quickly switch into Bonfire planning mode. We manage to scrape together everything just as it turns to night time.

The fire is lit and the drinks are passed around. Everyone is drinking except Chuck. We aren't letting him or Jack really drink yet because they are still so young and new to the Glade. We are also managing Frankie's consumption and apparently Minho and Newt are watching me.

"You guys know I can handle a few of these right?" I say as I chug a mason jar of Gally's drink.

"Of course we do El. Just wanna make sure you don't overdo it, that's all." Min says drinking from his own jar.

I just nod and the three of us quickly finish our first round of Gally's drink before quickly getting seconds and getting some food to go with it. We find a nice log to sit on near Will and Dmitri. Chuck is with Frankie and Jack so I don't feel the need to look after him right now.

"Has anyone seen Alby?" Will asks with his mouth full of food.

"Nope, not since this afternoon. I figured he needs some time to process all of this. He was good mates with Nick so I reckon he's taking it how Nick took George's death." Newt says and a silence falls over the group as we all take another sip of our jars.

"It still doesn't feel real. Though, I can't imagine how Alby's gonna handle the next Greenie," I add.

"Hopefully he figures it out quickly." Minho says and I take his arm and put it around my shoulders. He gives me a look because we typically keep PDA to a minimum but I'm feeling good so I don't care right now.

"You two are so shucking adorable it makes me want to punch you both," Will says with a joking glint in his eyes so I stick my tongue out at him and we all start laughing.

As the night goes on and drinks keep getting passed around I start to feel a little more tipsy than usual. I lost track at my 5th jar. I'm giggly and very affectionate towards Minho the entire night. Our group keeps sitting and talking. While everyone is having separate conversations, Minho looks to me slightly concerned.

"You good El?" He has laughter in his eyes and it looks so very endearing.

"I'm wonderful. I'm feeling so light and free!" I say extending my arms outwards and hitting him with my cast, "Oops." I say giggling again.

"Maybe you should call it a night," He says picking up my arm and gently placing it in my lap.

"Nooo. I want to stay awake. Plus," I lean in and miserably attempt to whisper to him, "I find overprotective Mr. Macho Runner to be very hot."

He raises an eyebrow, "Mr. Macho Runner? Really?"

I smile and sit on his lap, "Yupp" I pop the p.

He just shakes his head and goes to stand, "Come on. It's bed time."

I simply push him back onto the log and start to kiss him full on. I do not hold back and immediately put my hands into his hair. He starts to kiss back at first but then suddenly stops.

I pout, "What's wrong?"

"In case you didn't notice El we are still outside. In front of everyone. You have attracted quite the crowd of shuckfaces." Minho says while surveying the scene.

I look around and only register a bunch of faces. I think Newt's laughing but I'm not sure.

"Eh, who cares about them!" I say and sit back on his lap.

Min chuckles, "Normally you do and I do," He pauses, "There's nothing to see here slintheads." Surprisingly everyone disperses after that except for our little group.

"See Mr. Macho, everyone listens to you because you are just sooo attractive and leaderlike," I say while playing with his hair.

I hear Newt chuckle, "She is going to be bloody hurting tomorrow. Should we call it a night?"

Minho nods and Newt calls to everyone to hit the hammocks.

I give Min a sad face, "Does that include me?"

"Yupp Shebean. So you are gonna need to get up so we can walk back to the Homestead."

I fail to whisper, "You know I secretly love when you call me Shebean. It makes me feel like the most specialist girl in all of the world."

In the background I hear Will, Dmitri and Newt snicker.

As I try to stand I stumble but Minho grabs my waist causing me to blush and my heart to flutter.

"You saved me from falling, you are my hero! But I think I'm getting sleepy Min," I say as I yawn. I turn to other 3, "Goooodnight boys! Sleep well and have magical dreams of unicorns and whatever makes you happy! You guys are the bestest friends in the whole wide Glade. Nighty night!"

They all laugh again but say goodnight to me and then next thing I know I'm being lifted in the air and falling asleep in the strong arms encircling me. Before I register where we are I am placed gently on my bed. I take off the shirt I was wearing and go under my bed covers in just my sports bra. I take out my contacts and pull my hair up. I yawn really loud and almost knock myself out with my cast but Minho catches my arm and helps tuck me in. As soon as my head hits the pillow I start to slowly drift to sleep.

"Goodnight my Elizabeth," I hear and feel a feather light kiss on my lips, "I love you."

I smile, "Goodnight my Mr. Macho, I love you very mucho."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's my next update! Sorry I will try to update quicker I just have a ton of exams and essay for school coming up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own maze runner**

 _Ellie was lying down on the floor of the gym surrounded by workout equipment. She had to be just about 14 years old, right before the boys went into the Maze, and heard someone giggling. She struggled to sit up and shoot the girl a glare._

 _"It's not funny Sonya! I'm going to suffer death by running. I'd rather be dancing or even solving complex calculus and physics equations." Ellie said exhausted from her mandatory running session._

 _"Think of it this way, running will help you with endurance for when you do hard ballet dances! Right?"_

 _"Theoretically yes I guess so, now help me up!" Ellie extends a hand and Sonya pulls her up. The two best friends walk out of the gym._

 _"Do you have any idea how hard it is trying to keep up with Minho and Thomas when they start running? It's impossible!" Ellie says as they walk down a long corridor._

 _"Oh trust me I know. But hey, one good thing came out of you running with the guys," Sonya explains with a smirk, "You got to stare openly at Minho the entire time."_

 _Ellie turns to her best friend, "Shush! Someone could overhear you!"_

 _"Please, everyone sees you two. I think it's precious and that you two are going to get married one day. Of course I will be maid of honour," Sonya says beaming._

 _"Who said that? Maybe I had someone else in mind," Ellie replies cooly._

 _"And who would that be? Your other best friend?"_

 _Ellie playfully shoves Sonya and the two friends start laughing as they make their way to Ellie's room. Once they arrive, they discover Newt, Minho and Thomas already there and cleaned up from their workouts this morning._

 _"Um hi?"_

 _Thomas, who is sitting on her bed, smiles creepily, "Welcome Ellie!"_

 _"Yeah thanks but in case you failed to notice, this is uh my room."_

 _"Oh we know Ellie Wellie," Minho says teasingly and Sonya shoots Ellie a wink causing her to blush and hit her arm discreetly._

 _"Well, seeing as I need to change I'm gonna have to ask you three to leave," Ellie says motioning towards the door._

 _"No can do E. We wanna hang with you two," Minho says from his spot at her desk._

 _Sonya and Ellie exchange a look before shrugging._

 _"Fine, if we must. We will be right back, we need to change. I'll lend you some clothes Ellie, come on." Sonya drags Ellie out of the room and down a bunch of corridors until they reach her room._

 _Before saying anything, Sonya starts digging through her drawers, "You need something cute to wear!"_

 _"What, why?"_

 _"Because, I totally ship you and Minho now. I'm going to help make the match happen." Sonya says holding up a top and nodding. She tosses the top to Ellie who hesitantly holds it._

 _"Doesn't this seem a bit revealing?" Ellie looks at the shirt and sees it is lace and completely transparent, "What do I wear underneath it?"_

 _"A sports bra silly! It's all about confidence. You are gorgeous and it's time you start flaunting it," Sonya says throwing Ellie a purple sports bra and some leggings._

 _Ellie hesitantly puts the outfit on and looks in the mirror, "I'm not sure Sonya."_

 _"It's just an outfit to spark the fire let's say. Nothing big just get him looking," Sonya says with a smirk._

 _"But I'm only 14!"_

 _"That's when I had my first kiss," Sonya nonchalantly mentions._

 _"Yeah, I know! You came to me afterwards and we freaked out together," Ellie says laughing at the memory._

 _The two girls then quickly head back to Ellie's room. When they walk in Ellie's outfit has the desired effect Sonya intended._

 _"No," Thomas says._

 _Minho stares openly at Ellie while Sonya and Newt share a knowing look. Newt nods commending his sister on a job well done as she gives him a thumbs up._

 _"Oh, relax Thomas. She's 14 now. I'm just helping her dress up a bit, no harm done." Sonya takes a seat on the floor and Ellie joins her._

 _Thomas looks to New baffled who just shrugs, "She's growing up Tommy. You gotta deal with it. Come here," he pats the spot next to him on the floor and Thomas reluctantly joins._

 _Thomas leans in and whispers to Newt, "I know what you two are doing."_

 _"Calm down Tommy, it's too cute. Just look at him," Newt nods towards Min who is blushing._

 _Meanwhile Ellie and Sonya are whispering, "He's totally smitten," Sonya says causing Ellie to push her again._

 _"No he's not," Ellie says looking towards Minho thinking about if he could ever really like her._

I wake up groaning and wincing in pain. There's a pounding and I'm convinced it's only in my head until my door swings open.

"Morning!" Minho and Newt say together cheerfully entering my room.

I groan louder and put the pillow over my face, "Please leave. Unless you have any aspirin. Also, Min I'm sure I look hideous right now so how about you come back tomorrow?" I plead with them.

"No can do Shebean, I wouldn't be Mr. Macho if I left my princess stranded while hungover now would I?" I can hear the laughter in his voice.

I pick the pillow and stare horrified, "I didn't?"

"Sorry Ellie but yeah you did. It was proper fun watching you last night," Newt says through laughter.

I immediately cover my face and sigh, "Do I want to know how else I embarrassed myself?"

I feel the bed dip and know Minho and Newt have both sat down. Minho lays down next to me.

"Oh you know, you pounced at me," He says and I can just picture the cocky smirk.

I mumble and groan which causes them to laugh really loud. I wince in pain.

"Please be quieter. My head is pounding."

I feel Min's arms wrap around me as they both keep laughing, "You two are the worst!" I say and hit them both with my pillow.

Eventually I convince them to leave so I can get dressed but I still feel like klunk, to use Glader slang. They tried pulling back my curtain but the sunlight burned. I throw on some joggers I have, my running shoes and a t-shirt I believe to be Minho's. I put my hair in a messy bun and keep my glasses on. I look like klunk but whatever.

I walk outside my door and find the two of them still waiting for me. Knowing I look and feel like crap Minho offers me a piggyback ride to the Kitchens for breakfast.

"Is that Minho's shirt? Did something happen last night? Hmmm?" Newt says wiggling his eyebrows.

I slap him with my cast and he winces. I smirk, "That's what you get for the rude innuendos." Newt rolls his eyes and Min holds back a blush. I quickly change the subject.

"I'm really hoping Frypan whipped up something good...like pancakes, oh or waffles, oh or french toast!" I say while wrapping my arms around Min's neck and resting my head on his head.

"I'm surprised you have an appetite," Newt says from walking next to us.

"Please, nothing could stop me from having an appetite!" I say and they both nod in agreement.

"Ain't that the shucking truth," Minho chuckles.

We reach the Kitchens and Frypan smiles at us, "Morning shanks!"

I cringe, "Not so loud, please Fry."

The three boys laugh and Frypan teases me, "Looks like someone had a bit too much of Gally's drink last night? Well, you're in luck. I made pancakes today."

"Oh my gosh thank you Frypan!" I say.

Minho grabs both of our plates and I tighten my legs grip around his torso in order to stay on his back. When we finally reach the table I get off his back and take my seat.

I devour my pancakes but still feel that pounding in my head. After breakfast, I head over to the Medjack Hut since I'm going to need aspirin. I also want to see if we can take my cast off within the next few days.

"Morning Ellie!" Clint says cheerfully and I grab my head.

"Why must everyone scream today?"

He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "we've all been there. Well, except Minho. He never seems to be affected. But, I guess you know that huh?" He smirks and I groan again.

"You saw my little show then last night?" I cover my face.

"Oh yeah, I think everyone saw. But don't worry. Most of us found it shucking adorable that you two finally displayed a little PDA," he reaches into a cabinet, "here's the aspirin I know you need. Also you're not working are you?"

I gratefully take the aspirin and shake my head no, "I have training the next few days with Newt and Alby. Apparently the next Greenie is going to be all my responsibility unless of course something happens and I end up running."

"Good that. I was thinking the cast can come off in a week, sound good?"

My face lights up with joy, "That's perfect! I gotta go tell Min. See ya!"

I wave goodbye and quickly find Min standing outside having a heated conversation with Alby. I decide to hold back and not interrupt. Once Alby walks away I go over and wrap my arms around Min's torso.

"Everything okay?"

He relaxes a bit at my touch and sighs, "Alby's just being a shuckface today and I'm over it. He's not the only one Nick's death affected but he seems to forget that. But forget him, you seem awfully cheerful for someone who had a bit much to drink the night before. Good news I take it?"

I smile even bigger and nod, "This shucking cast comes off in a week!" I start waving my arms around but Min grabs it just before it can hit me or him.

"Let's keep the arm waving to a minimum, hm?"

I blush and nod. He kisses the tip of my nose, "I'm off to the Maze. So I'll see you later?"

"Of course," I smile at him feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Adios Shebean," he gives me a real kiss.

"See ya Mr. Macho. I love you."

He smiles, "I love you too."

He then turns and runs off and Newt sneaks up behind me.

"How cute! You two are at the love you stage? I bloody knew it! When's the wedding?"

I roll my eyes and smack him, kind of lightly with my cast.

He looks shocked, "Ow! You know I could throw you in the slammer for harming another Glader?"

I raise an eyebrow in challenge, "Is that so? I don't think it counts if it's my brother, do you? Plus I'm now third in command." I put my hands on my hips in a power pose.

He rolls his eyes, "yeah and I'm still second."

I let this settle and then nod, "Touché Newtie."

We both just laugh and then head over to the Gathering room where Alby is waiting for us.

The few days that follow are super busy for me. Min gets increasingly frustrated because Alby keeps harping on about finding an exit. Newt and Minho explain to me one night that there is no exit and it was a lot to take in but I guessed that from my limited time in the Maze. The day I got my cast off was glorious! I remember dancing around crazily and just being so full of joy some of the Gladers nicknamed me sunshine after that and I kinda like it. I had to run a couple days but I mostly stay in the Medjack Hut doing all different things there.

TIME SKIP

It is officially time for the new Greenie to come up and we all stand around the box. This kid has quite the pair of lungs on him. He screamed the entire way up. This time I stand up front with Newt and Alby while Gally jumps down.

"What do I do again?" I whisper to Newt.

"Nothin yet. We just wait to see how the Greenbean reacts."

I nod as Gally comes up with the kid. I recognize him immediately and grab Newts arm.

"What in bloody hell Ellie?"

I feel Min come up beside me, "What the shuck is wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost."

I don't answer them and stare at the Greenie I know too well. When he catches my eye I widen mine in shock.

"Thomas!" I whisper loud enough for him, Newt and Min to hear. Min and Newt share a look but I ignore them completely stunned to see my real big brother here.

Thomas looks at me panicked and with no recognition. I feel my heart break as he shakes it head in terror and then starts to run. He has no memories.

Some Glader calls out, "We've got a runner!"

And I crumble into Mins arm because Thomas did not recognize me.

"He doesn't remember me Min. How am I supposed to be his tour guide and push aside the fact that my brother looked terrified to see me?" I hold in tears because I don't want others overhearing.

"I'll take him and have Chuck help. You know how excited the buggin' shank was for a new Greenie anyways," Newt says with a smile and walks over towards the group surrounding Tom. It looks like he fell and I smile because only my brother would get here, run and then fall while trying to prove a point.

"I see the resemblance. You two look really similar," Minho says trying to lighten the mood.

"Should I be jealous?" I take part in the banter.

"Nah, he's not my type."

I raise an eyebrow, "And what is?"

He continues to hug me, "Hmm, freakily smart nerdy girls that call me Mr. Macho and find me attractive."

"Huh, let me know when you find her!" I tease and he chuckles.

It is going to be a long day and I'm thankful I have Minho and Newt to help me through. How can I get Thomas to remember me?

"Hey, don't get all into that head of yours. It'll all work out. I promise."

"Thanks Min. You always help cheer me up," I smile.

"Well we can't have resident sunshine Shebean getting all sad now can we?" He teases back and we both go our separate ways for the day. Minho goes running and I spend time in the Medjack Hut. Now that I have a brace I can actually do work.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** **Next update has arrived! To the guest who reviews, thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot how much you enjoy it and I promise I am trying to update as quickly as I can. That being said, my next update might not be for a couple days to a week because I will be away but I am going to try to update ASAP!**

Disclaimer: Do not own Maze Runner

I sat in the Medjack hut after Min left for his run contemplating what my next move should be. I'm lost in thought sorting through different medicine cabinets when Clint comes up behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping the Greenbean?" He asks with his arms crossed.

I nod, "Yes, but something came up and Newt took over for now."

"Wanna talk about it?" Clint asks.

I look at him, "Not particularly."

He sighs and sits down in the chair next to me, "Ellie, I think you should try to deal with whatever is going on. Don't hide out in here, especially when I could always threaten to take off the brace and put a cast back on," he raises an eyebrow and I laugh.

As I laugh I try to look horror stricken, "You wouldn't?"

"Probably not, but still. Go deal with your problems. I don't want a sulking shank in my Medjack hut." Clint says and I obey and leave with a smile on my face. Sometimes all you need is tough love.

As soon as I step outside the Medjack Hut I literally run right into someone.

"I am so sorry! Don't mind me!" I start to ramble on and on but the person covers my mouth. I look up and notice Newt. I widen my eyes and he chuckles.

"Ya done?"

I nod and he lets go, "Good. Now, you are still going to be working with me today. Chuck is with the Greenie right now, who thanks to you I know is Thomas but he doesn't know his name so keep that between you, me and Minho. Good?"

I nod again and he laughs, "Don't look so sad. It's weird when you're sad. Really puts the whole bloody Glade in a sad mood."

"I know, I know. I'm trying. I just can't help but think about everything wrong with this situation!"

Newt sighs, "Yes there's a lot wrong with it but look at the positives. He's here. If you got some memories I'm willing to bet they'd give your brother some too. Come on Ellie. Time to meet him." Newt grabs my arm and pulls me towards the Kitchens where everyone is eating lunch.

I take a seat at my usual table and notice that Chuck and Thomas are there. Newt takes Minho's usual seat and I couldn't be more grateful.

Turns out Thomas asks a bunch of questions, just like I did and also like Chuck did. I hold in the smile knowing that we really are similar because we have always been a curious pair of siblings.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're the only girl? Like ever?"

I sigh, "For the hundredth time, yes! The one and only girl in the Glade."

He nods absorbing the information, "And your job is?"

"Well originally Medjack and part time Cook then I got recruited to Run but now I'm third in command."

"And that all means?" Thomas asks with great curiosity in his eyes and I can't help but feel a little boastful that for once I'm the source of information.

"I do what I want when I want," I say pretending to be all arogant. Newt and Chuck laugh but Thomas doesn't get it. He has a really confused look on his face.

"I don't get what's so funny about that. And what are all those jobs?"

"Don't hurt yourself Greenie. There wasn't anything to get it's just funny that Ellie here thought she could be arrogant," Newt says through laughs.

I fake pout, "Who says I can't be arrogant? I happen to be very confidant."

Newt raises an eyebrow and I start laughing, "Yeah, who am I kidding."

All through lunch, Thomas continues to ask questions. I fake a smile and happiness for the entirety of lunch because it's my job. However, everytime I meet the familiar eyes of my big brother I just want to give him a hug and have him tell me everything will be okay. I want it to be like when we were little and he'd wipe away my tears or tug on my pigtail braids.

Eventually Alby shows up and puts a stop to his questions.

"You'll learn it all eventually. Now, I'd like to eat in shucking peace." He growls at Thomas.

I catch Chuck's eyes and he starts making faces mocking Alby's grumpy mood. His faces become too much for me and we start giggling. For a second, I am able to forget about the fact that my brother thinks I'm a stranger. Alby grunts, gets up and walks away angrily.

"You two really shouldn't instigate him like that," Newt tries to reprimand us.

Thomas speaks up before we can answer, "Why doesn't he like me?"

"It's not you. He's just new to his position as leader. Give him time. He hates all Greenies," Newt responds and it reminds me of more memories. These memories are of Thomas and Newt and how close they were. But now, they actually are strangers to each other because neither remembers the other. Suddenly, my sad mood is back.

Immediately I stand up and dismiss myself coming up with some lame excuse I know Newt won't buy but I'll explain later. I quickly make my way back to my room and close my door.

I collapse in my bed sobbing. It hurts so much that Thomas can't remember. His smile when he laughed bought back so many more memories from when we were kids and he practically raised me. Even his stupid confused face made me remember things. Why are the Creators being so cruel? It was impossible keeping my smile on all day and being the sunshine everyone expects. I lose all control I had and break down. I know I need to be strong but I just can't right now. After all, I am only human and seeing the lack of recognition in his eyes stings. There is still a little bit of time before the Runner's get back so I take it as my opportunity to slip away from the Glade. Minho will know immediately something's wrong and I want to be okay when he gets back. He's been stressed so I need to keep it together for him.

As I keep crying, I feel myself getting tired. I take out my contacts, put on my glasses and read a book that came in my backpack. I open it and start reading about a boy who discovers he is a wizard and his whole world turns upside down. What I would give to be able to go to the magical school he gets to go to. I remember it being one of my favorites as a child. It has a soothing effect on me and eventually, I fall asleep with the book still in my hands.

Next thing I know someone is playing with my hair whispering to me. I groggily open my eyes and find Min sitting there smiling at me.

"Hey there Shebean," He smiles and continues brushing my hair with his hand.

I start to yawn and talk, "Hey there Mr. Macho," I say earning a small chuckle from him.

"So Newt tells me you disappeared. He figured you went to your room. Found you sound asleep with a book. Still quite the nerd even when you're tuckered out huh?"

I blush, "Always. It just was too much for me Min. I needed to recharge before coming down for dinner, I haven't missed it yet have I?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, that's why I came to wake you up. I had a few methods but decided on the nice one because you looked too darn cute cuddling your book with your glasses still on."

I roll my eyes, "How come you never embarrass yourself in front of me? Why is it always me?"

"Because I'm just that perfect," He winks at me and I giggle.

"You wish!"

He puts a hand on his heart and stops brushing my hair, "I'm offended. How could you not think I'm perfect?" He gets more dramatic, "I thought you loved me!"

I start full belly laughing, "Of course I love you goofball!"

"Okay good. I love me too." He says and walks out the door. A minute later he comes back, "I love you too, I guess."

"Good enough for now," I say and get up running towards him. I fling myself into his arms and he catches me with ease.

"Shall we, ma'Shebeanlady?"

"We shall my ."

Min carries me the entire way to the Kitchens and no one spares us a second look because this has become a routine for us at this point. The only one who gives us a weird look is Thomas. I try to ignore it and Minho tightens his grip in reassurance.

Frypan gives us teasing look, "Should I just start putting your meals on one plate?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Fry. But keep it on two separate plates. Seriously, don't mess with my food." I say earning a laugh from everyone.

We get to our table and Thomas joins us again but not Chuck. It seems Thomas and Newt have become friends and that makes me smile.

"Where did you get glasses? You weren't wearing them this morning," Thomas comments.

I bite my tongue from responding too sarcastically, "My room. I wear contacts mostly."

He nods and I think dinner will be a normal affair. However, Thomas keeps giving Min and I weird looks and I can't stand it.

"Problem Tom-Greenie?" I catch myself before calling him Tommy like I did to annoy him before coming here.

"It's just, where has he been all day?" Thomas asks.

"Another one that asks a lot of shucking questions?" Minho says rolling his eyes before addressing Thomas, "Don't worry about it." I hit his leg under the table and give him a look that says be nice, "Please." Minho tries and looks to me but that was the most sarcastic please I've ever heard and I just roll my eyes at him.

"And you two are…"

I sigh and Minho groans, "We are two humans. She is a girl and I am a boy. Or are we? How can we be certain of anything." Minho says sarcastically earning a giggle from me and a grunt from Newt.

"Ignore him. Minho here has a hard time not being sarcastic. You learn to deal with it."

Minho looks to Newt, "Me? Sarcastic? Never!"

I laugh harder as I watch Thomas try to keep up and Newt completely give up. Newt turns to me, "And you enable him!"

"I would never do such thing," I pause for dramatic effect, "Newtie."

This time Minho and I high-five.

Will and Dmitri approach our table. I call out to them, "Long time no see!"

They both nod and sit next to Thomas, "Welcome Greenie. I see you've met the deadly duo of the Glade?" Will asks.

I turn to Minho overly excited, "We have a nickname? Were you aware?"

He shakes his head no and turns to Newt, "Were you aware sir Newtie?"

Newt rolls his eyes, "Yeah, the royal pains in the arse."

I make a face and turn to Min, Will and Dmitri, "Was he trying to be funny?"

Will nods, "I think he was. Was that a joke Newt?"

"Why am I friends with you all again?" Newt asks standing up. Thomas just keeps whipping his head back and forth between all of us.

"Because you love us, ain't that right shanks?" Minho says earning cheers of agreement from Dmitri, Will and I.

Newt just walks away so I call out to him, "Baby come back!" He shoots me a glare sending us all into fits of laughter. Thomas joins in on the laughter but stops quickly when Newt motions for him to follow and he immediately follows after him. I shake my head, he always did listen to Newt..

Shortly after dinner we all disperse and go our separate ways. Chuck showed Thomas where his hammock would be. It was also decided that tomorrow would be his Bonfire so that means everyone's off work tomorrow.

"Ready for the Bonfire?" Min asks as we sit outside in the grass.

"Should be fun." I say kind of distracted.

"Yeah, it'll be fun throwing someone in the fire this time around. It's time for the annual sacrifice," Minho says.

I nod and make a sound of agreement.

"I was thinking it's time to sacrifice the only Shebean."

That catches my attention and I look at him really confused.

"You weren't listening at all were you?"

I blush and smile, "Guilty. But, I did catch that part about using me as a sacrifice?"

He waves it off, "Eh, don't worry about it. Only time will tell." He says all mysteriously and I sigh laying down in the grass.

"I'm sorry Min. Him being here just has me all worked up and I don't know how to fix it," I say laying my head on his legs. He tenses at the closeness for a second but then relaxes and lays an arm around me.

"There's nothing you can really do until he first remembers his name and even then you really can't do anything. But, no need to fear, I am here." Minho says making a macho pose causing me to laugh.

"Oh? And what will you being here do?"

He wiggles his eyebrows, "I will distract you!"

I smile at him as he leans in and kisses me.

"I promise I'll behave tomorrow at the Bonfire," I say as Minho adjusts himself to lay down next to me in the grass.

"Is that so?" He asks.

I nod and cuddle into his side, "Yupp. Just keep Gally's drinks away from me this time. With Thomas here, who knows how many I could drink." We both laugh at this and lay in a comfortable silence for a bit. I fall asleep outside in the comfort of Minho's arms.

 _Ellie is only 6 years old as she stands in front of a chalk board. She begins to solve complex calculus equations and physics equations. She finishes them with ease and looks at her work with pride. Quietly in the background she can hear adults talking._

" _She's brilliant."_

" _We have a genius here. It's a shame what's going to happen to her. Can't we spare her?"_

" _No. We need them all. Plus, her brother keeps a close watch."_

 _Ellie ignores them, "Can I go to Tommy now?" They nod and dismiss her._

 _Ellie runs down winding white corridors and bursts into a room. Sitting on the bed is Thomas. He looks up and smiles at his sister._

" _Ellie! Whatcha been up to?"_

" _More calculations. They're kinda fun." She says brightly._

" _You always have been a freaky genius, but you're my little freaky genius. I promise I will always protect you."_

 _She looks confused, "Why do I need protecting?"_

" _No reason, just being a big brother." He smiles and pulls her into a hug. Little did Ellie know that she would need his protection but unable to access it._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the wait before this update! Needed to find a little inspiration to help with writers block! Hope you guys enjoy. I know it's a little rushed but I'm already starting to plan out the next chapter. Please let me know what you think/want to see! :)**

Disclaimer: do not own Maze Runner

Waking up the next day I am almost able to forget about Thomas because I remember that the day of his arrival Ben had been stung by a Griever and I had been sulking, neglecting my responsibilities as a Medjack. Apparently Thomas had found his way into the Medjack Hut yesterday while I was sulking and Alby got furious, which doesn't surprise me. Min must have carried me to my bed last night after we fell asleep in the grass. Rolling out of bed, I quickly get dressed and make my way over to the Medjack Hut to see if Clint and Jeff need help.

As I'm walking towards the Hut I see Newt showing Thomas the Grievers and shiver at the memory of when I first saw them. If he's already there that means Alby must be giving him the tour after breakfast. I decide to stop in the Medjack Hut first though before getting to breakfast.

I don't look where I'm going and run right into someone. When I meet the eyes of the boy I see it's Gally and internally panic.

"Sorry Gally, I was lost in thought," I say really quickly and try to walk around him but he steps in front of me.

I get angry, "What do you want Gally? I apologized for walking into you now please could you move, I have to get to my job."

Gally glares at me, "There's something fishy going on and I will figure it out. I've seen the Newbie before and I've also seen you. I don't trust either of you shanks."

"Gee thanks Gally," I say and duck under his arm annoyed, "Next time you want to waste my time let it be for something insightful or intellectually stimulating." I call over to him over my shoulder in a sudden burst of confidence. I see him snarl at me and I roll my eyes while walking up the stairs to Ben's room.

I open the door and find Alby with Clint.

"Morning guys," I call to them.

"Morning Ellie." Clint responds,while Alby just grunts.

"How's Ben?" I ask.

"Seems to be coming out of it. He should be up and about today," Clint says shrugging and Alby nods in agreement before leaving without saying a word to me.

"He's in a pleasant mood," I comment to Clint.

Clint chuckles, "Yeah. Something's bothering him but I don't have time to figure out what. Think he's still just trying to adjust to being first in command."

I shrug and decide to head over to the Kitchens for breakfast. I have to shake the feeling of uneasiness after tending to Ben. Witnessing the Changing is absolutely terrifying. After seeing Gally first go through it I've learned to get less nauseous at the sight of someone who has been Stung.

Reaching the Kitchens I grab some breakfast and spot Minho at our usual table. Newt is there already eating. Chuck and Thomas sit a table away.

"Hi guys," I say sitting down and Minho squeezes my hand under the table in greeting.

"Morning!" Chuck says enthusiastically from his table. I catch his eye and smile at him. I can see in his eyes he has a secret he's dying to tell someone and I will get it out of him later.

Breakfast passes quickly and soon Alby is gathering Thomas for the Tour and Minho is leaving for the Maze. I take this as my opportunity to interrogate Chuck as he joins Newt and I.

"Alright Chuckie, spill."

"What?" He looks nervous and I smirk at him.

"You're hiding something. What is it?" I press. Newt just sits quietly observing the entire thing.

We keep eye contact and engage in a staring contest. It gets intense and Chuck finally cracks and blinks.

"HA! I win!" I shout at Chuck and he whines but I can tell he's secretly happy about losing.

"Fine, last night as we were going to sleep Thomas told me he feels like he's been here before. That's weird right?" Chuck talks quickly.

I turn to look at Newt and we communicate without speaking that it's actually not weird at all. It makes perfect sense that my brother would also get weird feelings like me.

"Nah, don't worry about it Chuck. Thomas probably wishes this place felt familiar so that he wouldn't feel as scared." Newt explains and Chuck nods before leaving us.

"I'm curious to see if he'll get any memories back. I hope so," I say.

Newt puts a hand on my shoulder, "Don't get too excited Ellie. It's only his second day here and I don't want you getting your hopes up only to be disappointed."

"I know, I know. I think I'm going to go read in a quiet spot for a bit. Dig through my mind for any helpful memories." I say getting up and Newt smiles apologetically at me.

After getting a backpack from my room with a book and some snacks, I sit down on a rock on the very edge of the Deadheads. I had never been this deep into the Deadheads so I figured it was the best chance I had at being completely alone. While I sit here I let my mind wander a bit. As I do, more memories start to resurface. There's one that stands out as weird. It's me talking to this other girl who I don't know and she's scolding me. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes and is looking at me as though I am inferior to her. The girl yells at me to mind my own business and Thomas eventually steps in and tells me to leave explaining that he would talk to me later. However, before I leave I overhear them saying something about a maze almost being completed and how I'm going to learn about it soon regardless. Did Thomas have something to do with the Maze? Also who is this girl that seemed to get enjoyment out of belittling me? I groan in frustration and put my head in my hands.

I shake off the fuzzy feeling from my head caused by the resurfacing of memories and open the book I took with me to the rock. I continue reading about the wizard and lose myself in the story, wishing I could be in his world instead of the Glade. Part way through my book, the Greenie alarm starts blaring throughout the Glade.

"What?" I ask myself quietly. Putting the book back in my bag of snacks I slowly stand up and make my way back to the Glade. When I get there I see everyone crouching around a figure outside the box.

I quickly turn to someone standing next to me and realize it's Will, "Will, what's going on?"

"There you are! Everyone's been looking for you, you better make your way to the front. You're going to want to see," He says and I look at him confused but he nudges me forward.

I say sorry as I make my way slowly through the crowd of boys. Not surprisingly I find Newt, Thomas and Chuck along with Gally and Alby at the front of the crowd.

"Where the shuck have you been Ellie?" Alby says getting really angry.

"Leave her be, I'm sure she was busy with something, right Ellie?" Thomas stands up for me and it takes me by surprise. So I just nod.

"Whatever, take a look. Your wishes are finally answered." Alby continues to be grumpy.

"My wishes?" I'm still so disoriented but I take a peek behind him and see a girl lying unconscious on the floor. I gasp.

"She came up just a few minutes ago, you sure she doesn't seem familiar to you Thomas?" Alby snarls at him and Thomas shakes his head wildly.

Before anyone says anything else the girls sits up straight and opens her eyes.

"Everything is going to change," She says before sticking an arm out and falling unconscious once again.

Newt slowly approaches her and takes a piece of paper out of her hand, "She's the last one...ever. What does that mean?" He looks really confused and no one has an answer. Clint and Jeff are then called forward to take her to the Medjack Hut.

I take another good look at the girl and realize she's the one from my memory. The one that yelled at me. If she was involved with the creation of the maze it can't be a good sign that she's here. I decide to keep this information to myself that she's familiar and help them bring the girl into the Medjack Hut.

Not surprisingly I'm put in charge of watching over the girl. Alby keeps grilling poor Thomas about if she seems familiar but he insists he doesn't. I'm lucky he hasn't decided to interrogate me because I'm sure I would crack under pressure and tell him she is familiar. But Thomas stands his ground. However, because he's my brother and I know his reactions I see a bit of uncertainty in his eyes as he says it. Thomas then leaves and retreats to the Deadheads. I smile to myself thinking that's where I went to escape this morning.

"What're you smiling at?" Alby demands.

I quietly mutter a nothing and start tending to the girl. Half way through the day, I hear a screaming and look out the windows. Thomas comes running out of the woods being chased by Ben. How did he get out of the Medjack Hut?

I quickly run outside just in time to see Alby shoot an arrow at Ben. From where I am it looks like the arrow will be fatal but I'm not certain. Everything happens so fast I barely have time to process it. No one touches Ben because Alby insists the Baggers will take care of him in the morning. Everyone goes their separate ways but Thomas looks completely spooked and stands frozen.

"You okay?" I ask Thomas hesitantly.

He looks at me wide eyed and confused, "I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine. It's okay to be scared ya know."

His expression relaxes a little and he looks at me weirdly, "I'm still adjusting is all. Trying to figure out why everyone keeps say they've seen me before. What do they mean?"

I chose my words carefully, "Well the people like Ben who go through the Changing get memories back. If it makes you feel better, one of the other shanks insists he saw me too."

"It doesn't but thanks," Thomas says. He has always been brutally honest.

"No problem." I say as a silence settles over us.

Newt comes up to us, "Ellie! Tommy! Come on it's dinner time."

We follow and I can't help but scold myself for being so nervous to talk to my brother! I try to keep these thoughts at bay but as I approach the Kitchens someone steps in front of my path.

I find Gally blocking my way, "What Gally?" Everything I've been holding in since Thomas' arrival starts bubbling to the surface. I feel so angry and Gally seems like the perfect victim.

He looks at me smug, "I told you something was fishy about you and the Greenie. Just before you arrived at the crime scene Ben was screaming that you and Thomas here are guilty"

"Are you shucking kidding me? You stopped me to tell me that. Well thanks Gally but I don't care and I don't believe you."

"You can ask anyone. First you show up. Then Thomas and this other girl show up within a day and suddenly Ben's gone crazy saying you and Thomas are responsible for putting us here. It can't be a coincidence and I'm gonna make sure everyone knows you can't be trusted," he takes a step closer to me, "You better watch it Ellie. You and the Greenie are not supposed to be here. I saw both of you when I went through the Changing. Do you think maybe I should mention it to Minho? Will he get all jealous that you and the Greenie are somehow connected?"

For some reason his questions really get to me. I feel a pain in my head and I lose all control. Before I know what's happening I start punching Gally with my braced hand. It all happens out of my control, I think.

"Ellie, stop before you get yourself into more buggin' trouble." Newt's voice pulls me out of my anger trance and I realize what I just did.

I turn to Newt in horror, "What did I do?"

He looks concerned, "Come on, not here."

Newt starts pulling me away from Gally and the crowd that has gathered outside the Kitchen. He takes me inside to the Medjack Hut and I sit down on one of the beds. Clint comes up to us and gestures to my hand still in a brace that now hurts like hell.

"What did you do Ellie?"

I blush, "I punched Gally. I just got so angry and lost self-control."

Clint smirks at me, "Eh, he deserved a good punch in the face. Come, let's fix up that brace."

I smile shyly at Clint and start unwrapping my brace. My arm is almost completely healed but I think this set me back a little bit because my knuckles are now all bruised.

"Shoot, Clint you don't think I'll need the brace on longer now?"

Clint examines my wrist and knuckles and shakes his head, "Nah. Maybe only a couple more days than intended."

"Good that," I sigh in relief.

Newt pulls me from my thoughts, "Ellie, we need to talk. Alby's gonna want to punish you. You did break one of the bloody rules and being third in command doesn't really excuse you," Newt keeps rambling and pacing back and forth.

"Newt stop. I figured I'd have to spend a night in the Slammer or something for this. Sorry," I say feeling bad I put this stress on him.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad someone finally stood up to Gally, hate that it was you because now I gotta throw you into the Slammer."

"Do you really?" I ask turning on the puppy dog eyes.

"No, put away the puppy dog eyes Ellie you know I can't show you bloody favoritism. It'll get me in huge trouble with Alby who is already in a bad mood." Newt says.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine. Let's get this over with. I'll spend tonight in the Slammer with no dinner how's that?"

Newt nods in agreement and we leave the Medjack hut. On the way out Alby approaches us looking angry per usual.

"You," he points at me, "in the Slammer now."

I nod, "Yeah, I know. Tonight in the Slammer no dinner."

Alby looks taken aback at my going easy, "Good that." He leaves.

We get to the Slammer and Newt unlocks it.

"You know I have keys to this too right?" I grin at him and he smiles back.

"Shush. Just sit nicely in here, maybe I'll sneak you a book." He says with a smile.

"Thanks Newtie! You really are the best," I say to him and he pulls me into a hug.

"You're welcome. I know it's been an emotional two days for you. I'm surprised you didn't snap sooner. I'll send Minho over don't worry." He winks at me and walks away before I can say anything else.

I sit in the Slammer for a bit before I hear someone snickering. I look up and see Min looking in with a goofy grin.

"Well if it isn't my little trouble making Shebean," He says sitting down in the grass.

I walk closer, "That's me."

"I hear I missed an eventful day. Another girl came up unconscious with some creepy messages, Ben attacked Thomas and you punched Gally. I miss all the fun stuff!"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, you missed fun stuff."

He chuckles, "So I, being the wonderful boyfriend I am, have snuck you food and a book to keep you occupied. I even grabbed your stuffed animal so you have someone to cuddle since I will not be joining you."

I stare at him wide eyed, "You know about my bear?"

He smiles evilly, "Mr. Fluffy Cuddles? Of course I do!"

"How do you know his name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?," He says.

"He has a name tag on him doesn't he?" I ask as he nods and laughs so I start laughing with him.

"Thanks Min, I appreciate you bringing me all of this stuff. You sure you don't want to join me? It's awfully comfy in here," I say spreading my arms out.

"As much as I love you, I also love my bed. Plus, I feel like it would go against the whole Slammer punishment. Even though if you really wanted me to I would break the rules and join you," He smiles shyly.

I lean through the Slammer bars and grab his hand, "I wouldn't make Mr. Macho sleep in the Slammer. Imagine what that would do for his reputation," He leans in so I kiss him awkwardly through the bars, "Love you Min."

"Love you too Shebean," he smiles pressing his head against the barrier.

"Although, now that you aren't the only girl do I have to stop with the nickname?"

"Nah, it's grown on me." I smile.

He cheers triumphantly, "I knew it would!"

We then talk for a bit about our days. I don't mention the familiarity of the girl or the memory. We can have that conversation another day. After a while Minho leaves to get ready for bed and I make myself comfortable. Luckily there's a small lamp in the Slammer so I read until I fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** **Thank you everyone who reviewed! Here's the next update :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner is way, shape or form.

 _Ellie was 12 years old and sat in her room surrounded by scraps of paper and designs of objects she wasn't sure what they meant. A knock on the door shook her from her current design._

 _"_ _Come in!" Ellie called cheerfully._

 _"_ _Hello there sunshine," A voice called from the other side of the door. Ellie couldn't see a face, she only heard a woman's voice._

 _The voice kept talking, "Everyone loved your idea so much yesterday that they want to meet with you today! I think you should bring your designs and blueprints with you. They love hearing your optimism. Helps keep morale up around here."_

 _"_ _You got it! When should I be ready by?" Ellie asked the lady at the door._

 _"_ _Be there in an hour," The lady said and closed the door. Ellie stood up and started to gather her papers when someone else entered her room without knocking._

 _"_ _Greetings Elizabeth!" Minho calls from the door._

 _"_ _Don't call me that!" Ellie whines back._

 _She then turns to see Minho, Sonya, Newt and Thomas staring at her. She runs and gives Sonya a hug._

 _"_ _Ellie! I've missed that smile!" Sonya says hugging her best friend._

 _"_ _Sonya! I've missed you too. I don't like that they basically forced me into isolation the last two days but it's okay because now I get to present to them! Isn't that so cool?" Ellie says super excited._

 _Everyone around her laughs at her infectious happiness. Thomas forces a smile onto his face that Ellie doesn't miss. He's been hiding something from her and she is ready to get it out of him. She doesn't care what it takes, he needs to tell her what's been bothering him and she suspects it has to do that maze thing Teresa always mentions._

 _Ellie continues to make her way around the group of friends giving them all hugs. When she gets to Minho she quickly hugs him because her crush on him has grown recently. Sonya notices her blushing after hugging Min and she winks at Ellie._

 _"_ _What are you presenting today El?" Minho asks her._

 _Ellie slips into complete nerd mode, "Oh it's this really cool interactive map I created on the computer. It demonstrates areas of the brains and how you can stimulate different areas through simple exercises. For instance I created this one experiment in order to activate the amygdala"_

 _"_ _Ellie," Thomas cuts her off._

 _"_ _What?" She asks confused._

 _"_ _You're doing it again," He says and she immediately knows she must have been geeking out._

 _"_ _Oh, sorry guys." She blushes and looks down._

 _"_ _Don't be sorry! I think it's bloody adorable when you go into nerd mode," Newt smiles at her and she is grateful._

 _Minho nods, "I agree. It's so cute. Our resident ball of nerdy sunshine." He states causing her to blush more. Sonya smiles at Ellie as Thomas looks to Newt._

 _Ellie smiles at Sonya shyly._

A night in the Slammer leaves me feeling stiff. The hard floor is not very comfortable and I am ready to be let out, although I could technically release myself. As I start searching my pocket someone blocks the light coming into the Slammer. I look up and find Newt and Minho looking in. I decide to smile innocently.

"Morning boys! How's it going?" I try to casually lean against the wall but lose my balance and fall.

They both start laughing as I stand up and brush myself off glaring at them.

"You really are quite clumsy. Whatcha doing there? Not trying to release yourself are you?" Newt asks with a raised eyebrow.

I look shocked, "Me? Release myself? I would never!"

Newt nods towards my pocket, "Nice try Ellie your keys are hanging out of your pocket."

I smile hugely, "Min would never accuse me of such sneakiness would you?"

He shakes his head, "I am an unbiased third party."

Newt whispers hoping we don't hear, "You are so bloody whipped."

I giggle and Minho looks between us knowing he can't deny it.

"Sooo, does this mean I am released from my punishment?" I smile looking back and forth between them.

"Indeed it does Shebean," Min says as Newt unlocks it and lets me out.

Once I get out of the Slammer and hit the grass I start pretending to cry, "Sweet sweet grass how I've missed you! I have learned the error of my ways spending a night in the horrid Slammer!" I say rolling in the grass.

Alby approaches the scene trailed by Thomas, "What's she doing?" Alby asks stoically.

I smile hugely at him, "I'm just reconnecting with the grass! A night in the Slammer really makes ya miss it."

Alby cracks a smile and shout in victory, "You started to smile! Oh my gosh! I really am the queen of the Glade! I got Alby to smile! Yessss, victory is mine!"

I keep shouting and doing a funny little dance around the grass. It is so nice to be happy I feel my old sunshiney self slowly coming back to me.

"Will someone make her stop?" Alby says uncomfortably but I hear a slight chuckle in his voice.

Min approaches me and lifts me up and over his shoulder. I keep giggling all the way to the Kitchens for breakfast.

"Wait, Min I need to shower first. I feel gross after literally sleeping in dirt." I say wiggling off his shoulder.

"Fine, do you need someone to stand guard?" He asks.

"Nah, I should be fine if everyone's at breakfast." I tell him and run to the Homestead to get my clothes and towel.

During my shower I hear someone giggle and know that something is up immediately. I quickly finish my shower and when I get out I notice my clothes are missing. I sigh and groan in frustration. I wrap my towel close around me and leave my long soaking wet hair down. I march towards the Kitchens where everyone is eating and see Chuck sitting and trying not to laugh.

"Chuck!" I shout at him over all the catcalls and whistling.

Minho quickly jumps up looking angry and is at my side in a second.

"Seriously El? You had to march out here in a towel?" He asks looking uncomfortable at how little clothing I am wearing.

"I just wanted my clothes Min, relax." I say touching his arm lightly. More people start to whistle and shout. "Oh grow up shanks!" I yell at them all and make my way over to Chuck.

But before I can get there Min is pulling me by the arm out of the Kitchens.

"What? Min, I just want my clothes!"

He sighs and lets go once we are alone outside, "I know. But I can't stand them all eyeing you. So," he takes off his shirt and tosses it to me, "Here. It'll be like a dress."

I take his shirt and eye him, "Someone's jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Yeah, right." Minho says crossing his arms.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he cracks, "Okay, maybe a little. But put the shirt on will ya?"

Before putting the shirt on I lean in and give him a kiss. He kisses back but stops quickly pushing me away.

"No more. I am a teenage boy after all," He says winking at me and I blush, "Now, I'm gonna grab a new shirt and you're gonna get some clothes, preferably a potato sack."

He runs to the Homestead because I can answer his sarcastic remark and I quickly swap his shirt for my towel. His shirt reaches pretty high on my thighs but it works well enough.

I make my way back into the table area and approach Chuck. As I walk all sorts of comments are thrown my way about where's Minho? Do you want my shirt? How'd you get that shirt? I pretty much tune them out.

Chuck looks at me bursting with laughter and I hold a hand out, "Clothes. Now Chuck."

He keeps laughing as he hands me my clothes, "Here ya are Ellie."

"You are going to regret that Chuckie," I say with a smile as I ruffle his head of curls and walk away back to the Homestead.

When I get to my room to change into actual clothes I find Min sitting on my bed.

"Well this is a nice surprise. I thought for sure you'd be at breakfast," I say with lightness in my voice.

Min looks up and looks upset about something so I sit next to him, "You okay?"

"Just frustrated. Something seems off. It's not good that this other girl got here the day after Thomas. I hate the uneasy feeling I have and I needed to tell someone. Everyone keeps looking to me for an exit from the maze and I'm trying but as you know there's no shucking exit," He puts his hands in his hair. I've never seen him this distressed. I place a comforting hand on his back and snuggle into his side.

"Hey, look at me," he does so I continue, "You are not responsible for getting us out of here. That burden should not fall on one person. Don't beat yourself up over this. What can I do to help you Min?"

He turns to me and pulls me into a hug, "Just being here. Thanks El. Sorry, you know I hate to let my sensitive side show."

I smile at him and gently kiss him on the lips, "Well I happen to love when you show your sensitive side. I find it really endearing."

He chuckles and stands up shaking out his muscles, "Alright now I gotta run. It will clear my head! Love you, see ya tonight." He kisses my head and leaves me sitting there.

Quickly I get dressed and run to breakfast. I eat alone because everyone else has returned to their jobs. Thomas is working with the Slicers today and I do not envy him one bit. I pretty much sit in the Medjack Hut all day watching the girl sleep. My mind tells me not to fully trust her and I can tell based on the limited memories I have that we did not get along but that she did with Thomas. Clint decided to feed her mushy foods and I nearly gagged at the sight of it so it's up to him to do that job.

Halfway through the day I realize that Ben was never found by the Baggers this morning. That means he's awake and needs medical attention. As I stand to go find Alby, Jeff and Clint come in with a struggling Ben. Weird.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Alby looks at me solemnly, "Banishing."

The color trains from my face because I remember the last time that happened was my fault and now it's Thomas', or at least he will think it is because we are siblings and think similarly.

"I'm sorry Ellie but as third-in-command you need take your official spot at the Banishing," Alby says actually looking upset about it.

I swallow and don't let my fear show, "It's okay. I can handle it Alby. Thank you for the warning."

He nods and then leaves as Clint and Jeff patch up Ben's head. He's now unconscious and I make a note to not be here when he wakes up because he will not be happy that's for sure. So, I leave and decide to walk around the rest of the day. I have to admit I enjoy the liberty of being able to do what I want.

As I walk, I see Minho come running out of the Maze and I'm immediately worried. I start making my way towards him and see Thomas beat me to it. Min collapses and I know it's because he must have sprinted to get back so soon but Thomas doesn't realize and starts screaming for help. Rolling my eyes I stop in the Kitchen, grab a water bottle and run over to them. Alby is there also with some water.

I crouch down next to Min, "What the hell are you doing back so early?"

He chuckles and accepts the water I offer him, "As I was telling these two shanks I saw a Griever,"

I cut him off, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I start frantically examining him and he grabs my hands making me stop.

"I'm fine El, relax." He says and I do relax a little bit.

"Well then what was the Griever doing?"

"It was dead." He says as he takes another sip of water.

I stare at him and know my eyes must be bugging out of my head because he raises an eyebrow but I don't care. Immediately I start talking a mile a minute, "Seriously? Why was it dead? Who killed it? Did it look like it had been stabbed or something? Was there any sign of a struggle?"

Min kisses me to shut me up and it works. I blush, "Sorry." I say and realize Alby and Thomas are still there.

"Thanks Minho for shutting her up. Now as I was saying, tomorrow you and I will go see it," Alby says all business.

"Can I come?" I immediately ask. "I really want to see the different parts and see if it's possible that I can dismantle it and then examine maybe how to defeat them should anyone ever come in contact with one again."

"No," both Minho and Alby tell me.

I look back and forth between them, "What? Why not?"

Alby sighs, "Because you haven't run in a while and you are needed here. Two of the leaders need to be in the Glade at all times. Sorry Ellie."

I turn to Minho but he shakes his head, "Sorry Shebean, Alby's right."

"Ugh, fine. I'll stay here but if either of you get seriously hurt I will be mad." I say and walk away. I hear Min call to me so I slow down.

Min easily catches up to me and I look to him, "Min please be careful tomorrow. I know I'm frustrated right now but I promise I'm not actually mad. I'm actually in a cheerful mood today. Just what if the Griever has friends?"

"I know, I'm sorry you can't come. It would've been cool to see you geek out but I also know that I would prefer you safely in here."

"Yeah, yeah. Always so protective." I say with a smile.

"So feeling cheerful today hmm?" Min asks playfully as I nod and smile goofily at him.

Soon Min and I are chasing each other around the Glade like kids and I cannot stop laughing it feels so freeing. Eventually Minho catches me because Alby was right, I haven't run in a while.

As Minho holds me from behind I keep laughing, "I like having you in the Glade."

He smiles, "Me too. Tomorrow should be a quick day as well. I don't have to run my whole circuit. Just show Alby the Griever and come back."

I nod, "That sounds nice and simple."

Before either of us can get in another word a crowd starts gathering near one of the doors to the Maze. Min looks at me confused and I swallow.

"Ben's banishing."

He looks shocked, "He survived the arrow to the head?"

I solemnly nod and Min slowly releases me from his grip and holds my hand instead. We both make our way over to the group in silence. Once we reach them, Min lets go to go to his duties during a Banishment. He never has the easy job and I see him immediately put up his guard and emotionless face. I look around and spot Thomas and Chuck at the edge of the crowd. Thomas looks guilty even though it wasn't his fault. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Newt comes up beside me.

"Come on Ellie, you stand next to me now." He says sadly and takes my hand guiding me to my spot.

I feel way to close to action and that cheerful mood slowly slips away as the Banishment takes place. During the entire event, I try to block out what's happening even though he did attack my brother.

Afterwards I make my way over to Thomas. I put a hand on his shoulder once I reach him.

"Hey, it's not your fault you know," I try to console him but he shakes his head.

"Why do you care?" He asks.

"Because," I cut myself off from saying your my brother, "I've been there. Someone once got banished for trying to hurt me and I remember the guilt. You can find me if you need to talk." I say and walk away but he runs up to me.

"Wait up!" Thomas says as he reaches me and checks to make sure we are alone, "I remember you, Ellie. I don't know how but I know we have met before. Do you know why you're familiar but no one else is?" He asks looking confused.

I decide to just tell him. I need my brother back.

"You're my older brother Thomas," I say and see the reality settle into his face and wait for his reaction.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed sorry I kept you waiting with that cliffhanger. Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.

Thomas stares at me and I can tell he believes me but isn't sure why.

"You don't have to say anything. I thought you had the right to know why I've been acting odd around you. It's because I have some of my memories from before, and most of them are of you and I and our friends before this place. I'm sorry. I was told not to tell you but with the Banishment and everything I thought you deserved the truth," I say this all really fast and then run away into my bedroom. I quickly close the door and collapse onto my bed. I think I'm going to cry but surprisingly no tears come to my eyes. I feel more relief than regret.

A knock sounds on my door and I see Min peeking his head in, "You want some company?"

"Sure, come on in!" I call to him and sit up.

"I saw your word vomit to Thomas. He seemed stunned when you just ran. I take it you told him?" Min asks sitting next to me.

"Yupp. I feel better though so I'm not going to let myself regret it."

"Good that," Min says before hugging me.

I pull Min down so we are lying down, "Much better. I prefer to lay down. Much more comfy."

He just chuckles and rests his head on top of mine. We just sit in silence for a bit until Newt comes in.

"There you two are," he says as he opens the door. He sees us lying in bed, "Bloody hell am I interrupting something?" He shields his eyes.

I throw a pillow at him, "No you freak. Just lying down. Feel free to join." I tease him.

"I'll pass thanks. But I came here to tell ya that you properly freaked out Tommy," He says grabbing the chair in my room and pulling it to the end of the bed.

I wink at him, "Tommy hmm?"

"I'm going to ignore you and continue on with my story. He's all freaked tonight because of the Banishing and then you drop the brother thing on him. Poor kid needs some time to process all of this. Plus Alby keeps harping on about him and the girl," Newt says.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much at once," Min says sarcastically, "let it all out. Don't hold back. And do tell when you started calling him Tommy. What's that all about? Hmmmmm, do we have another pair of lovebirds in the Glade? Though, you'll have to settle for second best couple." Min kisses my head and I blush.

"You two still gross me out with all your adorableness." Newt says and I stick my tongue out at him.

"So Tommy?" Minho says and we both look at him and laugh, "What? He constantly badgered us until we finally admitted feelings for each other. I promise to return the favor to my dear friend Newt," Min says with a grin.

"As tempting as it sounds I'd like to pass you up on that offer. There is nothing going on. No feelings here." Newt says crossing his arms defiantly.

"No?" I ask.

He shakes his head so I pretend to agree.

"Whatever you say Newtie. You'll see in due time." I tease him and he just throws my pillow back at me.

Quickly after our bantering, Newt and Min return to their room for bed and I fall asleep almost instantly dreaming of times when I was little and would run around white corridors and break out into dance in the cafeteria for everyone at what I am assuming was my school because Sonya would join me and cheer me on.

The next morning, I wake up feeling well rested. I put my hair in two pigtail braids and throw on leggings and a purple t-shirt. I tie a sweatshirt I stole out of Min's room around my waist in case it's cold and make my way down to the Kitchens.

Alby and Minho have already finished eating and are sitting at the table discussing their plan for the day when I approach them.

"Alright, we should get going. Want to be out there as soon as the doors open so we can get back as soon as possible," Alby says standing.

Newt and Minho stand with him and I disregard my food and follow them to the Maze doors. Min and Alby stretch out while Newt gives them warnings of safety.

I pull Min's arm, "Please be careful and do whatever you have to in order to make sure you get back here. I have a bad feeling about this but I trust you so just be careful Mr. Macho."

He smiles and kisses me, "I promise I will be careful Shebean. Don't worry about me El."

"I love you," I say trying to hide my worry about this whole adventure.

"I love you too and relax. Everything will be fine, I promise. See ya tonight," He kisses me again and then he and Alby run off into the Maze.

I turn to Newt, "I have a really bad feeling about this. Maybe I should go after them?"

Newt pulls me into a hug, "You're staying here. I promised Minho I'd make sure you didn't bloody run after them. They'll be fine. It's not that far into the Maze. They'll be back with plenty of time before the doors close."

I just nod and follow him to the gardens where he is working today with Thomas and Zart. I'm too worried about Min that I don't feel like doing work so I sit by and watch all the Trackhoes work. During a break Thomas sits next to me.

"I believe you," he says.

"Huh?"

"Last night you said we were brother and sister. I believe you. I don't know why but I just know you are right. I had a weird dream last night that reminded me. It was a simple dream. All I did was tug on your braids, they were exactly like you're wearing now. I'm sorry I don't remember much besides that." He looks upset.

"Hey, that's better than nothing. And thanks for telling me you remember a little bit at least. Makes me feel like I'm not going completely crazy," I say with a smile and he chuckles.

Newt stands to the side watching us and when he catches my eye we share a knowing smile. He then calls Thomas back to work and I continue to sit and do nothing. A couple times I check in on the girl but she still isn't doing anything but muttering words. She mentions Thomas by name a lot and I roll my eyes every time I have to write that down. She said mine a couple times so I wrote that down too because Clint wants everything recorded. When I head back to the gardens I see Thomas is badgering Newt with questions about things they've tried to do to escape. Newt is clearly getting frustrated but he has such a soft spot for Thomas and he doesn't even realize it.

"Greenie, calm down on the questions," Newt says to Thomas.

"Quit calling me Greenie. The girl is the newest member." Thomas says equally frustrated and I hold back a smirk at the two of them bantering.

"Fine, I'll answer a few of your questions about the Runners since you're so buggin' fascinated." Newt says humoring Thomas. Surprisingly, Newt tells Thomas he used to be a Runner. He normally isn't inclined to share that part of his past.

Newt then goes into his speech about order and how Thomas needs to drill that word into his head. I suppress an eye roll because Newt is always harping on about order around here. But he does have a point, we don't need Thomas trying to mess up the order by attempting to become a Runner and letting everyone know of his desires. He's lucky only Newt and I heard him. I can only imagine the field day Gally would have with that information.

The day passes relatively quickly and soon enough it's dinner. I don't really eat because I'm nervous about Minho and Alby.

"What happens if they don't make it back?" Thomas asks.

"They'll make it back," Newt responds and I just grip the fork tighter in my hand.

An anxious group of Gladers have gathered around the Maze doors after dinner waiting for Minho and Alby. I can't stand still and keep pacing back and forth. As we are standing around getting even more worried Thomas keeps running his mouth.

"Why don't we just send a search party out to find them?" He asks Newt and I.

Newt's face becomes overcome with fear and I swear internally. He hates not being able to do anything and is still afraid of the Maze. I don't blame him and Thomas' pestering isn't helping.

"Bloody hell. We can't. Okay? Don't say it again. One hundred percent against the rules. Especially with the buggin' Doors about to close. Entering the Maze at night is buggin' suicide. No one survives a night in the Maze." Newt says through gritted teeth.

"But why not?" Thomas whispers to me and I groan loudly.

"Just shut it please. Bad things happen in the Maze overnight. There's a reason the doors close at night and you never want to be caught on the other side," I snap at him and he looks at me both impressed and scared of my outburst. But, it works and he stops talking.

Eventually Newt loses hope, "They aren't coming back Ellie. I'm sorry."

My heart literally breaks hearing him give up, "No. I refuse to believe that Newt. You can't just give up on them."

"The doors close in two minutes. I'm so sorry Ellie," Newt says pulling me into a hug and slowly walking me toward the Homestead.

Numbness. That's all I feel as Newt guides me back. However, we only take a few steps before people start screaming. I turn in disbelief and see Minho practically carrying Alby towards the Glade. He looks like he's been Stung but Min looks okay.

I run from Newt push my way to the front of the crowd and start screaming for Min.

"Min, hurry! Get back here now! You can do it! Please!" I shout at him and catch his eye.

Just as I am about to run into the Maze to help him carry Alby back Newt grabs me from behind.

"No you don't. You know you can't risk it Ellie."

I struggle against him, "Let go of me!" I shout, "I need to help him! Newt, please!" I say my voice cracking as tears start to fall down my face. I catch Min's eyes and he sees me crying and starts grunting and pulling Alby faster.

He isn't going to make it. I slump into Newt's arms as I realize he's right. There's no way I can make it in to help him and out before the doors close.

What I fail to notice is Thomas, but apparently Newt noticed him because he starts yelling at him not to even think about it. Knowing my brother though he is going to go into the Maze and my heart shatters a little more because now because my brother and my boyfriend will be on the other side of those door.

"No Tommy!" Newt and I shout together but it's too late. Thomas runs into the Maze just as the doors close.

I break down sobbing in Newt's arms. He can't exactly carry me because of his limp so he gets Will to help. I overhear Newt explaining to Will that Thomas is my brother.

"That explains why they look so much alike but how do you know that?" Will asks me while still carrying me.

"Memory," is all I say and then continue, "but it doesn't matter anyways. He's gone." A fresh set of tears start rolling down my face and Will makes soothing noises.

"It'll be okay Ellie. You and I both know Minho is the toughest guy out here and this Thomas kid clearly is a fighter if he was willing to run into the unknown for two people he doesn't know. Don't lose all hope yet. We can't have our sunshine fade," He says as an attempt to get me to smile and I do. I try to hold in the tears until I am alone.

Once we reach my room, Will places me on my bed and leaves. Newt hangs back and I pat the spot next to me on my bed.

"Please stay in here Newt," I plead with him as tears form in my eyes again.

"Of course," He says and I can see the sadness in his eyes too.

"You think they have a chance? Any at all?" I ask him as I get under my covers and take out my contacts.

"It's possible. They are the strongest and toughest but bloody hell a night in the Maze?" He says in disbelief and stays sitting up.

Newt brushes my hair as I continue to cry. I'm absolutely terrified of what I'm going to find at the Maze doors in the morning.

"Why didn't Min try harder to get back? He could've just left Alby and gotten back safely." I cry into Newt's side.

"Minho would never do that to a friend, you and I know that."

"I know. But I'm scared Newt. What's going to be at the Doors when they open tomorrow? After a Banishment the Grievers always leave that stupid collar as a reminder that they won. Why does he have to be shucking Mr. Macho? And why does Thomas have to be a shucking idiot," I say angrily.

"Try to sleep Ellie."

"You should too Newt."

"I'll try," he says.

That night is one of the worst nights in the Glade. The nightmares are horrific of all the possibilities of what is happening to Minho and Thomas as I try to sleep safely in my bed. I think I slept maybe a total of 2 hours and so did Newt. Every time I woke up screaming or crying he was already awake.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** **Here is the next update! It's a long one so I hope you enjoy :) Thank you to my new followers/favoriters! Also, thanks for all the reviews. Love hearing your thoughts.  
Special shoutout to PandaBeaar77 for coming up with Ellie and Min's ship name! I featured it in this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner so I do not own Maze Runner, I only created Ellie.**

When I wake up the next morning nothing feels real. For a minute I think Minho will come bursting in my door to wake me up and I will groan and pretend I'm sleeping just so he will cuddle with me. But, sadly none of that happens.

I stretch out in bed and my arm hits someone. That's when I remember Newt was in here last night and that neither of us got much sleep.

"What time is it Newt?"

He yawns as he answer, "About 5:00 in the morning. But I'm not getting any more sleep so might as well stay awake and wait by the door."

I nod in agreement. Newt then leaves to get dressed and I do the same. Looking through my clothes I decide to put on shorts and my favorite sweatshirt I took from Min. I'm so terrified of what we are going to find when the doors open. I start shaking and feel my body going into panic attack mode. Soon, I'm starting to hyperventilate but Newt comes back inside.

"Ellie!" He says coming over to me and pulling me into a hug from behind. He starts breathing with me and soon enough I'm calm again.

"Sorry Newt. I'm so afraid of what we are about to find. I don't think I can handle if Min and Tommy are gone." I say as a single tear slides down my face.

He wipes the tear away and pulls me into another hug, "Me too Ellie, me too."

We then head outside and sit by the doors to the Maze they last went through. Chuck joins us soon after and the three of us sit in silence. No one wants to say anything. Minutes before the doors open, we stand up. Chuck grasps onto my hand and I look to him with a forced smile.

"It'll be okay Chuck," I say and ruffle his curls. He just looks at me and nods.

The doors start to open and I quickly let go of Chuck's hand and run a bit away and sit down on the grass with my back to the doors. I cover my ears and close my eyes not wanting to see or face the truth. I faintly hear Newt tell Chuck that they aren't coming back and I lose it.

I start to sob and break down on the grass. I can't hear anything. Everything feels so distant. I'm not sure how long I sit there when someone approaches and hugs me from behind. I don't register who it is, assuming it is just someone trying to console me. I continue to sob and ignore the person until they speak to me.

"Shebean," They whisper and I snap my head up and turn to meet Min's eyes.

I grab his face, "Min, are you really back? Are the Creators playing tricks with my mind?"

He has a tear in his eye and shakes his head, "No they aren't. I'm here El. I'm here. I love you Shebean."

I start to cry again and throw myself into his arms. I stay in his arms until I stop crying and that's when the anger takes over.

Sitting up, I slap his arm, "Are you crazy? You broke your promise! You said you'd be careful and then you get stuck in the Maze overnight! I was so worried I barely slept and I thought you were gone!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I have no idea how to make it up to you," He says looking sad.

Before I can say anything else Newt comes over, "We are sending a group in to get Alby down from the vines but I am ordering you and Thomas to go take naps. You stayed up all night and I think it's best if you rest up."

Min nods, "Good that, I'm so shucking tired. Fill El in would ya?"

Newt agrees and Min kisses my head, "I'm going to go take that nap. Just remember I really am sorry and love you."

"Love you too," is all I say as he makes his way to the Homestead.

Newt looks between the two of us, "Please tell me you aren't bloody fighting? We don't need any drama added to this."

I roll my eyes, "No we aren't fighting. I just have to forgive him, which I will when I get a chance to calm down and recover from all the stress and fear of last night. Don't worry about us Newt, now what did he mean fill me in? I take it there's a story about what went down last night in the Maze."

"Oh yeah. It is quite the tale," Newt says and then launches into the story of Thomas tying Alby to vines and them running all night. How Min is embarrassed that Thomas didn't run and panic but he did. I make a mental note to cut him some slack. He ends with Thomas' killing a Griever.

"Wait, what?" I practically shout.

"Yupp. I don't how he managed to buggin' kill one of those things but that's why we need a Gathering. I was thinking tomorrow morning? It's clear he'll be a Runner now but he also gets punished for going into the Maze while not a Runner and that responsibility of picking a proper punishment rests on you and I. But I don't want to punish Tommy," Newt says all at once.

"Newt, take a deep breath. Everything will be okay. What if we decide on just a night in the Slammer?" I ask.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But, there's a loophole that we need to account for and that's Gally. We still need to put up a front in the Gathering like we are taking everyone's thoughts into consideration." Newt sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Ugh, I forgot about him. He's been quiet which means he's up to no good. So, we just have to silence him in the meeting."

"He was there this morning when they returned. He and Tommy had quite the stare down right before I sent Minho and Tommy to the Medjacks. Also sent Alby to get the Serum so he should be fine soon but in the meantime I have to take over as first and you as second. Need to keep order around here so no one goes crazy."

I chuckle, "Newtie and his constant need for order. What would we do without you?"

He rolls his eyes but laughs with me. The rest of the day is pretty boring. I check in on the comatose girl, Thomas and Min. Sometime during the afternoon, Chuck eventually wakes them up.

I walk over to Min's bed as he wakes up and place a light kiss on his lips. He smiles into it and then opens his eyes.

"Well that's a nice way to be woken up. What's that for?"

I smile and sit on the cot with him, "You're forgiven. I shouldn't have been mad in the first place. I'm sorry and I love you."

"You're entitled to your feelings El. I was a shucking idiot, though not as big an idiot as Thomas here. I love you too Shebean," Minho says and kisses me again.

"Gross," Thomas and Newt say together.

"Aww look Min, they're talking at the same time now. How precious," I say and we both start laughing.

"Huh?" Thomas asks looking so confused. Newt blushes and tells him not to worry about it so he just shrugs it off.

Thomas then asks a million questions about the Changing and what it does to someone. Newt explains it causes the person to "Act like a bloody psycho when it's over" and Thomas seems terrified. Min and I decide to leave Thomas and all his questions for Newt and we quietly sneak off to my room.

"So I hear Thomas killed a Griever?" I ask him as we lay in my bed.

"Yupp, it was amazing! He thought of this way to trick them and it worked! Together we killed a lot of them but I'm not totally convinced they died because they all fell off that cliff and we don't know enough about it yet to know if they shucking died or not." Minho looks really animated as he says all of this and I can't help but smile at his happiness.

"You know there's a Gathering tomorrow, right?" I ask.

He nods, "Newt was telling me a bit before he ordered me to nap. Which has been the best order I ever received. I already know what I'm going to propose."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really? Care to share?"

"No can do Shebean, everyone needs to be surprised." He has an evil glint in his eyes and I know he's going for a big over the top reveal.

"You really can't tell me?"

I kiss him then. I plan to get it out of him before the Gathering. He looks flustered, "You are playing me! You devious little Shebean but fine I can't keep it secret much longer. I'm gonna propose Thomas become Keeper of Runners."

I sit up shocked, "You what?!"

He covers my mouth with a hand, "Shhhh. It's just to make sure he becomes a Runner. I know no one is going to go for it. Aim high score low am I right?"

After rolling my eyes I slap his arm, "You're crazy you know that?"

He smiles goofily, "But I'm your crazy Mr. Macho."

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me." I sarcastically retort and he then starts tickling me.

"No! Please! Stop," I say between laughs trying to catch my breath, "I take it back! I'm sorry!"

He stops and looks at me triumphantly, "I knew tickling was all it took."

At that moment Newt comes running into the room, "Ellie, you okay?"

I smile at him, "Yeah, why?"

He sees Min and nods, "Right. I heard screaming and thought you were having a nightmare. Forgot for a bloody second Minho was back and probably making you laugh."

Min looks fake offended, "Forgetting about your best mate so easily? I'm offended."

Newt rolls his eyes, "What a drama queen."

TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING

The next morning at breakfast I hang back a second and eaves drop because I see Thomas and Newt talking and I ship them so much.

Thomas is looking at Newt and I see something in his eyes that means a memory is trying to resurface but can't. He starts talking and I crouch even lower behind the tree I'm currently hiding behind.

"Newt, can I ask you something?"

"What's up Tommy?" Newt asks.

"It's just, you are the only, well besides Ellie, person here that doesn't call me Greenie. Instead you call me Tommy and no one else does that, why?"

I see Newt blush and have to hold in the squeal at how adorable these two are.

Newt scratches the back of his neck, "Oh, uh, not sure really, felt right. But I can stop if you don't like it."

It's Tommy's turn to blush, "No!" He says really fast and I giggle at their awkwardness, "I mean, it's cool. I don't mind. Actually I sort of like it."

I feel Minho's presence before he says anything and I quickly grab his arm and pull him behind the tree while simultaneously shushing him,

"We gotta stay quiet. The two of them are finally talking about something other than the Glade and I'm fangirling so hush," I say pointing and Min stays quiet looking with me.

"Well alright then Tommy," Newt says smirking.

Thomas grins back, "So can I call you Newtie then?"

Newt's face scrunches up and I start giggling again but Min elbows me, he's become invested too, "Who told you that nickname?"

Thomas laughs, "Ellie said it to you once."

Shaking his head Newt mutters my name, "Ellie, that sneaky girl. You've got quite the sister. Which reminds me today she and I are in charge of the Gathering."

"Ugh, do I really have to go to that? I'm not allowed to talk during it so what's the point?" Thomas groans and I roll my eyes at his whining.

"I promise I'll go easy on ya Tommy," Newt says.

"Thanks," Thomas pauses and gets an evil glint in his eyes, "Newtie!" As he says it he tries to run but Newt tackles him and makes him take it back but not before they share a prolonged moment of eye contact while entangled from the tackle on the floor.

I grip Min's arm and actually squeal out loud but thankfully they don't hear me. Min and I then slowly leave our hidden spot and make our way to the Gathering.

"They are too adorable! They just need to get together don't you agree Min?" I gush over Newt and Thomas.

"I guess, I don't know. Whatever you say El," He says kissing my forehead and I smile at him.

When we reach the Gathering Newt is already standing by the podium so Min goes to his seat and I approach Newt.

"I want you to know, I totally spied on you and Tommy and I ship it. I have officially named you two Newtmas, ain't it perfect?"

He looks at me shocked and blushes furiously, "Ellie!"

"What?" I ask trying to look innocent, "There's totally a spark there." I wink at him and he rolls his eyes.

"There is no spark," Newt says but Min interrupts him.

"There's a spark."

Newt rolls his eyes, "You too?"

"Yupp, but you two are going to stay second best. No one can compete with Minlie."

I look to Min, "Minlie?"

"We need a name if they get one," He says shrugging and I nod.

"I like it." I say.

"Well we have a bloody meeting to get to so mate ya need to take your seat. Sorry to break up Minlie," Newt says and Min leaves but I see Newt smiling.

Newt bangs on the podium, "Alright this Gathering is officially started."

Thomas sits in the center of the Gathering room surrounded by the 11 Keepers plus Newt and myself.

"Reason we're here is because almost every lovin' kid in the Glade has come up to me in the last day or two either boohooing about Thomas or beggin' to take his bloody hand in marriage. We need to decide what we're gonna do with him Let's keep it nice and quick shall we?" Newt says and the meeting gets on.

We go around the room getting everyone's input on whether Thomas should be punished or rewarded. Gally keeps interrupting and I'm losing my patience. Fry recommended Thomas take over and teach us how to fight. Zart had no idea what to say. Winston asks for him to be put in the Slammer for a week as an example of order. Some of these Keepers are too much for me right now and I can't be hiding my irritation well. Min sees and catches my eye across the room. He has been so quiet the entire meeting I can't wait for him to drop his suggestion. Next is Gally.

Gally starts speaking, "Thomas here is a spy. I just know it. And so is Elizabeth,"

I cut him off, "It's Ellie. Seriously Gally, why do you keep bringing this up? Don't you think I'd know if I was a spy?"

Gally points at me accusingly, "Newt aren't you going to reprimand her for interrupting like you yelled at me so many times?"

Newt rolls his eyes, "Ellie have a seat. Gally hurry up. I don't have all bloody day."

"Right, so he's a spy. She's a spy. Too many weird things have been going on since this Greenie showed up. It can't be a coincidence."

Newt looks annoyed, "And your bloody point? What exactly are you recommending?"

"Lock him up for a month in the Slammer and we have another Gathering without him here to decide what to do ultimately." Gally says and Newt sighs which sets Gally off about how unprofessional Newt is being and he isn't even listening to his recommendation.

"He wrote it down Gally! Now shut it," I scream at him in irritation and most of the Keepers look at me surprised at my outburst.

"She can't talk to me like that!" Gally shouts back.

"Actually I can. I am second in command right now with Alby being absent. That makes me outrank you. So shut up and sit down. We still have Minho and Newt's recommendations." I practically growl at him and he glares but I roll my eyes. I make eye contact with Minho and he mouths "that was hot" to me and I blush but shake my head at him. It is then his turn.

"Alright Gally I wrote down your bloody recommendation. Minho you're up mate." Newt says writing down Gally's recommendation. I peak over his shoulder and see the x he already put through it and I hold back a smile.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Thomas exemplified great bravery and courage out there when I ran away like a shucking baby. I nominate we make him Keeper of the Runners." Min says and sits down looking smug. I hold in laughter as the room erupts in chaos.

"SILENCE!" Newt shouts, "Minho that's a giant request. Ya need to back it up."

Min sighs and stands launching into a long tale of what happened in the Maze. Gally makes the mistake of interrupting him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He shouts.

Minho looks furious, "Do I look like I'm kidding? Shall I remind you that you got Stung because you once ran into the Maze when you weren't a Runner. Did you see us punishing you for a month? No," Minho then keeps praising Thomas and back handedly insulting Gally which further infuriates him. I wish Min would stop talking now.

"That's it. One more word Minho and I will break your shucking neck," Gally threatens.

I tense up because Minho will not like that one bit. I see the anger in his eyes as he slowly gets up out of his chair and towards Gally.

"Min, don't" I call to him but he ignores me and takes Gally down. Even more chaos erupts. People start screaming and Newt struggles to get order but when he does Gally makes a dramatic speech threatening everyone, particularly Thomas and I. Thomas then demands to speak so we let him talk and tell his story.

Newt quickly wraps up the meeting after that deciding on a night in the Slammer with no food for Thomas and that effective immediately he will be a Runner and everyone disperses. Newt, Min, Thomas and I stay behind.

"Bloody hell Minho, you're crazy you know that?"

"Yeah, Keeper of the Runners? Come on, man." Thomas says and I realize in that moment how close the night in the Maze made Thomas and Minho.

He rolls his eyes and I laugh, "Aim high score low." He says and I keep laughing.

Newt narrows his eyes at me, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew!"

"And you didn't warn me?"

I shake my head, "Nope, he asked me not to."

He rolls his eyes at me this time, "You two are going to be the buggin' death of me."

Chuck then interrupts explaining Alby's awake so he, Newt and Thomas take off in that direction. Min and I head to the Kitchens to start eating lunch. We just sit and talk until Newt and Thomas arrive looking spooked. Turns out Alby freaked on Newt and also told Thomas he and I shouldn't be here.

"Wait, me? What did I do?"

"Apparently I caused everything to change and since you're my sister we get lumped together." Thomas says shrugging.

"But I've been here months. He must mean the comatose girl," I panic and Min comforts me.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Plus you guys are here now so that makes us all equal." Min says and I nod not really believing him.

Thomas then tells us this place has felt familiar since his arrival. I pretend to be surprised. Shortly after, Thomas and Newt leave to stare at the poor girl hoping it sparks some memory in him like me. I don't see Thomas again that night and tomorrow he will be in the Slammer so maybe I can try to talk to him tomorrow see how he's doing.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi Guys! I am back and so sorry about the wait, I was moving back home after a semester spent abroad. But I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited while I was on a break! You guys are awesome :) Anyways, I tried something new this chapter with switching POV and want your opinion. Should I do that more? Who should I switch to? Any requests? Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner**

Today Thomas has to be in the Slammer all day and I decide to take that as my opportunity to ask him about what happened when he and Newt went to stare at the girl yesterday. He seemed really weirded out for the rest of the day so after breakfast I make my way over to the Slammer with him and Newt.

"Come on ya buggin' jailbird," Newt says guiding him to the Slammer.

"A day in the Slammer could be good for me. I'll get peace and quiet," Thomas comments and I roll my eyes.

"That's the spirit." I say once we reach it, "Oh and just so you know it's a bit uncomfortable in there after a while."

"Right," he says looking skeptically at it.

"Sorry Tommy, ya know why we have to,"

"Order, yeah I got it." Thomas cuts Newt off and makes his way into the Slammer. Newt closes the door and leaves to tend to Alby.

"Soo Thomas, what happened when you saw the girl yesterday? You seemed pretty spooked," I say sitting down outside the Slammer bars.

"Aren't I supposed to be alone?" He asks raising an amused eyebrow.

"I guess but,"

He cuts me off, "Teasing Ellie calm down. I guess I'll be honest with you since you are my sister. But this stays between us, no Minho or Newt finding out, good that?"

"Good that, although Glader slang sounds bizarre on you," I comment but this time he rolls his eyes and starts telling me about how the girl spoke to him in his mind.

"She spoke to you in your mind? You sure?"

He sighs, "Yes I know I sound crazy but I swear it was her voice. She called me Tom and no one else calls me that."

"Well, sometimes I do but that's beside the point. It makes sense actually. I wonder what region of the brain the Creators stimulated in order to make that happen. It's so fascinating. And why only you two? That seems a bit weird to me but hey not my place to comment."

"Ellie?"

"Hmm?"

"You're geeking out. I've been told by Minho and Newt that you tend to do that and to just tell you when it happens," He says with a shy smile.

"Right, sorry. Can't help it. I've been told I am a genius by academic standards or whatever before getting here,"

"Wait, how do you know that?" He asks.

I sigh, "I get a lot memories given back to me. Even more recently and the girl, whose name I believe is Teresa, was in one and you two were friends, though I hated her and didn't know why you would want to be her friend but again who am I to judge. And wait, did you say you talk to Minho and Newt about me? Why?"

"You have memories? Lucky, though not too lucky because I see what it does to the poor guys in the Changing. Yeah I talk to them sometimes, you kinda dropped the sibling bomb and didn't give me a chance to ask questions. So I went to the two who seemed to know you best." Thomas explains while struggling to get comfortable.

"Oh, well that was nice of you. Sorry, slips my mind that not everyone has their memories. I've had a few times I almost told people things that would drive 'em nuts. Well, thanks for being honest with me Tommy and I know you don't remember much but we were really close before the Glade and I hope we get back there because I need my big brother. I gotta get running now. Apparently Alby should be up and at 'em today so I have to return to real work with the Medjacks. See ya!" I say running away towards the Medjack hut.

I run right into Newt and Alby on their way out, "Alby! Ya look great! Glad to see you back on your feet."

He grunts in response, "Thanks Ellie. I hear you helped a lot while I was, well, sick. So thanks."

I smile and hug him, "No problem Alby!"

He clears his throat and I immediately release him from the hug, "Right, sorry. Got carried away with the hug. I'm just gonna get to work now." I say and quickly duck inside the Medjack hut.

Clint and Jeff put me to work instantly. After lunch Chuck pulls me aside to talk.

"What's up Chuckie?"

He doesn't say anything and just hugs me. I can tell he's crying.

"What's wrong Chuck? Someone bothering you?" I ask brushing his curls.

He sniffles, "No, it's just I realized I can't remember my parents. I was talking to Thomas and it kinda hit that I may never see them again, if I even have them. He then promised he will get me home but that's a big promise to keep and I told him not to but now I'm just klunking sad."

My heart breaks for him. It can't be easy being the youngest here and getting treated differently because of it, "I'm sorry Chuckie. I promise the same as Thomas. We will make sure you get home. And I'm not sure you know this but here's a secret, Tommy and I are siblings and before coming here, we liked to think of you as our adopted little brother so we will protect you and get you home."

"Of course you're siblings Ellie. You two look so much alike!" Chuck says laughing and rolling his eyes at me. We talk a little more before he runs off to pull a prank on Gally and I don't try to stop him because he needs to laugh.

Soon enough it's dinner and I wait by the Maze doors for the Runners to get back. I guess I'm still paranoid after Min's night in the Maze. Min is one of the first back today and I immediately tackle him in a hug.

"El, we are in a public place!" He says teasingly.

I giggle, "I know, it's just a hug. Get your mind out of the gutter."

He laughs and hugs me back, "As sweet as this is, I'm a little sweaty and still need to draw my Maps. But you can come with me if you like since you are still a Runner, which reminds me how opposed would you be to running with Thomas and me tomorrow? Get you back out there with people you know and love?"

I smile up at him, "That actually sounds like a good idea. I'm going a little stir crazy in here and a good run could definitely clear my head."

"Good that," Min says as we enter the Map room. The other Runners are quickly working on their maps so they can get dinner. I have Min read me his turns so I draw it for him. Speeds up the process.

Min and I then make our way to the Kitchens for dinner. We sit with Newt who is concerned about Alby because yesterday when he was talking to Thomas he tried to choke himself.

"I think it's just a neurological response. The Changing has to be a process controlled by the Creators so it makes sense it would mess up message transmission in the brain, especially near the brain stem since that area seems to play a big part in reflexes, automatic functions and limb function. Or it could be the hypothalamus which handles behavioral responses. They must be manipulating that area of the brain whenever someone in the Changing tries to speak of their memories. It's odd since it would then require simultaneous control over two parts of the brain but I am a bit rusty on my map of the brain so I could be wrong," I say simply and continue to eat my dinner while they just stare at me.

I look up, "What?"

"A bit rusty?" Min asks raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yes a bit rusty! I can't seem to remember all of the areas primary functions. I seriously need to brush up and read more books in the Medjack hut. I've let my photographic memory skills slip."

They both start laughing, "You are something else Ellie. I don't think another lovin' shank in this Glade would be worried about memorization skills and facts."

I blush but wave a hand at them, "It just shows why girls are better than boys."

"Are they now?" Min asks.

"Mhmm," I take another big bite of my food and smirk at them. They just roll their eyes at me.

"Hate to break it ya but you're outnumbered here mate," Newt says.

"Eh,"

"You are one tough cookie," Min says eating his food.

"A cookie actually sounds really delicious right about now, I wonder if Fry will let me bake some," I say with a big smile.

"Just like that you're going to change the subject?" Newt asks astounded.

"I didn't know we had anything to further discuss," I grin at him and he shakes his head.

"Fine, you win tonight." Newt says and then we get up and go to the Kitchens to see if I can make those cookies.

I quickly find Fry and run over to him, "Frypan!"

"Hey y'all, whatcha need Ellie?"

"Cookies. I want to bake cookies!" I tell him rather than ask.

"Alright then. You know where everything is, wait a second…are these two shanks helpin' you?" He asks eyeing Min and Newt.

"That wasn't the original plan but that sounds perfect!"

"Don't let them mess up my Kitchen. There's a reason they are not cooks! They both are a piece of klunk in the Kitchen, though not so much Newt. See ya later," Frypan says as he leaves.

"Alright boys get to work! Min, grab the flour, sugar and baking soda. Newt get the butter, eggs and vanilla. I'll get the chocolate chips!" I order them around and they actually follow my orders.

Soon enough we have the batter ready to go in the oven. I quickly scoop the batter onto cookie sheets and put them in the oven and set a timer. Min comes up behind me.

"El, you need more flour?"

"No Min I'm fine. The cookies clearly just went in the oven, why would I need more flour?" I respond.

Before I can comprehend what happens Min is throwing flour in my face and soon it is a full on war. Newt gets involved and throws flour at me. I throw flour at both of them and we are all covered. The three of us start laughing hysterically and the timer dings.

"The cookies!" I shout and rush to the oven. When I take them out, the smell of fresh baked cookies hits my nose.

"Mmmmmmm," I say and eat one warm off the tray.

Will and Dmitri find us along with Chuck. Together, we all devour the cookies but Newt saves one for Tommy. After everyone leaves I go over to Newt.

"Whatcha doing with that cookie?" I ask him smiling.

"Bringing it to Tommy, I take it he's hungry." He says.

"Chuck's been sneaking him food," I say crossing my arms, "Sure it's not because you like him?"

"No, I do not fancy him Ellie, he only just got here anyways." Newt says blushing while he walks away. I simply shake my head at him.

 **POV SWITCH**

Newt slowly walks over to the Slammer holding the cookie he had for Tommy. Is he being silly being so nervous? Newt shakes his head and crouches in front of the bars.

"Tommy?"

Newt watches as Tommy flails about and falls standing up. He can't help but laugh at the boy's clumsiness.

"You and Ellie are so bloody clumsy," Newt says sitting down and extending his hand with the cookie, "Here. Ellie made cookies, thought ya might be hungry."

"Thanks Newt," Thomas says hiding a blush and smiling at Newt.

The two stay in a comfortable silence until Thomas finishes the cookie. When he does, he clears his throat.

"Uh, Newt, can I ask you something?" Thomas asks hesitantly scratching the back of his neck.

"Yep, what's up?"

"Well, as her brother, it is kind of my place to protect her, so, uh, what's going on with her and Minho? Like how serious are they?" Tommy asks uncomfortably.

Newt can't help it when he starts laughing, "Ellie and Minho? I think it's a bit obvious they're together. Not sure how buggin' serious they are because I'd rather not know what my best mate and substitute sister do."

Thomas looks shocked, "Substitute sister? You and Ellie are that close? That's nice, I'm happy to know that she had someone looking out for her while I wasn't here. I just want to remember Newt. For her, for the comatose girl, for Chuck, for you. It's infuriating I can't remember anything!"

Newt looks at Thomas sadly, "I know Tommy me too. I don't think Ellie remembers but she once let it slip that I have a sister. I have a sister Tommy and I can't remember a lovin' thing about her so I decided to look after Ellie. Sorry, I'll step back now that her real brother is here."

Thomas reaches through the bars and pats Newt's arm, "No need. What's another person protecting her, huh? I get the sense I'd do the same for your sister. Or Min's if he had one, wait, does he?"

"Nah, at least not that we know of," Newt laughs and Thomas joins him.

"Right well I should probably be making sure the other shanks are getting to bed. It's bloody annoying trying to get some of them to shut up some nights. Night Tommy! See ya tomorrow." Newt says smiling at him.

Tommy smiles back, "Night Newt. I should try to get some sleep in here."

Shaking his head Newt walks away and finds Minho and Ellie sitting in the grass. He decides to join them.

"Newtie! How did Tommy enjoy his cookie?" Ellie says smirking at him.

"Oh, bug off." Newt says as he lays out in the grass.

"It is weird how everything seems different now. Gally's gone missing but I don't trust he's actually gone." Ellie says resting her head on Minho's shoulder.

"Me either El. But there's nothing we can do right now." Min says.

Newt just sits there quietly thinking about how lucky he is to have his friends. Min, Ellie, Tommy. Thinking back to where he was a few months ago, he will forever be grateful for this crazy group of best mates.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** **Here's the next update! Thanks to everyone who recently reviewed or followed. I love hearing your thoughts :) Enjoy!  
** Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.

I groan as I wake up to a pounding on my door.

"Go away, I'm sleeping!" I shout at the door and roll back over in bed pulling the covers up.

"No can do Shebean. You're running today so you need to be up like now!" Min's voice comes through the door.

"But sleep!" I call back.

I hear the door open and know that Min must've come inside. Before I can sit up on my own accords Min pulls the blankets off my bed.

"Get up El. I still have to wake and prep Thomas and eat breakfast all before the shuck doors open. I'm going to get Thomas now so hurry up!" He then walks closer to me and kisses my forehead, "Oh and good morning, I love you."

With that Min leaves and I groan as I sit up rubbing my eyes. I quickly get dressed and put my hair in a high ponytail. As I'm putting in my contacts Newt comes into my room.

"Morning Ellie!" Newt says cheerfully.

I just grunt in response and finish putting in my contacts.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning," Newt says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. I'm not used to being woken up this early any more. What are you doing up anyway?"

He shrugs and tosses me my shoes which were by the door. I nod my thanks and put them on, "Couldn't sleep much. Got too much on my buggin' mind these days."

I grin at him, "Like Tommy?"

He shoves my shoulder and says no but I see the blush on his cheeks. Once I'm ready, the two of us look for Min and Thomas. We find them in the Map Room and Thomas is jumping around in his new running shoes.

"Quit doing that. You look like a shuck ballerina," Minho says to Thomas.

"And what's wrong with ballerinas?" I ask crossing my arms and standing in the doorway. I hear Newt and Thomas snicker.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Minho says and kisses me.

"Flattery will get you nowhere! But come on I'm starving and want a good breakfast before running all day," I say grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the Map Room. Newt and Thomas follow close behind.

We eat breakfast quickly and Newt leaves us to go about his daily job as second in command. Min, Tom and I then go back to the Map Room, collect our packs and make our way towards the doors to the Maze. As we stretch Min finishes explaining the rules and ways of the Maze to Thomas who just nods along. As soon as the doors open we are off making our way through the Maze.

The run through the Maze is pretty standard. I surprisingly keep up with them the whole time. During lunch Thomas noticed the "World in Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department" plaque on the wall of the Glade. The name is eerily familiar but I try not to fixate on that as I eat dinner. Soon enough everyone else has left and it's just Min, Newt, Thomas and I left sitting at a table.

"How was the run today?" Newt asks.

"Eh, nothing special. Thomas here managed to cut the vine without any mishaps! It was quite the miracle," I say smirking at Thomas who just laughs a little uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I think he's gonna run with me again tomorrow and then the shank should be ready to run alone," Min says.

Thomas looks irritated, "Sitting right here guys!"

Newt puts a hand on his shoulder, "Relax Tommy, we're just messing around with ya. Making ya feel welcome."

"Thanks," he mumbles.

I decide to change the subject, "Anything new with that other girl?" I try my best to hide my distaste for Teresa.

"Nothing really. She still talks in her sleep," Newt shrugs.

Min gives me a look, "You sound like you don't like her?"

I sigh, "Just some dream memory thing. Don't worry about it," I tell him.

"Maybe you should give her a try Ellie? You are the only two girls here," Thomas says to me.

"Yeah, okay big brother. I love ya and all but no thanks. And I know you don't remember but I didn't really get along with her," I say and see Thomas flinch when I call him my brother and say I love you to him.

"Why is it that you have memories but no one else?" Thomas asks with a little bit of an edge to his voice, "It's so frustrating not being able to remember anything and then being told to be calm and just wait for answers. Well I'm tired of shucking waiting! I'm told I have a sister and some comatose girl keeps talking to me in my head! It's a lot to put on someone and I hate that you can remember me but I have no clue who you are. I don't know who to trust anymore. It's not fair," He gets more and more angry.

I stare at him in shock. In all of my limited memories I can't remember fighting with him. I feel Min rub my back with his hand to try and calm me down but it's not working.

"Hey, Thomas man, calm down. No one knows why El gets memories. It just works that way alright? You don't need to be such a shank about it and make her feel bad for something she can't handle." Min defends and I appreciate it.

"I don't know what to think anymore or how to act around you Ellie. It's unsettling seeing that look in your eyes. It's full of love and expectations but I can't live up to that. I told you I had one memory of us and that was when you were 5! You clearly aren't 5 anymore and there's so much I need to adjust to right now. Sorry," Thomas says and gets up and runs away towards the hammocks by the Homestead.

"He just needs space and time Ellie. I'll go check on him," Newt says sadly and starts to get up.

"I wouldn't Newt. Thomas clearly needs to be alone right now. The shank has a lot on his mind and just needs sleep," Min says grabbing Newt's arm to stop him.

"So I'm supposed to just pretend I don't know him? Treat my own brother like a complete stranger? I waited so long for him to get here." I say with tears in my eyes.

Min picks me up bridal style instead of responding. Newt, Min and I then make our way towards our rooms. On the way there we pass a grumpy Alby.

"What are you 3 doing? I told everyone to go to shucking sleep!" Alby yells at us.

I lose it and yell back, "Where do you think we are headed shank?"

He looks startled but just nods curtly and leaves. We keep walking towards our rooms and once there Min brings me into my room. I sigh when he places me on my bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you guys. Please don't be mad," I say looking at them with tears still in my eyes.

"It's okay Ellie. I get it, can't be easy having your memories when no one else does. Personally I would have gone crazy. Everything about this is rubbish," Newt says sitting on my bed. Min joins.

"Yeah El it's fine. You're allowed to feel what you wanna shucking feel. Just get some sleep and we'll see what happens tomorrow, good that?" He asks rubbing my leg.

I nod, "Thanks guys."

Newt gives me a hug and then walks out. Min then scoots closer and kisses me. When we pull back he smiles.

"Goodnight my Shebean. I love you so much, you know that right?" Min asks me.

"Of course I do, Mr. Macho. Goodnight babe, I love you too." I kiss him again and then he leaves.

The next morning something immediately feels off. I wake up and rub my eyes looking out the window and see the sky is gray. What the? Getting out of bed I pick up my watch and see its 7am and there is no sun!

I run out of my room and burst into Newt and Minho's room.

"Minho! Newt! You need to wake up! Now!"

Min immediately sits up rubbing his head, "What the shuck El?" I realize how messy his hair is, weird it's normally perfect. But I can't focus on that.

"Huh, Ellie? What the bloody hell are you doing in here so early?" Newt grumbles putting a pillow over his face.

"You need to see this! Look out the window!" I urge them awake and yank the pillow from Newt's grasp. He just glares at me.

Minho is up and at the window staring in disbelief, "What the shuck?" He rubs his eyes and checks again. Newt joins him at the window, "Bloody hell, what time is it Ellie?"

"It's 7am. Normally there's some sort of light but as you can see everything is gray." I exclaim.

"Yeah and the others are up and staring at the shuck sky instead of doing anything. I'm gonna get Thomas and we are going running. We need to run the Maze, see if anything changed." Minho says and takes off his shirt. I stare at him for a second.

Newt waves a hand in front of my face, "Earth to Ellie! You need to focus and stop staring at Minho. It's gross for me to watch and we have more important matters. You're staying in the Glade today."

"Right, I'll just head downstairs and make sure everyone's awake while you two get dressed." I say and go to leave.

"Shebean!"

"Yes Min?"

He looks at my booty shorts and t-shirt, "You might want to put on some real pants. You are not walking around like that."

I blush and try to play it off, "Well, duh. Of course I was going to change first."

"Yeah, okay." Min says rolling his eyes as I walk out the door.

I quickly get dressed and make my way downstairs. I start heading in the direction of Thomas' hammock when I remember the events of last night. Before I can get far Alby storms up to me.

"What is going on Elizabeth?" He asks angrily grabbing my arm.

I yank it out of his grasp, "How am I supposed to know? And Elizabeth? Really, Alby?"

"Sorry, nothing makes sense! Why is the sky shucking gray? And why are the Runners going into the Maze?"

I sigh, "It's alright. They're running to see if anything changed. Minho's getting Thomas to run his section with him. Hopefully they come back with information."

Alby just grunts and walks away. Always cheerful. I make my way to the Kitchens and help Fry quickly pack the Runner's lunches. After distributing them I find Minho with Thomas. I avoid Thomas' eye and pull Min aside.

"Be careful. I love you," I kiss him and feel his smile against my lips.

"Love you too El, I'll be fine. And don't be too upset about last night. I'll talk to him." He winks at me and then runs off with Thomas.

The rest of the day Newt and I try to keep everyone on task of what they're supposed to regularly do but it's hard because the Box never came up with supplies. Too soon the Runners are back and Alby is yelling at Min and Thomas for not finding anything. I make my way over to them at the same time as Chuck.

"The girl! She's awake!" Chuck yells to them and starts running towards the center of the Glade near the treehouse we have. Min grabs my hand and runs with me. Thomas makes a comment about seeing her and it annoys me. I'm ready to see why Teresa is here.

When we get to the treehouse, Teresa is sitting in the treehouse throwing things at all of the boys. This really irritates me, who does she think she is attacking the Gladers? She's the one who's been in a coma!

As Teresa yells, "Leave me alone!"

I start picking the stuff up and throwing it back at her, "Come the shuck down!" I scream at her. The two of us continue to throw stuff at each other.

I hear Frypan ask, "Is this what all girls are like?" and decide to throw something at him to shut him up.

Before I can get another really good throw in Min comes up behind, "Babe, you should really stop. You're causing a scene."

"I don't care! She's being a brat, hiding in a treehouse and throwing things at us!" I say.

"Shebean, I'm sorry about this," Min says and before I can ask why he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Min! Put me down! I want to talk to her." I wiggle in his arms but he's too strong.

"No can do, you can talk to her when you've cooled down." He says and keeps walking.

 **POV CHANGE POV CHANGE**

When Minho got back from the Glade, the last thing he expected was Alby getting all in his face. The slinthead had some real nerve doing that. But, on the bright side he and Thomas found the Griever Hole. It might not be much, but it's something new. He was excited to tell El about it but then Alby got cranky and the girl woke up.

Min stood on the outskirts of the chaos smirking at everyone trying to shield themselves from the comatose girl's attacks. Newt stood with him and gave him a look.

"What are you smirking at?"

Min just jerks his head in the direction of the girl, "She's a psycho."

Newt stays quiet for a minute and they both see that someone started throwing back.

"What's going on now?" Newt asks making his way further into the crowd. Minho stays back just leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. That's when he realizes he lost sight of El and sighs.

Newt comes walking back smirking, "Looks like your love is a psycho as well mate."

Minho rolls his eyes and follows Newt to where Ellie stands. She's yelling and throwing stuff back at the girl. Min sighs and shakes his head.

"Why Shebean why? I'll be right back Newt."

"Good luck mate!" Newt says laughing so Minho slaps him on his way over to Ellie.

After Minho attempts to reason with El he resorts to throwing her over his shoulder and walking away. He walks past Newt who shakes his head and laughs so Min flips him off. He keeps walking for a little bit holding Ellie in place as she wiggles. While walking, Minho can't help but think about how lucky he is to have such an amazing girl. Yes she may have a temper but he loved that about her. He never thought he would meet girls, let alone fall in love while in the Glade. El has really forced him to become a better version of himself.

"Min, I think you can stop now," El calls out to him sounding all kinds of irritated.

Min smiles to himself and puts her down in the grass leaning against a wall of the Maze.

"Sorry, El. Didn't want you to get in trouble or anything. Plus, I have so much to tell you!" He looks to her hoping she isn't mad at him. He's not sure what he would do if she ever got so upset with him that they needed space. It would break him apart.

"I'm not mad. I knew I was being totally out of line but ugh! She irks me!" El's face gets all red when she gets angry and her eyebrows draw together in a really cute way. Min can't help but smile at her.

"Irks you?"

She looks at him with her big hazel eyes, "Yes irks me!"

"Not jealous are you?" Min teases her because it gets her all flustered.

"Jealous, of her? Never." El says crossing her arms and Min sits down beside her.

"Well, today was interesting in the Maze. Thomas and I followed a Griever," she cuts him off.

"A Griever? Are you crazy?!"

"Yes, but moving on. We found a spot called the Griever Hole! I need to take you out there because you're super smart so you could probably figure out how the whole thing works. But there's a certain area where it tapers off into oblivion with no bottom." Min says as his brain starts running through different ideas of how to use it to their advantage.

"Sounds like you guys made quite the discovery. I'm so proud of my Mr. Macho," She says and leans in to kiss him.

"What can I say? I'm just amazing," Minho says smirking at his girl and she playfully rolls her eyes.

Minho and Ellie continue to sit in the grass until their watches indicate that it should be nighttime. Looking at the time Minho realizes something is wrong.

"El?"

"Hm?" She asks with her head on his shoulder.

He nervously tries to figure out what to say, "Well, you see, the doors. They should've closed!"

She looks at him startled and he hates that he interrupted her peace, "What?!" He watches as she checks the time and looks to him in horror.

"We should tell the others," Min says extending a hand to El and the two run towards the Homestead where everyone else has gathered.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** **I can't believe I'm already at chapter 29! Thank you to all the new followers, reviewers and favorites. Sorry for the inconsistent updating schedule. I'm hopefully going to fix that soon. But thanks for sticking with me. Let me know your thoughts! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.**

I reach just outside the Homestead where a crowd has gathered. Among them are Newt, Chuck, Will and Dmitri. As soon as Min and I get to them everyone starts talking a mile a minute and that's when I notice Tom and Teresa are missing along with Alby. Newt gives the two of us a look that says we need to talk.

Will comes up to us, "Do either of you know what's shucking happening?"

Before we can answer, Thomas comes running up with Teresa and Alby.

Alby looks furious, "Newt! Get everything organized. I'm taking Teresa to the Slammer now."

"What? Why?"

"She claims to have triggered some ending. Clearly she can't be trusted since all hell broke lose when she decided to wake up."

Thomas interrupts, "Alby, look, this isn't her fault. She literally just woke up. Newt," Thomas looks at him pleadingly and I hold back the eye roll.

"Tommy, shush." Newt says looking at Thomas with a look that says do not argue. "Alby, do what you want. You're still first in command."

He grunts and walks away with Thomas and Teresa following.

"Alright Newt, spill. You gave Min and I a look, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I need you two to do something. Alby mentioned something about the Maps when he was coming out of the Changing and I don't trust him so you two need to go hide them. We have replicas to put in their place. Be quick. I need to restore some bloody order around here and get everyone inside before the Grievers decide to leave the Maze." Newt says looking to us for confirmation.

"Wait, you guys have an extra set of Maps? Since when?" I ask looking dumbfoundedly between the two of them.

"Since always Shebean, I'll explain more. Just come on we need to be fast so no one notices our absence." Min grabs my hand and starts running to the Map Room.

I follow Min in silence knowing this is really important. Once we reach the Map Room, he wastes no time flinging the door open and starting to grab boxes of maps. I follow him to a closet in the weapons room where there are replica boxes.

"Woah," I say when I see them all sitting there. How did I never know this?

Min just smirks at my shock and keeps moving until we have replaced all of the good maps with the fakes. When we bring the last box of fakes into the Map Room, Min pulls me into his arms.

"Newt and I came up with the idea of fake maps a little bit ago. We hoped to never need them but it seems Alby still isn't right and apparently he said protect the Maps. So that's why we swapped them out. The slinthead better not try anything though." Min says with a serious expression.

"Min, what's going to happen tonight? I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. The Grievers could come into the Glade," I look into his eyes and see the protectiveness and love that I know are reflected back to him in my own eyes.

"It will be okay babe. I promise I will keep you safe. That's why we are all going to camp out in the Homestead." He says with determination.

I pull him to me and wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him. I put all of my feelings into the kiss, everything I can't say because I am too scared right now.

When we pull away he rests his forehead against mine, "I love you Shebean."

"I love you too, Mr. Macho."

He smiles at me as we hold our position for one more brief second before running back to the Homestead with the others. Newt is standing outside.

"Hurry up, you're the last ones we need inside. You two are coming with me and Tommy and Alby into one of the upper level rooms so we can discuss what the bloody hell is going on around here." Newt says pushing us inside before closing the makeshift door.

Once we reach the room, Min and I immediately sit side by side on the floor. I grab his hand and hold onto it with all my might. His thumb makes soothing circles on my hand in an attempt to keep me calm. It's kind of working but my anxiety is through the roof.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I ask trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I squeeze Minho's hand in mine.

"That's what we have to figure out," Alby says standing and putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe Teresa should be let out, she could help us," Thomas keeps arguing this and I flip.

"Chill Thomas. There are more important matters than Teresa being in the Slammer. She's a big girl and honestly she's probably safer than us being in the Slammer. The Grievers can't get in there but guess what, they can easily tear down this Homestead," I go to keep arguing but I get interrupted.

"El, stop." Min says firmly in my ear and I look at him wide eyed with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry Thomas. I'm just terrified, as you can see. I shouldn't have taken my fear out on you. We will release Teresa tomorrow and figure out what's going on." I say as I look at my brother. He just nods at me. Min then wipes a tear I didn't know I had from my face.

Alby suddenly stands, "I think we need to be doing something."

Min nods in agreement, "I agree. There has to be something we're missing."

Thomas immediately stands up from his place on the bed, "What about the Maze? Maybe we should have people out in the maze overnight if the Grievers are coming here, they won't be in there."

"No. I am not risking anyone's lives tonight." Min says.

"Well then what about the Maps? Maybe there's a pattern we're missing?" Thomas asks hopefully.

"Tommy we've studied those Maps," Newt starts but Alby cuts him off.

"I think Greenie is right. Someone should study the maps. Newt, you're taking over as first in command." Alby says still holding his head.

"Are you out of your lovin' mind?" Newt asks astounded.

"Yes, that's why you're taking over. You and I both know I haven't been right since I was Stung. Let me just start helping with the Maps. You and Ellie take over." Alby leaves before anyone can say anything else to him.

 **POV SWITCH**

Newt was not a fan of the idea of becoming first in command. However, he knew not to argue with Alby right now. Instead he pushed forward planning with the others in the room. Ellie looks terrified and Newt wants nothing more than to help put her at ease but Min seems to have it under control.

"Alright, Ellie, you okay with helping me? I know you can do it." He tries offering her a comforting smile and she offers a weak one back. Newt can't help but think that she and Tommy need to sort out their issues soon.

"I think we should all try to sleep or at least rest." Minho suggests. He and Ellie then huddle closer together and Newt can faintly hear them whispering to each other. Newt looks at Tommy sitting on the bed and joins him.

Newt whispers to Thomas, "You alright Tommy? It's okay not to be, by the way."

Thomas looks up in surprise, clearly not noticing Newt moved. He sighs, "Not really. I just want to help Newt. I can tell Ellie is still upset about my not remembering and I want to be there for her, I do but I only remember a 5 year old girl. Not a teenager with a boyfriend who happens to be one of my best friends. We need to get out of here Newt."

"I know Tommy. Trust me I know. There is so much you still don't know about this place but I agree we need to get out of here but it has to be done with order. Whatever happens tonight, tomorrow we go to the drawing board and start working on escaping. Just, be patient and trust me okay?" Newt asks looking earnestly at Thomas.

Thomas meets Newts eyes, "I trust you Newt. I will always trust you."

Newt then lies down at the end of the bed. He tries to sleep but fails miserably. He notices Thomas goes in and out of sleep and that Ellie is also trying to sleep on Min's shoulder. Newt makes eye contact with Minho and they two share a knowing look that says they need to be strong but that they are also scared.

All too soon, chaos erupts in the Glade. Ellie and Minho are on their feet in seconds. No one got any sleep, Newt can see the exhaustion in their faces but the commotion is too much. He sneaks a glance out the window and sees Grievers.

"Bloody hell," Newt exclaims stepping back, "They're here."

As the Grievers close in on the Homestead, Gally rushes in. Newt stares in shock because no one knew he was still alive. Gally starts screaming and sounding like a bloody lunatic.

"There is no exit. The Maze is just one of their variables. The Grievers will come every night and take one of you until there's no one left. You can't solve the Maze." Gally says and starts breaking down the barriers the Gladers had put up around the Homestead.

"Gally! Stop! Have you gone completely bonkers?" Newt yells, but it's too late. The barriers are gone and the Grievers are coming at full speed. Just as they reach the Homestead, they take Gally and then all other Grievers retreat into the Maze. As they do that, Newt sees smoke in the distance and knows it's Alby and the Map Room. The bloody shank, Newt grumbles to himself.

As Newt stands there in shock over Gally being right and the fire, he sees a figure sprinting into the Maze. When he takes a step closer to see who it is, he runs into Ellie. She's chasing the figure but he grabs her in a hug knowing now that it's Minho.

"Ellie, you know you can't go out there right now. Minho is smart, I'm sure he has a method to his madness. Plus, we have more important matters here," Newt says as he pulls her into a tight hug. He can feel her ragged, uneven breathing and knows she's on the verge of a panic attack.

"Newt, I can't, what if they take him." She says through tears.

"Breath with me Ellie," Newt says calmly and continues to hug her tight. Thomas walks closer to the two of them. He looks at them and then the Maze.

"Don't even think about it Tommy," Newt threatens and he surprisingly stays put.

"You okay, Ellie?" He asks with a bit of hesitation. Newt suppresses a smile at his attempt to reconnect with his sister.

"I'm trying to be," She says and I feel her breathing slow down and loosen my grip on her, "Thanks Newt." She smiles at me just as Minho returns.

Newt nods his head, "Our crazy mate returned." The three run to meet Minho half way. Ellie runs and hugs him as Thomas asks what he discovered.

"We were right." Min says and I raise an eyebrow.

"About?"

"The Griever Hole. It's where they go." He says and we all take it in.

Thomas looks deep in thought as he says, "I need to check on Teresa. Make sure she's okay and catch her up." He says and runs off.

Newt turns to Minho and Ellie, "Alright so Alby was right, he must've set the fire himself if I had to guess. Let's get a group together to check on him and the room." The couple nods and follows him.

When they gather a group, and get to the Map Room, they find Alby unconscious and Newt feels a pinch in his stomach. Alby was his first friend, yes, he wasn't always the nicest but he was still one of his best mates. Clint and Ellie start tending to Alby while Minho stands to the side looking completely casual. Newt keeps his eye roll to himself, leave it to Minho to be completely calm and collected when everything is in chaos.

Just then Tommy comes running back in and Newt just knows he's here to beg for that girl to be released. He knows it's not appropriate, but Newt can't help but feel jealous of Thomas' obsession with her.

"What happened? Where are all the maps?" He asks looking around wildly. Newt sees Minho holding back a smirk and has to hold in a laugh himself.

"Don't worry about the Maps. I take it there's a reason you came running?" Min asks him. Newt sees Ellie peak at the two talking. He's happy Ellie and Minho found each other. Someone needed to get his mate to lighten up from time to time.

"How are you so calm right now? The maps, they're destroyed!" Thomas looks flabbergasted at Minho.

Ellie speaks up, "I have a photographic memory. I have every section I ever ran and their routes memorized. Min also has majority of it memorized." He looks at her a second curiously and then faces Newt. Newt simply raises an eyebrow.

"Newt, you have to let Teresa out. We think the Maze is a code and that the eight sections need to be compared against each other instead of comparing each section against itself." Thomas explains and he, Newt, Minho and Ellie go to the Slammers to release Teresa and get to the bottom of this code business.

Newt grabs Ellie's arm to hold her back a second, "I'm going to release Teresa because we need her for this code stuff. I don't trust her, I can tell Minho doesn't, do you?"

She aggressively shakes her head, "Nope. Never have and probably never will. But I agree, we need to figure out what they know. I haven't told anyone this, not even Min, but I think she's faking the memory loss. There's a look in her eyes that suggests otherwise. I see all of your expressions and something's off about hers."

Newt nods, "Brilliant. We'll keep an eye on her. Thanks Ellie," He says as they catch up to the other two. Newt sighs and he bends down and unlocks the door for her. Thomas and Teresa keep going on about the Maps and Minho finally tells them that they're in the weapons room.

Minho then leads the group to the storage closet of the weapons room. Newt can't help but think of why these two seemed to figure it out. He and Minho are smart and have been here two years and never thought of it. Ellie has majority of her memories, so why wouldn't she know? Something about all of this is very unsettling for Newt and he's lost in thought until Thomas notices he has fallen behind.

"Newt, you okay?" He asks coming over to him.

Newt looks up into Thomas' eyes, "Fine. Just thinking."

Thomas then takes Newt by surprise and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get out of here Newt. I promise." He smiles at Newt.

"I trust you Tommy." Newt smiles back and then they join the others and get to work on the maps.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Enjoy the next update. Once again, thank you soso much for all the kind words and follows! It means a lot :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner**

It didn't take too long for Thomas to gain control of the Maps. I sat back and watched as he started putting maps from each section of the same day over each other.

"I need scissors, markers, pens and lots of wax paper." Thomas calls out.

I sigh, "Goodluck with the wax paper. Fry doesn't just give that away."

Everyone looks at me expectantly. Min and Newt smile at me. I roll my eyes.

"Let me guess, I have to go get some? Because I used to be a Cook?" I cross my arms.

"Glad you volunteered. I'll help," Newt says standing up and walking with me to the Kitchens.

Once we get to the Kitchens we gather as much as we can carry and make our way back. Before we go back in the Map Room I stop walking.

"Ellie, what's wrong?"

I look down, "It's just I can't help but think why didn't I figure this out? I'm the one with memories and supposed to be a genius but I did absolutely nothing these last 4 months."

He tells me wait a second and then goes inside and drops off some supplies, he then takes my pile in and rejoins me outside. We then sit down and he looks at me expectantly.

"I know it's silly of me Newt but I just feel like I've done nothing to help us get out of here. All I know is that somewhere deep in my brain I know how to deactivate Beetle Blades and Grievers but if I can't remember it right now, what good is that?" I put my head in hands.

Newt starts rubbing my back, "You've done so much Ellie, you just don't see it because it wasn't the stuff you could see. I'm not sure you remember, but you were the first face I saw after waking up that day 4 months ago."

I interrupt, "Technically Clint was first, since I hid thinking you'd be scared of a girl's face as the first thing you saw." I smirk at him.

"Good point. Anyways, you were there for me every step of the way when I recovered. You bring sunshine to this Glade Ellie. You've made everyone a little happier. Heck, that one time you got Alby to laugh because you were rolling in the grass." He smiles and I laugh at the memory. "Don't be hard on yourself. It's you and me now. Somehow you and I became the buggin' leaders of this place."

I pull Newt into a hug, "Thanks Newt. You always know what to say."

"Anytime Ellie," he responds as he hugs back.

When we go back in the Map Room, Min gives me a concerned look and I just smile at him and nod indicating I'm okay and he relaxes a little bit. Thomas then launches into explanations of what they discovered and how they need to trace all the maps and cut the wax paper.

I get started tracing maps but my wrist starts to hurt. I still have that brace on my hand from the Griever encounter and then punching Gally. I have to stop to shake it out every once in a while. We make a lot of progress and find the words FLOAT and CATCH before Min stands.

"Alright, Thomas and El we are done here. You were right Thomas, with the doors open we should have people in the Maze overnight so let's go gather the Runners. Newt, hold down the fort." He says with authority.

Teresa looks at me with narrowed eyes, "Why is she going? I thought she said she was a Cook or something?"

"I'm a Runner too. Actually, now I'm second in command so I can do whatever I please." I say narrowing my eyes at her. Min puts a hand on my shoulder and I relax.

"Will you be alright here Teresa?" Thomas asks her.

"If you're going to decipher a hidden code from a complex set of different mazes, I'm pretty sure you need a girl's brain running the show." She says smiling at him and I can't help but laugh because that was a good one.

"Good one," I say to her so that Min and Thomas can see I'm sorta trying with her.

She looks taken aback but smirks at me. Thomas, Min and I then leave and go our separate ways to pack what we need. Min comes with me.

"You okay El?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yupp, just feeling a little useless this morning because I didn't feel like I helped but I'm okay now. Newt told me I've helped in other ways than the Maps. The Creators must not have wanted me to figure it out." I smile at him and take his hand in mine.

"Good. Can't have a sad Shebean now can we?" He smirks.

"No, we cannot."

When we get the Homestead we each go into our separate rooms and change into good running clothes. I put on a tank top and tie my jacket around my waist. Min then comes in and hugs me from behind causing me to jump. I turn around in his arms and smile up at him.

"Well hello," I say as he smiles and kisses me.

"I know you can handle a night in the Maze but I want you nearby at all times."

"Of course. I love it when you get all protective." I say.

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I simply nod before he kisses me again.

I pull away, "As much as I love this we should get going."

"Good that," He says grabbing my stuff and putting it in his pack. He grabs my hand and leads me downstairs to the Maze doors. While we wait for Thomas we don't really say much. As I'm stretching getting ready to go, I feel a pulsing in my arm.

I grimace at the pain and start trying to massage it. Min notices immediately.

"El, what's wrong?"

I shake my head, "Not sure. My arm just randomly started hurting again."

"The one the Griever broke?" He asks concern lacing his voice.

I nod and touch the arm. The pain goes away a little bit so I shake it out and look to Min, "It's fine. Maybe it's residual healing inside. Some of the ligaments and tendons probably just healing."

Min nods but looks hesitantly at me. I continue to stretch in order to draw attention away from the pain. It eventually stops completely and I give Minho a thumbs up.

"Alright the ugly shank is finally here. Let's go!" Minho says as Thomas approaches and simply laughs at Min's comment. Then the 3 of us set off running. We run in silence until we reach the spot these two have designated The Griever's Hole.

I look at the cliff, "So this is the magical spot?"

"Yupp," Min says looking around the area.

As we start formulating a plan for how the night's going to go the intense pain in my arm comes back full blast. I fall to my knees in agony. I bite back the scream that wants to break through. Surprisingly I manage to keep the scream inside while Thomas and Min keep planning but eventually they notice I'm silent.

Min turns around in surprise, "EL!" He yells and in a second is by my side.

"Min, I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth.

He rolls his eyes, "Clearly not. What is it? Head or arm?"

Thomas looks between us, "What's going on?"

"We're just having a chit-chat. What's going on with you Thomas?" Minho says with too much sarcasm.

I grip his hand, "It's the arm again. Maybe I should go back to the Glade?"

When I stand up and start to walk, my foot gets caught on a lose vine near the wall. Not noticing this, I continue to walk and trip. I guess it's been too long since I've had a clumsy moment. As I fall, my arm bangs against the wall and I grit my teeth at the pain.

"Woops," I say looking at Min with a half-smile.

"Always the clumsy Shebean." Min says helping me stand up.

As I stand, I feel the impact the fall had on my arm. Grimacing I shake it out a little bit and stretch so I can run back to the Glade.

There is so much concern in his eyes, "You sure you can get back on your own? What if the pain is too much and you can't make it back before the Griever's start coming into the maze?"

I turn his face so he's looking me directly in the eye, "I will be fine Min I promise. I need to check on it but I don't want to take the brace off here. Stay with Thomas and I'll be waiting for you safe and sound in the Glade tomorrow morning. Got it?"

He nods and looks upset, "I'm sorry you couldn't stay. Thomas and I'll figure a way out. I promise. I love you so much Shebean. Stay safe. Spend the night in the Slammer or weapon's room."

"I will. I love you too Mr. Macho. You be careful, too." I pull him into a kiss. It's short because the pain in my arm becomes a lot again.

"Get back safe Ellie." Thomas says and awkwardly hugs me. I try to awkwardly hug him back, "Thanks Tommy." I say and with that Min walks me part of the way and then gives me one last kiss goodbye before I attempt to run back to the Glade.

I start jogging back to the Glade at a medium pace. The pain has dulled a bit and gets duller the further I get from the Griever Hole. It's like the Creators don't want me there, but why? I shake the distracting thoughts from my head and keep pushing forward urging myself to move faster. I finally make it back to the Glade a complete sweaty mess and collapse in the grass. No one is outside so I simply stay there until I manage to push myself up and move to the Medjack Hut.

When I push open the doors, Clint and Jeff are surprised to see me.

"Ellie? Aren't you supposed to be in the Maze overnight? You only left an hour ago!" Clint says rushing over to me.

"I was, yes but when we got out there, a crippling pain erupted in my arm. It's the Creators, I just know it." I explain more fully about tripping and what kind of pain it was as I start unwrapping the brace.

I wince as the brace comes lose and I see there is now a gigantic bruise where the bones were once broken.

"Shoot," I say as I look at it. My arm is all red and swollen and I know I need a sturdier brace. "Clint, I need a stronger brace. Probably the one with the hard encasing so it inhibits mobility in the arm up to the elbow." I sigh and sit down on one of the beds.

Clint comes over quickly and the both of us work as fast as we can to fully examine my arm and secure the new brace. Afterwards, I quickly make my way to the Map Room to let Newt know I'm back.

 **POV SWITCH**

Newt sat in the middle of the Maps Room cutting away at wax paper and tracing maps. It was tedious work but it had to get done and he didn't completely trust Teresa enough to leave her alone in charge. Obviously, he had left a few times to make sure everyone else was working and also to recruit some people to help.

As Newt got more and more frustrated with the tedious work, someone new walked into the Map Room. Without looking up he let out his angst, "Whoever it is, you are not bloody authorized to be in here. Go back to your job," he pauses, "please." He grumbles because he doesn't like being mean but everything is stressing him out tonight.

"Well alright then Newtie. I see how it is, good to see you too."

Newt's head snaps up at the all too familiar voice, "Ellie? What are doing back so soon?" He scrambles to get up and limps over to her. Times like this he hates that buggin' limp.

"Yeah, why are you here? Where's Tom?" Teresa asks looking at Ellie curiously. Newt holds back the eye roll. She has really annoyed him this entire time talking Tom this and Tom that. Newt needs some time away from her.

Chuck looks up excitedly, "Ellie! Long time no see."

She walks over and ruffles his curls, "I know Chuck. I'll be right back. Just need to talk to Newtie."

"So, no one's going to answer me?" Teresa asks getting annoyed. This time Newt rolls his eyes and sees Ellie trying not to laugh at him.

She crosses her arms, "He's in the maze still with Minho. Like they're supposed to be. Now if you'll excuse us," Ellie says with a curtsey and that's when I notice the new brace on her wrist. This one is thicker and definitely more restricting.

Newt follows Ellie outside thinking about how she said that Tommy and Minho are still in the Maze. At least neither of them are hurt. He was really starting to worry about Tommy. They find a quiet spot to sit not too far from the Map Room.

"And we are back outside, talking. Funny how we always end up like this." Newt says smiling goofily at Ellie and is relieved when she smiles back.

"That we do Newtie,"

He groans, "Still using that bloody awful nickname?"

"Indeed we are" she smiles at him and he shakes his head at her.

"You're a proper menace."

"Yes, yes I am." Ellie says punching Newt in the arm and he rubs the spot while chuckling at her and her antics that keep the Glade full of positivity. Ellie then launches into a full-blown explanation of everything that happened in the Maze and why she's back. She mentions her fall, the new brace, Tommy and Min's ideas about the Griever Hole.

"You think they'll be okay Ellie?" Newt asks slightly concerned for his best mates.

"They are two of the strongest people I know Newt. They'll be perfectly fine. How have things been here?" She asks while making herself more comfortable by lying down.

"Nothing really. Cutting wax paper, tracing maps, checking on the others. It's quite boring actually and that girl is on my nerves. Thinking she's a leader and asking too many questions about Tommy." Newt says trying his best to hide his jealousy.

Newt sees in Ellie's eyes that she immediately picks up on his jealousy. She smirks at him, but in a sympathetic way.

"What you're feeling Newt, is called jealousy." She says and Newt starts shaking his head but she just looks at him. Newt sighs.

"Fine, maybe I'm a little jealous. But how can I not be? She and Tommy can talk in each other's minds. They remember each other. Plus, I'm just the leader with a silly accent that harps on and on about order." Newt says running his hands through his hair.

Ellie sits up and scooches closer to Newt, "Hey, I happen to adore your silly accent and that you want order. We need someone who does. And trust me when I tell you this, don't worry about Teresa. She's probably just feeling like the outsider so she's hanging onto the one person she knows. I did that with you and Min. It's scary being a girl surrounded by a bunch of teenage guys. We need to prove ourselves because we are girls but that's beside the point. I don't like her all that much either honestly. Based on my memories, she was always high and mighty around me and bossed me around too much. Give Thomas time. I'm rooting for you two."

Newt smiles, "Thanks Ellie."

"No prob, Newtie."

"Will that nickname ever die down?" Newt asks with a groan.

"NEVER!" Ellie says and then tackles Newt in hug. He's caught by surprise but ends up laughing along with her. Ellie forgets about her new brace and winds up hitting Newt with it.

"Watch where you throw that arm of yours! It's like the cast all over again." He says ruffling her hair in a way you would a younger sibling.

"Hey, no messing up the hair." She says swatting his hand away.

"You and Min with the hair. It's a match made in heaven." Newt says with an eye roll.

"As are you and Thomas." She winks at him and he blushes. Ellie notices the blush and points at him.

"Ha! So you admit you do like Thomas!" She says with the biggest grin.

Newt shakes his head but still blushes, "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. Plus, if you get married then you'll be a real brother and I can be best mate." Ellie says faking his accent and starts walking away. He gets up and calls out to her, "We are not getting married! Are even dating for that matter!"

The two then go back inside the Map Room and help the others. They think they've found all the code words but have no idea what they mean. Newt keeps his frustrations about the code words to himself and starts prepping the Gladers for another sleepless night waiting for the Grievers to come and worrying about who they'll take.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** **Update time! :) Hope you guys like this one, the drama is starting and please just stick with me! I have big things planned. I LOVE hearing from you guys so please review so I know if you're liking things or want to see something different! I'm all ears! Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.**

I sit in the grass near the Maze doors just staring ahead. Last night, the Grievers came and took one more victim and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. This time it was Dmitri and my heart broke as Will called out for his best friend. I tried comforting him but he wanted to be alone and I couldn't blame him. Today everyone went back to their normal jobs to try and keep things feeling normal. As second in command I could choose to do nothing so that's exactly what I'm doing.

It's super frustrating knowing that I have the memory of how to deactivate and beat a Griever somewhere in my mind but just can't access it. I really hate the Creators for this; they're tormenting me with just enough information but not the whole truth. All I can do is sit back and watch as friends die. Groaning I pull my knees up to my chest and lean my head on them. If only there was a way I could get all my memories back for good.

"Shebean?"

I turn my head and see Min and Thomas have returned from their night in the Maze. I smile at them but am too exhausted and frustrated to stand up and greet them. I see an emotion flash in Minho's eyes but I can't place it.

"Welcome back," I say in an attempt at a real greeting.

Min's eyebrows scrunch together, "Thanks?" He says it like a question and I know it's my fault for being distant and less excited to see them.

Before I can explain the mood, Newt comes limping over to us. I stay sitting on the ground.

Newt looks excited, "So what did you find? Anything?"

"Nothing. Shucking Maze stayed the same and the Grievers went in the Griever Hole. What went on here?" Minho asks Newt but there's frustration in his voice.

Newt's eyes lose the excitement and cloud over as he explains that the Grievers came and took one person. Thomas excuses himself to check on the Map decoders who went back to work this morning even though the words started repeating.

Min looks between the two of us, "Who did they take?"

Newt looks sadly at me and I feel my eyes sting like they do when I want to cry but refuse to. I swallow the tears and say, "Dmitri."

I did not expect for Minho to freak out the way he did. He started pacing back and forth in anger and talking about how they were all doomed and going to die. He's never lost hope this much before. For him to be this upset means that things are really messed up. Newt eventually gets called away to sort out some issue a Builder is having leaving Min and I alone.

"Min," I call to him to try and get him to calm down. He stops his pacing and looks at me. When our eyes lock, I know we both are looking at each other with concern.

"I'm sorry El." He says as he sits next to me and wraps an arm around me in a hug. I lean into the comfort of it.

"Not your fault that," I start but he cuts me off.

"And it's not yours either, so stop thinking it."

I stare at him and he shakes his head, "I know you El. I saw it the minute I got back that you were frustrated."

"Well of course I'm frustrated. I remember a lot from before the Glade but nothing useful or important. I know I used to be able to deactivate a Griever but I don't remember how, that memory is blocked. I bet I also know what the code words mean but guess what, that memory is blocked too. No matter how hard I try to unlock them it just doesn't work. What good are my memories if they don't help us hm?" I let out all my anger.

"El, you need to calm down." Minho says hesitantly rubbing my back. He must feel the tension this entire situation is putting on us and our relationship.

"How can I Min? I know I was sent here to help but I made things worse. Thomas' letter made that clear. But, I get here and Newt was hurt. The Creators manipulated me into being a jerk to you. Gally gets stung. I manage to make all the Builders hate me. Then during Runner Try-outs, I got Ethan banished. Then Nick died. Then Thomas and Teresa arrive and all hell breaks loose. I'm just exhausted Minho. I want my memories back and I want them now so I can help and fix things." I'm practically screaming by the time my rant is over.

"First, you need to take a deep breath before you have another anxiety attack. Those knock you out. Then I need you to quit being so harsh on yourself. Majority of those things were out of your control and had absolutely nothing to do with you. I know it's hard for you to see it right now, but I promise you, you're not the only one frustrated or feeling like the world hates them. How do you think I feel? Thomas gets here and figures out the maze is a code and I'm supposed to know everything about the Maze. I'm frustrated I can't reach you. No matter what I say, nothing seems to be helping, Elizabeth and I just don't know what to do anymore." Min says running his hands through his hair.

I stare at him in disbelief. I had no idea how much he was holding in.

"I had no idea you were feeling all of that Min. Why didn't you talk to me more? And what do you mean you can't reach me? I talk to you." I say feeling that sting in my eyes.

"You do but you don't. I can see you hold back sometimes. We aren't doing this today El. Dmitri just got taken and we both aren't in the right frame of mind. Maybe we need a little space." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"Space? Like, um, a break up?" My voice catches as a tear slips out and I wipe it away furiously.

"No, not a break up. Just time to think and clear our heads of all this shucking mayhem." He says.

I hesitantly reach out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he stands up.

"Min?" I ask trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

He looks at me sadly, "Sorry, I need a nap. It was a long night." He says and walks away towards the Homestead leaving me behind.

I quickly stand up and make to follow him but see Thomas walking towards me. He stops me from following Minho.

"I'd give him some space," Thomas says uncertainly.

"I hate that word," I say through gritted teeth and he lets go of my arm. When I meet his eyes, I see he seems preoccupied

"You okay Thomas?" I ask him.

I see the fight in his eyes as he decides whether or not to tell me the truth. He sighs, "Not really. Just a bit frustrated and overwhelmed. Can't figure out what the stupid code words mean."

"You and me, both. I just want all my memories."

Thomas looks at me stunned, "You don't have everything?"

I shake my head and look at him questioningly, "No, why?"

"Well, it's just I have this crazy plan and I wasn't going to tell anyone. But, I think you'd be on board." Thomas says fidgeting.

"What plan?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm going to get Stung," he says before adding, "on purpose. Tonight."

I stare at him in shock. It's a crazy plan but it would give him his memories back. And if I got Stung with him, I could get the rest of my missing memories.

"Thomas," I say exasperated.

"Please don't tell anyone, not even Minho." He asks.

I sigh and can't believe it when I nod and let him go hide out in the Deadheads for the rest of the night. I take the time to resume my position sitting against the Maze wall and closing my eyes thinking about what tomorrow could be like if Thomas follows through.

 **POV SWITCH**

Newt sat at a table in the Kitchens absolutely annoyed. The Builders were just whining about having to put up more wood on the Homestead. He hadn't seen Tommy anywhere since he got back from the Maze this morning. Ellie still sat by the Maze walls and Minho currently sat across from him in a quiet mood.

"The Builders have been a royal pain in the arse today. I wish they would quit complaining and just do what their told. And why is everyone buggin' hiding today?" Newt asked in frustration while eating.

Minho looked at his friend, "I'm not hiding." He smirked.

Newt rolled his eyes, "Ya don't say? I didn't know you where there. You haven't said a word."

"I think I just spoke, didn't I?" Minho raised a challenging eyebrow at Newt who sighed.

"Whatever. Where's Elie? And Tommy?" Newt asked.

At that Minho scrunched his eyebrows together and went back to eating, effectively avoiding eye contact with Newt.

"Don't tell me you're fighting?" Newt asks.

"Not fighting."

"Then why isn't she here?"

Minho sighs and looks at Newt, "Because we both need a little space right now, alright? There's a lot going on and things are a bit complicated at the moment."

Newt holds his hands up in surrender, "Alright, sorry. Didn't mean to strike a bloody nerve. You guys will figure it out. You always do." Minho grunted in reply and the two went back to eating in silence until Newt broke it.

"Uh Minho?"

"What Newt?" Minho looked up expectantly.

"We are back to the same rotation as the first night, so um, Ellie will be in the room. Not exactly ideal for wanting, um, space did you call it?" Newt said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well shuck me," Minho said getting uncharacteristically fidgety and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry mate, I'll be there for you." Newt tried smiling and Minho smiled back.

"Thanks Newt but what about your dear Tommy?" Minho smirked at him causing Newt to blush a deep red.

"Well he's been in hiding, so I take it he's in a mood and frankly I cannot deal with anymore depressing moods."

Minho slapped a hand on Newt's shoulder, "You and me both buddy."

After dinner, Newt and Minho begrudgingly make their way to the Homestead. On the way, they run into a solemn looking Thomas and pull him along with them. Thomas remains oddly quiet the entire trek to the Homestead and when they find their room, Newt's surprised to see he even ignores Teresa and doesn't have that look he gets when communicating telepathically with her.

As everyone settles in, Newt realizes Ellie is still missing and sighs. He gets up to leave the room. Minho and Thomas give him a look but he just waves it off.

In the hallway, Newt almost runs directly into someone.

"I'm so sorry," he starts to say and then sees it's Ellie. He narrows his eyes at her, "Have you been creeping in the hallway?"

Ellie meets his eyes and smiles guiltily.

Newt rolls his eyes, "I already know about you and Minho. So, you're gonna march right in there and take the hammock. You look like you need some buggin' shut eye so take a nap and then problem solved. No conversations needed since you'll be sleeping." He offers her a smile. Ellie pathetically smiles back and Newt chuckles, "That is one pathetic smile. Come here," He pulls her into a hug.

After a second they enter the room and Ellie does as Newt told her and immediately takes the hammock. Since it is technically his room he figures no one will argue with him. Newt stands back and watches as Minho carefully avoids looking at her but sneakily watches from the side of his eye to make sure she got in the hammock safely, because she does a tendency to fall out of this one. Especially with that arm brace.

Newt takes his place sitting on the bed and observes the group before him. It looks like Ellie actually fell asleep. Minho sits against a wall with his head in his hands frustrated. Teresa lays sound asleep on the floor oblivious to everyone. Chuck is also asleep on the floor but occasionally whimpers. Poor kid. Alby sits sulkily in a corner. And Tommy. Tommy sits on the bed with Newt and hasn't said a peep.

"What's wrong with ya Tommy?" Newt asks in a whisper so as not to attract attention from the others.

"Nothing," Thomas says not looking at Newt.

"Yeah sure. Let's pretend that's the truth." Newt whispers angrily.

"Look, Newt. I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot of my mind. I'm trying to figure out what those words mean. Clearly, they're a code but what does the code mean? I just want to get out of here Newt." He looks sadly at Newt and Newt moves closer to Thomas; in a bold move, he puts an arm around him and hugs him.

Both boys blush but neither moves or says anything. They stay close to each for the rest of the night, completely unnoticed by the others who sleep or stay to themselves. Only Minho catches Newt's eye at one point and winks at him causing the blonde to blush even more.

Hours pass and the Grievers start swarming the Glade. Suddenly everyone is wide awake and Thomas lets go. He leaves the room sprinting and Newt stares in shock as Ellie curses and follows him. Soon enough everyone else follows the siblings out into the grass where the Grievers have Dave.

Newt realizes what is happening the minute he catches Tommy's eye, "Tommy, don't you dare." But Thomas only shakes his head apologetically before running and jumping on the Griever.

"Clint, Jeff, get two Grief Serums. We're going to need them," Newt sighs as he watches Ellie join her brother. Looking around, Newt spots Minho who stares angrily at the siblings fighting the Grievers.

Unfortunately, Newt's hunch is right. Both Ellie and Tommy get Stung and the Grievers leave with Dave anyways.

Stomping over Newt calls out angrily, "You buggin' idiots. You are so stupid."

Clint and Jeff each administer the Serum and it will be seconds before they pass out.

Thomas meets Newt's eyes, "It's okay. I did it on purpose." He says before falling unconscious from the Serum. Teresa comes running over shouting at Tom.

Newt watches as Min approaches Ellie hesitantly. He crouches besides her and picks her up in his arms. He faintly hears her whisper, "I'm so sorry Min." Minho doesn't reply and continues to walk to the Homestead with her. He looks furious but also really upset and hurt. Only someone close to Minho would be able to tell though, because he immediately puts on a façade.

Sighing Newt follows Clint, Jeff and Teresa into the Homestead as they carry Thomas. The rest of the Gladers have lost interest and attempt to get some sleep. Newt knows one thing for certain, those two have a lot of explaining to do when they come out of the Changing. Newt also knows he will be getting no rest while they're unconscious and that Minho probably won't either. He makes a mental note to be there for his friend through all of this because he's going to need someone to get his frustrations out to.

When they get in the Homestead, Thomas is placed in Minho and Newt's room and Ellie in her own. Newt joins Minho in Ellie's room.

"Minho?"

"I don't want to talk about it Newt."

Newt looks sadly at Minho, "Okay. Just, I'm here."

Minho just nods and sits in the chair besides Ellie's bed.

As Newt looks at Minho, he can't help but feel empathy for him. They still don't know if she got Stung on purpose like her insane brother or if she was genuinely trying to protect him. Either way, they both saw what the Changing can do to a person. All they could do now was wait for it to pass and hope that it didn't turn them psycho like Ben or Gally or that it didn't it make them depressed like Alby.

So now, they play the waiting game and neither Newt nor Minho are known for their patience.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** **Next chapter! Sorry if it's confusing to follow. It starts Ellie POV, then italics is some key memories from the changing and the last is kinda Minho's POV. Hope you enjoy! I'm going to try and update once a week so thank you all for following and please review! Let me know what you think, want to see, etc. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.

After I got Stung, I slipped unconscious and into what felt like a movie screening of my life. I occasionally woke up for brief moments between each memory but never awake enough to open my eyes. However, I always sensed another presence in my room and assumed it was Thomas changing as well. The pain of the Changing was awful; worse than anything I've ever felt.

 _Ellie was 5 years old and sat on her bed coloring and humming when someone knocked. She looked up and found her brother entering the room._

 _"_ _Hi Thomas!"_

 _He smiles affectionately and sits beside her, "How's my little Kit-Kat?"_

 _"_ _Good! But you know you could get in trouble again for calling me Kit-Kat. I'm supposed to use Elizabeth because of that science lady." Ellie says rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _I know, but it's our secret remember."_

 _She beams at him, "Of course I remember silly!" He then tugged on her pigtails and she starts giggling while swatting his hands away._

 _Thomas smiles at his sister and her antics, "You know we start training tomorrow. I hear they're calling you a Prodigy and I'm going to be an Elite."_

 _She looks confused, "Why do we need special names? Aren't we just going to school? That's what that lady said when she told me my new name."_

 _He sighs, "It is kind of like school but we are actually helping them create a cure for the Flare."_

 _"_ _Is that the horrible disease that Mommy and Daddy had? The one that made them and all of our neighbors go crazy?" She asks with a sad look._

 _Thomas hugs his sister, "Yes, that's the one. We are helping these scientists find a cure. We just have to do our work and do what they say. Slide under the radar, okay? We don't want to cause any trouble."_

 _She hugs him back and smiles goofily, "I know, I know. I'm not always a trouble maker you know!"_

 _Thomas raises an eyebrow in disbelief and then the disbelief switches to mischief as he tickles his sister mercilessly. Ellie laughs and squirms shouting at her brother to let her go._

 _"_ _I promise I'll be good! I swear! Tommy!'_

 _Before he can answer, the door to Ellie's room swings open and a mean scientist looks at them._

 _"_ _That's enough. You two have had enough interaction tonight. Thomas, if you will follow me back to your room. I'll let you say goodnight. Be outside in a minute." The man nods and walks out of the room not waiting for a response._

 _When the door closes, they look at each other and start giggling._

 _"_ _Goodnight Smellie Ellie. I love you, sissy and don't forget that." Thomas says getting serious._

 _"_ _I won't ever forget that because you're the best big brother ever!" She exclaims still giggling and then hugs him again, "Nighty night Tommy. I love you mucho."_

 _"_ _Mucho?" He raises an eyebrow in amusement._

 _She beams, "Yupp. I'm learning Spanish. Mucho means a lot, duh." She rolls her eyes still laughing, then Thomas gets up to leave and Ellie resumes coloring while humming._

* * *

 _Ellie was sitting in a hallway crying her eyes out. She had just been yelled at, hit, and severely punished for not getting an experiment to work right._

 _"_ _Ellie?" A voice called out from down the hall._

 _10-year old Ellie looked up and saw a familiar face rushing towards her concerned._

 _"_ _Sonya!" She called out to her best friend. When Sonya reached Ellie she sat beside her._

 _"_ _What's wrong? Did they do something?"_

 _Ellie tried not to react when Sonya reached a hand out to her shoulder. She couldn't hide the flinch. That was the spot they had repeatedly hit when she failed to fix the experiment._

 _"_ _Why did you flinch? Did they hit you again?" Sonya asked with anger in her voice._

 _"_ _No, I'm fine Soan." She looked at Sonya and then cringed when she saw the fury, "Okay, yes. They hit me again but I should've solved their problems faster."_

 _"_ _No. That's unacceptable I could punch them all," Sonya said starting to stand up but Ellie grabbed her arm standing with her._

 _"_ _Come with me Soan. I actually have something for you." Ellie led her into her bedroom._

 _On her desk, sat a box. Ellie walked over and picked it up._

 _"_ _I begged for this and it finally came. So here," She extended the gift to Sonya who took it and opened it._

 _Inside the box were two bracelets. They were silver with a bangle on each that contained a broken heart. One said "best" the other said "friends." Sonya looked at Ellie and smiled._

 _"_ _Are these for me?"_

 _Ellie nodded, "Well, yes. But you see it's two halves."_

 _"_ _So I give the second half to my best friend? I gotta go find Newt!" Sonya said smirking at Ellie when she crossed her arms._

 _"_ _Ha, ha. Real funny Sonya." Ellie rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _I try." Sonya smiled and picked up the one that said best, "Here. You get best because you're the best at literally almost everything you try."_

 _"_ _Thanks, my bestie." Ellie smiled and added the bracelet to her wrist where her "Lil Sis" bracelet was resting._

 _"_ _Thank you! Well, you are the best friend ever. And I mean you are the best at everything. Except for not being clumsy. You are horribly clumsy." She teased Ellie._

 _"_ _That I am, I can't even try to deny that." Ellie laughed and hugged her friend grateful for the change in mood._

 _"_ _Friends forever and ever?"_

 _"_ _Ever and always, Ellie." Sonya said and hugged her back._

* * *

 _A 14-year old Ellie and a 16-year old Minho were sitting on the roof of the WICKED complex. Newt and Thomas were behind the hatch door and Sonya was downstairs._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I couldn't stop them Min." Ellie says sighing and looking down at her hands._

 _"_ _It's not your fault Ellie. We know you didn't want this to happen." He says calmly._

 _"_ _Yes, but I created such horrible things. They refused to tell me about the Maze until a couple weeks ago. Every time I asked a question they didn't answer and it wasn't until I finally got it out of Thomas because he was so broken when he found out the Maze was being used against you guys. I made monsters, Minho. What if they use them on you guys?" She starts to cry._

 _Minho reaches for her and pulls her into his lap. He rubs circles on her back knowing that works in calming her down from anxiety._

 _"_ _If they do, we will fight. I promise, El. Just be safe while you're here and stay out of trouble please," He says soothingly._

 _"_ _I'll try my best to keep my temper in check." She smiles at him and wipes the tears from her eyes._

 _Minho and Ellie then lock eyes and before she can register what's happening he leans in and kisses her. It's a quick kiss but it leaves Ellie in shock._

 _"_ _What was that?" She asks trying to hide her blush._

 _"_ _That was what some would call a kiss Elizabeth." Minho says winking._

 _She blushes more, "But why?"_

 _"_ _Some say a kiss means that you like a person," He smirks at her and she continues to stare._

 _"_ _You, uh, um, you,?" She tries to make a sentence but can't._

 _Minho laughs and nudges her, "Yes, I like you. I don't know when it happened that I stopped seeing little Ellie. Maybe it was that tank top Sonya put you in once. It showed me you aren't a little girl anymore so I thought you should know before I left."_

 _She just smiles and looks down, "I like you too Minho. Always had a crush on you."_

 _He chuckles, "Oh we all knew."_

 _She stares in horror, "WHAT?!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, well Sonya kinda let it slip once to Newt who then told Thomas and I. Plus I always thought it was adorable, until you started crushing on Aris before he got with Rachel. Then I realized I minded."_

 _Ellie giggled, "It was a very brief crush on Aris. But, thanks Min for being honest! I'll miss you."_

 _"_ _I'll miss you too El."_

 _They smiled at each other and turned around looking for Thomas and Newt but discovered them hugging. Ellie and Min then shared a knowing smile._

* * *

 _Ellie sat in a classroom with Thomas, Teresa, Rachel and Aris. She was doodling in her notebook as the teacher talked on and on about technology used for monitoring subjects._

 _"_ _Elizabeth?"_

 _She looked up from her doodles and blushed knowing she had been caught not paying attention._

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am?"_

 _"_ _You're needed in a meeting. Grab your backpack and please go to room W46 promptly." The teacher sighed and went back to lecturing._

 _Ellie quickly gathered her things and made her way out of the room. However, on her way out, she tripped on a desk and made a lot of noise._

 _She mumbled, "Sorry," before picking up all of her heavy books and blueprints and ran out of the room. She kept walking quickly until she reached the room and took a seat at a table._

 _This time Ellie sat alone in a room with a bunch of adults. They all looked expectantly at her._

 _"_ _Do you have the Variables list?" One mean looking woman asked her._

 _12-year old Ellie nods and hands them a paper._

 _They look pleased, "The Grievers and BeetleBlades are complete then?"_

 _Once again Ellie nods, "Yes, ma'am. I finished them last night and know how to deactivate them. It's rather simple because I installed a button inside the Griever that you have to press to shut them down. It's really neat actually,"_

 _"_ _That's enough. Thank you, Elizabeth."_

 _"_ _What are they being used for?" She asked curiously._

 _"_ _You'll learn in due time." A woman smiled at her._

 _A man then steps forward, "So, we need Teresa and Thomas to update us on their Maze. We have big dreams for that experiment."_

 _There was a moment of silence as one of the scientists left the room. Ellie sat and smiled at the other scientists trying to lighten the mood. Some smiled back but most stayed stoic. A few minutes later, the scientist returned with Teresa and Thomas who took their seats. Thomas gave Ellie a questioning look and she simply shrugged._

 _Teresa then stood and Ellie scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "We have made a lot of progress. We are still working on getting the ceiling to work but other than that we've been doing great. The trick you guys taught us has really helped."_

 _Ellie then raised her hand and was called on, "How come I don't get a partner I can speak to inside my mind? Or work with? Also, what is this Maze? I like puzzles, could I try to help?"_

 _The man sighed and looked annoyed, "Because it's what we want. Now Elizabeth your contribution to the meeting is over. It's time to work on subject variable names. So if you would follow me."_

 _Looking at Thomas sadly before getting up, Ellie resented everything about this company. She knew she had to keep her mouth shut though because her safety and Thomas' relied on it._

* * *

Minho never left Ellie's side, despite the issues they were having. Seeing El scream out in pain broke a small piece of his heart. He wanted to help take the pain away.

She had been out for a day and the Grievers came and took another Glader. Minho sat completely at a lost of what to do. He did not run the maze the day Ellie was unconscious. He saw no point to it.

"Minho?" A voice called from the doorway of Ellie's room. It was getting dark out signally the end of day 2 Ellie was unconscious. The Grievers would be here in an hour or so.

"Still here Newt" Minho calls out feeling pathetic.

"You know it takes them a few days to get out of the Changing. And she's been relatively calm. Same with Tommy, it's like he's holding in the screams and fighting the pain." Newt said sitting on the edge of Ellie's bed since Minho was in the chair.

"I know. I checked in on him a bit before. It's weird, but then again, these two have never been normal. Where's the other girl?" Minho asks as he leans back in the chair looking serious. He had withdrawn again from everyone and was back to being skeptical of the other shanks. He had to worry about himself first now.

"Teresa? Oh, she's still by Tommy's side. Won't leave." Newt sighs.

Before Minho can answer Ellie gasps and starts coughing. Both Minho and Newt share a look before moving closer to Ellie. She continues to cough and gasp before opening her eyes slightly. Her eyes are red and there are dark circles under them. Her veins have returned to normal color but she is incredibly pale, more so than normal.

"Ellie?" Newt asks hesitantly and she snaps her head in the direction of his voice.

"Newt?" She says through tears and sits up to grab his hand. As she sits up, she notices Minho, "Min?" He just barely smiles and nods. Ellie then grabs both of their hands.

"How long was I out? What's happened here?" She says eyes wide with wonder.

"Well you were unconscious for about 2 days. Grievers came yesterday, and they took Zart. Other than that nothing. We've been waiting for you and Tommy to bloody wake up and explain what the hell is wrong with the lot of you?" Newt says to her squeezing her non-braced hand.

"I'm so sorry," she says to Newt and then looks at Minho quickly, "both of you. There's a lot I remember now, and you'll probably hate me more than you already do."

Newt shakes his head, "We don't hate you." Ellie looks unconvinced and sees her sneak a glance at Minho.

Rolling his eyes, Newt loses it, "He doesn't buggin' hate you. The shank was by your side the entire time. I don't think he slept once."

She looks between the two of them, "Is that true?"

Minho nods, "Yes." Ellie smiles at him slightly and he attempts a smile back. They share a look that says everything neither is brave enough to say out loud. It is a look that communicates the journey ahead of them to fix their relationship. Space did nothing for them and they work better together. It's a look that says they will always have the other through the tough times and the good. No couple is always full of sunshine. It's the troubles and trials that will make them stronger. They might not trust each other right now but hopefully time will help heal their wounds.

Newt awkwardly clears his throat because he feels like he interrupted an extraordinarily intimate moment. Ellie and Minho break eye contact and Ellie blushes looking down.

Minho has a few questions burning in the back of his mind but he knows now is not the time and he's extremely thankful Newt's in the room to keep him from exploding. He needs to ask Ellie these questions that are eating him alive.

Quickly, Minho stands up and release his hand from Ellie's grasp, "I'm glad you're awake, but I should go check on the slintheads. Make sure everyone's in their rooms for the night." He says and nods before leaving without giving her a kiss, hug or any sign of affection.

Until he gets answers, Minho isn't sure he can pretend they are okay. Yes, they shared a look that said they were willing to fight for their relationship but he needed answers. He wasn't just going to brush all of his worries and frustrations aside because she's back and normal. However, he was extremely grateful that she was fine; he'd seen the Changing destroy a person and she seemed unfazed if only a little sad. He would sit and talk with her eventually and get everything out in the open.

Groaning, Minho went for a walk because he was utterly exhausted from all these conflicting emotions.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** **Here we are! I want to thank DiamondGirl140 for the idea for one of the events that happen in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and stick with me! I'm hoping to a sequel continuing into the Scorch, but only if you guys want me to. Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts and if you want me to continue or not! Happy reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.**

I am beyond tired of sitting around waiting for the stupid Grievers. Tonight, I have to stay in my room with Chuck and Will. Newt and Minho are in a different room which I'm grateful for since things are still awkward with Min and me. We still have a lot to talk about and I am not looking forward to it.

Thinking about all the memories I now have, I know that Thomas is the key to escaping. As soon as he wakes up, we will be able to get out of this Maze once and for all. The Creators want us to escape because of their stupid Trials. I know I need to wait to tell everyone this; hopefully Thomas wakes up soon so I can speak about what I know.

There was one memory that's concerning me. It was of one of the scientists telling me I was never meant for The Maze Trials because they were saving my intelligence for Trial 2, whatever that is going to be. This particular scientist told me that I knew too much to be in the Maze because I can destroy Grievers and Beetle Blades. She also said I was WICKED's secret weapon and needed to be protected at all costs. They only sent me because Newt's depression was getting bad and they weren't getting desirable results from the boys. I was never meant to stay here this long apparently. That means the Creators have something planned and that's never a good sign.

"Hey, Ellie?"

I turn to see Will looking at me curiously, "Yes, Will?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you see in the Changing? You seem…exactly the same as before except with a distant look now. Did you get the rest of your memories?" He asks from his spot in the chair by my bed. Chuck sits on the floor looking between both of us.

"I did. All my memories are restored, but unfortunately, I had nothing to do with the Maze, only the Grievers and Beetle Blades. I figured I'd tell everyone all that I know tomorrow, maybe call a Gathering? Sadly, I don't know what those stupid code words mean or what we do with them. But, I know how to deactivate a Griever. It's not much but I'm so sorry." I say feeling tears in my eyes.

Will's eyes widen and he looks uncomfortable at my crying. It makes me giggle how bewildered he looks. He pats my shoulder awkwardly and I start laughing even more. Will and Chuck exchange a look.

"I'm not crazy, it's just Will's face was hysterical! He looked so bewildered. You had no idea what to do with a crying girl it immediately made the tears go away. Thanks Willy!" I say patting his shoulder.

He glares at me, "I was not bewildered. You were bewildered."

I roll my eyes, "Real mature."

Chuck chimes in, "Ellie's right Will! You looked like a deer in the headlights ready to klunk themselves!"

"Must you always use klunk in your sentences?" Will asks the curly haired kid.

Chuck shrugs, "Yupp. I happen to like the word."

"Noooo, you don't say?" Will says, voice oozing sarcasm. Chuck rolls his eyes at Will and just starts babbling and talking non-stop.

Eventually, the Grievers arrive but they don't take someone immediately. Instead, they form a weird line. It looks they're waiting. The Glade starts filling with Gladers and Will, Chuck and I decide to join. I'm a little uneasy on my feet so Will and Chuck stay close by in case I fall or something. I see Minho give us a look but can't make my way towards him and Newt before the Grievers form a circle around Chuck, Will and I. I immediately panic.

Stepping in front of Will and Chuck, I look around frantically and make eye contact with Minho. He tells me to breath and relax and I simply nod. He gives me a reassuring smile and it gives me hope that we will get through this awkwardness.

I go to move towards Newt and Minho but a Griever blocks my path. The rest of them surround me and now the realization hits. This is the big plan the Creators had; the way they're going to get rid of me while the others try to escape. I should've known they wouldn't let me help, there'd be no fight if I told them all how to fight the Grievers.

"No, please no. I just woke up from the Changing." I want to cry but know I need to be strong. I don't want to look like the weak crying girl.

"El!"

I turn and see Minho and Newt struggling to reach me on one side and Will and Chuck doing the same on the other. Looking up at the Grievers, I sigh and know the Creators are behind this.

"Creators, I know you're listening. I have all my memories, which I'm sure you know too. So, if I'm the chosen one for tonight you better let me go peacefully. Just let me walk. Don't you dare use my own knowledge and creations against me." I scream all of this directly to a Griever. I feel all the Gladers staring at me and know I sound crazy but I am well aware WICKED needs me alive and the only way for that to happen is for them to answer my commands.

The Grievers all turn towards the Maze with me in the middle of the group. They all extend blades towards me and we start walking. Minho and Newt chase after us and catch up to us.

"El, what's going on? What's happening?"

"Bloody hell Ellie, what's wrong?"

I make eye contact with them both and plead with them, "Just stay calm guys. I'm so sorry I don't have time to tell you all my memories but I think that's why they're taking me. Protect Chuckie. Be brave. Trust Thomas when he wakes. Listen to him, please. I love you both and I am so so sorry. Be careful, both of you. I promise I'll see you soon."

It breaks my heart seeing the look in their eyes as I follow the Grievers through the Maze towards the Griever Hole. I don't let myself cry or be upset because I have this sense that they're leading me to the Creators. As Grievers start jumping down the Hole I follow them. I scream as I fall down a slide and land abruptly on the ground. When I stand up and take in my surroundings, I notice a woman in a white lab coat looming over me. She has blonde hair pulled tightly back into a bun.

"It's nice to see you again, Elizabeth." The woman says and steps into the light so I can see her. I draw in a breath.

"Dr. Paige?" I ask in wonder. I don't remember seeing her for a while outside of meetings before I went into the Maze.

"Yes, now please follow me. I don't have much time before we must join the others." She says gesturing for me to follow her.

I don't. Instead, I cross my arms and narrow my eyes, "Why should I trust you? You stopped coming to see me in the weeks leading up to my entry into Group A. You never even told me about The Maze Trials. You told me and Thomas to trust you but then you disappeared, do you have any idea the hell I've been through the last 5 months?" My voice starts to get louder and I see her look around in panic before stepping closer and putting a hand on my arm.

"As I said, I can't explain it all right now but I need you to trust me Elizabeth. I am trying to keep you safe. I promise you will not be hurt. We just need to talk to you."

I pull my arm out of her grasp, "No. Not until you tell me a little bit of what the heck is going on here. Why couldn't I stay with my friends? Especially when you know Thomas should be waking up soon and will not hesitate to tell the others everything he knows."

Dr. Paige contemplates this and then sighs, "Very well. Now listen up because I will not waste my time. We have had to take a lot of liberties and chances with the trials. As you know, we are looking for a cure to the Flare and we are almost there. We need Thomas to lead the others out of the Maze and back here, they should follow the same route as you. Since you are now back safe, you will be assisting me and the others with overseeing their return, but you will not be allowed to intervene should anything happen. We have brain patterns and maps we need you to examine and then I promise you will be allowed to rejoin your friends. Please, just cooperate or else you put not only yourself but also Thomas, Minho and Newt in danger."

I widen my eyes in shock, "No, please. Don't hurt my brother and our friends."

"We won't. Like I said, you just have to do as we say and you will get to see them soon enough. I predict within the next few days." She says and walks away without letting me reply. I quickly scramble to follow her.

"Wait, Dr. Paige, what about my backpack? With my glasses, books, and other stuff?" I ask as I catch up with her.

"You will find that everything you need is in your room already. We managed to alter one of the Beetle Blades so it was fit for following orders and retrieving things unseen from the Maze. Now, right this way. We are almost at the meeting room." Dr. Paige says as she leads me down a series of halls and into a room.

 **POV SWITCH**

Newt stood staring at the Doors to the Maze where Ellie and the Grievers had left through. He couldn't believe it. They just let her walk with them peacefully and didn't fight her at all. What had she learned and why was she so valuable to the Creators? Newt went to go back inside the Homestead to try and sleep and noticed Minho was also staring ahead.

"Minho, come on. There's nothing we can do now, we have to follow her instructions and wait for Tommy to wake up," Newt said putting a hand on his friend's arm.

Minho looked at Newt and he looked utterly lost and broken. Newt felt horrible for him.

"I lost her Newt. I was a slinthead and didn't try to apologize for being one before she got taken. But the pathetic thing, I still feel mad at her. She lied and hid so much from me." Minho said shaking his head.

"It's not your fault Minho. You're allowed to still be angry and confused. Bloody hell this is the weirdest situation I can imagine. It's no wonder you two were having problems. Any sane couple would. Now come on. We should get some sleep, we're no good exhausted and I get the sense Tommy will be awake in the morning." Newt said pulling Minho towards the Homestead and Minho followed.

When they reached the Homestead, Newt didn't bother questioning Minho as he went into Ellie's room for the night. He knew he was so confused by all of this and didn't blame him.

Newt went into his room, where Thomas still slept in the bed. Sitting in the chair, Newt brushed the hair out of Thomas' face.

"We need ya, Tommy. Please wake up tomorrow morning. It's a buggin' nightmare and we need answers." Newt said.

Sighing, Newt quickly hoisted himself up into the hammock and fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning, Newt's awoken by Minho.

"Wake up you shuckface," Minho says nudging Newt.

Newt sits up groggily and rubs his eyes, "What do you want?"

Minho nods his head towards Thomas, "Looks like our sleeping shank is finally waking up. Let's hope he knows something."

Newt shakes his head and gets down from the hammock joining Minho by Thomas' bed. As Thomas wakes up and looks around confused, Teresa comes running into the room. Chuck follows close behind her.

"Tom?" She asks and Newt holds back an eye roll. Of course, they used their telepathy already.

Chuck runs close to Thomas, "Don't ever do that again. You scared the klunk out of everyone. I thought you were dead."

Thomas smiles and ruffles Chuck's hair affectionately, "Can't get rid of me that easily Chuck." He rubs his eyes and looks at Newt, "How long was I out?" He asks going to sit up and looking completely fine. At least Ellie looked a little paler than usual and a bit sick when she came out of the Changing. Tommy looks like he was simply getting a goodnight's sleep.

"3 days Tommy. You look healthy, too healthy for someone that just went through the Changing," Newt says crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Thomas shrugs it off and gets out of bed quickly.

"Woah, not so fast shank. You might wanna take it easy," Minho says moving to stand besides Thomas.

"I'm fine." Thomas says and looks around the room confused, "Wait a minute, where's Ellie? I remember everything about her and need to apologize for being a horrible brother."

Minho tenses and Newt speaks quickly, "The Grievers took her last night, but don't worry she's fine. They didn't hurt her."

Thomas looks upset, "Well of course they didn't. WICKED needs her alive."

"What's going on Tommy? Ellie said to trust you and that you would know how to get out of here?" Newt says standing beside Thomas now.

"I do, but I think we should have a Gathering. This way I can say it all at once before I start to lose the memories I got back. We have to move quickly." Thomas looks at Newt earnestly and Newt nods.

"Alright, we'll have a Gathering immediately. I'll go get everyone. You sort out what you're going to say because you better not leave out a single buggin' detail." Newt says and Thomas nods.

As Newt leaves the room, he can't help but feel a little hopeful. It looks they are getting out of the Glade after all. But, what waits for them on the other side? The hopefulness turns into nerves and Newt pushes the thoughts from his mind as he focuses on the Gathering.

Newt is about to reach the other Gladers when Thomas runs up to him, "Newt!"

He turns around, "Yeah Tommy?"

Thomas looks a little flustered and scratches the back of his neck, "I think we should uh, talk. I remember some things I'd like to share with, er, just you."

Newt blushes and looks at Thomas, "Alright, should we wait until after the Gathering?"

"Yeah, um, that'd probably be best." Thomas says as Newt nods and walks away again, "Hey, Newt!"

Newt turns around and smiles at him, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything; helping Ellie, welcoming me. I know you stepped in when I was a bad brother to her, I appreciate it and couldn't have picked anyone better for the job." He smiles shyly at Newt and Newt returns it.

"Of course, Tommy."

The two stay staring at each other a second longer before they both go their separate ways to prepare for the Gathering.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N at the bottom this time!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner. **

Minho stood in the room Thomas and Newt just deserted feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was alone with Teresa and Chuck and didn't know what to do so he casually left and went back outside.

On his way out, he saw Newt and Thomas talking and smirked in their direction. He knew there was a spark there but his two best friends were too shuckfaced to do anything about it. Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards the Kitchens to get some breakfast from Frypan.

"Morning Minho," Frypan says greeting Minho with a sympathetic smile. That just angered Minho, he didn't want pity.

He simply nodded in response and found a secluded table where he could eat alone and avoid the other shanks staring at him with their big puppy dog eyes. Minho was annoyed enough that he couldn't do anything to get Ellie back. When he told Thomas she was fine, he was lying. They really had no idea if she was okay or not.

Sighing, Minho quickly stood up and went back towards the Homestead looking for Newt. He figured they would be holding a Gathering any minute now.

"Hey Minho?"

Minho turned around and found Thomas standing behind him.

"Yeah, Thomas?"

"Um, I need to ask you something. How do you know that Ellie's okay if she isn't here? Can you confirm that she made it safely out of the Glade?" Thomas asks looking a tad uncomfortable.

Minho stares at him in shock, "Excuse me?"

Thomas sighs in frustration, "You heard me the first time."

Seeing his frustration, Minho puts his hands up in front of him, "Woah, calm down shank. You know I have no idea what happened to her after she walked off with the Grievers."

Thomas gets angrier and narrows his eyes at Minho, "You said you would always protect her. Clearly, you aren't doing a great job with that if she isn't even here!"

Minho loses his cool, "Well maybe if you two hadn't gone and gotten Stung we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Well you should've gone after her or stopped her from walking off with them in the first place!" Thomas shouts at Minho.

"How is this all my fault? I protected her while you weren't here. I held her while she cried because her shuckface brother was too big of an idiot…"

Thomas interrupts, "Shut up! You knew I didn't have my memories. She's my little sister Minho and I care about her so obviously I'm concerned for her right now!"

"I had no memories either but I still looked out for her. I've watched after her since the moment she arrived. Don't tell me I don't care about Elizabeth because I do." Minho said taking a step closer to Thomas.

"Maybe if you hadn't told her you needed space this wouldn't have happened. You pushed her away because you two had a stupid fight. You wanted space? Well congrats man, ya got space." Thomas went to take a step closer to Minho but someone grabbed his arm pulling him backwards.

"Knock it off the both of ya. You're acting like bloody gits. Seriously, you're best mates and you're gonna start turning on each other now? Ellie's leaving with the Grievers wasn't any ones fault." Newt says looking between the pair furious.

When neither responds Newt sighs, "Fine, be stubborn. Just get to the Gathering in 5 minutes."

Newt starts walking away and Minho lets him go. He hears Thomas run after Newt asking if Teresa can go to the Gathering and Minho groans. Of course.

Before going straight to the Gathering, Minho hangs back a second and hides behind a tree. He doesn't like the others to see him vulnerable or upset so he needs a minute to collect himself.

Everything Thomas said was true and he knew it, that's why he got so defensive. He shouldn't have lashed out at his best friend but what was he supposed to do? He let El slip right through his fingers and had no idea where she was now. Feeling himself on the verge of getting emotional, Minho started pacing in order to stop the emotions.

All the frustrations Minho feels reaches a boiling point and he curls his hand into a fist. He stops pacing and punches a tree as hard as he can.

After he punches the tree, Minho grits his teeth and shakes his hand out. Some of his knuckles are bleeding but he wipes it off and pulls his sleeve down to hide it. Now that his attention is on his hand rather than emotions, he makes his way to the Gathering.

Minho stalks over to a side wall and stands with his arms crossed. He does not want to be at this meeting but he is curious what Thomas has to say. However, he can't help but miss El's presence in the room. She would probably being making some sarcastic remark with him until Newt scolded them and told them to separate for the length of the meeting. Minho smiled sadly at thought before shaking his head and paying attention.

Apparently, the meeting had started and he missed the first words. Thomas was speaking now about everything he could remember and Minho was shocked. This was all a shucking test with no damn solution? These weren't their names? Thomas and Teresa were Creators? El was kind of one? The Flare? And now Thomas had an escape plan? Minho had to admit the escape plan was a good idea up until Thomas tried suggesting he be the sacrifice for the Grievers. Alby's little outburst against Thomas just further annoyed Minho who wanted nothing more than to take a nap. Thomas kept going on and on about the sacrifice while Alby called him a traitor. Thankful that Newt forced Thomas out of the Gathering, Minho finally spoke up to put a stop to all the chatting.

"So, Thomas' plan is good except we aren't letting the shank sacrifice himself. No one is going to sacrifice themselves. Alby, he's not a traitor if he's here with us. Clearly the shuckface feels guilty and I'm sure Ellie and Teresa do as well. We leave tonight." Minho calls out with authority from his place against the wall.

"Thanks for finally speaking up Minho, it's about buggin' time. Alright so if there's no objections?" Newt asks and Minho looks around making sure the other Keepers didn't try to argue. Newt then goes around the room assigning different tasks to everyone. Minho added a few recommendations here and there.

"Good that, you can all go. Remember, tell your groups about the plan and convince them to join us. Start prepping and be ready tonight." Newt orders and dismisses everyone.

Minho hangs back and waits for the room to clear out until all that's left is him and Newt.

"That was some Gathering huh?" Minho says trying to clear the air. He hasn't spoken to Newt alone since he yelled at him and Thomas for fighting.

"It was bonkers. But you know what else is bonkers?" Newt asks with an edge to his voice.

Minho sighs knowing where this is going, "Look Newt, I know I shouldn't have yelled at Thomas. But he was right. I'm a shuckfaced shank who misses his girlfriend and wants to blame everyone else but himself. I messed up big time and who knows what's going to happen when we find her, that is if we find her. I'm sorry for being a crappy friend to you. Our best bet is this escape plan and don't worry I'll apologize to Thomas and be back to my normal self once I take a nice nap."

Newt smirks at Minho, "Wow. Ellie really has made you a changed man, mate. You admitted you were wrong and you apologized. Are you feeling alright Minho?"

Minho rolls his eyes, "Ha, ha. Very funny ya shank. But I'm serious. I shouldn't be taking my frustrations on you because I'm missing El and regretting what I said to her. If it makes ya feel better I punched a tree and now my hand shucking hurts."

"A tree? That was dumb. I know, it can't be easy. But you didn't need to apologize to me. You've been fine. I think you've earned that nap. I'll make sure to tell the Runners the plan and get them all on board." Newt says.

Minho looks at his friend gratefully having no idea what he would do without him.

"I'm not one to get mushy, but thanks Newt. You've really been a great friend through all this shucked up mess. I can handle telling my Runners the plan and then I'll take a quick nap. You should go tell Thomas the plan. I'm sure he's wallowing in self-pity." Minho says earning a chuckle from Newt.

"Right, Tommy's probably with that Teresa." Newt says and Minho doesn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"I don't like her either," Minho says with a smirk to his friend.

Newt blushes and looks at him, "I didn't say…"

Minho holds up a hand, "You didn't have to say anything. The bitter tone said it all for you. But seriously, go find your Tommy. You don't want to regret anything before this crazy escape plan starts."

Newt rolls his eyes, "Ellie was right, you really are a big softie on the inside."

Minho nudges Newt, "Shut up. I hear Thomas is also a softie."

Newt blushes and punches Minho's arm.

"There's Minho." Newt says earning a Minho signature smirk.

Minho then goes and gathers up the other Runners. He brings them to the Map Room and delegates tasks telling them who should organize what and that they should start sorting through the weapons carefully.

"Alright shanks. You got all that?" Minho asks looking at all of them as they nod.

"Good that. A few of us are going to head out to the Griever Hole first to quickly map it out with vines. After that, preparations. During that time, if you need help, which I can't understand why you would, find Newt or Thomas, not me. See ya tonight." Minho says and leaves without waiting for a response.

Minho runs with a few others to the Griever Hole and uses vines and rocks to outline it so they have a guide tonight. They then return and go their separate ways.

Minho walks through the Glade towards the Homestead and watches as everyone runs here and there trying to prepare for tonight. He knows he should feel guilty for not helping as much but he needs an hour to pull himself together. He's well aware that many look to him for guidance so he needs to be attentive and focused tonight.

As he walks, he notices Thomas and Newt talking. They're sitting awfully close and Minho can't help but smirk because those two need to just tell the other how they feel. He remembers Ellie called them Newtmas and thinks she was right, they are cute together. But then as he sees the two of them laugh and move closer together, it makes him miss Ellie more. Shaking his head, he quickens his pace and makes a beeline for her room in the Homestead.

When he gets in the room, he notices her backpack isn't there anymore. That's odd, but he doesn't care about that because something on the nightstand catches his eye.

It's the charm he had found in the Maze one day and put on a piece of string for her. He gave it to her the day all the Grievers arrived. She still wore it every day despite their distance and arguing. Putting it in his pocket so he can give it back to her if they make it out of the Maze alive, Minho lays down in her bed and closes his eyes dreaming of the day he gave it to her.

 _Minho came back from the Maze utterly exhausted but also excited to see El. He stopped by the Kitchens to ask Frypan a favor._

" _Hey Fry!" Minho calls out to him._

" _Sup Minho? Good run?"_

" _Yeah, do have any string or something?" Minho asks scanning the shelves behind Frypan._

" _Why?" Frypan asks hesitantly._

" _I just need some," Minho says not wanting to tell him about his gift for Ellie._

 _Frypan eyes him suspiciously, "Sorry, I don't but Clint and Jeff might."_

 _Sighing Minho turns and runs to the Medjack Hut hoping Ellie isn't there today. She shouldn't be now that she's second in command, but he never knows with her._

" _Clint, do you have any string?" He asks as he arrives at the Hut._

" _Yeah hang on." Clint says without asking any questions. He comes out from behind a curtain a second later with a rope like string, "Here you are Minho."_

" _Thanks! Any idea where El is?" Minho asks taking the charm out and looping the string through it. He has no idea what a green gem was doing in the Maze but he knew she would love it and that it would bring out the green in her eyes._

 _Clint sees the gem charm and smiles knowingly at Minho, "She's in her room. Was feeling a bit under the weather I think."_

 _Minho nods and runs to the Homestead next feeling tired. Too much running today. He takes the stairs two at a time giddy to give El the necklace. He's not used to these feelings but he figured he might as well embrace them._

 _When he reaches her room, he quietly opens the door and sees she is asleep in her bed cuddling her bear, Mr. Fluffy Cuddles. He smiles at how cute and relaxed she looks, he almost feels bad for what he's about to do._

 _Tip-toeing to her bed, Minho sits down on the edge and gently starts rubbing her hair._

" _El, sweetie," Minho says brushing her hair. He's thankful her room is out of the way of the other Gladers because he doesn't need them to know that he can be a softie._

 _El starts swatting at his hand and grumbles. Minho chuckles, she never has liked being woken up. He leans in and places a kiss on her forehead._

" _I got you a present," Minho whispers to her._

 _At that she snaps her eyes open and rolls over to smile up at Minho, "A present?"_

 _He laughs, "So you'll wake up for presents but not your boyfriend? Should I be offended?"_

 _She giggles and sits up, "Hmmm, maybe."_

 _Minho shakes his head smiling at her and holding up the makeshift necklace, "It's not much but I found the green gem charm in the Maze and then got Clint to give me some string so you could wear it as a necklace."_

 _She looks at him with a huge smile, "I love it Min," she kisses him then to show her thanks._

 _When Minho pulls back he ties the necklace around her neck and she admires it. Then he looks at her with concern._

" _Clint said you weren't feeling well, is everything okay?" Minho asks while he brushes her hair out of her face._

 _El lies back down, "Yeah, just allergies. They knocked me out today."_

" _Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you. Was just excited to show you the necklace." Minho says and figures he should leave her alone to rest._

 _As he stands up to leave, El grabs his arm and moves her comforter._

" _Stay," She looks at him with her sleepy eyes, "please. We can cuddle."_

 _Minho raises an amused eyebrow, "Cuddle?"_

" _Cuddle, canoodle, nuzzle, whatever you like to call it. Just please stay. You keep the Griever nightmares away." She says and that breaks any resolve he had. He kicks off his boots and takes off his shirt because it's sweaty. He sees the pile of old shirts he gave her and grabs one._

 _He sees El staring at him and he smirks, "Sorry I just got back and am sweaty. I was gonna put on an old shirt." She nods while blushing furiously and he smiles, "I love it that you still always blush whenever you see me shirtless. Though, I don't blame you. I know I am quite the spectacle." He winks and her blush deepens while he chuckles._

" _Oh, shut up." El says throwing a pillow at him._

 _Chuckling Minho slides under the covers and El immediately cuddles into his side. He rubs soothing circles into her back as her breathing evens out._

" _I love you Mr. Macho." She whispers into his side._

 _He smiles down at her as her eyes close, "I love you too Shebean."_

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait I was trying to figure out where to go this chapter. I tried something new and made this chapter completely from Minho's POV. I hope you liked it. We will check back in with Ellie next chapter and see what WICKED has planned for her. Also thanks to DiamondGirl140 and PandaBeaar77 for reviewing and anyone else who favorited/followed. Let me know your thoughts :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N at the bottom! Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner**

I follow Dr. Paige through winding corridors. She stops in front of one room and opens the door, ushering me in first. As soon as I enter the room, I know immediately I am not going to like what Dr. Paige and the others say. They all look serious and have files in front of them. I instinctively bring my hand to my throat where the necklace Minho got me typically sits but remember I forgot it on my night stand when I rushed out to the Grievers. I try not to let my sadness show because I doubt I'll ever get it back. Maybe when this is all over I can sneak into the Maze one day and retrieve it.

Dr. Paige guides me into a seat, "Alright. So, Elizabeth you are here to assist us with overseeing the subjects of Group B."

"You're kidding, right? I just got out of that death trap and now you want me to sit here and micromanage my friends?" I am completely shocked by their request. I will not sit behind a computer screen and watch as innocent teens try to fight the Grievers and go up against whatever stupid Variables WICKED has planned.

"You might want to watch your tone. I don't care if you are our prodigy and resident genius."

I look around to figure out who said it and my eyes land on the man I was hoping to never see again in my life: Janson. I hate that man but I quickly remember my cooperation means my friends safety.

"My apologies. It's just all so much at once. I'm sorry for my, uh, outburst. It won't happen again, sir." I say trying to muster up a sincere apology. All I have to do is let them believe I am on their side.

"Very well, now as Dr. Paige was so kindly explaining, Group A plans to escape tomorrow because that is when we will initiate Thomas' wake up. Group B is here in the complex so you will not be watching over a Maze. They are already waiting in the designated area," He says opening a file of papers.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and think to myself. If Group B completed their Maze and are somewhere here, that means Sonya is here! Sadly, I don't know every inch of this complex. I was very restricted prior to the Glade but I'm sure I can figure my way around. I realize I have completely spaced out and silently scold myself. I need to pay attention if I want my friends returned safely.

I raise my hand and Dr. Paige nods at me to speak, "Sorry but I don't understand what it is you want me to do exactly. It sounds as though you have everything planned."

Janson grins at me and I force myself to keep a neutral expression. His stare always makes my skin crawl.

"We need you to watch over Group B and prep them for phase 2." Janson says.

I raise my eyebrows, "Phase 2? I thought the Maze was the only phase in this experiment? Haven't they all been through enough?" My voice starts to shake with nerves and anger. What else could they have planned?

Dr. Paige speaks up, "Elizabeth, please stay calm. The subjects are working towards the greater good. You understand we simply want the cure. You do remember the Flare correct? We tried to reinstate all of your memories when you got Stung."

I nod, "Yes I have all my memories restored so of course I remember the Flare and WICKED's mission. I just don't see why a second trial is necessary. Did you not gather enough information from the Maze? I was in there and in retrospect I imagine you should have gotten a wide array of brain maps. Everyone had different reactions. How could you possibly not have found the cure yet?"

Janson smacks his hands on the table and stands up, "I will not allow you to remain in here if you continue with the degrading comments and stupid questions. We can easily replace you with one of the Elites. All the subjects are showing great promise and you will not get in the way. Understood? We said your new job is to oversee Group B and that is what you will do. Your work prior to your entry into the experiment has been completed, your labels for all the subjects will be utilized in Phase 2. So now, you will do as you are told or so help me,"

"Enough," Dr. Paige speaks up, "That is quite enough. Elizabeth, I am sorry you had to go through what you did but we can't have you questioning us. You were once our most reliable student and we need that Elizabeth back. You are to mingle with Group B and explain to them that are to use the tunnels to get through the Scorch and to the safe haven. Someone else will brief them on their more specific mission."

I sit in silence. My labels? I never understood that assignment and I am even more confused now about them. I know they relate to a person's personality trait but can they be used for? And what Group B? So I'm a glorified babysitter? Ugh. I keep my disgust at WICKED to myself and plaster on a fake smile. They need to believe I'm on their side for the time being then I can formulate a plan to get out of here once Group A has safely escaped. I'm sure Thomas and the others will be on board for running away. I remember the Scorch, it's not a pleasant place and if Group B is going underground that means locally WICKED thinks Group A will travel above ground in the sun where the Cranks are and I won't have that. I need to get my hands on the killzone pattern maps. Maybe if I can find a pattern among them, I can find a cure and put a stop to these unethical experiments.

"Of course, Dr. Paige. My apologies, I must just be tired. I haven't slept in a few days and my arm injury is bothering me. I will be back to normal after a good night's rest, promise." I flash her a sweet smile and she seems to buy it.

"Completely understandable, Elizabeth. We will have one of our newest employees show you where Group B is staying and then I trust you remember where your old room is?" She asks.

I think about it and I believe I do remember where it is, though I'm not in any rush to get there.

"Yes, ma'am. I do remember where my old headquarters are; down the hall from the exercise rooms." I say.

She smiles and nods, "That's correct. Thank you for your cooperation. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get your escort."

I sat in silence trying not to make eye contact with any of the Creators. I'm so disgusted and outraged with them but I can't let it show. Tonight, I plan to sneak into the Maze headquarters after hours to peruse subject files and to check in on the Gladers. About 5 minutes later, Dr. Paige returns with a hooded figure.

"Elizabeth, follow me please." She says so I stand and follow her and the mysterious escort out into the hall.

When we get there the escort person removes their hood and I stare in shock and horror.

Gally.

My instincts kick in and I charge at him and shove him against a wall.

"YOU! What the shuck are you doing here, you good for noth…"

"ELIZABETH." Dr. Paige shouts and pulls me back by the arm. "That is no way to speak to Gally. I know you two had a couple disagreements during the Trials but you both work for us and the greater good. We need a cure so I expect you to behave appropriately."

I suppress an eye roll. If this woman says greater good one more time I may punch someone and Gally seems a worthy target. Instead, I nod and follow her and Gally down a hall. Eventually Dr. Paige leaves us alone to get back to headquarters.

I turn to Gally and glare at him, "What the hell are you doing Gally?"

He looks at me with hate, "It's not really your concern now is it Elizabeth. It looks like the roles have changed. I now have power over you."

I practically growl, "You wish. They're still using you, manipulating you until they're ready to dispose of you. I didn't see you in the meeting, did I? What do you have planned? What are you playing at?"

He raises an eyebrow in scornful amusement, "Wouldn't you like to know? But, oh wait, that's right. I know what they plan to do to your precious Minho, Thomas, Newt and even little Chuck when they get out of that Maze. You really think they'll be safe? Think again prodigy."

"What is your problem with me?" I ask crossing my arms.

"What's my problem? You showed up to the Glade and everything went wrong. Acting like a little princess and thinking you were so privileged. I never fell for your innocence act. You had all those weak shanks wrapped around your finger. I don't think you're anything special. You are just as weak as them."

I scream, "Are you serious? I'm weak? How dare you say that I played the Gladers. They are my friends. I was in the same boat as all of you and you need to get it through your thick scull that maybe they just genuinely thought I was a nice person! So, go on Gally, let it all out. What else you holding in?" I narrow my eyes and if looks could kill, I'm sure Gally would be crumbling to the floor right about now.

"How about the fact that you were able to walk out of the Maze like you owned the place without a scratch? You have no idea the torture I have been through. All they can talk about is their little genius prodigy and how great your work has been. You don't have to face half the crap that I do. Everything is handed to you on a golden platter." Gally says, face getting red in anger.

"You think I like that? They disgust me and so do you following them around like a blind puppy. If you are dumb enough to honestly believe that they would promote you then I hate it to break it to ya but they didn't. Your time here is going to expire real soon, especially if they've given up mapping your killzone patterns." I say and uncross my arms walking down the hall.

"News flash princess, you don't know where you're going." Gally calls to me and slowly walks to where I'm standing.

"I'm assuming the exercise room since that's the only room left at the end of this hall?" I say flashing him my signature know-it-all look that used to annoy Thomas when we were kids.

Gally curses under his breath and storms off. I smirk in victory at his retreating figure and stand in front of the door to the exercise room that holds so many memories for me. I take a deep breath, collect my thoughts and open the doors.

I stop in my tracks as the room falls silent and all eyes look to me. I stare at the group of girls before me. Why have I never met any of them? Were there this many girls in the complex the entire time I was growing up?

Clearing my throat, I start, "Hi, um, I just uh wanted to introduce myself. Apparently, I'll be staying with you during the days." I say and start playing with my bracelets.

Two girls stand and approach me. I can only see one and I believe her name is Harriet. I never officially met her but I used to hear about her a lot. When the second girl comes into view I gasp at the familiar blonde hair and pale skin. Sonya! My best friend who I have missed so much. I'm trying to gauge if they have their memories or not and since I don't see the familiarity reflected in her eyes, I restrain myself from saying anything.

Harriet eyes me thoughtfully and then extends a hand, "I'm Harriet. This is Sonya and the rest of these sticks were in the Maze with us. You never said your name."

I blush not liking the hostility in her voice, "Right, sorry. I'm Elizabeth but just call me Ellie, everyone does, well not everyone, the Creators don't. You guys must be Group B of the Maze Trials since the boys were Group A?"

The two girls exchange a look and I have to control my facial expressions because all I want is to sigh in relief that Sonya's alive and clearly one of the leaders. I had no doubt she would become one, it was natural.

"How do you know all of that?" Sonya asks eyeing me suspiciously and it hurts a little bit to see her questioning me.

"I was in Group B. It was all boys except for Teresa and I but they are still in the Maze. WICKED extracted me from the experiment because they needed my intelligence around here apparently. They sent me with a message for you guys that soon you will begin Phase 2 of their trials by taking the tunnels through the Scorch to the Safe Haven. I've no idea what all of that means since I just got back today and am running on next to know sleep and am so confused by so many things right now but I wanted to deliver this message first." I quickly say it all because I don't know how to get them to trust me.

"How can we know that you're trustworthy?" Harriet asks.

I smile shyly while playing with my bracelet, "I can only promise you that I am on your side and am doing everything in my power to stop Phase 2. You've all been tortured enough and I want to put a stop to it. I can tell you don't have memories but I have all of mine and I,"

Sonya interrupts eyeing my bracelet, "Where did you get that?"

Harriet looks flabbergasted, "Seriously Sonya? She's trying to explain something to us and you only care about her bracelet?"

Sonya glares at her, "Be quiet Harriet." She looks back to me, "Does it say best?"

I nod and show it to her, "Yes, my half says best and my best friend's half says friends. I gave it to her as a gift when we were younger."

I watch as Sonya glances down at her wrist and I follow her gaze. She's wearing her half. She stares in disbelief and then looks at me curiously.

"We knew each other before?" She asks and I see her fighting back tears.

I let a single tear slip free, smile and nod, "You were, and to me still are, my best friend Soan. I'm so sorry. I need you guys to trust me." I lower my voice, "I promise I will try my best to keep you all safe and explain my plans better tomorrow after I sleep. Ever since they put me in the Maze I don't have all the information anymore. I know you don't have your memories, but I've missed you so much."

Sonya surprises me and hugs me, "I may not have my memories but I've had a couple resurface of us when we were younger. Of course, you look so different now that's why I didn't recognize you immediately Ellie. I can sense how close we were and I trust you."

I squeeze Sonya tightly in the hug and let another tear fall. I've missed her so much I want nothing more than to sit and catch up. I want to hear all about her 2 years in the Maze and I want to tell her everything from my few months there. I want to tell her that Newt is better and more importantly about Minho. She'll know how I can fix it. But, sadly for the moment I'm only here to be WICKED's messenger.

When we step back Harriet looks at me, "So you're not a WICKED groupie?"

"No, but I have to play the part and you two can't tell anyone else. I hate to ask you to lie to them but just tell them my message and that's it." I say urgently.

"You can trust us Ellie" Sonya says putting a comforting hand on my arm.

"Thank you. I'll be back all day tomorrow to be with you guys. But for now, I should get going." I say and hug Sonya one last time and exchange a smile with Harriet.

I then exit the exercise room and make my way to my bedroom at the other end of the corridor. Taking a deep breath, I push open the door to my childhood room and find it hasn't changed one bit. My backpack from the Maze and my teddy bear Mr. Fluffy Cuddles are on my bed. Kicking off my shoes, I exchange what I'm wearing for the sweatshirt of Minho's in my backpack and some sorts. I then grab Mr. Fluffy Cuddles and curl up in bed trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts from everything that happened today. Eventually, I fall asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you soso much everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It motivates me and inspires me and I truly love hearing your ideas. I'd like to apologize if this chapter seemed a bit scattered, but Ellie is feeling a little confused and has a lot going on so I wanted the chapter to reflect that. Hope you liked it! As always, comments are welcome :)**

 **Morgana Pendragon, Guest, PandaBeaar77, DiamondGirl140, MidnightForest037 thank you all for reviewing and I am happy to announce I will be doing a sequel! Minho and Ellie may meet before then or they may not! I'm still working out the conclusion of this one.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N at the bottom. Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner.**

 _Ellie was exhausted after a day of running in the Maze. She had run her section alone and just wanted food and sleep, nothing more, nothing less. Once she entered the Glade, she took a minute to catch her breath. Running never got easier or more fun._

 _"_ _You alright there Shebean?" Minho's voice called from her right side. Ellie turned her head to see him standing beside her, arms crossed smiling at her._

 _"_ _Just peachy," She said in between breaths._

 _Minho took a step closer and started rubbing her back not saying anything until she fully caught her breath. Once she did, she straightened up and turned completely to Minho. She pulled him into a hug and rested her head against his chest where she could hear his heart beating. After a moment, she pulled away and took his hand leading them towards the Kitchens._

 _"_ _I'm absolutely starving, please tell me dinner's ready?" Ellie asked as they walked._

 _Minho chuckled, "I think Frypan was just getting ready to call everyone."_

 _"_ _Yesssss," Ellie said. Minho just rolled his eyes._

 _Once they got their food from Frypan and sat down to eat it, they were joined by Newt and Thomas. Ellie looked to Minho and smirked at him, she did that almost every time Newt and Thomas were together now and Minho couldn't help but smile at her antics. The group of friends ate and chatted about their days. As soon as they were finished, Ellie immediately stood up and excused herself to a warm shower. Yes, she wanted to go straight to bed but she was still sweaty from the run._

 _After her shower, Ellie made her way towards her room. She had left her towels in the pile to be washed by the Sloppers and had changed into her pajamas already. She was hoping to make it to the Homestead without running into anyone, but she wasn't so lucky._

 _"_ _Eh, hem."_

 _Ellie whipped her head in the direction of the throat clearing and found Newt, Thomas and Minho looking at her. Newt and Minho looked amused because Thomas looked horrified._

 _"_ _What are you wearing?" Thomas asked her._

 _Ellie looked at him confused, "My pajamas?"_

 _"_ _You just walk around like that?!" Thomas exclaimed gesturing to her shorts and shirt._

 _"_ _Since when do you care what I wear?" Ellie asked because she knew that he was still coming to terms with their being siblings._

 _"_ _Since you're my sister and the other Gladers shouldn't see you in that!" Thomas said starting to shove her towards the Homestead._

 _Newt just laughed, "Relax Tommy. Everyone else is pretty much still at dinner."_

 _Thomas just grumbled and Newt put a hand on his shoulder causing Thomas to now blush. Minho just laughed at them both._

 _"_ _Right, well, I'm going to see my girlfriend off to bed and you two can go do whatever it is you like to do," Minho said winking at them and making a kissy face before walking away leaving them behind dumbfounded and blushing._

 _Thomas spluttered after them, "Wait a minute! Isn't Minho her boyfriend? She should not be wearing such short shorts around him! I don't approve."_

 _They didn't hear what Newt said in response because they were too far away already._

 _Ellie grabbed Minho's hand and smiled up at him, "Nice work Min." He smiled back at her as she led him up the stairs._

 _As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Ellie released Minho's hand and ran into her bed. She flung herself onto the mattress and sighed in relief._

 _"_ _Man, am I tired." Ellie paused, "And sore. I forgot how, hmmmm, NOT FUN running is!" Ellie said dramatically while Minho raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"_ _I happen to love running El."_

 _Ellie rolled her eyes, "Well of course you do! You're so fit and just natural at it."_

 _"_ _True, many would kill for my body." Minho winked at her and she threw a pillow at him. He caught it with ease and went to sit down next to her. She grabbed the pillow out of his hands and put it behind her head._

 _"_ _Min," Ellie smiled sweetly at him._

 _"_ _El," He looked skeptically at her._

 _"_ _Could you, pretty please, give me a shoulder massage?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist and he immediately gave in._

 _"_ _You are the best boyfriend ever."_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. You're lucky you're cute. I don't just give anyone a massage."_

 _Ellie giggled starting to get sleepy, "I would certainly hope not."_

 _The massage continued for a few minutes before Ellie started drifting to sleep. Minho tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before turning to leave. But, Ellie grabbed his arm and scooted over in her bed patting the spot she vacated. Minho looked at her but gave in again and removed his shirt before sliding under the covers. He didn't like sleeping with a shirt on and Ellie had gotten used to it. At first it made her blush a deep red but now she only blushed a lighter pink whenever he was shirtless around her._

 _Ellie snuggled into his side as he played with her hair, "Goodnight, Min. I love you."_

 _"_ _Sweet dreams, El. I love you too."_

An alarm startled me awake and I immediately sat up in bed trying to take in my surroundings. When I realized I was back in my room at WICKED I shivered and pulled the comforter closer to me. I thought back to my dream and realize how much I really miss Minho. I was so stupid for not telling him everything. It's hard to even remember why we fought in the first place. I blame stress, anxiety and WICKED.

Sighing, I get up and go to my adjoined bathroom to get ready for the day. I put on leggings, sneakers and Minho's dark green sweater I somehow have. I look at my alarm clock and see it's 4AM but if I want to look through the files, I had to wake up this early.

I groan internally. I know it's my own fault I'm awake, I just need to see the killzone maps so I can see if they missed something and also to plot my escape plan. I need to figure out which of my friends and the girls from B are trustworthy.

Quietly opening the door to my room, I walk fast and on high alert down the hall to where I remember headquarters for the Maze being. Once I get there, I peak inside and see the coast is clear. Guess no one has night watch.

I slip inside the room and immediately start rummaging through files. It's disgusting seeing how much WICKED has been collecting about my friends. They have all their moods, behaviors, sleep patterns, eating patterns, bathroom patterns, exercise patterns and so much more. It makes me sick reading the files but I must be quick. It's the most difficult to read Minho's and Newt's files, especially the information collected around the time I arrived when Newt was particularly depressed. Shaking my head to avoid getting distracted I move their files aside and pick up Thomas'. On his file is written in giant red words "PARTIAL MEMORY." That's odd, no one else had that written. I continue to flip through his file and notice they have referred to him as the highest potential candidate?

I scrunch my eyebrows together and whisper, "Candidate for what?"

Obviously since no one is here, I don't get an answer. But I don't find anything else interesting in his file except for the fact that WICKED wasn't lying. The data they've compiled has absolutely no useful information on the cure. How could that be possible? The program I created for their computer should've helped. Did they not use it?

Sighing, I pick up the last file besides my own for Group A: Teresa. Opening her file, I see the coma and telekinesis thingy with Tommy was planned from way before they even went into the Maze. It also says Teresa has been communicating with Aris.

Wait…Aris? Why did WICKED do that? That literally has no effect on the areas of the brain near the cure. I roll my eyes at their stupidity and continue to flip through her file. I don't register all of what I'm reading. I plan to sort through my photographic memory later when I make notes in a notebook. But, there is one thing that makes me stop.

Across a photo of Teresa on the last page has the words written, "NO SWIPE ADMINISTERED. SUBJECT HAS ALL MEMORIES."

I let out a slew of curses and slam the file on the table.

"THAT SHUCKFACE!" I angrily mutter and punch the desk. I immediately regret punching the desk but thankfully my brace stops any big impact.

I hear commotion outside in the hall and quickly return everything to where I found it. I manage to slip out of the room unnoticed and quietly make my way back to my bedroom. My mind is swirling with information. I need to get a few more hours of sleep before I can truly process anything other than the fact that Teresa is a liar. I check my watch and see it says 4:45AM. I spent 45 minutes reading files.

Before I reach my door, I hear hushed voices urgently talking. I can make out the words "Thomas" and "Group A" and "half hour tops." Is Group A coming here now?

As quietly as I can, I follow the voices and find Dr. Paige talking with a hooded figure I can only assume is Gally. They're walking quickly down a series of halls I've never seen before. Soon, they go down a tunnel and I quietly follow. I don't want them to know I'm following them but I also need to know what's happening to my brother. Momentarily forgetting my responsibilities to Group B, I move forward.

After a few minutes, they stop in an underground chamber and I gasp in surprise. This is where I exited the Maze. To one side is white pods, that I know hold Grievers. To the other is a set of doors. In front of me, behind a tinted panel are the other Creators and scientists working away at their computers. I quickly run over to the side with the pods and hide where no one can see me. I watch as Gally and Dr. Paige slip behind the glass doors. I decide to stay put and just wait it out too curious for my own good.

 **POV SWITCH**

Minho stood to the side arms crossed looking at the group that had agreed to Thomas' crazy escape plan. There are 41 Gladers. Newt's giving a pep talk that's essentially a reiteration of the plan and Minho just wants to get going. He's really hoping Ellie will be waiting for them.

"How about a real pep talk Newt?" Minho comments.

"Enlighten us then Minho," Newt looks nervous and annoyed.

Smirking, Minho looks out at the group never really being great with words, "Uh, be careful. Don't die." Minho stands and looks smug but Newt rolls his eyes.

"Great, now we're all bloody inspired." Newt groans and Minho just smiles at him and Thomas.

After Newt starts talking, Minho zones out and gets lost in thought. Minho then takes the lead and runs towards the Griever Hole. He runs on auto-pilot for pretty much the entire escape plan. He barely registers as the Grievers form a circle around them and Alby sacrifices himself. The sacrifice doesn't work and Minho switches into battle mode. As he slashes out at Grievers, all he can think about is getting to El, his Elizabeth. He had worked out what he was going to say when he finally got to see her again and was using the image of her to get him through this escape. Obviously, he takes the lead in clearing a path for Thomas and Teresa.

"Everyone clear a path for them, they need to input the code!" Minho calls out.

No one responds because they're all too busy fighting their own Griever.

Minho continues to fight, sparing no mercy. He works alone but also keeps an eye out for Newt since he's the only friend left. Chuck and Thomas went with Teresa. Speaking of, Minho realizes it's taking them a long time to enter a shucking code. He channels his anger into fighting off the Grievers.

"MINHO!" Newt yells to him, "Behind you!"

Minho turns and finds a Griever ready to deliver a blow that could kill him. He thinks of El and her beautiful hazel eyes and cute freckles smiling at him, readying himself for the worst. His thoughts turn to the special moments he shared with her as the Griever swings it arm. Minho lifts his spear to attempt to fight back but finds nothing.

Standing up straight, Minho notices all the Griever's have been deactivated.

"Well I'll be shucked." He says to himself as he surveys the others. It seems about half of them survived. He quickly spots Newt and exchanges a nod with him. He looks okay.

Sighing, Minho turns and jumps down the Griever Hole. The journey to the bottom of the Griever Hole gives Minho time to assess his injuries. He's pretty beat up with various cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious thankfully.

When he hits the ground, Thomas immediately rushes over.

"Where are the others? Is everyone alright?" Thomas asks while helping him up.

Minho uses Thomas' extended hand, "We've lost about half. But at least the shucking plan worked. The others shouldn't be too far behind."

Just as he finishes saying that, the others land on the ground one by one. He sees Thomas waiting expectantly, probably for Newt. Minho counts as the Gladers arrive: 21. Not terrible considering what they faced but it's awful and disgusting that the Creators allowed their friends to be massacred.

When Newt finally emerges, Thomas rushes over and embraces him. Minho feels a bit jealous at the look of relief on their faces wishing he could experience that with Ellie. He's afraid she might not be alive.

Newt then leads them through a door and Thomas offers to go last. Minho decides to wait with him. They usher the other Gladers through the door and hear them all scream.

"Why do you think they're screaming?" Thomas asks him when it's just the two of them left.

"No clue. But, thanks man. Your plan worked and I'm sorry I was a slinthead yesterday. No hard feelings?" Minho asks.

Thomas nods and slaps in on the back, "No apology needed. We're best friends, of course we're gonna fight. Especially when you fancy my sister."

"Fancy? Been hanging around Newt too much have ya?" Minho quips with a raised eyebrow.

Thomas rolls his eyes trying to hide a blush and nudges him forward, "You first."

Minho half smirks and then walks through the door and falls down a never-ending slide. It smells like klunk and is covered in some slimy substance. Minho holds his breath the entire way down knowing that someone is bound to puke. Thankfully, he doesn't and hits the ground. He manages to just barely roll out of the way before Thomas plummets to the ground and immediately pukes to the side of the chute.

Minho grimaces and pats his back, "Shank of steel over here."

Just as Thomas glares at Minho and stands up straight, a loud beeping echoes throughout the chamber.

"What the shuck?" Minho mumbles as the doors to their left open and two figures walk in. One is hooded and the other is a woman with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun.

Minho then takes in his surroundings and finds himself in an underground chamber with doors to his left, tinted glass with people in black clothes working on computers (must be the Creators he thought wishing he could break the glass and punch them all) and to his right he found a ton of white coffin-like pods.

As he goes to return his attention to the women and hooded figure something makes him look back towards the pods. That's when he sees.

Ellie. He sighs in relief, she's alive and looks healthy though exhausted.

She's peeking out from behind one of the pods and catches Minho's eye. Both widen their eyes at the sight of the other and before Minho can whisper anything or step towards her, she immediately shakes her head no and gestures for him to remain quiet. She points at the two figures. It pains him not to rush to her, but he knows he needs to trust her. So, gritting his teeth he conspicuously nods to her and returns his attention to the woman as she congratulates them. However, Minho never takes El out of his sight. Now that he is so close to her, he vows silently to himself never to let her go again.

 **A/N: Thank you the reviews and kind words! It really means so much to me. A heads up I will be on vacation this week so I may not get a chapter in but I will try! This story should have somewhere between 2 and 4 more chapters before I start the sequel (which will follow the book events). I was asked if I'll be doing a Thomas POV and I haven't decided yet since the books are technically from his but I might throw in a short Thomas POV for his perspective on Ellie and of course Newtmas :) So I hope you enjoyed!**


	37. Chapter 37

As I peaked out from my hiding spot and caught Minho's eye, I had to use all of my strength to restrain myself. I wanted to apologize and fix things with him. I also wanted to run to Thomas and Newt and hug them both because they were here and alive. So was Chuck. After seeing that they were all alive and Dr. Paige started talking, I decided it was best to return to my duties before anyone noticed my absence. I hope they take Group A to the same place as B so that I can sneak in to see them.

I quietly and quickly make my way back through the underground tunnels to WICKED headquarters. Once there, I go to the exercise room where the girls are being kept. It's my job to bond with them today so that's what I plan on doing.

When I reach the large room, I push open the doors and see them all sitting in different groups talking amongst themselves. Immediately I spot Sonya and Harriet and join them.

"Hey guys," I call as I sit down next to them.

Sonya smiles at me, "Ellie! Hey!"

Harriet also smiles and says, "Hi."

"Did I miss anything? Sorry, I had something to do this morning and then I got side-tracked." I try my best to explain without giving away all details of my searching files and finding Group A's escaped.

Sonya frowns and I know something's wrong. I look between them confused, "What?"

Harriet sighs and leans in so I follow suit, "This morning one of the Creators, I think you called them, came in here and told us what's actually happening when we take the tunnels through the Scorch."

I furrow my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Sonya looks at me sadly, "We, uh, we were told that our mission is to find Group A and then once we do that, there's one that we were told to kill."

"KILL?" I practically shout but Sonya clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Please don't yell. The others are already a little shaken at the thought of having to kill someone. Frankly we aren't fond of the idea but we were promised that if we do then we get a cure to the disease they told us about and we can go to the safe haven." Sonya explains and then Harriet takes over.

"I know that last night we promised to work with you, but we can't pass up the chance to get a cure and to be safe once and for all. They guaranteed our safety getting to Group A and if we don't follow their orders then we put all our lives at risk. I'm sorry Ellie but we can't stay here and work with you. We want you to come with us." Harriet earnestly says.

I stare in shock, "Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to come with you through the Scorch and kill a member of Group A? The same group of boys that I spent months trapped in the Maze with? Are you crazy?"

Harriet shakes her head, "It sounds crazy but it guarantees our safety. As leader of this group," Sonya clears her throat and Harriet rolls her eyes, "Co-leader of the group my goal is to keep my girls and Aris safe. I'm sorry that the boys mean a lot to you but seeing as we've never met them, yes, I'm willing to sacrifice one of them for the lives of about 30 girls. So, are you with us?"

I start shaking my head at the craziness. How could WICKED want me to bond with these girls when they planned on sending them off to kill one of my friends? They must have plotted this whole thing to see what kind of killzone patterns it would generate. I hate them! I absolutely hate them.

"Look, I understand your reasoning behind following their orders but I can't come with you guys. Group A is here already. I just saw them…"

"Wait, you saw them? So then why did you come back to us?" Sonya asks curiously.

"Yeah I saw them this morning. I was snooping but that's beside the point. I came back because I promised I would and because I must continue to convince WICKED I'm on their side. I'm sorry I can't come with you but, uh there are people I need to keep safe too." I say looking down at my bracelets. I play with the one Thomas gave me as a child.

Sonya puts her hand over mine and I look up and meet her eyes, "It's okay Ellie. We get it. There's obviously someone you care about that you don't want to leave behind. So, go find them and don't let them out of your sight. Do what you have to, but keep yourself safe too."

"But Sonya, I just got you back," I choke on unshed tears, "I need my best friend."

Sonya smiles softly and pulls me into a hug, "I know Ellie, I'm sorry we couldn't have much of a reunion because I don't have all my memories but I know we will cross paths again. Remember, we have to find Group A? So that means you will be there with them. Make sure to stick with them. It's important that you're always with them. And whoever it is that made you get that sad look, talk to them. I can tell you care about them deeply."

I smile at her, "How is it that you always know what to say?"

"It's a gift," She smirks causing me to giggle.

Sonya, Harriet and I spend the next few minutes just chatting about nonsense things. It's an attempt to keep the mood light because they're nervous about their mission and I'm nervous about what lies ahead for me once Group B leaves.

A few hours later, a WICKED doctor enters the room.

"Elizabeth, if you could step into the hall. You've been reassigned." He says all business like.

I stand up and hug Sonya and Harriet goodbye. They promise to stay safe and I promise to look after myself. Even though I only got a day with them, I know I'll miss them a lot because Sonya's my best friend and Harriet has become a friend. I silently vow to find them once phase 2 is over.

Once I'm in the hallway the doctor nudges me and points down the hall. I take it he wants me to walk that way so I start walking.

"Where have I been reassigned to?" I ask.

The man looks at me skeptically, "To a different Group."

My heart starts beating fast at that. There's only one other Group, Group A. That means I'm finally going to be reunited with them. I start to get nervous because now I can't avoid any conversations with Minho. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he hates me? What if something happened to not only him but the others when I left before? WICKED could've done something.

I try to steady my breathing as we take various twists and turns to our destination. I am back where I started my day: in the underground chamber. Except this time, it looks like disaster has struck. I see two figures lying on the floor and stop walking. One is Gally and his face is mutilated, it looks like someone beat him up horribly. And next to him is Chuck. I can't tell if he is still breathing but it looks like he is surrounded by blood! Fear grips my heart and I can't bear to think about what happened.

"CHUCK!" I scream and run towards him but am stopped by someone.

Dr. Paige steps in front me, "Elizabeth, we don't have much time. Group A has just left on the bus. The exercise room is currently being converted to a dormitory and the neighboring rooms are also being transformed. That hallway will now be under tight security and no one can enter or exit. I have instructed the driver to take them through the Scorch and hold them off for three hours while we prepare. A worker will be on their bus and explain everything about the Flare to them. She is instructed to tell them that they are in the hands of an anti-WICKED organization but that is not the truth. However, you are NEVER to reveal that to them. In that time Group B will be released into the Scorch and you will be sent to be with Group A since that is where your room is located. However, you are NOT to sleep in the dormitory. You will return each night to your sleeping quarters. Also, you are NOT to tell them anything about our plans for phase 2. If you do, you will find there will be repercussions. Do you understand me Elizabeth?"

"What happened to Chuck? He needs help! Can't you see that! And why should I listen to you now if you plan on lying to them?!" I start screaming at her but suddenly a pain shoots through her arm and it sends me to the floor clutching it in agony.

"What are you doing to me?" I shout at her through gritted teeth.

Dr. Paige crouches down, "I have done nothing. But I said, if you act out or talk to Group A about any plans you may have insight into, there will be consequences. This is the repercussion."

"An agonizing pain through my arm?" I cringe as the pain starts to dull.

"Elizabeth, we have a plan and we need to follow it for the sake of the greater good. I thought you understood that? Now, please pull yourself together because we need you. So, will you cooperate?"

I bite my tongue and mutter, "Yes," trying to mask my hatred for them.

"Good, now, please go to your sleeping quarters and remember everything we have just discussed. You will also need to prep for phase 2 since you are going to be participating. Someone will be by to tell you when you are permitted to interact with Group A." Dr. Paige says matter of fact.

I nod stiffly and run towards my room. Once inside, I stop short and stare in horror at the newest additions to my room. Sitting on my desk are a pile of papers from prior to the Maze. It's all my sketches and plans for Beetle Blades and Grievers plus my maps of the killzone sections and functions. I groan in frustration, not wanting to see them right now and dive under my covers. I need sleep desperately, especially if I have to face Minho and Thomas. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a restless, dreamless sleep.

A banging on my door jolts me awake and before I respond a girl barges into the room. It's Brenda.

"Brenda? What are you doing in my room?" I ask completely forgetting I haven't seen her around yet.

"Doesn't matter," she says closing the door behind her, "but I need you to trust me. Things are going to be happening soon and you need to stay level-headed. Just remember to trust me no matter what, I'm on your side okay?"

I look at her skeptically, "Um, sure."

"I know you're super confused right now but I had to tell you that before I go back to doing what WICKED asked of me. So now I'm to escort you to the Group A dormitory which is down the hall in the old exercise room. You got this Ellie, just don't let their stupid games and Variables get you down oh and play dumb. When it doubt, pretend you don't know their plans, got it?"

I nod still confused but figuring I'll sort it out later. She then ushers me out of the room and down the hall towards the new dormitory. When she pushes me through the door I take a deep breath and try to focus.

The room smells of pizza and that's when I notice how few of the boys made it out alive. They're all stuffing their faces and Teresa is also there eating pizza. She looks up at me and I glare at her. Now that I know she's playing them all and has no memory loss I refuse to be nice. No one else notices me at first and that's when I notice Chuck isn't there. Hopefully WICKED is still trying to heal him?

"Ellie?!" I hear someone call my name and then am engulfed in a hug.

I feel the familiar strong arms around me and stiffen. The arms immediately release me.

I turn around and see Minho take a step back and sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

"Uh, it's good to see that you're alive and safe." He says awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, you too." I say just as awkwardly blushing because of how uncomfortable things are with us.

I sigh and really look him in the eyes, "What's happened to you guys. Why are there so few of you?"

He looks uncomfortable, "We had to fight off Grievers and lost half of us in the process and then, um, when we got here, uh.."

"What happened Minho? I saw Chuck and Gally on the floor. Both looked hurt, have they not been healed yet?" I ask him really concerned for Chuck. I could care less about Gally.

Min looks shocked at me, "El, Chuck is…"

"Chuck died, Ellie. WICKED killed him right in front of us and acted like it was no big deal. They bloody killed him, Ellie. He's gone."

I whirled around at the voice and found Newt looking completely heart broken. I flung myself into his arms and buried my face in his shoulder. As I hugged him, I saw Thomas standing alone; he hasn't noticed me yet. He seems to be sulking so I'll wait until tomorrow to talk to him too.

"Newt, please tell me you're lying?" I clutch onto his shirt as I say it and he takes the moment to pull back from the hug and look me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. We all tried our hardest but it happened so fast and buggin' Gally, that bloke did it! Tommy's taking it the hardest, though. Think's it's all his fault and won't talk to anyone." He says broken.

Surprisingly, I don't cry. I think it's the shock.

"It's no one's fault but WICKED's." I say sternly. Min and Newt look at me hesitantly.

Min steps closer to me and I engulf him in a hug regretting how rude I was to him when I first arrived.

I take the closeness to whisper to him, "I promise we will talk. I want to fix us because I've really missed you Min."

His grip tightens around me and he whispers back, "I want to fix us too El."

We then separate and share a look before Newt claps a hand on my shoulder.

"Right, well, we are trying to keep a light mood tonight, so have some pizza!" He says with fake cheer and I can't help but giggle at him.

I then join them and greet the other boys who survived. About an hour later a representative comes into the room.

"If I can have everyone's attention, please. Teresa, you are to sleep in that room over there," the woman points at a door with Teresa's name on it across the hall, "the rest of you are to sleep in your assigned room. Elizabeth, I was told to make sure you still know your quarters and rules?"

I blush at being called out but nod, "Yes, ma'am." I receive looks of concern from Minho, Newt and Thomas. It's the first time Thomas has acknowledged me and I see his shock at seeing me. I try to catch his eye but he immediately looks away.

"Right, that will be all. You have an hour before lights out. Elizabeth, please come with me. I am also to escort you out." The woman says and stands expectantly.

I give Min, Newt and Thomas one last look before standing to follow the woman out of the room and into the hallway. I hope my look conveyed that I will see them tomorrow.

When I get to my room the woman stops me before I can enter.

"Miss Elizabeth, should you need anything during the night, there will be a security guard stationed around the corner. Try not to need anything though. And remember, don't tell…"

"Don't tell them anything. Yes, that has been made quite clear," I say rubbing my arm.

She nods and then waits for me to enter my room before leaving. As her footsteps disappear, I sit on my bed and think about everything I learned today.

WICKED has no cure and has made no progress. Group B, Sonya and Harriet are gone on a mission to kill someone from Group A. I never did find out who. WICKED is pretending to be Group A's saviors. They're making me play along. Brenda needs me to trust her. If I speak out, WICKED sends pain through my arm: the one they altered when I got injured by that Griever all those days ago. Explains why I thought I still needed the brace. Plus, I'm going to be a subject in phase 2. Thomas, Min and Newt are safe. Chuck died.

I block out any feelings and force myself to focus on facts. I keep repeating facts to myself until I eventually fall asleep. I need to clear my head and there's only one way for me to do that. I need to find the dance studio first thing tomorrow.

 **A/N: Thank you thank you everyone who reviewed and followed! It makes me smile hearing your thoughts. There is going to be one or two chapters left depending on how next chapter goes. I already have the sequel planned and it will follow the Scorch Trials book and their journey (plus the addition of Ellie obviously). The bigger Min/El reunion/talk will take place next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

The day following the boy's escape from the Maze, an official came to Ellie's room to tell her that she had to stay within the confines of her corridor but would not be permitted into the room with the boys until after breakfast. She had a restless night and had shut down. Ellie kind of just went through the motions of eating breakfast and getting ready for the day. She felt nothing and was disconnected.

After breakfast, Ellie was escorted into the dormitory and found all the boys sitting around talking. She caught Minho's eye but wasn't ready to talk and re-hash all the feelings she had been suppressing. Thomas also made eye contact with her and stood to move towards her, but she realized she wasn't ready for that conversation either. The sadness apparent in his eyes twisted her heart because she knew he was mourning the loss of Chuck, something she wasn't ready to admit yet. Honestly, coming into the dormitory was a bad idea. Sighing, she quickly turned around and ran out of the room back to her sleeping quarters to put on dance clothes. Once changed, she let her subconscious guide her to her own personal haven.

Ellie found her way to a room she had visited almost every day growing up: the dance room. Well, she had converted it to a dance room. It sat just across the hall from the dorm and down the hall from her room. She didn't have music but somehow, she knew that dancing was the only way for her to process everything that happened the last few days.

Being back near Minho, Chuck's death, seeing Sonya, WICKED manipulating her and putting her old papers in her room, Thomas being back. She hadn't cried yet and needed to get her emotions out somehow. As she took off the light jacket she wore, she started to remember a song and mentally pressed play. She hummed the song as she let her emotions guide the movements. She was so lost in her own world she hadn't heard anyone enter the room; much like all those years ago.

"You're a beautiful dancer you know."

Ellie didn't need to turn around to know it was Minho.

"What are you doing here Min? You could get in serious trouble if someone saw you left the dormitory." Ellie said as she pulled on a jacket and started walking towards the exit back towards her sleeping quarters. Dancing had helped, but she still didn't want to admit to all her feelings yet.

"I came to check up on you. Thomas thought you would be here, said it's always been your escape place." He said staying where he was knowing that she just needed space right now but shouldn't be alone.

Minho wanted to get their little talk out of the way. He was ready to admit his faults and apologize for ever doubting her in the first place. Thankfully, he got Thomas to tell him that Ellie danced when she was confused or dealing with feelings so he had quietly slipped out of the dormitory and followed the sounds of her humming. Turned out she was across the hall from them dancing her heart out. It was a sight to behold. Her fluid movements portrayed every emotion she must be feeling. He saw the confusion, pain, hopelessness and sadness written across her face. It was one of the only times he saw her completely unguarded and he couldn't bear to disrupt it so that's why he stayed quiet and just watched as she let out her emotions. When she stopped, he knew he should make his presence known and he knew that it would most likely make her put a guard back up which is why he wasn't surprised at all by her defensive response.

"I'm fine." She said and continued walking.

Minho rolled his eyes, "I don't believe you. All of us have been though hell the last few days. You wouldn't be human if you didn't allow yourself to feel anything. We all lost people El. I'm trying to fix things with us but it can't be one sided. I saw your face when you came into the dorm this morning. You've shut out everything and are refusing to accept things. Come find me when you finally want to talk about Chuck, us and WICKED."

At the sound of Chuck's name Ellie stopped dead in her tracks and something clicked in her. Between the dancing and Minho being blunt with her instead of babying her like everyone else would no doubt do, Ellie finally felt a rush of emotions. She couldn't stop the sadness flooding her and she was so overwhelmed her body went numb causing her knees to collapse. Minho watched as his girlfriend, or at least he hoped she still was, came to grasp the situation. He saw the moment she was finally ready to accept what happened to them and Chuck. He ran forward and caught her just as she crumbled and broke down in tears. Ellie started sobbing and couldn't stop. The guilt was overwhelming her.

"Why couldn't I save him Min? It's all my fault. I created the stupid Variables. I created the stupid BeetleBlades that stalked us for months. I programmed the Grievers that killed a lot of our friends. I helped create the work that killed the boy who was practically my little brother. I shouldn't have kept secrets from you. You probably hate me now and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hidden all my fears and worries from you. I know we never officially broke up but if you don't want to be my boyfriend because of what I've done I understand. I shouldn't have gotten Stung when Thomas did. I was too weak to fight WICKED and I'm sorry," she paused and looked up, "I'm sorry my little Chuckie, I couldn't save you. If only I stuck around when I saw you were all safe maybe I could've prevent Gally from killing Chuck. I could've intervened and jumped out of my hiding spot but I ran away the minute we made eye contact. I don't blame everyone for hating me right now when I caused the death of so many of our friends." She said through sobs and Minho just held her and whispered to her. He had never seen her look so broken and had no idea where they go from here or how they get over the guilt they all felt.

"Shhh. Everything will be okay El. I could never hate you, we had one stupid fight. It's what makes us a couple and builds a relationship. I was a jealous, insecure shank. When I thought I lost you forever, I couldn't bear to think about how we left things. I should've trusted you but the stress and everything got to me and messed with my head. I'm sorry El. Of course I still want to be with you. I will be by your side always." Minho said.

Seeing El so damaged had bought tears to his eyes in a very un-Minho like fashion. Minho let the tears fall from his eyes. They stayed together like that for a while just drawing comfort from one another. Minho pulled himself together first and slowly stood up scooping Ellie into his arms.

"El, where are you staying?" He asked her softly.

She swallowed and tried to speak through her tears, "4th door on left down the hall."

He walked that way as Ellie continued to cry into his shoulder.

When he got to her room and opened the door the realization hit that they had put Ellie into her childhood room. It was filled with pictures on the walls of her with various friends, pages from coloring books, and had a lot of papers on the desk filled with plans. Her desk was piled high with books and notebooks all very worn in. He couldn't believe this. The papers on the desk he noticed briefly were of plans about the Variables, Grievers and BeetleBlades and they had notes and doodles scribbled all over them. He also noticed the stack of textbooks next to her desk that had pages folded and sticky noted. She also a giant dry-erase board on one wall filled with color coded to-do lists and information. He internally smiled at her organization that bordered OCD. One look in her room gave him just a bit of insight into the brilliant brain of El's that he struggled so hard to fully understand.

He pushed his thoughts to the side and focused on his girlfriend who had stopped crying and was now just staring at him.

"How can you still want to be near me? Knowing that I played a part in all of this? In Nick, Alby, Will, Dmitri," she paused, "Chuck." A slow tear trickled down her cheek. Minho placed her on the bed and sat down next to her to wipe the tear away. He pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back.

"Because I know WICKED can control people and that they must have threatened something of yours for you to do it. I know you Elizabeth and you are one of the most optimistic, smartest, kind-hearted people in the world and you would never intentionally hurt a fly. They have manipulated you since you were 4 years old. You may be a genius, but even a 4-year-old prodigy would fall for their manipulative lies. I promise you though that we will get our revenge on them. I will not sit quietly while you get tortured you by staying in your old room with all the documents about the horrible things they've done to us on your desk. I love you El, please please don't withdraw or push me away. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you shut me out. Lean on me, El." Minho and continued to hold Ellie close to him.

Ellie looked up at Minho through red tear-stained eyes, "You still love me?"

"That whole speech and that's what you get out of it?" He smiles sadly at her.

Ellie pulls Minho into a kiss and expresses her feelings for him through that kiss. Both of them feel back where they belong.

"I love you too, Min. Thank you for accepting me the way I am. I promise I won't hide anything from you again. And the same goes for you. Don't bottle up your emotions like you are so used to doing. Promise you won't slip into Keeper mode about this and withdraw from everyone?" Ellie asks him and Minho can't resist her bright hazel eyes.

"Promise." Minho says and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. Ellie smiles and leans into him.

"You know, your eyes turn this incredible green with small flecks of golden brown when you cry. It's unlike anything I've seen before. It's absolutely beautiful." Minho says while he plays with her hair because she has lied down and placed her head in his lap.

"I hate when I cry. My nose gets red, my eyes stay red and puffy for hours. I look absolutely hideous and like a toddler. Everyone is going to know I was crying for hours to come." Ellie says staring at the wall.

"Yeah, you're right. You look horrendous when you cry." Minho says earning him a slap with a pillow from Ellie.

They both start laughing and soon the mood is lighter than it was moments before. A silence falls over them and Ellie slowly sits up. She reaches for Minho's hand. It's amazing how quickly the two of them can feel comfortable around each other again. It's like they're picking up where they left off before their little fight. Both were content to enjoy the bliss for the moment. They knew they would probably have more disagreements or fights in the future but that didn't matter. They needed a little happiness right now.

"We should find Tommy. If I'm feeling guilty I can only imagine how he feels. Plus, I feel bad for awkwardly running out of the room without talking to anyone before." Ellie says as Minho takes her hand.

Minho pulls her into a hug, "He has Newt. He's fine. And you did look like a lost shank but we understand. I'm just tired of watching all the slintheads give me sad looks. It's annoying and I swear I'll punch the next one who does. Can't we hide out here for a bit?"

Ellie giggles and kisses his cheek before slipping out from his arms, "I need to be there for my brother, especially now. Come on you sap. If you don't come I could just tell all the Gladers that you're actually a big softie underneath the macho Keeper of the Runners." Ellie says this while poking him in the stomach.

"You wouldn't." He raises an eyebrow.

"Would I?" Ellie plays innocent and starts to walk away but Minho runs and picks her up.

"Onwards to the shanks!" Minho says and he walks with Ellie in his arms. Seeing some brightness return to her eyes fills Minho with pure joy knowing that he was able to do that for someone.

Ellie and Minho reach the dorm and see the Gladers have dispersed into groups. They quickly spot Thomas and Newt off to the side alone and make their way over. Minho puts Ellie down so they can walk together towards them.

Frypan calls out to them from across the room drawing the attention of the other Gladers.

"Well if it isn't the Glade's favorite couple. We were wondering when mom and dad would fix their problems." Frypan says with a chuckle.

Minho rolls his eyes and shoves him, "Zip it shank." But Ellie can see the hint of smile on his face.

When Ellie is close enough, she lets go of Minho's hand runs to Thomas tackling him into a hug. He holds her close and whispers to her, "I'm so sorry Ellie. I couldn't keep everyone safe."

Ellie leans back and looks her brother straight in the eyes, "Don't you dare think this is entirely your fault. You came to the Glade to help us and look how many survived. You kept your promise to me. You're the best brother anyone can ask for and you don't need to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. I'm 15 now Tommy. I can handle things."

"You'll always be my little Kit-Kat, Smellie Ellie" Thomas says and pulls Ellie into another hug but she pulls back and looks at him in shock.

"You remember calling me that?"

He thinks it over, "Oh yeah, and so many more memories. I woke up after being Stung wanting to apologize for being such a shank to you when I first got to the Glade. All my memories of you have been restored but I don't have all my memories. But, I also remember I told you to never call me Tommy."

She smirks, "Yes but you let Newt call you Tommy so, why can't I?" She knows she has him trapped. She looks to see Minho laughing and Newt blushing fiercely.

Ellie then remembers he called her Smellie Ellie and punches his arm.

"Ow! What the shuck Ellie?" Thomas exclaims rubbing his arm.

"You called me Smellie Ellie in front of other people! I would rather if they didn't know your nicknames for me when I was little!" She explains crossing her arms.

Minho and Newt stay to the side laughing at the siblings. Leave it to those two to lighten the mood with their antics and arguments.

They both turn at once, "What are you laughing at?" Ellie and Thomas then turn to each other and glare.

"You two are bloody hilarious." Newt says through laughter.

"I couldn't agree more," Minho says laughing with Newt.

The group of four then sits together and starts talking nonsense to keep the mood light hearted. It's been a long couple of days and they all need a little time to just be carefree and silly before reality sinks in. And more importantly, before Phase 2.

 **A/N: And that is the end! THANK YOU so much to everyone that followed me on this journey! Stay tuned for the sequel which will be available either tomorrow or the next day! You guys inspired this story and I hope you will all join me for the next chapter in Ellie's adventures. I wanted to leave things on a light note because the scorch will not be easy for our group. I will make sure to post here when the next story will be available! Thank you all again, it means so much :)**


	39. Author's Note

Hi everyone! The next installment of Ellie's journey has finally been published! It is called "A Scorching Journey." Thank you so much to everyone that read this one and I really hope you enjoy the sequel. :)


End file.
